Sins of the Father
by ShadowsWeaver1
Summary: One stranded in the past, another in the future miko and youkai must work together to form a power strong enough to send them both home. But their time together would become more than a memory, and in the wake of their parting a new bond will be formed.
1. Building a Well

Building a Well

'_I am so bored!'_

Lounging carelessly beneath the thick branches of the Tree of Ages, his limbs stretched out languidly and his hair fanning around him in a curtain of silver, one overly power dog demon had a problem.

'_Gods! What's the point of living forever if I'm just going to die of boredom?!'_

His golden eyes slipped shut to try and drown out the impossible monotony of his long life, and his heavy brows drew together in consternation.

'_There has just got to be something for me to do! But what?'_

A sudden gust of wind sent his hair into a chaotic dance around him. He sighed resignedly and lifted a reluctant hand to bring the unruly stands to order.

'_I think I need to invest in a hair tie.'_

His eyes slipped open again, pools of molten gold swirling with dark waves of amber unrest. He watched as the leaves of the timeless tree swayed in rhythm with the breezes; back and forth, back and forth, back and…

'_Bored! Bored, bored, bored, bored…BORED!!!'_

"How do you do it?" he asked aloud to the tree, though not exactly expecting a response. "I mean, come on! You live for an eternity, but you never do anything but sit there! Doesn't it get boring? What do you do to pass the time?" When the response was noticeably lacking from the tree…since, really, it was a tree…the Inu snorted loudly. "Feh! You're probably not listening to me, are you? Probably somewhere else altogether…or…maybe…"

Struck with new inspiration, the dog demon bolted to his feet. He smiled a wicked smile at the unfortunate tree that had just given him the answer to his dilemma, and then leapt from the ground. As he sped through the air towards the branches of the tree with his claws extended, his wicked smile broadened when he heard the ancient tree groan in protest before his claws came into contact with the rough bark.

'_So you are there,'_ he though maliciously. _'Well, this is what you get for ignoring me.'_

And with that, he extended his arm, calling up his power. From his claws shot out great arcs of scalding light that burned through the air like whips. They collided with the old wood of the tree with a sizzling crack, cutting and scorching the wood as he worked towards his objective. In only seconds, that objective was realized. The large branch that had been the target for his attack gave under the force of his whips of light and tumbled to the ground below.

Satisfied with his work, the Inu let himself fall to the ground next to his prize. He lifted the large branch over his shoulder easily, and, after giving a passing acknowledgement to the tree for its contribution to his sanity, he began lugging the branch away.

He only made it about fifty paces when he decided he really didn't feel like carrying the blasted limb any longer. It wasn't like he wasn't strong enough for the effort, but the tree limb was very big and rather awkward…and there was that one twig that kept poking him in some most undesirable places. So, deciding enough was enough, he dumped the branch to the ground.

He took a moment to look around. He was in a small clearing, but small as it was, it was big enough for his purposes. He walked to the centre of the clearing, rolled up his long, billowing sleeves, and began to work.

'_Oh! But it's been so long since I've felt dirt beneath my claws!'_ he thought giddily as he dug. _'I should have thought of this sooner!'_

On the ground above, trying desperately to avoid being squashed by flying chunks of dirt that were being sent into the air from the newly forming pit, one tiny flea demon bounced anxiously. "My Lord!" the little flea called frantically.

At the sound of the little flea's voice, the flying debris stopped and the demon dog leapt gracefully out from his rapidly growing pit to land beside his little retainer. "Why do you disturb me, Myoga?"

"Forgive me, my Lord," the little flea squeaked, "but what is your reasoning for digging such a hole?"

The Inu Lord arched an eyebrow at the little flea. "This is not a hole," he informed him with a smirk. "It is a well."

"A well, my Lord?" the little flea questioned as he peered over the edge of the muddy pit.

The Inu snorted. "Yeah, well it would be if you weren't distracting me from completing it."

"Ah! Forgive me," the flea begged his maser as he waved his four little arms before him. The look his master was sending in his direction was one the little flea knew all to well; it was a look that all but promised he would soon be one squished bug. And, being that Myoga rather liked the form of his youthful body and wasn't all that keen on having it squashed into something unrecognizable, he opted for another tactic. "Allow me then to take my leave, my Lord." And with that, the little flea was hopping away as fast as his little legs would take him.

With a slight shaking of his head at the antics of his trusted, albeit cowardly, retainer, the Inu Lord once again turned his attention to his project.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peering anxiously around the corner of the old hut, a young woman took a quick count of her group of friends. Her cerulean eyes glinted with mischief when she saw that the monk and the demon slayer were preoccupied with their careful ritual of cleaning their weapons after a long journey. At their feet, curled up in a ball of pale fur, the firecat rested peacefully with a small bundle of fox kit curled up at her side to share in her warmth. And above them, perched languidly in a tree, his legs dangling carelessly and his arms crossed stiffly over his chest, was the hanyou boy she was avoiding at all costs. She could see his white, pointed ears twitching and swiveling slightly even across the distance between them, but their movements were slow and unspecific. He was sleeping.

The young woman smiled to herself and turned slowly away from the scene. She crept along the wall of the hut, stepping softly to prevent making any noise. Once clear of the hut, she broke into a run that took her away from the small settlement. Her heart pumped with exhilaration and her were veins swimming with adrenalin for her escape. The light summer breeze whipped her midnight hair into a wild curtain as she ran, but the feeling of the wind rushing past her and the pound of her feet against the ground drove the young woman onwards.

Ahead, just above the next rise, lay her freedom. In only a few moments, she would leave behind the world of magic and monsters, of duty and responsibility; and find herself once more in the loving comfort of her home, with friends and family, electricity and running water, a real meal free of hard noodles and bland rice, and the soft comfort of her own bed. The future never looked so beautiful, and it was only a mystic well away.

Suddenly, a sharp tingling against the base of her skull alerted her of the presence of a youkai. Her miko powers were being drawn up in defense, filling her with surging waves of pure power. She cursed under her breath and picked up her pace. She was so close!

But when the aged wood of the ancient well was finally within her range of vision, her path was cut off by a figure in blazing red. His amber eyes locked onto her, his agitation evident in the hardness of his gaze and the stiff posture of his body. He growled lowly, a terrible, vicious sound rumbling through his chest. "And just where do you think you are going, wench," he barked out.

The young miko laughed nervously, her feet moving with slight, deceptive motions to try and bring her around the side of the hanyou. "Inuyasha," she said slowly with the most cheery voice she could muster. "Fancy meeting you here." She shifted the heavy pack on her shoulders slightly, trying to draw his eye from the movement of her feet. "I was just…going for a walk, you know. It's such a beautiful day…"

She decided just to make a break for it. Running off pure adrenaline, she sprinted to the left of the hanyou, only to feint and spin back to the right when she saw him move to block her. She made a frantic dash for her freedom. She was so close!

But freedom, for the young miko, would be denied. Her forward momentum was brought to an abrupt halt when her heavy pack was snagged from behind. The sudden jerking caused her to loose her footing, and she tumbled to the ground in a heap. With a soft groan, she collected herself, finally looking up to her foul-tempered jailor.

"What's your problem, Inuyasha!" she snapped heatedly at the hanyou boy.

"My problem," he asked menacingly as he leaned down to make his position over her even more intimidating. "My problem is that my shard detector decided to try and sneak off while I was sleeping."

"Shard detector?!" Anger washed through her in a blinding surge. She pulled herself to her feet, standing toe to toe with the object of her ire. "My name is Kagome! You got that?! Ka-Go-Me! And until you learnt it, you're going to be on your own for collecting the jewel shards!"

"Need I remind you, that it was you that broke the jewel in the first place?"

"I know that, you baka! But you can't keep throwing it in my face! I need a break! So I'm going home, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Don't you ever think, you stupid girl? Do you think Naraku will be 'taking a break' while you waste your time writing 'tests' and doing your stupid 'homework'?"

"Inuyasha…" Her voice was dark and deep. He had just crossed one line too many, and judging by the way his pointed ears flattened against his head and his body stiffened, he knew it. "SIT!"

At her shrill command, the dog-eared boy was slammed face-first into the ground at her feet. The soft dirt in the grassy clearing lifted up in a cloud around his prone form, settling down lightly against the blazing red of his garment as he was held firm by the magic of Kagome's subjugation spell.

With a self-satisfied sniff, Kagome wheeled away from the hanyou and turned towards the well. She took hold of the rim, the aged wood familiar under her hands. "And don't even think about following me!" she warned him firmly before pulling herself up and taking the plunge into the darkened depths of the well.

Light burst forth all around her, soft hues of blue and pink mingling together into shades of indigo and violet. The magic of the well enveloped her, like being wrapped in a soft blanket. She felt as though she was floating, weighing nothing even through the freefall.

So many times she had made this crossing, the journey between her home in the future and the world that was 500 years in the past. The well had pulled her to her destiny when she was only 15 years old, and now, after three years of fighting demons and monsters in search of the jewel that was her sacred responsibility, she had grown into a young woman. She had been stripped of her innocent views when presented with the horrors that lurk just outside of our imaginings, and hardened in both body and soul after too many long and painful battles. But through it all, she still smiled, still felt joy in life, still remained pure of heart.

She was the miko of the Shikon no Tama. She had accepted her fate long ago. She would not shirk her responsibility to repair the damage that had been done on that fateful day so long ago, but that did not mean that she would abandon the life she had been born into. As hard as it was for her to live a double life, she would not abandon either one of her identities. So, she would be Kagome, the school girl with friends and family, homework and mysterious illnesses when she was in her present, and she would be the miko of the Shikon, the brave warrior who fought alongside a moody hanyou, a lecherous monk, a demon slayer who was the last of her village, a demon cat and a fox kit, in a quest to rid the land of the past of a terrible evil and the curse of the Shikon.

But one day, she promised herself, she would find a place in the world made just for her. She would find a place where nothing was expected of her, where she owed nothing, where she was loved and cherished for simply being.

Little did she know, that that day was much closer than she would have ever imagined, or that the jewel that was her destiny would be the thing that would bring her to yet another world and yet another destiny.

In the light of the time portal concealed within the ancient well, in the presence of magic and great power, the Shikon, settled in shards contained in a small bottle around the young miko's neck, began to react. The soft pink glow of the shards pulsed outwards, pulling against the fabrics of time, changing the course that lay ahead.

And with one final pulse, the shards of the Shikon began to fade, shimmering out of existence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Finished."

The Inu Lord stood back from his masterpiece to admire his work. The sturdy wood of the Tree of Ages, now freshly cut, had been fitted into planks and lined along the walls of the new well. It hummed with power, a portal calling out to its would be traveler, and the Inu Lord smiled widely in anticipation.

"Well," he spoke aloud, his voice carrying into the wind, a farewell to the life he had been living, "There's no time like the present…but the future awaits."

And with that, he pushed of from the ground, his strong muscles propelling him high into the air. He allowed himself one last look at his world, and then set his sights into the dark confines of the old well. His descent was rapid, and in only moments he was surrounded in a brilliant light.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

OH! -Squeals like a giddy little fangirl- Look! It's my favoritest character ever!!! I'll give you one guess who it is ;)

BUT, this is a Sess/Kag fic…really. It's just going to take some…time…for that to happen. Besides, I just couldn't resist the urge to do this.

Well, I'm off for now.

Later

Shadow

Disclaimer: Despite the opinion of the voices in my head, I do not own Inuyasha.


	2. A New World

A New World

Something was wrong. She could feel it in her bones, the strong pulse of power. It resonated through the air, sharp jolts against her skin as her miko aura rose up in a brilliant wave of light to shield her body. But the pressure of the blazing powers was intense. She began to see small wisps of it streaking through the soft hues of the time-portal's magic. It came in sharp lances of crimson fire that danced in crackling arcs across her range of vision. Steadily increasing in size and number, the crimson waves soon overtook the soft blue and pink of the portal.

But somehow, she was shielded from the intense energy. It wasn't simply the pulsing blue light of her powers surrounding her; it was almost as though the energy did not wish her harm.

Still, there was something bothering her, something whispering in soft tones across her mind. It spoke of something alive, of a presence that had joined with her within the shifting stream of time. The feeling was overpowering, and she strained to focus on it. Then, before her searching eyes, a form began to take shape. It gathered substance to it like a magnet, the searing energies preceding it gathering together and building upon each other until the outline of another being could be seen.

It was vague at first, only a shadowy form in the light, but the image steadily became clearer. The body first, she could tell was that of a man, tall and lean, but strong with muscle concealed behind a soft, flowing garment of white and a thick, dark covering of armor across his broad chest. His hair she noticed next, being revealed in streamers of silver that glistened and flashed in the light of the shifting energies. And when his face finally began to clear from the shadows, she could make out the strong features of the youkai.

The piercing gold of his eyes locked onto her, something so similar and yet so different to her. They widened slightly in shock, as though he, too, was seeing her for the first time, but then he shifted. The strong line of his jaw set in a firm line when his body tensed. He squared his broad shoulders, pulling himself to his full height a full foot above the young miko and slowly raised his chin, shifting his narrowing eyes to look down at her.

Kagome gasped in shock and fright, recognizing the posturing from the youkai. He was setting himself to attack, but it was unnerving to realize that the reason she knew this was because she had seen a youkai assume the very same stance in the past, and that the youkai standing before her bore a striking resemblance to the Killing Perfection that was Sesshomaru. Even the markings on this youkai were similar, though differing slightly in their coloring and cutting across his cheeks in ragged paths of deep indigo instead of smooth lines of crimson.

"Please," she was amazed at how strong her voice sounded in the face of such a threat, but then again, she had had a lot of practice standing up to youkai; and the fact that this particular youkai resembled so distinctly a youkai she had had a great deal of experience dealing with, whether it be in battle or in forced alliance, her confidence and resolve did not waver. "There is no need to fight."

The youkai narrowed his eyes even further, turning his cool gaze into a cold glare, but the young miko stood firm. He tilted his head slightly, not bothering to hide the fact that he was testing the air with long breaths to take in her scent. "Human," he addressed her in a firm tone, the deep, smooth timbres of his voice filling the space between them. "What are you doing in my well?"

"Your…well?"

At that moment, the magic of the well began to fade. Pressure began to increase against the bodies of the two beings held suspended in the time portal, and soon the full weight of gravity began to take hold of their forms. Their feet touched down lightly at the base of the well, triggering the last of the magic to die away.

Kagome shifted her weight, unconsciously settling the heavy pack on her shoulders into a more secure position after the jolt through time. But her mind was not focused n the movements of her body. Her brows drew together, her eyes swimming azure in her confusion. "This well is on my family's property," she told the youkai. "I've been using it for three years now."

"Three years?!" he barked out, followed by a dry, mirthless laugh. "You are deluded, girl. I only made this well today."

"You made the well?" she whispered in awe. Her head was spinning with possibilities, but through the haze of her thoughts, she managed to form a question. "When?"

The Inu lifted his lip in a silent snarl. "Human, if your feeble mind is so incapable that it can not even process my words, then it would be in your benefit to cease speaking to me."

"Hey!" she snapped irritably. What was it with dogs and their over-inflated egos? She knew very well what he had said! That was why she was asking the question! Reigning in tightly on the urge to just yell at the jerk, Kagome took a deep breath and rephrased her question. "What I meant was, since this well allows me to travel 500 years into the past, and if even then the well is ancient, when in time did you make this well?"

The Inu pulled back in slight shock. "500 years?" He tilted his head back, lifting his nose to test the air above the depths of the well. "I wonder…" His words died on his lips as a small smile began curving upwards. Without another word to the young priestess, he crouched down slightly to gain leverage in his muscles and pushed off the soft dirt at the base of the well.

From her spot at the bottom of the well, Kagome could do nothing but watch as the Inu leapt gracefully over the edge of the well. Her lips twisted into an angry scowl and she glared heatedly at his departing figure. Then, with a long sigh of frustration, the miko resigned herself to the long climb ahead of her. She secured herself a strong hold against the vines creping down the sides of the well and began climbing.

With one final, determined heave, she managed to gain the lip of the well. Releasing a slight grunt, she flopped herself over the edge, landing, none too gracefully, on the ground above. She took a moment to straighten her rumpled skirt and to brush off the layer of dust that had settled on her blouse before looking up to survey her surroundings.

The clearing by the well looked like it always did. The lush grasses were blowing lightly in the breeze, the trees edging the clearing rustled their leaves together in soft rushes of movement, and in the distance, rising up like a totem of power, the Tree of Ages could be seen, its great limbs stretching over the smaller trees of Inuyasha's forest.

However, the young miko knew that she should not be standing in the clearing by the well. She had jumped into the portal in the feudal era, meaning when she came out again she should have been in her time, the well sheltered from the outside world by the shrine house on her family's property. Something had happened to change her course, and she was uncertain of what time she had really ended up in.

She was certain, though, that the reason for her altered path was the youkai that had been in the well when she had crossed over. Though she didn't want to bring her most pressing question to the surface, deep down, she had a sneaking suspicion she knew who this youkai was. With a deep, steadying breath, the young miko was able to push away her nagging thoughts to focus more accurately on the task at hand.

Her eyes drew closed as she concentrated on finding her center, willing her powers to flood through her and awaken her sleeping senses. Stretching out beyond her body with invisible hands, she began searching for the presence of the youkai that had crossed through time with her. Almost immediately she found the strong pulse of his fiery power. He was close, she realized, and he wasn't moving away. He had stopped only a short distance from the clearing.

Opening her eyes, Kagome traced the path he had taken, feeling only mild surprise to discover that he had made his way to the Sacred Tree. Determined to speak with the youkai claiming to have built the mystic well, Kagome gathered together her courage and started walking towards him.

When she caught up with him, she found him standing next to the Tree of Ages, looking up into its branches curiously. She noted absently that there was a slight smile curving on his lips, however, from what she knew of Sesshomaru, and given how much this youkai reminded her of him, she was justifiably wary of the image he presented. Still, there was definitely something different about him. His stance was relaxed, and his features, though still maintaining their strong presence, were softened. He had a look of serenity about him, as though he had found something he had been searching for.

He knew she was there, she would recognize an Inuyoukai anywhere, and she knew his sense of smell and his supersonic hearing would have been able to detect even the smallest of her movements and likely even the pulsing of blood through her veins; but he did not move to acknowledge her.

She cleared her throat softly, hoping to gain his attention. It worked, though not exactly as she had hoped. Without turning to look at her, the Inu spoke. "I know you are there, human. If you have business, state it. I am not a patient man, and you have already consumed more of my time than I deem necessary."

Huffing indignantly, Kagome placed her hands stubbornly on her hips. "Look, buddy. First off, my name is Kagome, use it. And secondly, I don't know who you think you are, but since it is obviously your doing that brought me here, I would appreciate just a little bit of respect."

The Inu scoffed. "Respect? For a human? Unlikely. You should simply be glad that I have not yet been overly tempted to kill you. And as for who I am," he turned, locking her with his piercing gaze, his stance tall and proud, "I am, the Lord of the Western Lands."

Kagome paled. "The Western Lands?"

"What is it with you?" The Inu Lord snapped irritably. "Open your ears, girl. I do not repeat myself."

Narrowing her eyes sharply, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. "You're just like him," she spit out angrily, "Cold, distant, and completely full of yourself."

Snarling at the fool that dared insult him in such a way, the Inu began advancing on the girl. Unfortunately, the girl's comments and her defiant posture even as he approached, had peaked his curiosity. When he had drawn so close to her that she was forced to look up at him, a clear display of his dominance over her tiny frame, he spoke. "To whom do you compare me, girl?"

"Your son," the miko replied evenly. She smirked in satisfaction when the Inu's eyes widened. "I told you," she continued before he could reply, "I travel through the well to a time 500 years in my past, but the well is old where I come from. If you were the one to build it, then I can only conclude that you have brought me even further into the past."

"And you say you are acquainted with my son?"

"Actually," Kagome smirked, "If you are truly Inu no Taisho, as I am inclined to believe you are, then I know both of your sons."

"Hn." The Inu Lord regarded the miko critically for a moment, searching for a lie or a hint of deception. Finding none, he allowed himself to take a step back from her, but did not remove his level glare. "Tell me then, girl…"

"Kagome," she interrupted him.

He arched an eyebrow. "Kagome, then. Tell me, how old are these supposed children of mine?"

"Errr…" taking her bottom lip between her teeth as she sorted through what she knew of the Inu brothers, Kagome worked on her response. "Well…I would have to say that the youngest is about 250 years old, and the oldest would be…ummm…800 or so?"

"Interesting…" Without giving her any more attention, the Inu Lord turned away from the young miko, turning his attention back to the Sacred Tree.

"Excuse me?" Kagome called for his attention. She took a few steps toward him, stopping when she was standing by his side.

The young miko stole a curious glance at the youkai's face. His chin was tilted slightly back causing his silver mane of hair to spill down in a shimmering wave over his shoulders and down past his waist. His markings stood out starkly in the bright light of the afternoon sun, jagged lines of indigo set apart from the paleness of his skin and giving even more definition to the strong line of his jaw. And his eyes, fierce pools of gold, seemed to take in the warm yellow light of the sun, their golden surfaces flashing sharply with every slight movement.

When his sight finally shifted to her again, she took a small step back unconsciously. She knew, deep down, that this was a youkai, a powerful force, a killer. But somewhere, too, she knew that this man was the father of the boy she had freed from a prison of wronged love when she had first been pulled through the well, the boy that had been her friend and protector, who had used the very fang of this youkai to keep her safe.

But it was not only Inuyasha that she thought of. This youkai reminded her more of the elder brother than the younger. His cold demeanor, his proud stance, even the smooth tenors of his voice and the obvious superiority complex, reminded her eerily of Sesshomaru. But if she knew anything about Sesshomaru, it was that he valued honor above all things. He would not dirty his hands by killing a defenseless human girl who had done nothing to provoke him. Such an act would be considered beneath him. She could only hope that his father would think similarly.

With a deep breath to steady her frayed nerves, she straightened herself and waited for his response.

After a moment of surveying her form with a critical eye, he gave it. "The Tree has aged approximately 500 years from the time I left behind. However, if I am to believe you in the fact that you do know of my sons and if your assumptions are correct about the age of the eldest, then I would think that while I have traveled 500 years into the future, you have traveled 500 years further into the past."

Kagome's jaw dropped slack and her eyes widened into perfect disks of sapphire blue. "Another 500 years?" she asked in quiet awe. She shook her head slightly in an attempt to clear a path through the haze. When she finally began to process the reality of the situation, she came to a conclusion. "I've got to get out of here."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wheee! Lol I love new stories. They just have such a fun, happy feeling about them. And add in Inu no Taisho, and I'm one happy camper ()

Anyways, I'm stopping for the night, but, since I have such a good feeling about this story, I will likely have another chapter out by tomorrow.

Later

Shadow

Disclaimer: Despite the opinion of the voices in my head, I do not own Inuyasha.


	3. Stranded

Stranded

Kagome kneeled at the bottom of the old well in a daze. Her ankles and knees were throbbing painfully from her jarring landing, but the tight clenching of her heart was all she could focus on as panic began to take hold.

'_This can't be happening!'_ she thought frantically. _'I can't be stuck here!'_ But one look up to the stretch of blue sky above the rim of the well caused the gripping tightness in her chest to tighten even further, stealing the air from her lungs. She gasped, trying desperately to regain her lost breath. '_No!'_ she thought with a sudden rush of determination. '_I'm not going to become stranded here! There has to be a way…'_ Her thoughts trailed off when she was struck with another realization.

With frantic motions, she reached to her neck, drawing out the small bottle strung around her on a small chain. The glass bottle glinted slightly in the bright rays of the afternoon sun streaming down from above, but seeing it caused her heart to clench painfully again, her hopes being crushed ruthlessly. The bottle was empty. The jewel shards were gone.

"No…" Her words caught with a heavy sob. Her hand began shaking as she held the small bottle, her vision locked onto it as though she could will the shards to appear again, but slowly her vision became clouded with moisture as tears of fright and loss and frustration. Her shoulders shook as she tried to hold her sobs at bay, but she soon abandoned the effort. It was no use. She was stranded. Without the power of the jewel, there was no way home for her.

Giving in to the overwhelming feelings of hopelessness, she hung her head into her hands and cried.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the ground above the well, the Inu Lord stood stiffly. He was feeling indecisive, and he didn't like the feeling at all. Here he was, in the new world that he had wished for, 500 years in the future, with untold numbers of new adventures waiting for him, and he couldn't move his feet.

Why?

He growled lowly in displeasure. He knew why. He felt guilty. Guilty because of that human girl that had been pulled into his games because of bad luck, and who was currently sitting at the bottom of the well sobbing her heart out. His growls increased in volume as his displeasure mounted. He hated it when females cried.

Cursing his bad luck, the Inu sighed, long and resignedly, and started towards the well. He had made up his mind. He would send the girl back to wherever, or whenever, she had come from, and then he would be free to explore this new world as he saw fit. It was a simple enough plan, and he hoped, for his sanity's sake, that it wouldn't take very long. Though somewhere in the back of his mind, he had this nagging feeling that he was getting himself into something so much bigger than all that. He pushed the thought away. It served him no purpose to be thinking of things that had not happened and which were only pessimistic speculation anyways.

Stepping forward to the rim of the well, he looked over its edge, seeing the curled ball of miserable emotion that was the little human girl who was getting in the way of his adventure. He cursed softly under his breath, but regained himself quickly. "Girl," he called down into the shadowy depths of the well. "Cease your blubbering and remove yourself from the well."

"I can't!" she wailed miserably in response. "I hurt my ankle in the fall!"

Fighting the incredible urge to roll his eyes in a dramatic display of his annoyance, the Inu gripped tightly on the wood of the well. In truth, he didn't want to enter the portal. There was always the chance that it was their combined energies that had allowed for the crossing in the first place. Still…he took a deep breath to calm his fraying nerves…he had told himself he would help the girl return to her time.

Mind made up, the Inu Lord used his grip on the wood to lift himself over the well's rim. As the shadows of the well began to close in about him, he waited anxiously for the bursting of color and magic that would signal the triggering of the time portal. But nothing happened. He touched down gently at the base of the well, his feet landing on soft dirt in the same time he had been in when he left the ground above.

Curious as to why the well would not respond, the Inu allowed himself a brief moment to contemplate the implications of such a turn of events. It seemed that he was just as stuck as the human girl, the way back to where he had come from blocked by some unknown power…or…perhaps, but the lack of some unknown power. He realized suddenly that the strong pulling of magic that he had felt when he first surveyed the completed well was no longer there.

He had felt it when he had slipped into the time-stream, a power like none he had ever known, filled with furious might but at the same time gentle and soothing across his senses. He had felt it just before the vision of the young human woman began to appear before him, but with the fading of the well's magic, the power that had been there had faded as well. The girl, human as she was, still maintained the presence of a soothing magic, pure and undefiled, but the fury and might that had been before was no longer.

A soft sniffling turned his attention back to the young woman. She had stopped sobbing, but her face was still streaked with her glistening tears. Her eyes had lifted to look at him, oceans of blue, troubled and swirling with hidden pains and darker torments.

"Girl," he addressed her curtly.

"Kagome," she interrupted with another slight sniff.

His lips twitched in annoyance, but he relented to her persistence to be called by name. "Kagome, it seems as though a problem has presented itself."

"Gee, you think?" she asked with heavy sarcasm. She shifted, pulling her weight off of her throbbing ankle as much as she could, and lifted her hand to start scrubbing the tears from her face. Now, she knew, was not the time to be crying. She would not give up so easily. Looking back to the youkai, she took a deep breath to steady herself. "So," she asked in a slow drawl, "What do we do now?"

The Inu cocked an eyebrow as he tilted his head slightly to regard the crouching girl. "We?"

Rolling her eyes at him, Kagome continued mostly unperturbed. "Yes, we. WE got into this mess, and now WE are going to think of a way out of it." Taking in the youaki's less than amused glare, the young miko opted for changing the subject…for now. "Could you maybe…help me out of the well? It's getting a little uncomfortable sitting in the dirt like this."

The Inu's eyes widened in shock. Had she just asked him to…touch her? Him? Touch her? A human? His mind was drawing a blank, so, he figured he should just ask. "Are you suggesting that we have physical contact?"

Kagome blinked at the bizarre question. "Do you know of any other way to carry someone out of a large hole in the ground?"

"And…you're not going to scream or some such nonsense?" He just had to ask. This was just too weird. She was a human! She was supposed to be cowering in fear before the mighty image of the wilds of nature that he represented, and yet, aside from the occasional uncertainty, she seemed to have no real fear of him. She spoke to him as though she believed herself to be his equal, more than that, as though there really were no differences between them. She was more than just strange, she was a complete mystery. And the fact that she claimed to have knowledge of his family's affairs in the future, especially given her mortality, was the icing on the proverbial cake of weird.

Responding to the youkai's obvious labeling of her due to her humanity, Kagome returned the favor. "You're not going to use the close proximity to dig your claws into my chest so that you can rip out my heart and have yourself a little noontime meal, are you?" Her mind was cringing at her words. Really, she needed to start thinking things through before she said them. What if he really was feeling peckish? What did dog demons eat anyways? Well, she hoped to high hell that it wasn't humans…or…at least not human hearts. Really, what was wrong with her?!

Taken aback by her words, all the Inu could manage to do was stare at her in utter disbelief. But then, as his shock began to fade, he found himself filled with mirth. She was joking with him. This little human girl, so young, so fragile, so completely mortal; was joking with him. It was, by far, the most bizarre thing that he had ever experienced, and he couldn't help the light rumbles of amusement that began shaking through his chest. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Hearing the smooth vibrations of the youkai's amusement, Kagome's lips parted into a wide grin. "So," she asked happily, "I'll take that as a yes?"

Reigning in his laughter, the Inu nodded in the affirmative. He moved over to her, crouching down by her side and reaching out to gather the young woman in his arms. He was shocked at the way she so easily gave herself over to him, but he concealed his reaction, focusing on the task at hand. He held her tiny frame close, securing his hold on her delicate body as tightly as he dared, then shifted his stance to propel them both from the bottom of the well with a strong thrust.

As he moved fluidly through the air, he could not help from shifting his attention back to the human girl in his arms. Even though her body was relaxed and accepting of his hold, he could still feel a strong pull of magic coursing through her. Something within her was reacting to his presence, but, strangely enough, he could tell that she was holding it back, keeping the pure energies at bay. Still, he could feel the burn of pure power dancing across his skin, but as unsettling as the sensation was, it was not painful. It washed across his senses like water, soothing and comforting in the constant presence of warmth. It made him wonder; what was this girl? What was the power she held? And why would she so willingly allow herself into a potentially dangerous position if she truly did have a means of defending herself against him?

She was a mystery, an enigma, and he was intent on finding the answers to his questions, and solving the mystery of this little human girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

GAH! Tears! No! I will NOT make Kagome into a blubbering idiot in this story. Just this once, it had to be done. Err…well…there will be a few other times, but only when really, really necessary. I've had enough tears to last me a lifetime!

You know, I like writing shorter chapters. It makes me feel like I've accomplished something because I don't have to drag on and on until I can bring whatever scene I'm on to an end. This way, I can just crop it off whenever my little heart desires :) Isn't that wonderful? Lol but that also means that I can update more often, so it's win win!

Anyways, I'm off for now

TaTa

Shadow

Disclaimer: Despite the opinion of the voices in my head, I do not own Inuyasha.


	4. What's in a Name

What's in a Name

"What's your name?"

She couldn't help but ask. It occurred to her that it was very strange that she had never heard anyone speak the name of the Dog General. She supposed it was a sign of respect for the great demon that he was, but, really, she just wasn't about to go around calling him Inu no Taisho all the time. That would be just plain weird.

Looking up at the girl's questioning eyes, the Inu Lord found himself, yet again, taken back by her strangeness. Why, for the love of everything sane, was that even relevant? Here she was, in the middle of binding her swollen ankle…which he was just beginning to recover from the obvious shock of how truly frail her human body was to have sustained an injury from such a short fall…not to mention the fact that it hadn't healed yet…and she was asking him his name? More than that, she actually believed herself in a position to be given such knowledge?

He blinked away his confusion, setting his features in a careful mask of nonchalance. "You may address me as Taisho-sama, or milord."

"You can't be serious." Really, just who the hell did he think he was?

"Human…"

But she cut him off in his rumbling warning. "No, we've been through this. My name is Kagome. And I don't know what you think you know about me, but let me let you in on a little something. I am not accustomed to addressing people by their titles. As far as I'm concerned, it is far too impersonal. By the looks of things, we are going to be stuck together for a bit, so, I would kindly ask you to give me at least a little bit of solace by allowing me to know the name of the youkai who so graciously decided to pull me yet another 500 years into the past."

And…that was about the end of his patience for this creature. "Wench!" he snapped as he pulled himself to his feet in a flurry of rushing silk. "You forget you position. I am a youkai Lord, while you are nothing but for a lowly human, and a female at that. But you dare to accuse me of having any desire to meddle in your wretched existence? I should have left you in that well and continued on my way. In fact, I would have been more than happy to do so. And yet, I did not. I offered you assistance, and now you dishonor me by spitting on my good graces and accosting me with the responsibility for your plight!"

Kagome visibly flinched at his tone. Her eyes widened apprehensively as she took in his stiffened posture and the absolute fury burning in his golden eyes. She realized, a bit belatedly, that pressing the buttons of an overly powerful demon Lord, whom she basically knew nothing about, was likely a bad thing to be doing. But…it wasn't like there was any going back now.

She straightened herself as best she could in her seated position and glared back at the youkai. "I do not, and would never, forget the manner of being to whom I speak. You power is phenomenal and you wear it with grace and poise, but despite your obvious power, or perhaps because of it, you do not recognize the fact that I too possess a great deal of power. I am a servant to the course of man. I am a protector of the innocent, and the guardian of sacred energies. It was not my intention to appear disrespectful, in fact, for you I hold a great deal of respect. However, I am not about to allow you to continue to degrade me simply because of my species or my sex. I am my own person, and I am proud of that. I deserve just as much recognition for my existence, however short that may be in the scheme of things, as you do."

Finishing her little speech, Kagome sighed. This was not what she had planned. She waved her hand dismissively before speaking again. "I think we're getting off on the wrong foot. I don't want to fight with you. I am well aware that I will likely never get home without you. And since that is not an outcome I am willing to accept, perhaps we could start over?" She sent the youkai an imploring look accompanied by a small, hopeful smile. "I promise that I will try to restrain my offensive nature in the future."

The Inu huffed slightly at that. He highly, highly doubted that the girl was at all capable of being unoffensive. Still, she had a point. It was very likely that her connection to the magic of the well would be required should he wish to find his way back to his rightful time again. So, with no other options apparent, he was forced to accept the reality of their situation.

However, that did not mean that his anger had been appeased…at all. But, as fortune would have it, it seemed that he was not completely without luck after all. "Woman…"

"Kagome."

He growled lowly in displeasure, his eyes flashing with dark waves of crimson. "Woman," he growled out again, not wanting to give into her insistence this time. "We are expecting company."

"Oh," she responded, seemingly unaffected by the news. She finished tying off the bindings around her ankle with practiced ease, then reached over to her supplies and took hold of her bow. Using the sturdy wood of her weapon, she pulled herself to her feet. Still favoring her injured ankle, but at least she was standing. She looked back to the Inu. "Well?" she asked expectantly. When he gave her a blank stare, she huffed a bit. "How many and from where?" she pressed.

Taken back, yet again, the Inu shook his head slightly, reminding himself that in the future, he would have to remember not to expect…well…anything from this particular human. Drawing his brows together in slight confusion as he looked back to the girl, he took in her, albeit altered, very distinctive battle stance. "You intend to do battle…even injured?"

The miko shrugged dismissively. "It wouldn't be the first time. Besides, it's not like I could just sit back and hope that I would magically come out unscathed while a battle went down around me." She smirked suddenly. "Aww, don't tell me you're worried about me."

"Hardly," he replied dryly. "Very well, if you must know, there is a full regiment of soldiers coming in this direction. If I were to guess, I would say at least a hundred men."

And this was where the miko decided it was time for her to pull rank…a very difficult task whilst in the presence of a stupidly powerful demon, but still…"You can't fight them."

"And why, pray tell, is that?" he asked in a bored tone that screamed out he was going to do what he wanted when he wanted and she had absolutely no say in the matter.

However, the young miko wasn't put off. "Because they haven't done anything to you," she replied. "Let me talk to them, and you'll see that fighting isn't necessary. We can find a peaceful solution that doesn't involve bloodshed."

He had come to a conclusion: she was completely insane. Yes, insane, that had to be it. There was simply no other explanation for her. What did she expect? That the humans would simply give them a happy greeting, wave at a powerful youkai like it was something that occurred every day, and continue on their merry little way? Oh yeah, like that was ever going to happen. Never, even in his long, long, and let's not forget long, life had anything of the sort ever happened, and he had no reason to believe that such a thing would happen now. There would be a fight alright, regardless of what the girl thought.

But…what was the harm in indulging her? Surely, he figured, it would at least provide him with some entertainment. "Very well," he informed her as he stepped back and allowed her to move forward to confront the approaching army. Once he was out of her range of vision, he smirked to himself. This was definitely going to prove interesting.

Kagome made her way over the centre of the clearing, lowering herself gingerly to rest on the lip of the well in wait. She didn't have to wait long though, because in only moments, she could hear the ruckus of the approaching army. The heavy pounding of synchronized feet shook the ground in a terrible pulse, but the young miko held her place in silent confidence. She didn't say it aloud, nor would she…ever…but the feeling of the powerful being standing just behind her gave her more assurance than she ever believed possible. She had no delusions in the fact that he likely wouldn't overexert himself in her defense, but still, she knew deep down, that he would defend her should such a thing become necessary. And having the great Inu no Taisho on your side, was enough to give just about anyone a sense of security.

When the first line of men stepped into the clearing, Kagome could see the uncertain pause in their ranks. A sudden rush of movement from one end of the line drew her eyes, and she recognized it for what it was. They were flanking them, surrounding them on all sides. But still she held her position, waiting for the inevitable leader of the group to step forward and make some ridiculous demand that they weren't going to comply with.

"So," she asked quietly of the youkai behind her, never taking her eyes off the army of men, "Are you going to tell me your name?"

"I hardly believe this is the time for such civilities," he responded coolly.

She shrugged. "There's no time like the present." Watching intently as a smaller group of men began to pull away from the rest, she continued. "You could consider it a sign of peace between allies."

"Is that how you are labeling our situation now?"

"Well," she gestured absently to the groups of men moving through the trees, "I would think that being those soldiers most likely aren't making any distinction between us at the moment and we are both being labeled for our deaths, that we would be at least that."

"Hn," he replied noncommittally. "It would be a cold day in hell when a simple gathering of humans would be able to best me."

"It would only take one," she replied darkly, knowing full well of the fate of this youkai. "Come on," she pleaded in a lighter tone. "Just tell me."

"No."

"Arg!" she huffed in frustration, turning her attention away from the approaching men. They were close enough to hear their discussion, she knew this, but it was all part of the plan. "You're impossible!" she yelled at the youkai. "I'm trying to find a peaceful solution and what do you do? You stand there like you're better than every single person on this planet! You think it will be these men that are going to cause problems, but they are thinking the exact same thing about you! And then, once all the blood has been spilt and this army is lying dead at your feet, you wonder why youkai and humans can't get along!"

"Woman," the Inu Lord ground out as he narrowed his eyes dangerously at the girl. She was treading on very thin ice. If she didn't start rectifying the situation, and soon, he might just loose his patience with her…again. "If you plan on speaking with these humans, I suggest you do so."

Kagome cast a momentary glance at the men. They were looking at her as though she was insane…but then, she wasn't really sure how sane her actions really were, so it wasn't as though she could blame them. She smiled at them, a soft, endearing smile enough to melt the hearts of any red-blooded male. "I'll be with you in a minute," she called out to them cheerily before turning back to her youkai companion. "Now, I know that you don't want to fight. Do you want to know how I know this?"

"No."

Her lips pursed slightly into a pout. "But I really do know!" she whined childishly. "Why can't you indulge me just this once?"

"I have indulged your foolish behavior long enough, human. Do not test my patience."

From behind them, one of the men cleared his throat. Kagome turned to face him, giving him another cheerful smile a she did. "Can I help you?" she asked with false innocence. She knew exactly what they were doing there, but that didn't mean she was going to let them know she knew that. Sometimes, she really loved being a sweet, little, innocent, girl. How easily men could be fooled.

The man stepped forward. He was dressed fully in the heavy leather armor of a samurai warrior, and his hand was rested tensely upon the hilt of his sword. He cleared his throat again. "Is this vermin bothering you, miss?" he asked earnestly.

Kagome grimaced as she heard the angry vibrations coming from the youkai behind her. She needed to do some quick talking. "Oh, him? No, he's not bothering me at all. Actually, He's promised to take me home." She brought up a slim finger to her lips, tapping gently as though in thought. "My mother would be so worried to know I've wandered so far from the safety of my village in such uncertain times." She stopped her contemplations and flashed the group of men another dazzling smile. "Isn't it wonderful I have found such an able protector?"

"Miss," the man addressed her again. He cast a wary glance at the youkai behind her, silently appraising the demon, but when the golden eyes of the youkai flashed and locked onto his, his whole body was consumed with a cold shiver of dread. He turned quickly back to the young woman. "Youkai are despicable creatures. Whatever he has told you, it has been a lie. He will kill you."

Kagome laughed richly at that proclamation. "Don't be silly," she chided lightly as she reigned in her laughter. "Dogs are the most loyal creatures on the planet. They are not dangerous so long as you don't provoke them." Her eyes locked onto the man's, holding them in a steady gaze of deep cobalt. "I am a miko and fully capable of defending myself. You, however, may not be so lucky. If you wish to spare your life and the lives of your men, you will take them far from this place." She lifted an eyebrow at the man when he did not move. "I did not mean in the near future."

"A miko?! Ha!" The sharp laughter of one of the men standing behind the one she had been speaking to turned Kagome's attention to him. He stepped forward, a suggestive swagger in his steps as he openly allowed himself to scan over her form, pausing to ogle her bare legs lustfully. "You associate with youkai scum," he informed her with a slight lifting of his lip in open disgust. "No doubt, given your attire, selling your body to its perverse desires. Well, 'miko', the men could always use a woman of your skills. The nights do get so cold these days."

"Oh that's gross!" the young miko hissed. She brought herself to her feet, purposefully ignoring the throbbing in her injured ankle so as to not give away her disadvantage. She pointed an accusing finger at the offending human. "It is perverted, slimy, despicable creatures like you that give a bad name to all humans! I, for one, refuse to allow such lude behavior to be the calling card of my race. Regardless of what you think, I am a miko, a child of purity and the totem of the gods. And my relationship with this youkai is as I have said. If you choose not to believe me, then it shall be your funeral, though I highly doubt anyone will mourn your loss."

Hearing her accusations, the man's face contorted in rage. He lunged forward, intent on striking the woman…but his attack would never be completed. A sharp gesture from the man Kagome had initially been speaking to, obviously the commander of the troop, spurred the other men accompanying him into action. They took hold of the man roughly, holding him firm against his loud protests, and began pulling him backwards from the gathering.

The leader turned to Kagome. "Many apologies, miko-sama," he told her with a slight bow. "But you do understand our concerns."

"Yes, I understand fully," she responded with a slight inclination of her head, giving the man the respect she now deemed him worthy of receiving. "However, it is such biases and reckless accusations that lead to terrible bloodshed. It is not my desire that such a thing happen on this day."

"Nor mine," the man agreed. "If it is still your wish to remain with this youkai, then we shall continue on our way, but you are more than welcome to join us, Lady."

"Thank you, but no. My companion and I will manage on our own."

"Very well." With another stiff bow, the leader turned, gesturing to his men to do the same. A few of them men held back for a moment to look over the young woman once more, but, being that they could not dispute their orders, they soon turned to follow their leader.

Watching them go, Kagome breathed a long sigh of relief. "Well," she chirped happily, "That was easy." She turned and offered her companion a radiant grin. "So, are you going to tell me your name now?"

The Inu lifted an eyebrow curiously at the girl. He was still in a state of shock, not quite believing that she had managed to talk her way out of a battle that had seemed inevitable. Perhaps it was his shock, or perhaps it was that he had gained a mountain of respect for the human girl after having heard her words and watched her stand so proudly against the soldiers, or maybe it was just that he was tired of having her ask; but, whatever the reason, though it remained a mystery even to him, he responded to her question.

"Toga."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toga! Toga! Toga! Wheee! I love Toga!

LOL ok, now, I have been asked what the parings in this fic will be, and, being that I'm such a bitch, I'm not going to tell anyone. However, I will restate that this is, indeed, a Sess/Kag fic. And I will draw everyone's attention to my lovely title of which I am so proud :)

So, that being said, I'm off

Tootles

Shadow

Disclaimer: Despite the opinion of the voices in my head, I do not own Inuyasha.


	5. From the Beginning

From the Beginning

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?!"

The young miko was livid, going over her encounter with the army of men from earlier. Dusk had settled since the encounter in the clearing by the well, and in the time that had past, she had set up a make-shift camp to settle in for the night. She had started a small fire to cook her dinner and offer her warmth and light for the coming night, and, having finished her meal, was currently glaring angrily into the flames.

"I mean, seriously! He basically called me a whore!" Huffing loudly, she looked up to her youkai companion. She narrowed her eyes angrily when she saw the slight smirk playing on his lips. "And what do you find so funny?" she asked in a dangerously low tone.

Toga, having given up on trying to intimidate the girl with his well-practiced façade of stoicism, since, really, it wasn't working at all, simply shrugged his shoulders slightly before responding. "You have to admit," he told her, a mischievous glint creeping into his eyes as the light of the fire played against the golden surfaces, "Your dress is quite indecent."

The young miko squeaked in offense. "I'll have you know that this is my school uniform! Every girl in my time wears this!"

Arching an eyebrow curiously, the Inu allowed his sight to trail over the garment again. The skirt she was wearing was dangerously short. Even a slight breeze would likely reveal her more unmentionable places…and had, to be quite honest…though, thankfully, or not, depending on your position, the girl wore another garment beneath it. And, if he were to be quite honest with himself, which after living for as long as he had was something he had deemed quite necessary, Toga found that he rather looked forward to a nice, big, wind-storm in the near future.

Mentally shaking himself to stop his line of thought, the Inu Lord decided he definitely needed to change the topic. "Obviously, our times are very different. But such knowledge only serves as a greater incentive to find the way to activate the power within the portal again."

Instantly sobered from her more angered thoughts, Kagome turned her full attention to Toga. "I don't see how we are going to do that," she told him quietly. "The Shikon disappeared."

"Shikon?"

"The Jewel of Four Souls. It is what allows me to travel through the well. I was carrying several shards of it when I entered the well, but when I got here, they were gone."

"So the power that I felt upon entering the well, it was of this jewel?"

"Probably." The miko shrugged. "But I don't know what happened to it."

"Perhaps its power was expended."

"No," Kagome shook her head. "I don't think it's possible, especially since I was only carrying parts of the whole. As far as I know the jewel's power is infinite, a self-sustaining force. Unless…" she trailed off, her thoughts drifting into places she really wished they hadn't gone.

Toga noticed her distant look. He gave her a moment to process her thoughts, but, being that he really wasn't the most patient creature in the world, he soon grew impatient. "Unless?" he prompted, stirring her from her thoughts.

Kagome looked up to Toga, her features slack and her skin paled a deathly white. "Unless," she whispered quietly, "Unless the jewel hasn't been created yet. Unless we have been brought to a time where it doesn't exist."

"Well then, it appears we simply have to create a new jewel."

"You can't be serious!" Of course, he was serious, and the look he was sending her told her plenty of how serious he was. Throwing her hands up in exacerbation, the young miko released a muffled scream of frustration. "It isn't possible! And even if it was, the jewel is a curse. It corrupts everyone and everything it touches. Unless it is in the hands of its guardian, someone pure enough to contain the darkness of the demons sealed within it, it creates chaos and madness, spreading its evil mercilessly!"

"If what you say is true, then why were you using the jewel in the first place?"

"It was never my intention," she sighed out ruefully. "I was born with the jewel in my body. Its magic allowed for a demon laid to rest in the well to be revived. She rose up from its depths, taking ahold of me, and pulling back in both time and space. When I landed, I was 500 years in the past; and with a demon hot on my trail. With a little help and a lot of luck, I managed to regain the jewel, but in the end I ended up shattering it. Now I search to reclaim it again, fighting against the dark ones that wish for its power to be their own."

"Forgive me, Kagome." Toga smiled warmly at the girl when she lifted her startled gaze to him. "I had never imagined that the life of one who lives for such a short time could be filled with such impossible tasks. Now it seems as though I have given you yet another impossible task to perform."

Her features softening, the young miko graced Toga with a beautiful smile. "You know," she told him lightheartedly, "You're not as bad as I thought you were."

"Am I to take that as a complement?" he asked while raising an eyebrow slightly.

She giggled lightly. "You can take it however you choose, but it was meant as a compliment. As far as I'm concerned, being a nice guy isn't such a bad thing."

"Feh!" he huffed in protest. "Leave it to you to think that I, Inu no Taisho, great youkai Lord of the West, am a nice guy."

"You say that as though you're not told such things all the time." She smirked at the dubious glare he sent her. "Really, Toga, you should loosen up a bit." But at the mention of loosening up… "Hey! There's a hotspring nearby!" Her lips split into a triumphant grin. "Well, I might as well use my time here to my advantage."

With that thought in her head, the young miko turned to her pack and started dragging out her bathing supplies. Once in her hands, she grabbed her bow and stood. Her ankle still throbbed slightly in protest, but not nearly enough to put a stop to her bathing plans. She sent one last, toothy grin at her youkai companion. "I'll be back in a bit. Maybe you should hunt for dinner or something? You didn't eat anything with me, I'm sure you're hungry."

Curious, Toga just had to ask. "You plan on walking in the woods, at night, alone…just so that you can bathe?"

"Bathing is very important," she informed him. "Besides, I won't be alone. I have my trusty bow with me." She smiled again at the doubtful look he was giving her. "You're so sweet," she told him with a little giggle. "You really are worried about me. Don't worry, I'll scream if I need you."

And with that, she turned and began making her way towards the hotspring, leaving behind one very confused Inu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, that was short, but I'm tired. -falls asleep on her keyboard…only to awaken to the sound of her own snoring-

Ah! Where was I? Oh, right. The next chapter will be longer. I've got plans for it -rubs hands together evilly- Kukukukukuku! Ahem. But, for all you Sessy fans out there, not to worry, we will be hearing from him in about…two chapters.

Well, till later then

Shadow


	6. Repercussions and Regrets

A/N: To my readers. Honestly, you must have more faith in this Shadow.

If I said I am writing a Sess/Kag fic then I am writing a Sess/Kag fic. I understand that the start of this fic is noticeably lacking Sesshomaru's character. However, I do not believe that jumping to conclusions before the plot has been outlined is the wisest thing to do.

I am well aware of the policy on ASS (lol ass) that prohibits any story not of the Sess/Kag pairing, because, really, I have been posting stories on the site for almost a year. While it is true that my inspiration for writing this fic came from my obsession with the Toga character, it remains my goal to have the result of this encounter to be a pairing between Sesshomaru and Kagome…which I think would be evident in both the fact that I have left this suggestion in my author's notes on more than one occasion and the fact that I titled this piece specifically to indicate that Toga's character is going to play a large part in the initiation of said pairing.

Still, it seems that there are still those who doubt me. So, as a result, being that I have no wish for an official complaint to be made to the administrators of this site that would ultimately lead to the deletion of this story, I have opted to revise my intended storyline. The encounter between Kagome and Toga is now going to be shortened to a point where I, personally, believe is terribly unrealistic; but it seems that this is the course I have been left with.

So, I apologize in advance to anyone who wasn't being skeptical about my intentions, and who, like me, were enjoying the fact that Toga was getting to play a big role in this story. And I will also apologize for the choppy flow of the chapter following, since it was not my intention to write it in this fashion.

Well, that said, let's get on with it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Repercussions and Regrets 

Left behind in the clearing by the well, Toga remained sitting by the light of the fire. His thoughts were wandering, scattered bits of knowledge washing together with doubts, uncertainties, and regrets.

'_Well,'_ he thought absently during a pause in his more destructive thoughts, _'at least I'm not bored anymore.'_

But it was in this that lay the problem. Because of his actions, because of his own selfish desires, he had been the cause of a great wrong. If it had not been for him building the well, the girl, Kagome, would never have been taken from her home, the jewel that she was entrusted to protect would never have fallen into the hands of those who would use it for dark purposes, and she would never have been stranded in a time a full thousand years before that when she had been born.

All of it was his fault.

Taking in a long, cleansing breath, the Inu Lord attempted to clear his thoughts. His nose twitched as he began picking up an unusual scent, but since he realized the scent was coming from the girl's possessions, he simply brushed it off. He had more important things to think about.

If it had truly been his doing that had stranded them in this place, would he have not thought to warn the girl in the future of the events that would transpire? Or did it not work like that? Was his future self not permitted the memories of this current time until after the girl had made the crossing? No. That couldn't be right. After all, she had said herself that she knew his sons…which in itself was rather odd since, at the moment, he had no children. But if she did know his sons, and he had no reason to believe that she was lying, then why would she have been uncertain when she had first met him? More than that, why did she not know his name?

The answer, while rather obvious, was quite disconcerting. He wasn't alive in the time she had come from.

Unbidden, a cold shiver ran through his body at the thought. He tried taking in long breaths again to calm himself, but again, the scent from the girl's belongings caused his nose to twitch. What was it? He had been smelling it all day and it was driving him insane, but it wasn't like he could just walk up to the girl and start rubbing his nose in her belongings…that would be terribly undignified…not to say he wouldn't enjoy the experience of rubbing his nose in the girl's…He shook himself again. He really needed to stop thinking about her in such a way. But damn if that scent wasn't driving him nuts! Well…he paused for a moment to check his surroundings….she wasn't here now, and he didn't think she would be coming back very soon.

Smirking wickedly, he pulled himself up from his sitting position and made his way over to her large pack. Crouching down next to it, he took another moment to make sure he really was alone. Gods, but if father could see him now, reduced to sneaking around a human's belongings to appease his curiosity. It was ludicrous, he knew that, but he just couldn't help it.

He reached out and took hold of the bag, lifting it up to be better able to sort through the scents it carried. The most noticeable scent, of course, was that of the girl, but he could also detect the soft floral scent of a cleansing product of some sort settled into the strong, unfamiliar fabric, the light scent of forest soil and grasses, some rather unusual scents that he had never encountered before and which, for lack of a better explanation, he attributed to her unusual origins, but there was also…Yes, it was there, the scent that had been driving him mad with curiosity.

It was the scent of a male, but not just any male. This male wasn't quite human, but he wasn't quite youkai either. A hanyou. But what was more, the scent of the male was very like his own. No, it wasn't like his own, it was his. His blood ran through the veins of this hanyou boy. His son.

Pulling back in astonishment, the Inu allowed the bag to fall back to the ground.

'_So the girl wasn't kidding when she told me of my sons. But a hanyou? I mated with a human? Then again, if the mother was anything like Kagome…'_

Not allowing himself to finish that thought, he moved back to where he had been sitting by the fire. He had some more thinking to do. A lot more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sitting high in the branches of one of the trees overlooking the well clearing, nearly 1000 years after the well had been built by his own father, the hanyou boy, Inuyasha, was doing some thinking of his own.

Night had long since fallen, but he had yet to return to the village and the rest of his group. He knew they were going to blame Kagome's departure on him. They always did. They would say that he hadn't been kind enough, or he had pushed her too hard, or he hadn't thought of her feelings, or some other nonsense that made them look to be fucking saints while he got the blame for everything that went wrong. It was ridiculous! And damnit! He just didn't want to listen to their fucking lectures right now.

Kagome was gone, gone back to her stupid home in the stupid future, leaving him behind, again, just so she could be lazy and hang out with her stupid friends and go to her stupid school. Why didn't she get it? He pushed them all so hard because that rat bastard Naraku was hunting the jewel just like they were, and every time that stupid girl made the group stop they were loosing ground. If Naraku managed to get ahold of any more of the jewel, he wasn't sure that they would actually be able to defeat the bastard.

And he would defeat him. He had made a promise, and he was going to keep it. He may not have been able to protect Kikyo from Naraku's wicked intentions when she was still alive, but things were different now, he was different now. He would destroy Naraku for all the pain he had caused, and when the jewel was completed, he would have his wish. But it would not be for himself that he was wishing for. Becoming a full demon just didn't seem so important anymore. But there was something, no, there was someone, who deserved to be wished for more than he.

But how the fuck was he supposed to get to wishing if that stupid Kagome was always running off and leaving him to rot in wait?! She needed a fucking leash. Oh, who was he kidding? If anyone was on a leash, it was him.

Absently, he brought his hand up to give a futile tug on the rosary beads encircling his neck. He cursed loudly. If it wasn't for the damn subjugation necklace, that stupid girl would never have been able to go home in the first place, not until she had finished her job.

Sighing, he was forced to amend his thoughts. He was kidding himself again. He knew, deep down, that he would still have given in to Kagome's desires to go home. All she would have had to do was start crying and he was like puddy in her hands. Damn females! If he were a betting man, and he was, he would lay a whole village worth of silks on the fact that women only cried the way they did so that they could get their way with males. The problem was, was that it fucking worked! And they knew it too!

Well, he wasn't about to let it happen to him…again. No, this time it would be Kagome that was apologizing. After all, he hadn't done anything wrong, right?

Mind made up, the hanyou leapt down from his perch into the well clearing. He walked towards the well with long, purposeful strides. He was on a mission. That mission: going into the future and dragging back one reluctant miko. It was a difficult mission, and he was likely to get 'sat' many, many, many times. But damn if he wasn't persistent. He would succeed.

So, with that in mind, the hanyou boy pushed off strongly from the ground and allowed himself to fall into the darkened depths of the well. Fully expecting to find himself immersed in the bright lights and swirling colors of the time portal, he was shocked stupid when instead his bare feet landed with a firm thud against the dirt at the base of the well.

"What the fuck?"

Ok, now, Inuyasha was no rocket scientist…and not simply because he had no fucking clue what a rocket was…but he was damn sure that that wasn't supposed to happen. There was something way off with this whole situation. The well had never refused him before.

Hoping beyond hope that it was just a fluke, the hanyou leapt out of the well, only to turn in the air and fall back down into the depths. But, like before, nothing happened. His feet touched down on the dirt bottom of the well with no portal opening to bring him to the future, or to Kagome.

The well was closed. Kagome had left, and there was no bringing her back. His world ground to a jarring stop. Kagome, his Kagome, the only friend he had ever had, the only person he had ever really trusted, was gone. And gone with her was his hope of ever finding the remaining shards of the jewel. Naraku would win. He would never have his revenge. He would never be able to keep his promise to the woman he loved. He would never be able to…

Overwhelmed with the implications of what had happened, Inuyasha sunk to his knees at the bottom of the well.

"No…" he whispered in disbelief. "This isn't happening. It can't be. Kagome…KAGOME!!"

His hands clenched tightly into fists. Angry, frustrated, and filled with hurt, he lashed out, hitting his fists hard into the ground. The skin on his knuckles tore open at the brutal treatment, blood flowing from the wounds; but he couldn't stop. Stopping would mean having to face the truth. Stopping would mean that the pain he was feeling was no longer physical. Stopping would mean he had given up.

But as his fists dug into the dirt at the base of the old well, he never noticed that there was something else tearing into his skin, that it wasn't simply dirt that was becoming embedded in his bloody knuckles. A dark, pulsing glow surrounded his hands, unnoticed by his hanyou eyes. And the angrier he became, the darker the light. It surged through his body in an unstoppable wave, the darkness calling upon the restless fires of his demonic blood.

When at last he stopped his self-inflicted punishment, it was not the hanyou that remained, but the demon. His bleeding eyes opened to the world, a monster set free without restraints, a monster created by the dark light of the Shikon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_The Shikon.'_ Still lost in his thoughts, and knowing nothing of the events happening just on the other side of the well, Toga continued trying to find an answer to his dilemma. _'The answer to this lies in that jewel. I am certain of it. But if what she said was true and the jewel could not carry to this time because it had not yet been created, then what happened to it? Was it left behind? If so, then how are we to reach it?'_

But no matter the direction of his thoughts, he always came to the same conclusion: they would have to make a jewel of their own if they were ever to return to their rightful times. The question was though, how were they to do that?

'_She said that it was impossible, but if that were the case, then the future she knows could not exist. It is obvious that I make it back to the time I came from, because if I didn't then it would be impossible for the elder son that she mentioned to have ever been born. So then how? How do we make something of such power that it can transverse the very fabric of time?_

'_Or, perhaps, it is not the power of the jewel that I should be thinking of. What was it she said? That the jewel must be in the hands of one who is pure enough to keep the demonic energy sealed within at bay? So the jewel was made from demonic energy…and sealed within a pure vessel? If that is true, then the dark ones she spoke of would seek to corrupt the purity of the vessel, thus releasing the dark energy. That would explain the dark energy I felt upon entering the well…but…I also felt the purity. It was not unlike her. But then, would the dark power be not unlike my own?_

'_Could it be possible that she and I could create another jewel? Or, if not that, find a way to combine our energies in such a way that the portal would open again? But how? How can we combine powers so different from each other? How can a youkai and a human release enough energy for such a thing without killing each other in the process? Unless…'_

"Oh…Kami…What have I done?"

Toga would be left mo more time with his thoughts though. In the distance, a piercing scream rose up, and he knew it at once to be Kagome. In a blinding flash of light and speed, he left the clearing behind and went to her aid.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"KAGOME!!"

The voice carried upon the wind to his sensitive ears. He could hear the panic and the desperation in the voice, and it was almost enough to make him smile.

'_So, brother,'_ he thought disdainfully, _'Have you failed to protect yet another woman? How pathetic. Even with father's fang giving you strength, you are still nothing but a weak, pathetic, halfling.'_

Lifting his nose to the breeze, the current Lord of the West, the Killing Perfection that was Sesshomaru, searched for the signs of a battle. The sharp, metallic scent of blood reached him, but instead of the human blood he had thought he would detect, the scent that reached him was that of a youkai, one that he had encountered before. His eyes narrowed in anger, knowing that the half-breed had once again been lost to his darker side.

'_Father,'_ he cursed him in his mind. _'Shall I always be the one to pay the price for your sins?'_

Still, not willing to allow such a filthy, mindless creature to taint his bloodline with its despicable acts, and knowing that he was the only being capable of bringing a stop to the hanyou's murderous rampaging, Sesshomaru altered his course and began making his way towards the best that he had the unfortunate distinction of calling brother.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, I hope that I have helped to appease some suspicions with that chapter. If you still have doubts, then read the fucking chapter again because I'm not going to spell it out for you.

Well, that was awfully sweet of me, wasn't it? Then again, I never really claimed to be a very nice person. In fact, I would be more inclined to say something along the lines of frigid bitch. But hey, that's just me ;P

**VERY IMPORTANT:** Since I now have everyone's attention, and since we are on the topic of pairings anyways. I would like to bring up the fact that even if I was writing an InuPapa/Kagome story, that the FFN site wouldn't allow me to label the pairing as such. Maybe it's just me, but I think the fact that they include Kaede in the character list and not InuPapa is very strange, if not offensive (because, really, who wants to read a story about Kaede? -shudders at the thought of all the wrinkly skin-) So, anyways, I got to thinking (always a dangerous thing where I'm concerned) that this oversight should be rectified. Given my newfound love of the character of InuPapa, I propose that we users of the FFN site get together and demand a fix to this gross oversight…Sadly, I am horribly lazy and completely unaware of how to go about such a thing. So, if anyone's interested in starting a petition, this Shadow would be ever so grateful and more than happy to sign on and to use my stories as advertisement.

Well, I guess that's about it.

Later

Shadow

Disclaimer: Despite the opinion of the voices in my head, I do not own Inuyasha.


	7. True Fear

True Fear

After having left Toga with his thoughts by the fire in the well clearing, Kagome began making her way through the surrounding woods on her path towards the hotspring. As she walked, she took passing notice of how very different the forest seemed in this time. The trees, while still large and full, were clustered together more and surrounded with thick undergrowth. She had thought that traveling through the wood in the feudal era was a difficult task, but she quickly discovered that in the time that she was in, where the human population had obviously not encroached upon this area, that traversing the thick of an untravelled forest was much more difficult.

However, it wasn't impossible, and even with her swollen ankle making her progress somewhat slow, she was still moving ahead steadily. She was on a mission, and she was determined to achieve her goal. The hotsprings always managed to wash away her aches and pains, both physical and emotional, and she had never quite looked forward to a long soak as she was at this moment in time.

Time…of course her thoughts would come to this. Time had caught up with her once again. Time had landed her in yet another impossible situation; only this time there was no loud, brazen, foul-tempered hanyou to help her. Strangely enough, that thought didn't bother her as much as she would have assumed. She was really starting to take a liking to Toga. True, his initial treatment of her left something to be desired, and his similarity with Sesshomaru's cold persona and arrogance was rather unnerving, but, the more time she spent with him, the more she could see that his aloofness was nothing but a façade.

Now it seemed that he had abandoned his attempts at posturing and stoicism, and had allowed himself to express himself openly. And, truth be told, that expression she looked upon rather fondly. He spoke his mind openly, asking questions when he was uncertain and telling things as he saw them. And, aside from his rather twisted sense of humor, because she really found nothing funny in the fact that someone had accused her of being a whore, it was nice that he at least had a sense of humor…something that she was certain was a trait that both of his sons ended up lacking. He even went so far as to smile on occasion, or laugh to express his mirth…again, something that it seemed both of his sons were sadly lacking.

He was even rather sweet at times, worrying about her safety and such. He had even apologized to her, though, really, the situation wasn't his fault; they had both been responsible for the slip in the time-stream and she had no hard feelings towards him for making the well. After all, if it hadn't been for the well she never would have discovered such an incredible world or such remarkable friends. True, her journey was sometimes very difficult, but now, after having walked the path of destiny for so long, she wouldn't change it for the world.

And she firmly believed that her meeting with Toga was not a coincidence. This was something that the fates had planned. The question of why was, of course, a nagging suspicion that didn't seem to want to make itself fully known, but, at least, she figured, she didn't have to worry about it on her own. And it was very reassuring to know that the one she had on her side was a demon so well known for his incredible power, his will to fight for what he believed in, and his compassion that stretched beyond the biases entrapping their people.

While it remained fact that he didn't seem to have a very high opinion of humans in this time, he was still quite young. i '_And handsome,'_ /i her mind decided was prudent to point out. Blushing at the thought, the young miko quickly shook herself to regain her train of thought.

Despite his current mistrust of humans, he wasn't so set in his beliefs that he wasn't able to look past their obvious differences; and even without the knowledge she possessed of his actions in the future, Kagome had no doubts that Toga would indeed be the one to bridge the gap between the different races, to be the one to go so far as to offer his strength in the defense of her people. It was strange, but the young miko couldn't help but get the feeling that she might have had something to do with that. But this thought triggered a whole new wave of confusion.

What if it really had been her doing that brought about Toga's more endearing feelings towards humans? If that was so, did it stand to reason that it had been because of her that he had thought to pursue Izayoi in the first place? Could Inuyasha really have been born as a result of her meeting with his father?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a light fit of giggles. Really, it was ridiculous, right? Thankfully, she didn't really have to process her thoughts in any more detail, because ahead she began making out the signs of the heavy mists on the air rising up from the heated waters of the spring.

With new vigor in her steps, she picked up her pace. Entering the clearing by the heated waters, she took a moment to look around at the beautiful scene. The mist rose up in a thick blanket, immersing everything in a soft haze of white. The waters churned softly, the gentle lapping against the stones soothing in it constant lull. Even the forest seemed to understand the serenity of this place, and the night's breezes blew through the leaves of the great tress in soft rustlings, creating a melody all of it own.

Smiling widely in anticipation, the young miko set her bathing supplies down on a large, flat stone, and began to undress. She divested herself of her clothing quickly, a habit picked up long ago after having traveled for so long with a hopelessly lecherous monk, and entered the water. With a long sigh of satisfaction, she allowed herself to sink down into the heat, smiling in bliss as the natural salts of the spring began to sooth away the aches in her body.

After making quick work of her cleansing ritual, the young miko allowed herself to settle down against a large boulder on the edge of the spring. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, allowing her thoughts to drift.

'_I wonder how long I'll be stuck here?'_

The thought drifted across her mind. She hadn't allowed herself to entertain any thoughts that suggested to the fact that she may be stranded indefinitely in this unfamiliar time. She knew that somehow she and Toga would find a way to get out of their predicament. But, as it always seemed when it came to the trials of her life, it was all a question of time.

'_I still can't believe he thinks I'm about to try and make another Shikon jewel just to get us home. It's ridiculous, right? Even if it was possible, the release of energy would kill us both.'_

Still, the more she thought about it, the more she started seeing the logic in Toga's reasoning. Since the proximity of the jewel, or at the very least a shard of the jewel, was what allowed her to use the well in the past, then it did make sense that it was the jewel that would allow them to activate the magic of the well now. There was a flaw in his reasoning though. If it had been the jewel that had given the well its power and allowed them to cross time, that didn't explain why the two of them were drawn together the way they were, especially to a time where the jewel didn't exist.

'_It had to have been something to do with the two of us being in the well at the same time…err…well, not the same time, but...'_

Groaning in frustration, the young miko shifted her position in the water before making another attempt to sort through her thoughts.

'_So, if it is something to do with the power of the Shikon combining with our separate energy signatures, that's at lest a place to start. I guess it makes sense. Toga is one of the most powerful youkai to have ever walked these lands, and it has been said that the power I possess is not unlike Midoriko's. So, then, is it possible that our combined powers overtook that of the Shikon and resulted in an altered course? If so, then why didn't the well activate when we both entered it again? Maybe…maybe because our energy signatures were still separate?_

'_If the Shikon has power because it is the combined force of both miko and demon energies, then maybe, even if our powers were enough to overtake the Shikon's, maybe we can't realize their true potential without finding a way to make the two powers one. But how do we do that? Releasing so much energy would probably kill us both…or at least me. Stupid demons and their stupid all-powerful nature and stupid healing abilities._

'_Ahem…Right, so, if we can't release the energy, how do we go about combining it? There was something…something Sango said…what was it? Something about youkai being able to combine their energies with some ritual…now what…was it?'_

"Oh. My. God." Shaking her head vigorously, Kagome tried desperately to rid herself of that particular thought. No way. Just no way was that going to happen. But…it made so much sense. After all, it wasn't exactly unheard of…but…could they really do…that? Would he? Would she? Would they actually…

Startled by the sudden flaring up of her miko powers, Kagome was ripped from her thoughts. Hastily she moved herself through the water to her supplies, securing her bow in her hold and slipping an arrow from the quiver on the ground. She dipped down into the water, hoping that the demonic presence she felt would pass her by.

But she would have no such luck.

From out of the mists on the opposite side of the spring, the dark outlines of several figures moving towards her could be seen. She heard their voices rising up in the night, rough, guttural voices that carried an unmistakable bestial undertone. They were mocking her, telling her they knew she was there, trying to make her loose herself in fear.

"What is that putrid stench on the air," one asked.

"Why, I do believe it is the stench of a mortal," another replied with a harsh, deep chuckle.

"Ah, but it seems we are in luck," came the sly voice of a third. "It seems that we have found ourselves a little female. I've always wondered why human men spend so much of their time thinking about rutting. Perhaps we should find out what is so desirable about human females?"

Her sense of self-preservation flaring, calling upon her sacred energies to rise up in her defense, Kagome managed to suppress the creeping feeling of dread that was winding its way down her spine in a terrible shiver. She stood, forgetting her current state of undress, and lifted her bow before her, pulling back on the draw in preparation to fire.

"Stay back demons," she called out to them, he voice surprisingly clear and firm. "I am a miko, and I will not hesitate to kill you should you attempt to come any closer. Go back the way you came."

"A miko?" The demon stepped out of the mists to her right. He was short of stature, but burly. His thick muscles padded his heavy frame, making his shoulders impossibly broad and his arms thicker than any she had ever seen. His features were rough and fierce, and the thick, dark hair that covered most of his body only served to make him seem more of a best. He smiled; a vicious, wicked grin that parted his broad mouth to reveal his sickly crooked teeth and his long, deadly fangs. "It has been a long while since I have tasted miko flesh."

"Ah, but Kadeo," the lighter voice of his companion came from the left, and Kagome shifted her eyes slightly to watch as he too stepped from the concealment of the mists. This one was taller, leaner than the first, but that didn't make him any less intimidating. He carried himself with a lilt that made him seem like he was stalking prey, and, in a way, he was doing just that. His hazy, violet eyes were scanning over the young miko's exposed body openly, the dark fires of his lustful thought clear as day. "You can eat her after I have found what pleasures her mortal flesh can give me."

Having heard enough, the young miko allowed her magic to expand around her in a brilliant flash of blue light. "You can not have what you can not touch," she hissed at the youkai through clenched teeth. "I will give you one last opportunity to leave. Do not test my patience."

"Such spirit, miko," the smooth, deep rumble of the third's voice drew her attention across the spring. He stepped out of the mists, confident, tall, and strong. Unlike the other two, this one was well kept. His clothing was not of ragged furs, but rather of soft silks. And his dark hair was tied neatly in a high knot that pulled it back from the sharp features of his face, revealing the unmistakable youkai markings that cut across his skin in slashing lines of black that stretched from above his eyes downwards to his wide jaw. His eyes locked onto hers, an eerie flash of green iridescence before settling in a in a cold stare that made her shiver despite her resolve. "It shall be my pleasure to watch you break."

Without warning, the first of the demons lunged. Kagome spun quickly, releasing the arrow she had held stretched in the draw of her bow. The brilliant light of her magic surrounded the shaft of the arrow, cutting through the air between her and her target in a stream of purity that ignited the night with radiance. Its path straight and true, the arrow struck its target, becoming embedded deep within the chest of the demon. He roared out his fury, but nothing could stop the magic, and his demonic body steadily began to disintegrate in the face of such purity and light.

Not wasting a moment, Kagome turned quickly to her arrow supply. She had just managed to take hold of a second arrow when she felt the second demon move in on her. Allowing her powers to surge up round her, the demon impacted with the light as though hitting a barrier. It was thrown back by the force of the impact, landing with a loud splash in the waters of the spring.

She turned back to the water, watching the shifting surface carefully for movement as she inched her way backwards. She had gained the ground at the edge of the spring, and still there was no movement in the water. Thinking that perhaps the demon hadn't been strong enough to withstand her barrier, she began to look for the third.

She found him still standing on the other side of the spring, not having moved from his position at all. "I will give you one last chance," she told him as she pulled back on the string of her bow. "Leave this place and you will still have your life come tomorrow."

Even from the distance between them, the young miko could see the way his eyes flashed as they moved over her. Then, suddenly, his lips split into a wicked smirk. Confused at to what the demon found so amusing, Kagome took a moment to concentrate on her senses.

She felt it then, a dark pulse of power from behind her.

Whipping around to face the threat, the young miko would only manage to catch a glimpse of the dark fires lancing towards her before the blast hit. She was thrown back by the sheer force of the burning energies, but, thankfully, the inferno tearing across her body was instantly dispersed when she landed in the waters of the spring.

With strong pulls against the water, she broke through the surface gasping for air. But the moment she broke free, a powerful hand tangled in her long hair, pulling her forcefully from the water.

She was trapped, and she knew it. The demons had gained the advantage over her, and now they were free to do with her as they pleased. And it was not only her life that they desired. Fear washed through her in a debilitating surge; thick like syrup running through her veins, it filled her with the numbing cold of terror.

But the young miko still had the heart to hope, and she knew that all was not lost just yet.

She took in a deep breath and screamed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful support that I got after my…ahem…rather winded rant last chapter. I feel much better now, so….thanks :) But, unfortunately, my mind had already been made up as to the new course that this story would take. I had already changed the plot and there was really no going back. But, you all know this Shadow; I always seem to pull something out of my sleeve.

Oh, and, as a tribute to my laziness, I didn't actually take the time look up the name Kadeo…so it is very likely that it means nothing, or that if it does mean something it doesn't mean what I would want it to. So, don't pay much attention to it.

Well, that's all for tonight.

Later

Shadow

Disclaimer: Despite the opinion of the voices in my head, I do not own Inuyasha.


	8. Deadly Promise

Deadly Promise

Shrill and piercing, her scream rose up to break into the stillness of the night. The young miko's action, though, was not one that would go unpunished.

The moment after her scream had left her lips, the youkai holding her hair in its painful grasp used the leverage he had over her to throw her roughly to the ground at the edge of the spring. She hit wit a jarring thud, her bare skin scraping painfully against the exposed rocks. But before she could do anything to right herself, a heavy weight settled over her.

Kagome's eyes snapped up in horror, only to find that the second demon, who she had stupidly discounted, had somehow found his way from the spring without her notice and come up behind her to release his attack, and now had positioned his body above hers, using his size and strength to his advantage to keep her pinned against the rocks. His face, once so pale and flawless of complexion, was a mask of charred skin and blistering welts, contorted in rage as his violet eyes had taken on darker shades of black in his fury.

His claws, lengthened into deadly razors, dug into her shoulders, tearing flesh and muscle and making her cry out in pain. "Yes," he growled out in a deep hiss filled with hatred and laced with pain. "Scream for me, wench. Let me see you suffer as you have made me suffer. Your pain shall be my pleasure."

He shifted above her, driving his knee between her thighs to part them. The young miko's body stiffened, straining her muscles painfully against the forced intrusion, but it was no use. The demon was much stronger than her physically, and in only moments he had opened her against her struggles.

Fighting down her rising panic, the young miko realized the dire situation for what it was. If she didn't manage to dislodge the demon from her person, immediately, she was going to be placed in a position she would rather die before experiencing. With an anguished cry, she lifted her arms from where the demon had pinned them to her sides with the sharp points of his claws digging into her shoulder muscles. Her pain muted by the adrenaline surging through her veins, Kagome managed to pull her hands up. She pushed them against the tensing muscles of the youkai's chest, feeling under her fingers the slick fluids that were leaking from his skin from her previous attack.

Drawing upon every level of power she had in her, Kagome brought the force of her magic into her hands. The light exploded out from her, wave after wave of blinding white. Before her eyes, she was forced to watch as the youkai's skin began peeling away from his body, seared off in the heat of the pure fires. His face was twisted in a fearsome visage of horror and anguish, a sight that was burned into her memory even as his musculature began to melt away as well, leaving behind the dull white of his bones before they too were consumed by the light.

Sobbing pitifully, the young miko began pulling herself back, a futile attempt to move away from the horror. But her arms were lead weights from the wounds tearing into her shoulders, and her efforts were pathetic at best.

Not like it mattered.

Only moments after she had killed the second demon, the third had moved in on her. He wrapped his hand around her neck in a vice-like grip, pulling her from the ground in a flash of speed. The next thing she knew, she was being slammed ruthlessly into the rough bark of a nearby tree, the large frame of the youkai looming over her menacingly.

He leaned into her, his deep voice nothing but a whisper, but cutting across her senses like steel. "Your magics will not work one me, priestess. You have killed my underlings, and now I shall take the weight of your payment to me in pounds of flesh."

He lifted his free hand, bringing it to her face. He extended his claws, pausing for a moment to let them catch what little light streamed through the mists from the moon above, looking intently at her to watch the fear flicker through her eyes. Then, slowly, stretching her anxiety to painful levels, he brought a single claw to the side of her face.

"Now where should I start?" he asked, his dark eyes flashing with the dangerous gleam of green iridescence. He began running the razor edge of his claw along her cheek, applying only enough pressure to break through the skin and reveal a thin trail of blood. "Such a pretty face, miko. It is almost a shame that it shall not remain that way for long."

Suddenly, from out of the thick of the trees, a deep, viscous, snarling, growl began resonation through the air. The demon went rigid immediately, his grip on Kagome falling away as he turned to face the newcomer. It was only his speed and agility that allowed him to evade the crushing blow that was delivered by the Inu only seconds later. The demon leapt back from the miko, landing with fluid grace several yards away.

Still crouched on the ground before the miko, his claws embedded deeply into the ground that had been devastated under his attack, Toga lifted his bleeding eyes to the filth that had dared attack a creature under his protection.

"Toga?"

The miko's soft, pleading voice brought him back from his blood-rage. He blinked, the red bleeding from his eyes to be replaced with piercing gold, and turned back to her. She was trembling, her legs barely holding her upright and her arms wrapped around her bare body trying to cradle her modesty even as she was straining against the pain of her injuries.

The sight and scent of her blood was almost enough to send him back into his demonic rage. It had been that scent which had driven him to in the first place. Concealed by the heavy mists of the spring, he had not been able to detect it until he was almost on top of them, but the moment the sharp, metallic scent combined with the surging waves of purity had reached him, he found himself overtaken with rage so hot and so consuming that it had called upon his most primal of urges.

How dare any creature think to lay its hands on her?!

Kagome could see the wisps of crimson bleeding into his eyes, and while the sight of it was a firm reminder of what exactly he was, she had never been so relieved to see such a thing in her life. He was no hanyou that would loose himself to the raging fires of his blood, but a full-blooded youkai who, with all his strength and furious might, had come to save her from the horrors that had befallen her.

She sobbed heavily, releasing all of her fear and pain and anguish in one heart-wrenching sound, and threw herself against him, taking from him the feelings of strength and security and safety that had eluded her in her terrifying ordeal.

Shocked at first, Toga stiffened at the contact; but having her clutching to him so desperately and feeling the wrenching sobs shaking through her tiny frame, he simply couldn't deny her the comfort of his embrace. He brought one, steadying arm up around her shaking shoulders, using the other to pull the heavy pelt from his and bring it down to cover her. She shivered lightly when the soft fibers brushed against her exposed skin, but the warmth it offered her seemed to calm her trembling.

Satisfied that the little miko was calming, Toga allowed his attention to turn back to the vermin that had done this to her. Still not having recovered from his rage, his voice was deep and rumbled with thick, unforgiving vibrations. "Filthy cat," he spit out, his eyes once again bleeding crimson. "Your life is mine."

The cat hissed and widened his stance, dropping low to ready himself for quick movements. His eyes flashed in anger, but he had not lived so long by taking on opponents he had no hope of defeating. This dog was unmistakable, even here in the east, all youkai knew of the great Inu no Taisho. To engage the Inu in battle meant death, and the cat would have none of it.

"It seems even the might Inu no Taisho has fallen prey to the wiles of this miko whore." The words dripped from his lips like venom, dangerous and deadly. "It shall be my great pleasure to deliver the news of this tryst to your lovely mate."

Eyes narrowing, Toga lifted his lip in a silent snarl. "Do what you will, vermin, but know you have forfeited your existence by your actions on this night. Your death shall be by my hand."

With that, Toga gathered the young miko into his arm and turned, taking them back to their camp in the clearing by well.

Left behind in the mists of the spring, the cat could only stare in shock. It was unheard of that the Inu Lord should walk away from a battle in such a way. The cat had been counting on his speed and agility to outmaneuver the dog. With the mortal girl he seemed so intent to protect hindering the Inu's movements, the cat believed he would have been able to make his escape. But escape had been unnecessary; the Inu had simply left.

Still, he had made a very powerful enemy on this night, and he was not so deluded to think that the dog couldn't make good on his threat. Deciding that the best course of action would be to put as much distance between himself and the powerful youkai as possible, the cat turned from the springs, leaving behind his thoughts of revenge for his fallen men, not willing to risk death to avenge their worthless hides.

But he had only taken a few steps when a figure appeared in the mists ahead of him. Stopping in his tracks, the cat tensed and waited. When the figure finally parted from the concealment of the mists, the cat's confusion was evident. His features went slack, the dangerous flash of his eyes dulled with shock and muted with horror.

Smirking, his golden eyes filled with dangerous anticipation, the newcomer wasted no time in drawing his sword, the slim blade of the katana immediately transforming into a massive fang in his hand. "I have been waiting a long time to see to your death."

The smooth tenors of his voice drifted through the heavy air, sending a cold shiver to run through the feline. Fighting to take hold of his floundering courage, the cat squared himself against his opponent. "I don't know how you managed this little trick, dog," the cat hissed, "But whatever magic you are using, I will not be fooled by such an illusion."

"Illusion?" The Inu chuckled; a deep, rich rumble that shook through his chest. He lifted his sword, brandishing the sharp point of his fang at the scum he had come to rid the earth of. "Would you care to find out how real this allusion is?" He smirked. "Ah, but I forget myself. I have no care to know your wishes. I have promised you your death, and I always keep my word."

With that, he brought the blade of the sword down in a sweeping arch. Power exploded out from the fang, tearing into the earth in long scars of fire and wind. The cat stood no chance against the might of the Inu's attack. He was surrounded by the massive blast, the torrents of energy ripping through him, having no mercy for one who had committed such heinous acts in his life.

Once the currents of energy had died away and the feline carried to his eternal hell, the Inu took a moment to take in the scents of the clearing. The scent of the young miko's blood was still strong, as well as that of her fear and desperation.

"Forgive me, Kagome," he whispered into the night. "But I could not chance changing what time deemed must be."

Sighing, he turned away from the scene, but as he did so another scent reached him. He smirked again, but this time in pride. _'So you really did take out two of them on your own? You shall never cease to amaze me, my little miko.'_

But his time with the young miko had long past. Though part of him wished he could change what was to happen, another part of him would never allow it. He knew they had made the right choice, he could only hope that the measures he had taken to ensure her safety once she returned would be enough.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I do so enjoy playing with time ;P But revenge is only so much sweeter when it is denied for so long, ne?

Anyways, I suppose that I'm going to have to get back to Inuyasha next chapter. It occurred to me, a bit belatedly, that leaving a double cliffy wasn't the nicest thing to do. LOL oopsie ()

Well, that's enough for tonight.

Later

Shadow


	9. Kiss of Fate

Kiss of Fate

Her body still trembled lightly with the residual feelings of fear and desperation left to her after the battle at the springs, but feeling the strong arms around her and the comforting warmth coming from the Inu that held her soothed the young miko's frayed nerves.

She was safe with him; this was something she knew without a doubt. It wasn't simply that he had come to her aid, but the way he had looked at her when he saw that she was injured. She could see such fury in his eyes, but she had know it to be more than simply anger at the demons that had attacked her; there was a sadness as well, a regret that swirled through the molten gold of his eyes; he had been angry at himself for allowing such a thing to befall her.

But it had been her own fault. She should have known better. After spending so much time in the feudal era, so much time in the presence of demons and monsters, she should have known the dangers of wandering away from the safety of her camp; but she had been so determined to wash away her troubles in the springs that she had foolishly exposed herself to the dangers without thought.

Speaking of exposed…the young miko had finally realized her current state of undress. Blushing scarlet, she huddled closer to Toga, burying herself deeper into the soft fur he had covered her with. How embarrassing! He had seen her naked! Then again…it wasn't like it was the fist dog that had managed to get in a peek of her while she was bathing. But at least with Inuyasha she could 'sit' him and his show would be cut off prematurely.

A light giggled triggered by her wandering thoughts as she imagined Toga wearing a subjugation necklace began shaking through her. Absently, she wondered how big of a crater the great Inu no Taisho would make after being planted face-first into the dirt. Because really, he was huge! Her giggles growing in volume, the young miko began to wonder just when it was that she had completely lost her mind.

She wasn't the only one processing this thought though. Toga, for the life of him, couldn't find the humor of the situation. Here she was, still bleeding from her wounds and her body being taken over on occasion by tremors of fear…and she was laughing? Surely, she was insane. What other explanation could there be?

"Kagome?" At the sound of his voice, the little miko stilled her laugher. She shifted in his hold, lifting her face so that she could look at him, but actually seeing the object of her mirth caused her blush to deepen even further. Taking in the heated quality of her skin, the Inu asked, "Are you…well?"

Not trusting herself to form words, the miko simply nodded. But when he lifted an eyebrow at her in obvious confusion, she was sent back into another bout of giggles when her treacherous mind decided that since she was daydreaming about 'sitting' dogs, that she may as well throw Sesshomaru into the mix. And, of course, the sight, imaginary or not, of the ever-so-proper, pompous, arrogant, over-stuffed Lord being driven face-first into the dirt, was so hysterical that her giggles were soon turned into outright peels of laughter.

"S…sorry," she finally managed to choke out after somewhat reigning in her laughter. "I was…thinking of something." She sent her Inu companion a half-hearted grin of apology, but it was quickly turned into a grimace of pain as her laughter had put undue strain against her injuries. She tore her eyes away from Toga's in shame. "I'm sorry," she mumbled weakly as she laid her head to rest against his chest once more. "I guess I was just trying to think about anything but what happened…back there. I mean, I did ok with the first two, but the third…he was just too much for me. If you didn't show up when you did…"

Hearing the fear creeping back into her voice, Toga grasped at the first thing he could to bring her out of her onsetting depression. "Two?" he asked, his voice purposefully carrying a hint of disbelief. "You mean to tell me that you took out two youkai on your own?"

His diversion worked, because the little miko instantly turned back to face him, her eyes fierce and determined. "What?" she snapped heatedly. "Just because I'm a puny little human, you think that I'm not capable of taking out a few youkai scum?" Her anger began drawing on her sleeping powers, causing them to course in light waves of blue energy across her skin. "I'll have you know," she continued, oblivious to the way her body was reacting, "That I've killed hundreds of youkai. So don't you think for a minute that…" she trailed off suddenly when the body she was resting against began to shake with light rumbles of laughter.

"Please," he begged playfully through his mirth. "Please stop. That tickles!"

Shocked, Kagome took a moment to see what she was doing. Recognizing the shimmering blue energies dancing across her skin for what they were, she immediately pulled them back and set them behind her poorly constructed barriers. Blushing in embarrassment, she mumbled another weak apology to Toga.

"There is no need for apologies," he informed her with a small smile. "And I do believe that you are capable of a great many things, Kagome. You are anything but weak, and you are most certainly no ordinary mortal."

Finally stepping free of the forest into the clearing by the mystical well, Toga moved over to the miko's bedroll to set her down. He was quite shocked though, when instead of allowing herself to be released from his hold, she clung to him tighter.

"Please," she whispered meekly, "Don't leave…I…I don't want to be alone right now."

Unnerved by how very frail she appeared to him in that moment, Toga couldn't refuse her request. He settled himself down on her unusual sleeping pad, bringing the young miko to rest in his lap. She sighed softly in contentment and allowed herself to relax against him, resting her head against his shoulder. The effect of having her so close and so compliant in his hold did not go unnoticed by the Inu. He began to wonder if, perhaps, their situation could really be remedied in the way he had previously thought.

Mentally shaking himself to stop thinking about such things, and chastising himself harshly for the way his body was reacting to such thoughts even as the little miko was sitting in his lap, her lush curves pressing against him, her alluring scent whispering across his senses in light waves of purity and magic and something all her own that was more soothing than the scent of summer blossoms under the light of the sun and more tempting than the sweet allure of springtime's passion, her soft skin flushed slightly making her seem to glow with radiance under the light of the moon, and…BLEEDING!

'_Get your mind out of the gutter you perverted dog!' _he mentally slapped himself. _'You've go to do something to stop the bleeding!'_

But…there was a slight problem. See, he could stop the bleeding and even go so far as to heal most of the damage done to her, but that would require some rather intimate contact, and he wasn't exactly sure how receptive she would be to such a thing. So, with no other real option presenting itself, and being that he really had no idea how to treat human injuries otherwise, he figured he should just ask. There was no harm in asking, right? Of course, there was harm in her agreeing to such things, being that it was going to take more restraint on his part than he really thought he had considering an Inu never tasted the blood of someone who wasn't on their dinner menu unless they were…well…that wasn't important. What was important was that he find a way to treat her injuries.

"Kagome," he called her name softly, waiting until she had opened her eyes to look at him before continuing. "Your injuries require treatment."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I guess they do. I have medical supplies in my pack…but…I don't know if I can dress the wounds properly on my own. It hurts to even move my arms."

Taking a deep breath, Toga finally managed to push out his inquiry. "It is possible for me to heal your wounds, however…" he was forced to pause to swallow down a rather copious amount of saliva. _'This shouldn't be so difficult!'_ he was screaming in his mind. _'Come on, you're the Lord of the Western lands for Kami sake! Get a grip on yourself man!'_ Clearing his throat, he tried again. "The healing abilities I posses are concentrated in my saliva."

Staring blankly at the Inu, Kagome needed a moment to process what he was saying. Once it finally settled in her mind that he was suggesting he lick the wounds clean, she instantly flushed. Her embarrassment was so acute, that she could only manage a weak 'Oh,' in response to his words.

Toga was no better off than the young miko when it came to discomfort, though it wasn't exactly embarrassment he was feeling. Still…it was just to heal her, right? Slowly, carefully, he lifted one of his hands and began pulling back the fur that was covering the girl. He could feel her stiffen, and he knew that it was not only from pain as her injured shoulder was uncovered.

"You need not fear me, Kagome," he told her quietly. "I will be gentle."

Smiling despite the situation, Kagome willed herself to relax. It couldn't be that bad, she kept telling herself. It was just to heal, nothing else. Still, no matter what she tried to tell herself about the innocence of the situation, the moment his hot tongue came in contact with her skin all previous thoughts were thrown out the window and replaced with ones that most likely had more of a place in an R rated move. Biting down a particularly pleasured moan as that sinfully skilled tongue of his pressed into her damaged flesh and the warm tingle left behind by the passing of healing fluids danced across her senses, the young miko was forced to amend her previous comparison, upping the rating to a definite NC-17 level.

For his part, Toga was doing no better. The taste of her blood, thick and strong against his tongue and surging with power that danced with sinful pleasure against his own, and the taste of her skin so flushed with what he could definitely tell was nothing remotely close to fear of anxiety, was almost enough to have him groaning in need. He could feel his body reacting to her, and every time she bit back a moan of pleasure or her body reacted with a wave of scorching heat to signify her arousal, he could feel his own pulsing with insistence. This, he decided, had been a very, very bad idea.

Still, reminding himself constantly that he was doing this for her sake and that to allow himself to fall victim to his own desires, no matter how raging they were at this moment in time, would be wrong; he continued to heal her wounds, moving his tongue in slow, careful motions against her torn flesh until he could no longer detect the taste of blood. When he had finished with her right shoulder, he shifted and repeated the treatment with the second. By this time, his demonic nature had been called up in full force. His eyes were bleeding crimson, and no matter what he did he couldn't keep the soft, pleasured rumbles from shaking through his chest. But Gods! She just tasted so good! And the way her tiny body was shifting slightly beneath his ministrations, tiny spasms of clenching muscle as she too was straining against the heat that was taking over her body; it was just too much.

A tiny mewing sound escaping from the miko's lips was the last he could take. Pulling himself away from her with a snarl, he clenched his fangs together and closed his eyes, trying desperately to rid himself of the taste of her lest he do something he would never forgive himself for.

"Toga?"

The miko's voice reached him, but the heady quality of it and the strong musk that was still emanating from her core was overpowering his resolve. "Just…give me…a minute," he told her, his words coming out between pants and muffled growls.

Then, the little miko did something that was almost enough to shock him out of his current duress…almost.

She shifted her body, bringing herself up so that she was facing him, her long legs straddling his waist. She raised a delicate hand to the side of his face, her slim fingers trailing down the jagged marking spreading across his skin. And then, with no warning, she leaned into him, pressing her soft, luscious lips against his own in a timid kiss.

His eyes snapped open in shock, still bleeding crimson with desire, but the young miko only smiled at him. "I…" she began hesitantly in a small voice. "I know how to make the well's magic respond again."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mwahahahahaha! I am the most evil person in the world!

Ok, since it is now rather obvious what my wicked mind has planned for this story, I would like to take a moment to say that if anyone has a problem with what is about to transpire, that now would be a good time to stop reading. If you wish to berate me with reviews that inform me of how wrong you believe this current course of action to be, feel free, but I would ask you this: How many of us wouldn't take the opportunity to get it on with both InuPapa and Sesshomaru? -Shadow's hand raises guiltily- Hehe well that's not much of a surprise, now is it? Anyways, since I figure the readers will be about half-and-half on what they believe is right, I also figure that morbid curiosity will be enough to bring those nea-sayers back for more ;P So, I'm good with that.

Oh, and I know that I said I'd bring Inuyasha back in this chapter…but I got sidetracked. -Shrugs- Don't worry, I'll have to get back to the events on the other side of the well soon enough….probably next chapter unless I find myself overtaken by my hentai muse.

Well, till then I guess

Later

Shadow


	10. Sinful Secret

Sinful Secret

Though not quite enough to cool the fires of his blood or to clear the bleeding crimson from his eyes, the shock he felt at the young miko's admission and her forwardness that told him of her acceptance of engaging with him in such an act was enough to clear Toga's mind of its lustful haze so that he could form words.

"You know?" he asked her quietly, though the timbre of his voice was still heavy with the low vibrations of his more bestial side.

Smiling meekly, a heavy blush rising on her cheeks, the young miko nodded. "A friend of mine," she began quietly, "She's a Taijiya, and, well, she's spent her life studying youkai behaviors, including…" she trailed of in embarrassment, her skin flushing an even deeper shade of red. Lowering her eyes, she finished in a timid whisper, "…mating rituals."

Placing a finger under her chin to lift her eyes to him again, Toga continued questioning her. "Then you are aware of the joining?"

Nodding again, Kagome fought down her embarrassment to speak. "I don't really know all of the specifics," she told him honestly, "But I remember that she was insistent about two youkai being able to combine their energies into one by mating, and that if such a thing were to happen that it would be very dangerous because it would lead to the pair being more…err…well, difficult to kill. But…but I think that…me being a miko and all…that if you and I were to…if we were to…"

"If we were to mate then our combined energies would activate the well portal," Toga finished for her.

Sighing in relief that she didn't have to say that part out loud, Kagome smiled. Even if she was entertaining the thoughts of actually doing the aforementioned act…some rather detailed thoughts at that…that still didn't mean she was about ready to say it out loud.

"I have also had such thoughts," the Inu drawled out slowly. "But…" He trailed off, uncertain how to finish. He realized that she didn't know the full implications of what she was saying. She didn't know the reason for a youkai's increased strength and hostility after a joining, she didn't know the reason of the combining energies or the form they would take. She didn't know… _'Tell her!'_ his mind was screaming in protest to his silence. _'Tell her you cowardly dog! You can't do this to her!'_ But even with his mind screaming at him, he could form no words.

Taking in his silence and the obvious signs of his internal struggle as his body tensed and his eyes flashed indecisively between molten gold and burning crimson, a heavy burden of rejection began settling itself on the young miko. "Forgive me," she whispered quietly, her eyes filling with hot tears as she began pulling away from the youkai. "I forget myself. Of course, it was ridiculous of me to think that…"

Her words were cut off when Toga tightened his hold on her, preventing her from leaving his embrace. "Never," his voice was low, thick, and commanding. "Never think yourself not good enough. You are remarkable, beautiful, powerful, a temptation so sweet that even in all my years I have not been as compelled by another creature as I have been by you. To be able to claim you as mine, if even for a moment in time, would be an honor and a blessing."

"Then why?" she asked quietly. "Why do you hesitate?"

Pulling the little miko closer, Toga buried his nose into the soft curve of her neck. He inhaled deeply, allowing her soothing essence to wash across his senses. _'Coward!'_ his mind was screaming again._ 'Tell her!'_ But he couldn't. He couldn't stand the thought of her rejecting him for the truth of what their joining would mean; worse, knowing her determination to find her way home, he couldn't bear the thought of seeing her resign herself to something that was inevitable.

It was supposed to be a time of such joy, a moment where two powers became one to create something more than what they once were. _'Tell her!'_ But he couldn't. He couldn't because he knew that no matter the consequences, no matter how profoundly their joining would change the path of her life, that she would accept it; that when everything had passed, when their time together had come to its end, she would still smile even knowing the future that awaited her. And he couldn't bear it, couldn't bear the thought of seeing her for the last time and knowing that she knew what he had done to her, that she knew he had taken her from her innocence.

'_Bastard!'_ His mind hissed, and he couldn't help but agree with it. She was so pure, so filled with light and love. She would never feel anger or hatred for him, despite his cowardly act, despite his lies, despite his sins. _'Forgive me, Kagome,_' he pleaded silently. _'Forgive me.'_ But even if she would offer him her forgiveness, he knew he would never give it to himself.

"I can't," he all but whimpered against the skin of her neck. "I can't take your innocence."

Shocked at the sight of the proud Inu reduced to soft whimperings and at a complete loss as to why, Kagome did the only thing she could think of doing to bring him comfort. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around him; brushing one hand soothing through his hair as her other ran down the tensed muscles of his back.

"Toga?" she called his name softly. "Do you believe in fate?" Without waiting for his response, she continued. "I do. I believe that some things are destined to happen, that some things we are fated to do. When I was first pulled down the well and discovered my duty to the Shikon, I had thought I was cursed; but the more time I spent there, the more friends I made, the more I fought for what I know is the right path, I began to realize that I would never change my life for anything, even if I could. I believe that it was fate that found me on that day I was pulled into the well, directing the path of my life towards something more wonderful and more incredible than I ever could have imagined."

Pulling back from him, Kagome brought her hands to his shoulders, pushing against him gently until he relinquished his place against her neck and pulled back to meet her gaze. She smiled at him, a soft, endearing smile that nearly broke his heart. "I believe," she whispered quietly as her right hand came up to brush against the side of his face in an attempt to sooth away his duress, "that fate has brought me to you, and that our time together was destined to be. You could never take my innocence from me. What I give you, I give you freely."

"There must be another way." It was a feeble attempt, and he knew what her answer would be.

"There isn't another way; not any that would give us the power we need or that wouldn't end in death." She smiled suddenly, a mischievous glint working its way into her eyes. "I know what your problem is!" she chirped with far more cheer than she should possibly have given the situation. "You're scared!" She wiggled slightly in his lap, brushing herself against his painfully aware arousal. "The mighty Inu no Taisho is scared of a little human girl!"

Taking hold of her wiggling hips, the Inu growled. "Do not test me, woman."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," she teased as she managed to press herself against him again. "Hmmm," she mused playfully, "then if you aren't scared, perhaps you are modest? Or maybe…" trailing off, her eyes alight with mischief, Kagome leaned into him, parting her lips slightly to allow her tongue to trail along the line of his jaw until she was level with his ear. "You're a virgin."

Reacting to the blow to his male ego, Toga used his hold on the girl's hips to flip her off of him, laying her back against her bedroll, his larger frame covering hers. Smirking wickedly at the look of shock that was playing across her features, he leaned into her, returning the favor of the caress of her tongue by running his across the thin line of red that had been placed on her cheek. Allowing himself to revel once again in the hot spices of her blood, Toga growled out his pleasure to the woman beneath him. Once the wound had been healed, the taste of her blood still lingering on his tongue, he shifted, bringing his mouth to her ear.

"I may never have lain with a human," he informed her with a low, lustful growl, "but I assure you, Kagome," he continued, his hips shifting to press against her heated core, "I will have you screaming my name in ecstasy."

His deep, lustful voice caused shivers of desire to course through her body, and she whimpered softly when she felt him move against her. She could feel the hard length of his arousal pressing against her, and it caused her body to burn with want. She pressed against him shamelessly, lifting her hips to his to feel the pressure, to increase their contact. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck, pulling him coaxingly to meet with her.

He followed her gentle coaxing, but stopped just a breath away from meeting with her lips. His eyes locked with hers, searching her for an answer to the questions laying siege to his mind. "Are you certain of this, Kagome?" he asked her quietly. "If you mate with me now, in this time, when you return I will not be able to…"

Pressing a slim finger to his lips, Kagome silenced his words. "I'm a big girl, Toga. I know what I'm doing. You think that you're protecting me, but you don't know how many times you have saved me already. Besides," she smirked suddenly, and the Inu knew that the little miko was about to throw him with another of her unexpected actions. He would not be wrong either. She shifted beneath him, taking hold of the fur that was still clinging to the soft curves of her body and pulling it away, leaving her bare to his eyes. "Who says I'm that innocent?"

Her deep blush gave her away, but Toga couldn't quite reign in the urge to run his claws delicately along her lush curves. She shivered as he traced a path along the curve of her breast, making him smirk. "You are a poor liar, Kagome," he informed her haughtily before he leaned down to take her pert nipple into his mouth.

Gasping at the sudden assault against her senses as his hot mouth clamped down on the sensitive peak and his sinfully dexterous tongue began rolling across it, Kagome bit back a moan of pleasure to respond to his words. "And you, General…" a pause to gasp again as his hand found its way to her other breast to begin kneading it with strong, slow motions, "…are not nearly as terrible as you would have people think."

"Hn," the low vibration against her skin sent a shiver coursing through her body. She arched into him, sighing out her pleasure.

She was so soft, so delicate, and yet she had laid herself bare before him, never flinched away from his touch. She was accepting and inviting, a temptress, a seductress come to steal away his very soul. But feeling her body beneath his, shifting and writhing, begging for his touch; and hearing the tiny mews and sighs of pleasure that escaped her lips, stole away any hesitations he felt, blinded him of the repercussions of their actions, and made him forget the consequences. He lost himself in the taste of her skin and the heated scent of her arousal pulsing through her veins. His hands whispered over her body in feathery motions of touch, always aware of how fragile her skin was but never pausing to make less the pleasure.

Her body was on fire, scorching waves of pulsing desire rushing through her. His tender touch melting away her hesitations and his hungry mouth stealing her breath away, she had never felt so alive. But it wasn't enough. Her body ached with need, every coursing shiver, every heated touch, every moan of pleasure, made the pressure within her build, more and more until she felt as though she would burst, but always held back from the edge of the fall.

Tangling her hands into his long, silken hair, Kagome finally found the power to pull him away from his tortures to her skin. He relented to her demands, allowing himself to be pulled upward, but only leaving one treasure for another. If her skin was sweet, her lips were nirvana. Soft and timid, but so full and so inviting that he soon lost himself in the sensation.

Breath mingling, their lips parted in harmony, each seeking more of the sweet heat of the other. He swallowed her cries of delight as his hand found it way to the full mound of her breasts again, but his movement had pulled his body back from hers, and she used the advantage to thread her hands into the seams of his clothing, pulling and tugging with trembling hands to free his body to her needy touch.

With a groan of loss, he pulled himself back from her, divesting himself of the offending articles in only moments and plunging back to claim her lips. The throaty moan she released when his heated skin came flush with her own had him growling low in his throat in response. She shivered beneath him, her mortal body reacting to the feral sound, but not in fear, never in fear.

She pulled him closer, wrapping her long legs around his waist to let her press up against him, grinding the throbbing ache of her need against his own. Her hands pulled down the shifting muscles of his back, her blunted nails scraping without care against his skin leaving behind hot trails of pleasure as his blood reacted, surging to the surface to wash away the teasing pain.

"Toga…" She pulled away from his lips to breathe out his name, asking, begging for more, for all that he could give her.

Responding to her plea, he pulled back from her again. Taking hold of her arms and pulling them away from his body, he lifted them above her head, only to let his hands trail slowly down the full length of her body as he moved down on her. The coursing shivers that ran through her heated body pulled a deep, throaty moan from her lips, and the sound nearly drove him mad with desire.

Every touch, every kiss, every whisper of breath, her body reacted. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Never had a female been so receptive, so pliant, so responsive to his touch. Never had he known such desire to know every reaction, to hear every tiny whimper and moan, to feel ever inch of heated skin, or to taste every part of her. From the soft heat of skin, glowing with light moisture and dancing with radiant waves of power; to the hot spice of her blood, sweeter than poison and all the more deadly; to the nectar dripping from her core, heady, rich, and calling to him with every straining beat of her heart to whisper of conquest and rapture: he was lost in her.

Holding her trembling body beneath him, he gave in to the need to taste her. His hands slipping down over the soft curve of her hips, he leaned into her. The scent of her musk filled his head, nearly overwhelming in its call. It washed over his senses, filling him so completely he could remember nothing else but that scent, and knew nothing more than the need to have it, to taste it. Hungrily, his tongue moved out to take her in. Her startled gasp was instantly replaced by a long moan, and her body reacted of its own accord, pulling him in deeper, milking more of her godly juices to flow. He took it in so greedily, it was as though he was a man forced to starve all his life until given this piece of heaven.

With every long stroke of his tongue, he could feel the heat within her building, feel the dance of her powers growing in strength. Wanting, needing to feel the soft heat of her core, he lifted a hand, pressing her full with his fingers, stretching her as he moved within her, reveling in the feel of her clenching muscles around him. She was whimpering, soft, pleading sounds of uncertainty, asking for something but not knowing what she was asking for. But he was more than willing to give her what she needed. Pressing deeper and spreading his fingers to stretch against her straining walls, he latched his mouth against the lifted bud nerves that drove her body over its edge.

She screamed out in pure ecstasy, her body lifting against his mouth, and he took her offering, slipping his fingers from her sopping core to drink her clean of the flowing juices. Growling softly against her in appreciation, he could feel the way her body trembled as she came down from her high. But even as her breathing began to even out again, he could hear her soft moan that still spoke of need, of something left unfulfilled.

She had never felt anything so incredible. The way he moved against her, the heat that his mouth pulled from her core; it made her head spin with delight and her body writhe in pleasure. When he had pressed into her with his fingers, she stiffened at first, uncertain, uncomfortable, but his gently coaxing against her throbbing centre soon had her forgetting the discomfort and reveling in the wild sensation. Her inner muscles were spasming, clenching against his fingers now slicked in her own juices, and still his tongue was moving against her, still his mouth was drawing more heat from her core.

It had become too much, too much heat, too much sensation. She could hear the whimpers that escaped from her throat, but they were distant, removed from the feeling. Still, she knew, she needed, she wanted. There was something more, something waiting just beyond the edge she was settled on. But then he had pressed into her further, filling her even more, and with the heat of his mouth clamping down on her, something inside of her broke. The walls holding her release crumbled, and she was thrown into the inferno of rapture.

Throwing her head back, she screamed out her release. Her vision was taken over by the fires, her body tensed but shivering at the same time. She could feel him against her, drawing in long draughts to take from her the molten liquid that seeped from her core, but still she was missing something, still there was the need buried within her.

She moaned softly, speaking without words of her need as her hands reached out to draw him to her again. He came with her touch, but slowly, moving his body above hers with agonizingly languid motions. When he was finally resting above her again, she could see the crimson fires burning in his eyes and the distorted twisting of the marking running along his skin. He was panting heavily, fighting against the restraints he had placed on his body, and the sight of his struggles only served to make her need for him grow.

She spread her legs to him, inviting him to settle down into her heat. He paused for a moment, still fighting against his desires, but when she lifted her hips to him, brushing the tip of his arousal and wetting him with her juices, his hesitation was ripped away with a fierce growl of conquest. He pressed into her fully in one strong thrust, his thick girth stretching her painfully.

The pain was overwhelming, and an anguished scream was torn from her throat. He stilled within her, leaning down to nuzzle against her cheek, whimpering soft apologies as his tongue moved out to collect the hot moisture that streamed from her eyes. Breathing deeply, and being soothed by his gentle caress and soft assurances, the pain began to fade.

She turned to him, her lips seeking his once more, accepting his apology, telling him that it was alright to continue. His low growl as he claimed her lips was one of carnal need. He pressed into her again, harder, driving deeper, making her gasp in shock but moan in pleasure once the shock had died away. With long, measured stokes, he began moving within her, his breath catching every time her muscles clamped down around him in an attempt to still his movements, to keep him buried within her heat. But still he pulled back from her, driving back every time with more urgency, with more need.

He was loosing himself in her again, in her blazing heat and the sinful pleasure of her tiny body clenching down around him, but there was still a part of him that was aware, a part that whispered across his mind that he knew he needed to pull back, that he needed to stop.

"Kagome," his voice was strained and tarnished by the ceaseless rumbling of his chest, but he had to speak. "Release yourself to me. Call up your powers."

He could feel her body stiffen in hesitation, but he made the decision for her, pressing into her forcefully as he allowed the fires of his spirit to draw up around him. She cried out as the searing heat began to tear across her senses, and in response to her duress her own magics began to rise up.

Any feeling that was had now been magnified a hundred fold. Sensations were felt in more than body and more than flesh, but in the very fibers of their beings, in the coursing surge of their powers as they drifted across each other, meeting and mingling, dancing together in the harmony of their bodies as they too moved with passion and fire. Breathing became labored, hearts beat with straining pulses, and their bodies, entwined together in infinity, shuddered and trembled, overcome with sensation, with desire, with need.

When at last came the cadence, when their bodies had reached their peaks, when they were just about to fall over the edge of the chasm of ecstasy, Toga bared his fangs, elongated and dripping with the poisons of his blood, and buried them deeply into the young miko's neck.

Her scream was one of pure pain and pure pleasure, as his final thrust had taken over all other things and her body exploded with power and passion and his responded by filling her with power of his own as he spilled his release into her blazing heat.

Spent, bodes exhausted and energies drained, they collapsed against each other, breathing in deeply the scents of the other in the aftermath of their mating. A small smile of fulfillment and contentment graced the lips of the little miko now made a woman, and a smile of equal peace and satisfaction could be found upon the lips of the Inu Lord.

He pulled her close to him, cradling her smaller body with his own larger one, sharing with his new mate his warmth and his strength. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes, giving over to her body's demand of rest, feeling more comfort and peace in the arms of her Inu mate than she had ever felt before. She knew, they both knew, that come the morning they would part ways, walking the paths of their lives apart once again; but that could not stop them from gaining the peace offered in the embrace of the other on this night. This night would forever be theirs to live in their memories.

But before the Inu lord would join his young mate in rest, his hand found its way to the smooth planes of her stomach, stroking lovingly across her skin, wishing that he could have just had more time, that he could have just had one more miracle. But wishing would not change time, nor would it make different the course that destiny had laid out for them. And knowing that he could not change what had been done and that the decision made had been made by them both, he contented himself to fall into the peaceful slumber that would only be granted him with his mate nestled securely in his embrace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Whew! -wipes sweat from brow- I don't know about you guys, but it's a little hot where I am. LOL and that would be in Canada in the middle of an ice storm! ;P

Well, I am happy to say that I only receive one disgruntled review telling me that I am shameful, sinful, and downright depraved (lol no really, but it was close enough) and some rather nasty ticks off my ratings scale. But, thanks to some wonderfully devoted readers; those numbers have been fixed slightly. So, Shadow is all around happy…err…though I'm sure not nearly as happy as Kagome would be right about now (lucky #$&).

Anyway, I think I've overexerted myself for tonight. I think I need to go roll in a snowbank for a while.

Well, tootles

OH! I almost forgot! FFN readers, I am not really aware of how descriptive the M rating allows one to be. If I have overstepped my bounds, I would kindly ask that someone let me know so that I can edit for content so that this story can continue being posted on this site. Thanks

Shadow


	11. Dead End

Dead End

The trail had gone cold, evaporated into the night.

It had been easy enough to follow the path of the hanyou-turned-demon, all one had to do was follow the trail of devastated trees and the remains of forest creatures, youkai, and human alike, all rendered into retched masses of blood, bone, and flesh. Nothing had been safe from the creature's rampage, nothing held sacred, no life spared. Blood had been spilt, not in defense or out of need, but for the simple reason to see carnage, to revel in the taking of life.

It was repulsive. That a being of his blood could have such little restraint, such little control, such complete disregard for everything. The hanyou's mind had been lost to the fires of his blood, his weak mortal half collapsing in the face of such furious might.

But it was more than that, he knew. He had detected the residual currents of power from the very start, from the well where the trail of blood had begun, and afterwards, in the attacks that had given the killing blows to those unfortunates that had crossed the creature's path. It was the Shikon. There was no mistaking its dark power. The hanyou had been corrupted by it, stolen away in the dark light. Even the strength of their father's fang could not hold out against the darkness that was laying siege to the very soul of the hanyou boy.

A new breeze lifted out of the night, soft and tranquil, a whisper against his senses that told of the coming dawn. Sesshomaru stopped walking to listen, to taste the air, to feel the words of the land. But what it told him was nothing he didn't already know: the trail he followed, the creature he pursued, had vanished.

Creature. He couldn't call it anything else. He had seen the fire in the hanyou's eyes the last time they had taken over. And they did take over. There was nothing of the mind in that savage burn, no trace of conscience or will. There was only the fire, the drive to instinct, the beast without thought or care or anything that made it what it was. It was carnage, bloodshed, wrath, fury, and death. It knew nothing and felt nothing. It was nothing.

No, he would never call that thing his brother. His brother was foul, crude, brash, unkept, untrained, uncouth, feeble, weak, shameless, and pathetic; but he was not that thing.

'_Will I really have to take your life, brother?' _

He had said so many times that he would, and yet…he had never truly meant to do so. He had been testing him, gauging his strength, watching as his power grew; but when it really came down to it, he could never strike the killing blow. The hanyou boy, no matter the curse he had been born to or the acts of selfishness and betrayal that had least to his birth, was his blood, his brother. But to all others, he was a kill claimed by the Lord of the West, an untouchable mark. So long as he openly claimed hold over the boy's life, no other could touch him lest they face the wrath of the Lord.

Now though, it seemed he had no choice. There was nothing left of Inuyasha so long as the fires reigned. All that remained was the creature.

'_If only to keep you from this madness, I will not hold back.'_

But in order to finish it, to put an end to the carnage and bloodshed, to stop the reign of the demon fires, he first had to find the creature that had once been Inuyasha. It didn't make any sense. It wasn't possible for the creature to have just vanished, for such an obvious trail to have run cold with no indications of conflict or struggle.

What was he missing?

A sudden pull across his senses, something that spoke of death and magic in the scent to bone and soil and the soft sob of lost souls. The walking dead. But Sesshomaru knew this presence, knew the sad song of the tragic priestess, of the restless soul that sought revenge and fulfillment of a promise broken so long ago.

Yes, Sesshomaru knew of the priestess, of the woman that had bound his brother to a tree for fifty years. He had known her in her life, had sought out the rumors of an inu-hanyou that had taken to the protection of a human priestess. It was no surprise that it had been Inuyasha that stood by her side. He had always been a slave to his human blood, to his weak heart and his mortal emotions. But at least his choice had been somewhat amiable; given the cesspool of filth that the human had been born from. At least Inuyasha had chosen a mortal of strength, a being holding some amount of power. The priestess had even the sense to show him the proper deference…unlike now.

Really, what was that boy thinking with that strange miko he traveled with now? She was nearly worse than the hanyou when it came to her disrespect, her hot temper, her loud mouth, her willful and stubborn displays, not to mention her outrageous dress. Then again, maybe the two were perfect for each other. He had to admit, that her control over the boy was at least amusing. He could watch the effect of Inuyasha's subjugation all day and not get tired of it. Really, sit? The girl had a twisted sense of humor.

The close passing of a soul-harvesting insect pulled Sesshomaru from his thoughts. He was almost grateful for the distraction. Far too often lately had his thoughts managed to sway to that mortal girl. He supposed it was the fact that she was the only mortal alive that had ever managed to survive his attacks, to live after having struck out at him as well. She should have been dead so many times over, and yet still she persevered.

She was more than just willful or persistent though. Knowing that the girl was indeed the guardian of the Shikon, despite how ridiculous the notion that such a creature could be placed in protection of such a power, Sesshomaru had sought to gain knowledge of the miko as he had her predecessor. What he discovered though left him no more satisfied. There was no knowledge of her anywhere. No family, no history, no trace at all. Only the village that bordered Inuyasha's forest knew anything of value about the strange miko, but their knowledge proved even more surreal.

'The miko from the future' they would call her. 'The girl that crossed time to come to our aid.'

What did they mean? And where did she disappear to when she crossed through that enchanted well?

Sesshomaru knew of the well, but he was wary of it. Ever since he could remember he had been warned against what lay beyond the well, warned of the consequences of traversing the portal. One day, Sesshomaru had always known that he would forgo his father's warnings, that he could make the crossing; but he had yet to do it. For hundreds of years he had simply avoided the place, never thinking of the magics that he had felt when he was a child and brought to the clearing by the Ageless Tree.

Even now when he recalled the place, he could see the look in his father's eyes when he looked at the well. It had been a look of regret and remorse, of pain and sorrow, of longing and need. Never had seen his father look as he did then. He had seemed so vulnerable, so completely broken, that Sesshomaru never questioned his words, never thought to make little his warnings.

And he hadn't. For many hundreds of years, the old well had been nothing but a childhood memory. That was, of course, until she had come.

"You will not find him."

The slow, toneless voice of the dead priestess brought Sesshomaru's attention fully to her. He was angered that once again he had managed to allow his thoughts to drift, but none of his inner thoughts were revealed as he turned his piercing gaze upon the figure of the walking dead. She stood away from him, her distance maintained as she kept herself close to the line of trees. Her hand was wrapped loosely around her longbow, but Sesshomaru was not fooled by her relaxed stance. All around her, her parasites were winding their way through the trees, restless in their motions as they responded to their mistress' evident agitation. Still, she held her composure, speaking to him in soft but sure words.

"Inuyasha's aura had been concealed. His scent as well, I would imagine. I followed him in response to the cry of the souls dying; the same reason as you if I am not mistaken."

"The affairs of this Sesshomaru are not the concern of one such as yourself, nor should be those of the one you betrayed."

Her eyes hardened, the dark surfaces shifting with rage. "Betrayer and betrayed," she responded darkly, "but which was left alive? It matters not to the dark hand of corruption, to the one seeking our pain through the darkness."

"You speak of Naraku." It wasn't a question.

"Naraku seeks the jewel," she replied flatly as she turned back to the trees. "But what he desires is to see its light corrupted." Her form began to fade into the long shadows cast by the trees in the first light of the morning, but her voice carried back to him over the breeze. "There is no darker act than betrayal, no greater sin than breaking the trust of the one you love."

Irritated by the cryptic words of the dead priestess, Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to narrow in the only outward sign of his agitation. Still, he knew what she was implying. Naraku did not only seek the jewel, but also the corruption of its pure light. He desired above all to see the Shikon fully tainted, burning black with dark power. He had thought to do it once before by using Inuyasha and turning him against his miko, and it seemed that now the dark hanyou sought to do the same thing again.

If Naraku truly had somehow been the one to locate the mindless creature created by the Shikon, if he had managed to cloak the scent and energies that marked its passing, then it would be a predictable move on the behalf of the vile wretch that he seek to use the creature against the ones that Inuyasha had most cared for, breaking them all before he took their lives, deepening the darkness of his precious stone by feeding it on the blackest emotions of those he trapped in his wicked games.

It was repulsive, but Sesshomaru could not deny the fact that the creature would not have been able to cloak its passing without the aid of an outside source, and since the creature was a mindless savage, there was no likelihood that it would have sought out that aid. Naraku was the most obvious culprit. Unfortunately, that also meant that his target was now the miko of the Shikon, the girl from the well named Kagome.

His teeth clenching as his jaw set in anger and frustration, Sesshomaru weighed his options.

Finding Inuyasha and putting an end to his rampage was his first priority, but killing that bastard Naraku was so close a second that it was useless to distinguish the two goals. And it seemed that Naraku was giving him the option to do both. The problem, however, was that the obvious target of the coming assault was the loud, mouthy, whiny, aggravating, wench of a human female that he couldn't even shadow in wait because regardless of the untrained state of her powers, they were still far too strong to miss his presence even from a great distance. That, unfortunately, meant that he would have to endure her presence if he wished to be alerted immediately of the dark hanyou's movements.

It seemed that there was really no other option than to confront the girl, to inform her of the situation. If she was not compliant with his wishes he would simply have to show her the error of such judgment. She would come with him, serve as his lure to draw out his pursuits, regardless of any argument she would present to the contrary. And he knew she would argue; there was simply no escaping that fact. The girl was entirely too willful for her own good. But that wasn't about to stop his plans. She would cooperate, regardless of her feeble mortal mind, his logic was undeniable.

So Sesshomaru turned, setting his path back towards the ancient well and the human girl that was at the centre of so many plots and plans.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiya! It's been a while, ne? Well, I cam blame my computer for that one; apparently it decided that it was no longer going to work for me and promptly crashed. But, thankfully, I have managed to fix it and have found my way back to my little hobby/obsession. And I must say it is such a relief! I mean, I was offline for almost a week, and I thought I would go insane! LOL but I'm all better now.

Anyways, that's all I gots to say. I'm off to the movies :) 300! Yeah! Hot bodies and deadly battles! That is sooo right up my alley.

Well, Ta

Shadow


	12. Paths Collide

Paths Collide

Morning came swiftly, breaking across the land like curtain being drawn, the light spilling over the horizon in a sweeping wave, covering the land in its warmth, letting it breathe in the breath of new life. But it was not the life of the land that held the focus of the Inu Lord as he lay in the clearing by the well, his peaceful slumber having cleared away to the thoughts of the morning after.

Toga's attention was focused solely on the little miko cradled in his arms, on the tranquil stirring of her breath, the steady beat of her heart. It was her life that he thought of, her future, the future he could play no part in but which he had changed forever. Life. The word had new meaning to him on this day, brought to him a new sense of joy and of wonder, but also feelings of loss and of sorrow.

What would his life be now? How could he simply walk away and leave his young mate to face the trials of her life alone, to endure the hardships that he had forced upon her. No. He stopped himself from such thoughts. He had forced nothing on her. She had known what she was doing. She may not have been completely aware of the reasoning behind the sharing of powers, but she was no child and knew well of the possible consequences of mating.

But this joining had been complete. He had never known a mortal that had the strength to fully embrace the joining, to fully accept the power of a youkai spirit. Mortals were, by their nature, weaker of the flesh and the spirit than youkai. They were never meant to hold such power. But this girl, this Kagome, his little priestess, his mate; she had been able, she had taken to the fires, soothed them with her loving clam, embraced them, nurtured them to grow, given new life to the dance of power.

She was so incredible, and he knew that he would never find another like her. What would it be like? He couldn't help but wonder. What would it be like to wake every morning with her by his side, to hear every day the light chimes of her laughter, to share with her nights of passion and days of adventure and wonder?

The slow smile that pulled on his lips was one formed of dreams and wishful desires, but it was sad and filled with the knowledge that dreams were never meant to live in reality.

"Kagome." He called her name gently, stirring her from the capture of her dreams. For a moment, as she moaned softly in protest, he wondered if her dreams could ever have held a place him. He leaned into her, nuzzling softly against the curve of her neck. "Awaken, Koi. It is time."

"Mmmm." Moaning softly again, she shifted, turning herself towards him. Her eyes slipped open lazily, still cloudy and fogged with sleep. "Morning," she whispered quietly, her lips pulling upwards in a slow smile.

"Good morning, my Lady," he returned before bending closer to brush against her lips with his own. When he pulled back from her, he could not help but to smile at the light blush that was staining her cheeks.

"I'm no Lady, Toga," she confessed.

"Ah, but you are," he corrected her as he stole her lips again in a long, hungry kiss. "You are the Lady of the West," he informed her, his fingers trailing across the silken silver markings adorning the delicate curve of her neck, "For now and for always."

Her eyes widening in shock and awe, the color faded from her cheeks as she was struck with the realization of what such a position would mean for her in the future. "Sesshomaru's not going to like this."

"Sesshomaru?"

Shifting nervously, Kagome lowered her eyes, breaking her gaze from Toga's. "He doesn't think very highly of humans. I suppose he has his reasons. For me though, in particular, he won't be very forgiving to know that I hold any claim over his birthright. I have taken enough from him already."

"You speak of my eldest, of my heir."

Nodding weakly, Kagome began shifting away from Toga. Speaking of his children made her realize exactly what kind of position she was in. Last night, there had been no room for such thoughts; there had been only the passion and the fire, the desire and the will to join together, to create a bond strong enough to take them back home. Last night had been their time together with nothing from the outside world, nothing from the times beyond or from those past. But this morning things were different. This morning, the consequences of their actions had become forefront.

Now she had time and mind to think of how others would react to what she had done. And she knew, deep down, in a place she most desperately tried to keep blocked away, that Sesshomaru would be the least of her problems. She rarely saw him as it was. There really was no threat of him actually coming close enough to her in the near future to be able to detect his father's scent; and even if he did, Inuyasha had always been there to defend against his attacks.

But it was Inuyasha that was the problem. He was always so protective of her, so unwilling to allow her to spend any time in the company of another male. He did it out of concern, but there was more to his actions than that, more than he was willing to say, more than he would ever admit. Kagome could never be sure if he kept such a tight hold on her because of his feelings for her or for his feelings for Kikyo, but either way, he was not going to be happy to learn that she had given herself to another, and his anger would be fueled with the knowledge that she had lain with a youkai. The only saving grace would be that Inuyasha had never known his father, had never been able to imprint his scent to memory so he would not know who exactly it had been that she had joined with.

It was strange though, no matter the reservations she felt about confronting Inuyasha now, she felt no remorse for her actions. For so long she had struggled with her feelings for the hanyou boy, but after so long of knowing that she came second in his heart, after so long of watching as he dropped everything and forgot everyone to go to his dead lover; she had finally come to the point where she was no longer willing to wait for him, no longer willing to allow her heart to pine for something she could never have. She would not leave him, never abandon him or break the promise that she had made to him, but she also knew that there would never be anything between them but friendship, and she was alright with that.

But…that didn't mean he was going to be any more receptive of the news. Cringing slightly, she could already hear the barrage of insults and degradations that would flow out of the hanyou's mouth along with his customary string of crude words and foul curses.

"Kagome." Toga stilled her movements by shifting his body so that he was leaning over her, trapping her smaller frame beneath him. Her breath caught when she felt the brush of his skin against hers, the knowledge of their state of dress, or noticeably lacking state of dress, being brought to her attention for the first time since she had woken. Seeing her modest blush take over her features, Toga couldn't help but smile. "You need not concern yourself with the boy. If anything, if he is to discover your position, his instincts will not allow any harm to come to you."

Filled with disbelief, and her expression conveying it clearly, Kagome didn't need words to say how ridiculous she thought that notion was. Really, Sesshomaru protecting her? Hell was more likely to freeze over first. Instincts or no, the demon Lord despised her, and he had been more than willing in the past to make it perfectly clear just how much that was so.

She couldn't tell Toga that though. Speaking of the future, no matter how little, chanced having it be changed; and she couldn't allow that. Besides, it wasn't like she was really going to go out and try and make something of her position. Shit, as if people didn't think she was strange enough as it was. Just imagine if her picture started showing up in history books as 'The Lady of the West'. How the hell would she talk her way out of that one?

It would be best, she knew, if she kept quiet about her time with Toga. She would tell Sango, certainly, and most likely her mother (because she knew her mother would just know…like some weird motherly ESP or something that made it impossible to keep any secret from her). But as for everyone else, it would be better if they never knew that she had met with, had been intimate with, the Inu Lord of the Western Lands, the Great and Terrible Inu no Taisho.

Sighing quietly in resignation, Kagome turned her gaze away from Toga's again. "I guess it's time then," she whispered quietly.

Feeling a heavy weight settle upon his heart at her words, Toga brought himself closer to his little mate, nuzzling his nose into her neck, breathing in deeply her captivating scent. "Kagome," he breathed out huskily, "Stay. Just a little while longer. Stay with me, my mate, my Kagome."

He felt as much as he heard her shuddering intake of breath in response to his words, and the tiny whimper she released told him that though she wanted to, though she, as he, craved more time, she was hesitant, holding back, fearing what more time would mean, how much more difficult it would be to part after feeling the fires of their passion once more.

But he couldn't stop himself, couldn't deny the irresistible temptation of his lovely little mate. He wanted, needed, just one more time, to feel her tender touch, taste the sweet spices of her skin and her blood, know the pleasure of her powers dancing in harmony with his own, bury himself in the treasure of her heat, to loose himself in her one last time.

"Toga…" Her voice was thick with want as his lips pressed against her heating skin, but straining with her hesitations.

He lifted away from her neck, only to loose himself in the endless blue of her eyes. "I will live an eternity and never forget the taste of you lips, see countless faces but never find one with your beauty, love and be loved but never find a touch with as much passion as yours. Would you deny me this time, my mate? Would you deny me the pleasure of knowing you, of feeling you with me one last time before you leave me forever?" He paused to lean into her, pressing his lips to hers in a soft, passionate kiss. When he pulled back again, he did so slowly, reluctant to leave behind the sweetness of her lips. "Stay?" he asked quietly.

She smiled dreamily, her heart floating to hear such words spoken to her, to feel such warmth and such passion. She lifted her hands to caress the sides of his face, pulling him closer to meet her lips once more.

"Yes," she breathed out when she finally pulled back for air. "I'll stay. One last time. One more memory. I'll stay with you, my mate."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun had risen in the sky, blazing in its fiery glory in the late of the morning and streaming through the trees of the forest to cast away even the deepest of shadows. But in the clearing by the spring, the heavy mists rising up from the heated waters covered the light in a soft blanket of white that wrapped around everything.

Toga walked through the clearing slowly, taking in the scene. The heavy layer of moisture held suspended upon the air had wiped away all scents through the night, but the signs of the battle that had taken place here were still evident. No, he corrected himself. This was no battle. This had been a slaughter. No trace remained neither of the assailant nor of the target of the attack, but given the way the ground had been decimated and the trees surrounding the spring devastated completely, the one that had sent the attack had been a being of incredible power.

Pausing to kneel down and examine more closely the deep scars that had been etched into the earth, Toga stretched his hand out over the torn ground, allowing the remaining currents of energy to play against his senses. When he finally managed to pull out the energy signature, he was shocked to find that it was the whisper of his own powers coming back to him from the earth. His brows furrowing in confusion, he pulled back, bringing himself to his feet once more.

He could not argue what his senses were telling him, no matter how unusual or surreal the situation seemed to be. It had been him that had launched this attack. The target, most likely, being the cat that he had promised would find its death by his hand. The nature of the attack, however, was not one that he could place. The energy released must have been massive to have caused such devastation of the area. Not only that, but it had been concentrated to form a single blast.

Toga knew of only one way that such powers could be released: a weapon had been used. One, he was almost certain, that had been formed of his very spirit.

Still, he knew that he didn't have time to be pondering such matters. He had come to retrieve Kagome's possessions before they would depart from this time. He did, however, make some mental notes of what sort of weapon he believed had caused the destruction, and in the back of his mind, a suspicion began to form as to why he would have crafted it.

Not allowing himself to linger on his thoughts, knowing that time was something he would have plenty of once he returned to his rightful place, Toga collected the items he had come to find and turned away from the springs, headed back to the well and his mate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'll never forget you." It was a promise, but a silent confession, as well. She couldn't forget him. He would always have a place in her heart.

"Nor I you." His words he sealed with a kiss, an unbreakable bond of truth.

"Live well." It was a moment of truth, an admission that he would never live long enough to see her again.

"Be safe." His eyes were filled with regret, with the knowledge that he could not protect her any longer, could never be the one to come to her aid, to sooth away her fears or her pains. Forgive me, they pleaded with her. I'm sorry.

"I will never regret." Don't blame yourself, was left unsaid. There is nothing to forgive.

"It is time." I wish we had more.

"I know." I wish I didn't have to go.

"Kagome…" But what more could be said?

She smiled sadly and took his hand, holding it tightly as though she would never let it go.

He understood the gesture, nodding shortly to her and moving forward to wrap his free arm around her. He held her to him for only a moment, feeling one last time the beat of her heat against his, and then pushed off from the ground and took them both into the awaiting portal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She had been pulled away from his embrace, fading back into the magic of the well once more. When his feet touched down upon the soft dirt at the base of the well, he knew that he had lost her forever.

"Kagome…" He whispered her name like a prayer, one filled with hope but broken by pain. His head lowered, heavy as he breathed out his pains, and he watched as the tears of blood spilled from his eyes to the soft ground at his feet. Youkai never cried, never knew a pain that that wasn't felt by their blood.

"My Lord!"

Looking up towards the voice of his retainer perched on the lip of the well, the Inu Lord steeled his emotions, locked them behind the impenetrable mask that was required of his position, the one that had cracked and broken simply by being near his mate. His eyes hardened, the piercing gold never allowing another being to see through to his troubled thoughts, and he pushed off the ground, propelling himself out of the depths of the well.

"My Lord! You've returned!"

The happy greeting of his retainer went all but unheeded by the Inu Lord. He began walking, leaving the well behind, never once looking back. He felt the miniscule weight of the little flea settle on his shoulder, and only then did he acknowledge the presence of the other.

"Myoga," he addressed the flea. "Tell me, do you know of any good swordsmiths?"

The little flea's confusion as to the request was evident, but he was not one to question his master, and he answered his Lord's question to the best of his ability. "As a matter of fact, my Lord, I have heard tell of a great youkai swordsmith, one that is told to have created the finest of weapons for the most powerful of youkai. If what I hear is correct, he goes by the name of Totosai."

"Totosai," the Inu mused. "Then we go to find this Totosai, Myoga."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had faded before her eyes, taken back by the red fires that had brought him to her in the first place. The young miko couldn't remember a time she had felt such a loss, had been filled with such pain but at the same time left so completely empty. Her tears spilled over even before the magic of the well had cleared.

But she would be left with time to mourn her loss. The moment her feet touched down at the base of the well, the young miko knew something had happened in her absence. The ground at her feet had been devastated, torn apart savagely and left as muddied mounds of dirt and rock.

A cold shiver passed down her spine as she took in the sight. Someone had dug into the ground here. Had they been searching for something? Had they found it?

Tentatively, her hand raised to the small bottle held strung around her neck. She lifted it to her eyes, but even before she could see its contents, she knew that she would not find anything. The Shikon shards she had carried with her into the well were no longer in her possession. They must have been left behind, she realized with a soft gasp of horror. Like they had been once before when she had been stranded in her own time, when she herself had dug through the dirt at the base of the well to take hold of them across time.

But where were they now? Who had pulled them from well?

"Inuyasha?" She called his name quietly, her voice wavering slightly in hesitation. Was he nearby? Was he waiting for her to return as he always did? Had he been the one to take the shards? Or had the one that had taken the shards…

"No." She shook her head firmly. She refused to believe anything had happened to her hanyou friend.

With new determination, she took hold of one of the vines trailing down the inner walls of the old well and began pulling herself up. Once on the ground above, Kagome took a moment to look around. The trees on the other side of the clearing, in the direction leading away from the village of Endo, were devastated, torn apart by the passage of something that she could not name.

Unease began to creep into her bones, awash with the cold pulse of fear. Hurriedly, she turned towards the village, seeking out her friends, her family on this side of the well, the warriors that had stood with her all this time. She knew if she could just get to them, that together they could stand against any threat. But she had only reached the line of the trees when her miko senses began picking up on the strong aura of a youkai.

Her breath hitched, straining to draw air into her lungs. This was not good.

Turning slowly to face the treat, Kagome tensed in ready, her hand coming up against the bow strung across her shoulder. But she knew that any action would be futile against him. She waited. She could do nothing else. She would not show fear in the face of this youkai. Not then, not now, not ever.

She watched as he walked out of the trees, his steps steady, purposeful, his stance tall and proud. His eyes never left her form; the eyes of a hunter, never loosing sight of his prey. Still she held her ground; defiant, refusing to back down even as she spoke the name of the assassin, of the Killing Perfection.

"Sesshomaru."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I just have to say, since this is my A/N and I can say whatever I want, that 300 was the best movie EVER!!! I have never seen so many hot, sweaty, muscled, half-naked bodies in one movie in my life! Half the time I was trying to decided which body of sexyness I should be worshiping. Oh, and the story was nice too…

Well, that's all you get out of me today.

Later

Shadow


	13. Discovery

Discovery

'_That scent…'_

It wasn't possible. He knew it wasn't possible. And yet…

'_Father…'_

Sesshomaru could not deny what his senses were telling him. They were never wrong. The scent that had come with the surging of magic from the direction of the old well, the scent that was laced together with that of the miko that had been his query; was that of his father.

It wasn't possible. His father had been dead for over two centuries. Nothing, not even his fags, still carried his scent in such a way. It wasn't possible, and yet, he could not deny that it was fact. Somehow, that miko wench had come in contact with his father. Not only that, but she had lived to tell the tale.

Oh, and she would tell the tale.

There was something terribly disconcerting in the fact that whenever that miko was involved in his affairs that she always managed to ruin his plans. From the very first time he had the notable displeasure of meeting the wench, she had managed to thwart years of meticulous searching by being the only one capable of drawing his father's fang from its resting place, making matters infinitely worse when she handed the coveted blade over to that detestable half-breed.

Of course, there was always the fact that she had shot him with her arrows. Not that she ever inflicted any damage, but the fact remained that she HAD shot at him, and it had cost him a decent set of armor, not exactly a price he enjoyed paying simply because of some simple human girl that didn't know when her interferences were unwanted, unappreciated, and uncalled for.

But if he were to be honest with himself, something that he wished he wasn't so insistent on being in matters concerning that girl, he would have to admit that it wasn't her bold actions against him or the unaccountable acceptance of his father's fang of her over any other or even her shrill voice and heated demands of him or her instruction of the hanyou to inflict damage upon him in the only way that would cut deeper than his claws ever could that had him most bothered by her. It was the way she would look at him, the way her eyes would lock onto his unwaveringly, the soft blue holding no fear, no uncertainty, and no hatred. It was beautiful, and he hated it, hated her for it. But he most hated that when she looked at him with her soft, pleading eyes, he felt as though there was nothing he could deny her.

Cursing himself for allowing his thoughts to drift yet again, and carefully steeling himself for the difficulties presented by the coming confrontation with the miko by severing any less than hard feelings towards her, Sesshomaru focused his attention on his hunt.

He stepped clear of the trees surrounding the clearing by the well, his sight moving immediately to the source of his most immediate problems. Locking her with his piercing gaze, and watching her intently for any ill-advised actions as she was so prone to, he moved forward, closing the distance between them.

Her uncertainty was radiating off of her in waves, but still she held herself firm, her stance strong and unwavering. Her eyes locked on his, showing no fear, never fear, but which on this day held a darkness to them, a deep run sorrow that seemed only magnified by his presence. It was a sight that made him wish the being standing before him was anyone but her. No one dared to look upon him in such a way, to look at his person in sorrow, grief, or pity. Had she been any other, she would have paid the price for her grievous error, but she was not any other.

She was the miko of the Shikon, necessary in the drawing out of the vile hanyou Naraku and ultimately in the destruction of the cursed jewel. More than that, she was the only being in centuries that had been in close contact with the only person he had ever held any respect for. And, despite the fact that she was human, he actually found himself anxious to hear her words.

Her lips parted, her voice breaking through the stillness that had settled around them. "Sesshomaru."

"Miko." It was high praise indeed for him to even think to address her by her respected title, but he would allow for none of her customary outbursts at this time. "The time has come for you to tell me what lies beyond that well."

The color draining from her face, the young miko searched her mind frantically for an acceptable answer to that. She was not stupid enough to believe that Sesshomaru couldn't detect the scent of his father on her, though she was saying silent 'Thank you's' to every god in the heavens that apparently his heightened senses couldn't pick up on just how close that contact had been…not yet anyways. She was supporting no delusions in the fact that Sesshomaru would discover the situation given enough time or a close enough proximity, neither of which she was willing to relent to the youkai at this moment in time. She needed to do some fast talking.

"The well is a portal." Knowing the truth, or at least a censored version of it, was the only way to go with a being that could pick up on the changing aspects of her physiology better than any polygraph machine ever invented; Kagome continued her explanations. "It was made from the wood of the Tree of Ages about 1000 years ago by your father. If given enough energy from the proper power source, the portal will activate and send those connected to it across time. 500 years seems to be its favored number. I, myself, come from a time 500 years in the future from now. However, it seems that while the well transports me backwards in time, it sends those of your blood forward."

"Explain."

Swallowing down her nervousness, refusing to let Sesshomaru see just how uncomfortable his frigid presence and threatening posture made her, Kagome continued. "I don't know how it happened, a temporal paradox, or spatial reality, or whatever you want to call it; but the last time I entered the well portal to go home, it was not only me that entered the time-stream. Your father, obviously the reason for your sudden interest in me, was pulled with me into another time; 500 years in the past from this time for me, and 500 in the future from where he had entered."

Sesshomaru eyed the miko critically for a moment as he processed what she was saying. Her words were true, but they were lacking substance. She was leaving certain details out, and he was inclined to believe she was doing it purposefully. Of course, it was predictable of her to leave out any details regarding her homeland. The girl was fiercely protective of those she cared about, even at the cost of her own welfare. But such information was not presently necessary.

The first omission of consequence was the power source she mentioned, she didn't say it, but he was all but certain she was referring to that of the Shikon. However, he could not detect any of the jewel's shards on her person, meaning that another source of power was utilized to activate the portal. Knowing his father had been in some way involved in the making of the well though could easily discount any notions about requiring an outside source of power, for surely his would have been sufficient.

That left the second hole in the miko's telling to be dealt with, one that refused to sit well with him and persisted in aggravating a sense of something that told him no matter her answer he wasn't going to like it. His father's scent on the miko was far too strong and lingered in a way that Sesshomaru refused to acknowledge without further information. Even from the distance he had allowed between them, he could still detect traces of his father's energy signatures, and, aside from whatever energy expenditures were used to activate the portal, there were very few ways that such a thing could come about. Still, not wanting to have to resort to actually scenting the human, Sesshomaru voiced his inquiry.

"You will explain to this Sesshomaru the nature of your dealings with his sire."

Completely unwilling to answer any questions in relation to her 'dealings' with Toga, and having entirely enough of Sesshomaru's orders, Kagome, after silently cursing the absence of Inuyasha for the millionth time, decided to change the subject in hopes that by buying herself more time the tardy hanyou would finally see fit to grace her with his presence.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru? You must have been nearby to have picked up on my scent. Do you know something about what happened to the well? Or about what made that mess in Inuyasha's forest?"

Lifting a finger to point towards the path of destruction left in the trees on the other side of the clearing, the young miko had to put extra effort to still the shaking of her hand when instead of taking any notice of the direction she was pointing in Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes sharply at her.

'_Mental note,'_ she processed in her mind, _'Diverting Sesshomaru when he wants to know something doesn't work.' _Lowering her hand, and moving it back to its position against her bow, Kagome tried furiously, and without success, to find a way out of this whole mess she had ended up in. _'Inuyasha!' _her mind screamed as she watched Sesshomaru take a tense step in her direction. _'Where the hell are you?! I could really, really use you right about now! I swear, you can call me any names you want just so long as you distract your brother for a few minutes!'_

Unfortunately for the young miko, there would be no hanyou coming to her rescue, and even if by some miracle something managed to distract Sesshomaru from his current course, it would not have worked for long. Kagome's movement from earlier had given Sesshomaru a chance to more easily detect her scent as it drifted across the subtle air currents moving around them, and what he found was so disturbing and so absolutely revolting that he had abandoned the idea of listening to the words of the mortal wench, choosing to listen instead to his own superior senses. Her scent could never lie to him.

He stepped towards her, though the movement was forced, hesitant. This was not something he was prepared for, and the possible consequences of finding that his suspicions were justified were appalling. Still, he would not, could not deny the need to know, not only for himself but also…

'_No!'_ Every fiber of his being was reeling in protest. _'This can not be! It can not! Father, what have you done?!'_

Seeing the way Sesshomaru's form seemed to stiffen, Kagome knew that something was wrong. Sesshomaru never faltered, never allowed any of his emotions or inner thoughts to be displayed; and yet, he was hesitating, his forward movement stopped by his apparent inner struggle.

'_He knows,'_ she realized, her heart gripping in anxiety. _'What now?'_

Her silent question was answered before she even had a chance to recognize what had happened. Sesshomaru, furious at himself for allowing his hesitations to get the better of him and even more enraged by the possibility that he would be left with the responsibility of yet another of his father's transgressions, closed the distance between himself and the miko in a flash of demon speed. In less time than it would have taken her to blink, he had her pinned against a nearby tree. Using his larger frame to keep her from any movement, he lifted his hand to take hold of her chin, tilting it back to expose her neck.

Kagome hadn't even registered his movement, but she sure as hell felt it when her back was slammed against the rough bark of the tree. Her hands came up on instinct, pressing against his chest to try and pry herself away from his grasp. But he was simply too strong, and she was a nothing more than a girl trying to move a mountain. Still, she struggled against him, her anxiety building to unbearable levels as he dipped his head down to the curve of her neck.

"Get off of me!' she screamed at the Inu as her hands began glowing hot with her rising powers.

A startled cry of pain was pulled from the miko when Sesshomaru shifted, taking hold of her wrists roughly and lifting them above her head to keep the burning power from touching him. She pulled futilely against his iron hold, her struggles becoming frantic as her mind washed with terrifying images of being held against her will by a youkai beast.

"No!" she screamed shrilly. "No! I won't let you! Don't touch me! Get away!"

Her body thrashed violently, her powers flaring wildly in response to her distress. The pulse of pure energy that exploded from her tiny frame was so intense and so powerful that Sesshomaru was thrown away from the young miko. He righted himself in the air, landing in a guarded crouch several yards back from the little bitch. His crimson eyes settled on her, a savage burn of pure fury and resentment. But he did not advance on her. He was held in place by the broken sob that was choked out of her and the way her tiny body was being racked by coursing shivers of pure dread.

Fear.

He had never seen this woman show fear like this, and knowing her fear was not of him was what held him back. Had she been forced? That thought triggered a surge of anger to wash though him. It was…unsettling. Why should he care of the plight of this human wench? He shouldn't, it was that simple. But, apparently, that didn't stop him from doing so.

"Sess…Sesshomaru?" Kagome had finally managed to focus on him, taking in the sight of his bleeding eyes and his guarded stance. "Oh God!" she wailed miserably as she buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…I was…Oh God!" Her body shook again, this time with such force that her knees buckled, dropping her to the ground where she continued to sob brokenly.

Closing his eyes to try and get a grip on his quickly slipping composure, Sesshomaru willed the red to bleed from his vision as he brought himself to his feet. This, he decided, was officially the worst day of his life. Though it shouldn't have been much of a surprise to him that the blasted miko had once again managed to completely decimate his plans.

Now, since he had absolutely no intention of caring for the girl longer than was absolutely necessary, it seemed that he would have to discover a way to retrieve the corrupted hanyou from his mindless state. And if that wasn't going to be a difficult enough task given the fact that the hanyou was both completely feral, sustaining the strength of a full blooded youkai descended from the house of his father, and reinforcing his strength by the stolen power offered to the whelp by the dark light of the Shikon; it was imperative that Inuyasha be recovered without any major injury. It would not be acceptable to leave the miko in the hands of anyone that wasn't even remotely capable of defending her in her compromised state.

Of course, he still had no idea how she had managed the feat in the fist place. It was one thing for his father to appease his perverse desires to rut with humans; it was something entirely different for him to mark one as his mate, to share his strength with her purposefully. And there was no denying the truth of this. Her blood still sang with his power and the depth and care taken to mark her were clear. This girl, this human, this miko, was his father's mate.

To make matters worse, the joining had been complete, though Sesshomaru couldn't quite comprehend how. No human had ever been capable of accepting the full strength of a youkai. Their blood was too weak, their bodies too fragile, their spirits without power. But not her. She had taken in the full extent of his father's spirit, embraced it with her own, given new life in the wake of their powers.

Add to this the fact that this girl just so happened to be a major player in the fight against Naraku and the threat of her being centre to the dark hanyou's current manipulation, the knowledge that there was simply no way to hide her unique presence for any length of time given the number of enemies she had, those both alive and dead, and that there was no safehold he could take her to that wouldn't have at least one youkai that would recognize the scent of his father, something that would bring up a whole new level of problems; and Sesshomaru was certain that he had not lived a day in his long life that had so completely and utterly gone to shit. And, by the look of the sobbing miko, it was only going to get worse.

Reigning in tightly on the nearly overwhelming need to sigh out his frustrations, Sesshomaru began walking towards the sobbing girl. Kami, what he wouldn't give to truly be the cold-hearted bastard he worked so hard to make everyone believe he was; but, since he wasn't, and since the sight and smell of a female crying, regardless of their species, was disturbing in the most guarded places of his being, Sesshomaru was forced to do something he would never have imagined himself doing: comforting a human woman.

"Miko," he addressed her curtly when he was only a few paces from her crumpled form. She immediately stiffened, and hesitantly lifted her head to look at him. What a pathetic sight she made; her eyes red and swollen, her cheeks flushed and stained with the path of her tears, and her tiny frame heaving with straining breaths even as she tried to curb her sobs. Clenching his jaw firmly, Sesshomaru managed to suppress the scowl threatening to form. "Your human companions currently occupy the village east of here. You would do well to have your needs attended to before we discuss these matters further."

Her eyes fluttering in successive blinks displaying her confusion, Kagome struggled to form words. "You're…you're…ok…with this?"

"Hardly," he replied dryly. "However, this Sesshomaru is not oblivious to your current distress, nor is he willing to continue enduring this ridiculous display of your human inadequacies. Now, on your feet, woman."

"Kagome," she sighed as she brought a hand to her face to wipe away her tears. "My name, if you would, please, is Kagome."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blah! I think about halfway through that chapter my brain went dead. Le sigh. I knew that writing stories with no real plot in mind would eventually catch up with me. Meh, no matter. It hasn't stopped me so far, and it isn't going to stop me now ;P Yup, I can already see it, this time tomorrow, I'll be right here doing the same thing all over again. That can't be healthy behavior you know. I wonder, do you think they have an addiction hotline for fanfiction addicts? Because, short of an intervention, I just can't see myself getting together the mustard to stop…not to say that I want to…but then, isn't that the problem in the first place? LOL I sound like I belong in a loony bin. Gotta love the way A/N's make that possible. But, since I just know no one reading this is about to report me (because then your fix would be disturbed and we just wouldn't want that) I guess I'm safe -looks over her shoulder warily- hehe just checking.

Well, enough of my insanity for one night. Off to bed for this little fangirl.

TaTa

Shadow


	14. Misery Loves Company

Misery Loves Company

'_Weird….Weird, weird, weird, weird…I wonder, would I have noticed if I lost my mind? Like, maybe, I'm hallucinating or something. That could happen, right? Why else would Sesshomaru be escorting me, ME, back to the village? Or for that matter, why would he give a care about my distress? I practically blasted him a new one back there, and he's acting like nothing happened, almost like he has forgiven me. But why? Why would he? He's never held back before, what makes things different now? Just because I was with his father? It couldn't be that simple. Sesshomaru may hold his honor above anything else, but taking care of his father's mate? And for no reason! I can take care of myself, thank you very much!'_

Sneaking a look at Sesshomaru from under the fringe of her bangs, and seeing nothing new of the youkai, but asserting the fact that, yes, he was indeed still walking with her, and, no, he hadn't grown an extra head or spouted a new set of tentacles that would comply with her thoughts that she was having a nightmare or had completely lost her mind; the young miko sighed.

'_I wish I could just ask him, but it's not like he'd answer me anyways. Toga may not have had any trouble loosening up, but I'm all but certain Sesshomaru has an icicle permanently wedged up his ass! I mean, really, has the guy EVER cracked a smile? I bet he's like the wicked witch of the west, but instead of water melting him to death, for Sesshomaru it would be the sound of laughter. He'd be like, AHHH!! NO!! I'm smiling!!! And then his stupid perfect skin would melt of his stupid pretty face. Though it would be a shame to loose all that pretty hair. Damn! I should have asked Toga if I could brush his! Inuyasha never lets me, and like hell I'd ask Sesshomaru, but Toga would have let me, I'm sure of it. Sigh. Why couldn't I have thought of this earlier? Oh, right, I was a little busy.'_

Her cheeks flushing in a heavy blush, Kagome snuck another look at Sesshomaru to make sure he was still ignoring her. A startled squeak left her when she realized that his piercing golden eyes were trained intently on her, and her reaction earned her a lifted brow from the stoic Lord.

'_What is that girl thinking?'_ Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder. Her emotions were changing so quickly he was having a hard time keeping up with her. Her fear had subsided almost immediately after he had spoken to her, being replaced with a heavy resignation. But, after the girl had gained her feet and began walking with him back towards the little village, she had continued tumbling through a wide array of poorly controlled reactions. From confusion, to anger, to resentment, to something she found amusing, then aggravation; but the last response had been most peculiar, she had become aroused, followed immediately by acute embarrassment when she looked upon him.

Though there was a part of him that was very displeased with the fact that he was close enough to the girl to pick up on her changing body chemistry that alerted him of her ever-changing moods, there was another part of him, a part that he truly wish he could rip out and tear into shreds for having the audacity to even bring up any remote fascination with this human, that found her reactions somewhat entertaining.

Of course, indulging in thoughts that suggested anything of the remote possibility that the miko was anything but a burden, had led another part of his mind, one which he was certain to reprimand fiercely in the near future, to suggest that if her reactions were so distinguishable from simple thoughts, that it might be worth noting how she would react to other forms of stimulation.

Startled by the fierce growl that suddenly erupted from Sesshomaru, Kagome took a nervous step away from him. _'What?'_ she questioned silently as she continued eyeing him warily. _'It's not like I was thinking about him or anything!'_ That thought though managed to make her embarrassed blush spread, now beginning to creep down her neck as the heat built in her body.

She hastily ripped her eyes away from Sesshomaru, focusing as much attention as she could on the path ahead. _'Damn dogs and their damn noses! Whatever. He can growl at me all he wants, it's not like he's going to do anything about it. If he was, he would have done it already and not been all chivalric by bringing me to my friends because I was upset. Woah! Did I just use the word chivalric as something to describe Sesshomaru? Weird. Totally weird. I wonder why though? Toga said that I wouldn't have to worry about Sesshomaru, but I didn't believe him, and even if I had, I would NEVER have thought he would go this far. I mean, what? Does he think I'm like…his mother or something?'…… 'Crap! Why did I have to laugh?! As if things weren't bad enough! Now he thinks I'm insane! Hell, I think I'm insane, but that's not the point. God! This has got to be the longest walk EVER! Where is that village?!_'

Sighing in relief when the little settlement came into view, Kagome picked up her pace. She needed a distraction from Sesshomaru. Badly.

But they had only made it to the perimeter of the village when they were greeted by Sango and Kirara, Miroku, and Kaede; all sporting weapons and set in guarded stances. It took the young miko a moment to figure out the problem, being that her thought processes were currently in a scrambled mess; but, once she realized that their problem was also the same as her current dilemma, she stepped forward.

"Hey, guys," she greeted her friends with a small, timid smile. "I…ummm…and he…" gesturing nervously to Sesshomaru, she continued in her oh so elegant introductions, "We…errr…yeah."

'_Oh that was wonderful!' _her mind was screaming in response to her verbal diarrhea_. 'Do you think maybe you could try and form a normal word? Or maybe even, I don't know, a full sentence?!'_

With a nervous laugh, Kagome brought her hand up to rub the back of her head as she took in her friends dubious looks. "Guys," she tried again, "Sesshomaru and I have some…business to discuss. And, well, he thought I would be more comfortable here."

Miroku took a tentative step towards his miko friend. He didn't like how nervous she was acting, but, given the fact that she had arrived with Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfection himself, the monk couldn't really blame the young woman. He did, however, give his mind a hard shake when it threatened to elaborate on the miko's proclamation of 'business' with the demon Lord. THAT, he knew, was not something the bashful little miko was capable of, especially with Inuyasha's hated older brother. The poor monk, he was likely to have a hernia when he realized the full reasons behind the miko's nerves and Sesshomaru's presence.

"Lady Kagome," the monk addressed his friend. His violet eyes shifted apprehensively to the intimidating presence of the youkai, but, always the one to observe proper protocol, Miroku inclined his head slightly to Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru." His attention moving once again to Kagome, he continued to voice his concerns. "Lady Kagome, certainly you understand the reluctance of the villagers to allow a youkai Lord into their midst."

Actually, she hadn't really thought about it. Her brows drawing together slightly, the young miko began worrying her bottom lip as she worked through her options. She stole a subtle glance at Sesshomaru. He was, as always, completely unperturbed by his surroundings. He was standing near to her, his form tall and poised, but relaxed, ready for any necessary movements. His head was tilted slightly upwards and away from her and his sight was not focused on any of the humans present, his way of giving her space to answer their concerns on her own, Kagome supposed.

So, realizing it was up to her where to go from here, Kagome cleared her throat and spoke up. "The situation is…delicate," she told her friends hesitantly. "I would feel much more comfortable here, with you all, than outside of the village. Lord Sesshomaru has, no doubt, compromised a great deal already by having agreed to accompany me here. I'm certain that he would not resort to any behavior unbefitting a guest of this village. It would be improper and dishonorable, and whatever he is, he is not those things. Kaede," Kagome turned her attention to the old miko. "Surely you agree that to send him away when he has been nothing but civil would be a sign of disrespect, one that this village would pay more dearly for than a simple accommodation?"

The old miko, with her one good eye, looked over her young apprentice critically. When, she wondered, had their young Kagome turned into such a proficient mediator? "Hai, child," Kaede relented eventually. "I do see the truth in ye words." She turned to Sesshomaru. "Forgive this old woman, Lord Sesshomaru, but no measure of caution is too much in these times."

"Hn." Not caring in the slightest to hear the words of an elderly human, Sesshomaru turned his attention to the young miko. She had been…acceptable in her negotiations. Of course, being that these human were her comrades, it was not a surprise that they had listened to her. However, he could not deny that her assessment of the situation had been quite accurate, and, he grudgingly admitted to himself, that even were they not, to deny such logic would be foolish. Perhaps, he allowed, if this miko was so practical with such matters, as it had not been the first time she had managed to make a competent assessment of his actions and directives, then perhaps the coming negotiations would prove less tasking than he had initially assumed.

No, he corrected his errant thoughts as he watched the miko proceed to turn to him and give him a radiant smile and a wink as though it had been she that had just done him a favor, this task was definitely going to be unpleasant. Pulling back, once again, from the nearly overpowering urge to sigh in frustration, Sesshomaru nodded his head minutely in the direction of the miko's companions, a silent message for her to get a move on this to make his horrid day come to its undoubtedly equally as horrid end as soon as possible.

Thankfully, she took to his silent order quickly. Flashing him another of her hated, beautiful smiles, she turned and began making her way over to her friends. However, the words that she spoke when she met up with them had Sesshomaru recalling the immensity of his dislike for this of all days.

"Hey, ummm, guys? Where's Inuyasha?"

Yes, it was official. This was, absolutely and without equivocation, the worst day of his life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hmmm, that was shorter than I was intending. Well, I guess that just means I have more time to write the next chapter tonight ;) Oh, how I love Sundays; the laziest day of the week. No work, no responsibilities, only lots of time to do whatever I want.

Well, till later.

Shadow


	15. And Then There Were Two

And Then There Were Two

"Miko," Sesshomaru addressed the girl as he stepped towards her and her companions. "This Sesshomaru has information pertaining to the hanyou. However, there are currently more pressing matters to be attended to."

'_Pressing?' _Kagome's lips quirked as her mind took a dive into the gutter. _'Yeah, there was some pressing going on alright, along with some grunting, groaning, growling, and a whole lot of banging.' _

Inwardly abhorred that she had even had the gall to think such perverted things, but equally thankful that she hadn't loosed her tongue to express such completely indecent thoughts, Kagome tried her very best to beat down on the blush that was surfacing on her cheeks, though, and it wasn't like she was surprised, it seemed that no matter what she did, that darn blush reflex of her was entirely too engrained in her being to be defeated completely. And even without the heightened senses of an Inuyoukai, apparently Miroku too had picked up on her blush, and, judging from the look he was sending her, Kagome was pretty sure that the letch had allowed his mind to wander to improper places as well.

So, Kagome, being the modest creature she is, laughed nervously, hoping desperately that something would miraculously save her from the embarrassment of this moment…like…say…the ground under her feet opening up and the earth swallowing her whole. Of course, no such thing would happen. And, given the amount of luck she had had so far in her exchange with Sesshomaru, it should have been no surprise that he chose this moment to become vocal about her unusual reactions.

"Miko," his tone was downright frigid. "This Sesshomaru finds nothing humorous about the current situation."

Flustered, and beyond saving from her embarrassment, Kagome decided to just go with it. "Oh, come on, Sesshomaru! You've got to see at least some humor in it. Like, really, talk about irony! At least now we know why your father's fang accepted me and not you or Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru was stunned by the miko's proclamation, so much so that his eyes widened slightly, breaking his mask of nonchalance. He hadn't even thought about that possibility. Was she correct? Had his father's fang truly been set within his tomb under a guard that only his miko mate could have broken? Had he not left the fang for Inuyasha? Was it merely a safeguard, something intended to ensure the miko would be protected and allowing her to choose her own protector?

"Kagome?" Sango's worried voice turned the young miko's attention to her. "What are you talking about?"

"Well…you see…I…"

"Stop." Sesshomaru's sharp command effectively stunned the miko back into silence. "This location is unsuitable," he continued, though his sight had shifted to a position somewhere in the distance beyond the village. When he looked back again to Kagome, his eyes were fierce. "Naraku," he bit out coldly. "He watches."

Turning his attention to the monk, Sesshomaru began issuing his orders. "You are proficient with barriers. Erect one around your group's chosen domicile." His eyes narrowed slightly as he recalled this particular human's reactions to the miko from earlier. "You will retrieve the fox kit from his concealment and wait with him until we have finished. Do not," his voice contained an edge of ice when he picked up on the human's intention to speak, "question my orders. Your presence is not required. The elder miko and Taijiya will prove adequate accompaniment for the miko."

"Miroku," Kagome stepped in when she realized that the monk was going to need more than an order to abandon his friends, not to mention the woman he loved, in the company of a ruthless assassin without being there to watch over the proceedings. "Sesshomaru's not going to do anything. I'm sure of it. I could probably punch him in the face right now and he wouldn't react."

"You will do no such thing, miko."

Rolling her eyes without turning to face the arrogant dog, Kagome continued. "Please, just do as he asks. I…I think it would be better, for me, if you weren't there anyways. It's going to be hard enough to talk about with him." Gesturing weakly towards Sesshomaru, Kagome sent a pleading look to the monk.

Miroku was not happy at all with the fact that he was going to be left out of this conversation. He was all but certain it was one that he would definitely appreciate. Alas, he was not one that could deny the lovely Kagome when she turned her beautiful doe eyes upon him in plea, so he, grudgingly, accepted his suit. He turned to Sango, his eyes meeting hers in a moment of silent understanding that he would not be far away should the need arise, then turned and began the necessary preparations for erecting a barrier around Kaede's hut.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where should I start?"

Kagome was nervous. Actually, she was beyond nervous, especially considering the company she was sharing. But she knew that she couldn't hide the truth from Sesshomaru, and, more than that, she knew he had a right to know. After all, Toga was his father. Though, of course, the absurdity of the situation was not lost on the young miko, because, really, she was all but certain that this type of thing only happened on those crazy American talk-shows, not in real life. Then again, this was HER life they were talking about, and it had never exactly belonged in the realm of normalcy.

"From the beginning."

The young miko wasn't the only one feeling the heavy weight of this situation. Though, for Sesshomaru, being that he had been the one to pick up after several of his father's less than pleasant affairs after his death, it was nothing new. What was new, however, was the building anger he was feeling every time his thoughts came to centre on what had transpired between his father and the miko. And, to add even more frustration to his dilemmas, Sesshomaru was certain that had it been any other, he would not be so affronted by such knowledge. But the fact that it had been this miko; that she, with all of her willfulness and stubbornness and incomprehensible displays of strength and courage, was the one in this situation, had Sesshomaru more troubled than the fact that he still had to deal with all of the repercussions of the act committed by her and his father.

"Well," Kagome had managed to push aside her reservations to begin her telling, "As you already know, because of me and your father entering the well portal at the same time, or whatever, we were pulled to a time 500 years earlier than this one. But, the problem was, that apparently the Shikon, which is the power source I normally rely on to activate the portal, was not allowed to travel to that time. I think that it was because the jewel had not yet been created. It was left behind, but not before giving enough power to transport the two of us across the time-stream. We were stranded. I told Toga…"

Kagome was pulled from her story when Sesshomaru started growling at her. She looked up to him in shock, but her shock was quickly replaced with anger. "You have no right to assume that I haven't the place to call him by his name! I had to talk a whole army out of a fight with him just to get it, so just keep it to yourself! I don't want to hear it!"

"Miko…"

"And I told you!" She interrupted his frigid warning. "My name is Kagome! Your father learned it in less than a day! I've known you for three years; I would think that by now you would have gotten it!"

"You go too far, woman." Sesshomaru was about two seconds from enforcing submission upon the little bitch. He was the Alpha now that his father was dead. That meant that everything that had been his sire's was now his. The miko included. And she would know this would she stop delaying her tale so that he could inform her of what exactly she had stepped into.

"No, you go too far, Sesshomaru!" the miko retaliated in outrage. "I am not and will never be a submissive bitch that will simply abide by your orders! I didn't do it for Toga, I don't do it for Inuyasha, and I won't do it for you!"

"Kagome, child," Kaede had seen the dangerous wisps of crimson bleeding into the golden surfaces of Sesshomaru eyes as his anger built, and she decided an intervention was necessary. "Ye must calm down. Here," she produced a cup of steaming liquid, "drink some tea, child. It will help ye to settle ye nerves."

Sighing, Kagome accepted the cup from the elder miko. "Thank you," she whispered quietly.

However, before she could bring the cup to her lips, it was snatched out of her grasp. Looking up in a daze, Kagome saw Sesshomaru lift the cup to his nose. His eyes flashed dangerously as he inhaled the scent of the steaming liquid. His hand closed over the cup, crumbling it into shatters as the hot contents dripped through his fingers.

"You dare," he growled out angrily as he stepped towards Kaede, "attempt drugging a bitch under the care of this Sesshomaru?"

Kaede, despite the near-crippling fear invoked by the sight of the angered youkai advancing on her, held her ground. "The herbs were only to calm her, Sesshomaru-sama," she explained to him calmly.

"Your actions, despite your intentions, are unpardonable."

"Sesshomaru!" On her feet in seconds, Kagome placed herself firmly between the livid youkai and the elder miko. "You will not hurt her!"

Eyes narrowing, Sesshomaru looked down to her. "Move."

"No! I'm not going to let you hurt her!"

"Demon, stand down!"

Miroku's voice from the doorway of the hut had Sesshomaru's attention snapped to him. Kagome, seeing her friends all taking up defensive postures and the way Sesshomaru had shifted his stance in ready for combat, did the only thing she could think of to prevent any bloodshed. Before Sesshomaru made any movements, she threw her arms out, wrapping them around his waist and pulling her body tight to his.

"No!" she cried desperately. "Please, Sesshomaru, don't hurt them!"

The angry growl that had been building in Sesshomaru's chest died instantly when he felt the miko press up against him. She was…touching him. It was…wrong. He knew this…and yet… _'Yes,'_ his body purred at the feeling of her heat pressing against him. _'Good little bitch.'_

Abhorred at his reactions to her, Sesshomaru clenched his hand tightly at his side, the pain produced as his claws pierced his flesh bringing him back to what he considered a more reasonable reaction: anger. "Get. Off. Of. Me."

Kagome pulled back, but she didn't release him yet. She lifted her eyes to his, lined with light moisture, soft and pleading. "Please, Sesshomaru," she begged. "It wasn't their fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry. But please…"

Kagome's words were cut off when Sesshomaru took hold of her shoulder and pushed her away from his person. Once free of her hold on him and the treacherous reactions of his body in response to her touch, he turned his attention to the intruder. "Leave," he bit out with enough frigidity to freeze an ocean.

Miroku was not about to obey this time. He had more than seen the tension in the room, he had felt it. Not only the dark rising of Sesshomaru's destructive aura, but also the challenging rise of Kagome's as she confronted him. The monk knew that Kagome's spirited ways were a dangerous commodity around a being of such little care for their kind, and he wasn't about to let his friend face the wrath of this demon alone.

"Miroku," Kagome's soft voice called to him, "Please, you're not helping."

"No." Miroku shook his head firmly. "I am sorry, Lady Kagome, but I will not allow you to continue endangering yourself with this demon."

"Hoshi-sama," this time it was Sango that addressed him. "Kagome is right. You must leave."

Sango had seen Sesshomaru's reactions to the young priestess, heard his claim of protection over her, and she knew enough of this youkai to recognize how unnatural such things were. Kagome was being granted graces with Sesshomaru that no other she had ever seen was allowed, except, perhaps, for the child that traveled with him.

But it was highly doubtful that even she would have been given the leniencies that Kagome had been, especially after he had addressed her as 'bitch'. That term was not used lightly by Inu's, nor was the giving of their protection. But what was more, Sesshomaru seemed to be restraining himself from administering punishment to Kagome in order to force her into submission, something that would have been done without thought should she truly been an Inu bitch. There was something holding him back from doing her harm and Sango knew that the reason for it lay in the story that Kagome had been interrupted from telling.

However, Sesshomaru had been quite adamant about Miroku not being present for the telling, and the fact that he had purposefully had Shippo's presence removed as well told the taijiya that the reason for such precautions were due to the 'delicate' nature that Kagome had eluded to. The poor girl, she was being fed to the lions to have to explain what had happened on the other side of the well to Sesshomaru, the LAST thing she needed was for the lecherous monk to be present for her recounting of the events.

When Miroku looked to Sango, the strong look she gave him was enough to break though his resolve to stand and defend his women. Where Kagome was concerned, there was always reason to believe her caring and trusting nature was compromising her ability to see the dangers she placed herself in, but with Sango, there was no doubt, no conflicting emotions. She always saw the dangers present, always weighed every option before responding. To have her ask him to leave meant that there was not only a reason for his presence to be unwanted, but that there was also no reason to think that it was necessary.

Still reluctant, but not willing to provoke the situation further, Miroku nodded stiffly to the slayer before turning to exit the hut. He didn't dare look back to Sesshomaru when he left. He knew, without a doubt, that even with his impeccable control, he could not hide the clear resentment and anger that would be directed at the youkai in his eyes, and he would not risk provoking the dangerous beast. He didn't like this situation at all, but he couldn't risk being the one to offset the delicate balance that was just barely being maintained.

With the monk gone and only the women remaining, Sesshomaru managed to calm his aggressions to a more manageable level. Things were getting too stressful that even his control was starting to slip. The miko needed to continue with her telling, and she needed to do so immediately. Turning his attention back to her, he gestured for her to retake her seat.

Kagome did as Sesshomaru had bid her, though she did so reluctantly. When he had motioned to her seat with his hand, she had seen the dark flow of blood that had streaked his hand. She knew it was his, knew that he had been restraining himself by distracting his anger with pain, and it bothered her greatly. She couldn't help but wonder why. Why did her relationship with his father mean so much to him? Why was he bothering with her at all? Why had he said he was protecting her when she knew how much he hated her? Why had he been so furious when Kaede had simply given her some simple herbs? Why?

She had no answers to her questions, but, knowing that she couldn't delay any longer, the young miko continued relating the events from the other side of the well.

"I told Toga about the Shikon, that I believed it was what had allowed us to cross over; and he reasoned that if we wished to return to our rightful times that we would have to make a new jewel. For obvious reasons, I couldn't allow that to happen. But, together, we realized that there was a different way we could combine our energy signatures in a way that would bring miko and demon energies together into one, a way that wouldn't mean creating a jewel and that would be at the cost of our lives."

Pausing, not knowing how to continue, Kagome looked up to Sango for support. "You were the one that told me, Sango. Don't you remember? That youkai can join their energies together."

"Kagome," Sango began hesitantly, "What I told you was that youkai can combine their energies by mating. Surely you aren't saying that…" The tears that began streaming down her friends face were more than answer enough. But…it wasn't possible; at least she had never heard of anything like what her miko friend was telling her. Having to see for herself, Sango quickly moved closer to Kagome. "May I?" she asked quietly as she reached up to her friend's collar. Receiving a shaky nod from Kagome, Sango pulled back her friends blouse from the curve of her neck.

Seeing the markings trailing down Kagome's neck in intricate patterns of silver that spread out in delicate lines from two definitive central points, made it impossible to deny that she was, in fact, mated to a youkai. The mark was exquisite, done with care that the Taijiya had never seen before. Usually, when these marks were placed, they were made in the middle of the actual mating, where instincts were running rampant across the youkai's being. Their pairing were told to be rough, bestial affairs, so it was no surprise that the marks were often marred, left incomplete or resulting in damage to the one marked, however unintentional. But not here. The Inu that had marked Kagome, had done so with such care that even her friend's tender mortal flesh had not been affected in the slightest but for the beautiful mark left on her.

But a mating was more than a marking and the joining more than simple sex, Sango knew this. But… "Sesshomaru," too concerned with her friend's wellbeing to observe protocol, Sango voiced her question to the Inu Lord without pause. "The joining…"

"Complete," he answered her unflinchingly.

Sango drew in a startled breath, not being able to hide her reaction completely. She turned back to Kagome, but her eyes gave away her worry.

"Sango?" the young miko asked hesitantly. "What's the matter?"

Not knowing exactly where to start, Sango decided to begin with the basics. "Kagome, do you know the difference between youkai and hanyous?"

Shooting her friend an incredulous look, Kagome replied, "Of course, hanyous are half human."

Sango sighed and shook her head. "That's not it. Yes, hanyous are half human, but they differ from youkai in a more basic way. In the most basic way. Hanyou are not conceived in the same way as youkai. They are basically conceived in the same way as humans, but they are fed on the residual energies left to them by their youkai parent. That is what sets them apart from humans, what gives them their unusual appearances and their different abilities. Youkai, on the other hand, are not conceived of anything of the flesh. They are born of the spirit, of the energies that are released by their parents as a result of the mating ritual."

"What…What are you saying?"

With a deep breath, and a quick look back to the silent Inu to affirm her suspicions, Sango looked back to her young friend to break the news to her.

"Kagome, you're pregnant."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Poor Kagome. And here she thought she could just have her cake (beefcake that is ;P) and not get the tummy ace for it.

Ah, so sad, but that's all the insanity driven words from me tonight. So, later.

Shadow


	16. Acceptance

Acceptance

"Pregnant?" Sango's revelation was obviously shocking for Kagome, but it confused her as well. "But…Sango-chan, that's not possible. I've been on birth control for over two years, ever since the stress and overexertion of my time here interrupted my regular cycle. The doctors in my time give me injections every three months to keep my hormone balance in check. I told you all this before. I can't get pregnant."

"Kagome," Sango's tone was soft, comforting, but also strong enough to make her message clear. She reached out and took Kagome's hand in hers. "When I say that you're pregnant, I don't mean that you have conceived a mortal child, or even a hanyou child. These things, if your time's medicine does what you say, are impossible. Your mortal body has not produced a child, but your spirit has. It should not be possible. Humans are not known to have the spiritual strength to accomplish such feats, but you have. By embracing the spirit of your youkai mate, by combining it with your own, the two of you created the spark of something that was part of you both, and yet different at the same time. A new life. That life now feeds off of the power given to you from your mate in the physical joining, as well as the power that rests within you. It is growing, and it will continue to do so until it has consumed enough energy to create a new form for itself. Kagome, you are carrying a spirit child, a youkai unlike any other, but it is a child, your child."

"No…" It was a quiet whisper, filled with disbelief. "No!" Kagome ripped her hand away from Sango's and pulled herself to her feet. "You're wrong!" she screamed. "He would have told me! He would have…" A sudden flash across her memory of golden eyes filled with deep sorrow and regret. "No…"

It felt as though her world had come crashing down on her. Everything she had thought she knew had been thrown into disarray. Things weren't supposed to happen like this. She was never supposed to have come back to the past, but berceuse she had, great evil had been released and she had no choice but to return to face it, to see it destroyed. But she was never meant to stay, never meant to bring the past back with her, never meant to bring change beyond stopping what damage she herself had caused.

She had only been thinking of the way home. She had thought that it was simply the sharing of energies, the joining of two beings into a pair bound by ties of spirit and strength. She had thought that the marking, that the act of mating itself, was simply a ritual to join two beings together in the most intimate of ways. She had never thought that they would not only be giving their bodies and their spirits. She had never dreamed that by joining with Toga they would be creating a new life.

A child. She was carrying a child. His child. And it would never know its father, never have a chance to hear his voice, to know his strength, to feel his love.

"What have I done?"

But it was too late to go back now. She hadn't known, but she could do nothing to change it.

"No!" She shook her head sharply, fighting off the pressing tears. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't accept it.

She couldn't face her feelings, couldn't face the consequences of her actions, couldn't face her friends. Overwhelmed with the knowledge of what had been done and unable to face the terrible feelings of pain, remorse, sorrow, and the agonizing loss of trust and of faith in her mate, Kagome turned away, turned away from all of it. She just wanted to run, run away from everything, find a place that was secluded from everyone and everything and cry out her grief and fear.

But before she could make her escape, she was stopped by a strong arm pulling her into a stronger embrace.

"No!" she screamed as she fought against his hold. "No! Let me go! You're not him! You can't help me! You can't…"

Her powers were rising up around her in flashing waves of pure light, but Sesshomaru held her firm, meeting her bursts of power with his own to keep the burn of her anger away from him. He was furious. He had never known a time that he felt such resentment towards his father as he did at this moment. How could he have left her without this knowledge? How could he simply have abandoned her like this, expect her to survive this on her own? She didn't deserve this. Not her.

He pulled the little miko closer to him, surrounding her in the heat of his embrace and allowing his chest to rumble with soft, assuring rumbles. _'Do not fear, little bitch,'_ were the words spoken without form, in only the soft rumble of his tone. _'You are safe. Your child shall not come to harm. I will protect you.'_ There was no room for anger or resentment, no place for the biases that he held towards her kind. There was only the knowledge that she was his, that she carried a child of his pack, and that she was afraid and hurting.

Kagome, her struggles dying, choked on her heavy sobs. "Why?" it was the only thing she could think to ask. Why hadn't he told her? Why had he let her believe what she had? Why? How could he have just let her go back when he had known?

"Kagome," Sango's movement towards her friend was cut short by a fierce snarl from Sesshomaru as his crimson eyes settled on her. The Taijiya knew enough to not press Sesshomaru now. Youkai were highly aggressive where their children were concerned, and even though the child Kagome was carrying was not his, it was a member of his family, his pack. She stopped her movements, and raised her voice to carry to her friend. "Kagome, it is likely he didn't know that the joining would be complete. There would have been no reason to think that it would be. Perhaps he thought, as you did, that the simple act of sharing his energy with you, placing demonic powers within a pure vessel like that of the Shikon, would have been enough."

"No." Kagome shook her head, finally lifting her tear-filled eyes to look upon the youkai that held her. "He knew, didn't he?"

Sesshomaru could no longer deny it. He had known long ago that this woman was unlike any other, though he had been able to ignore it. Not now though. He could feel it now so clearly, feel the way her flowing powers danced across his senses, the way they soothed against the eternal flames, wrapping around him, not in anger or fear any longer, but simply in the loving calm. Yes, he could see it now, see what he had so long fought to ignore. Her power was immense, and breathtakingly beautiful in its purity and light. His father must have seen it too, must have known the truth even before the joining had been completed.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

_Because he couldn't bear to see the look in your eyes_. That was answer, but Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to say it. He could see, even now, the way she had accepted her fate, see the resignation, the understanding, the knowledge of what had happened; and even now she would hold no hatred, no anger towards the one that had done this to her. No, his father may have been strong, but no man could stand to see such painful truth, to know without a doubt what sins they had committed against one so pure of heart.

But this was not to be a time of such heavy heart, and Sesshomaru knew there was something he could do to lighten hers once more. Willing the red to bleed from his eyes, he looked back to the other humans occupying the small hut. "Leave us." It was an order not to be questioned. He would not allow such an intimate moment be witnessed by any eyes but for his and the little miko that had been forced under his care.

The decision was not made lightly. Sesshomaru knew very well that the first connection was an experience reserved solely for mates, and he knew that breaking ties with her after such a thing would be beyond difficult. Even once he managed to retrieve the hanyou for her protection, he would not be able to change his position in the eyes of her child. But she needed to know for certain, and he was the only one that could give her this experience.

Still, he was uncomfortable to do it. She was his father's mate. The child she carried, though of his blood, was not his. In his mind he knew this, but to share with her and her child the first moment of recognition would place him in a position that would force him to recognize her as more. Of course, it wasn't unheard of for a carrying woman to be claimed by another in her most vulnerable time, but these circumstances were different. It was one thing for him to protect her, protect the child she carried until it could form its own defenses against those that would seek to corrupt the spirit or claim its untapped power for their own; but for him to bond with it, with her, was…unsettling.

The fact that she was human was a moot point by now. Obviously she carried a great deal of power, so much that she had been capable of giving life to a youkai spirit. And the fact that his own father had been the sire meant that the child she carried would no doubt be one of great power and presence. But the fact remained that until this day she had been his adversary, and had it not been for these troubling circumstances, such is how she have remained.

Her relationship with Inuyasha was yet another problem. The hanyou was, in all actuality, a bastard child. He held no rights, no claims, and no power in the eyes of youkai society. His mother had not been mated to his father, she had only been yet another of their father's human mistresses. Unfortunately, their rutting had been a productive one. Not all human women would conceive a hanyou child, even during their time of fertility. Their bodies were simply not strong enough to endure the high demands placed on them by the child, and it was often aborted before any real growth can occur. Izayoi, however, had been a mortal of high birth. Her body was young and strong, and it was very likely that she possessed some measure of spiritual energies as she had been known for her healing remedies amongst the humans. She had been able to carry the hanyou child left to her by his father, and his father's immeasurable strength had left the boy a passable amount of power.

Adding Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha's arsenal of weapons had increased his presence and power to a whole new level. But Sesshomaru knew that it was not simply the fang of their great father that gave the hanyou his strength. It was this girl. She gave strength to all of those in her company. Her intelligence, bravery, compassion, and courage had been crucial to the hanyou's success thus far in their quest, and her strength and power was what allowed this group of hers to pose such a threat to those they pursued.

But her loyalty to her friends, especially to Inuyasha, would make things so much more difficult should she ever wish for her child to be given its position in youkai court, in his house. More than that, the miko would have to overcome her own obstacles should her position ever be discovered. She was, as a result of his father's mark on her, Lady of the Western House, Alpha Bitch of his pack. And while Sesshomaru may have been able to see some qualities in her that allowed him to even consider her for such a position, there would be many that would not. To make matters worse, that position was already filled.

Regardless of his father's infidelity, his mate still held the position of Lady. Until Sesshomaru himself chose a mate, his mother held the position of the Western Lady in the youkai households. It would be within her right to challenge the miko, to fight her for her position and title. If such a thing were to happen, Sesshomaru knew the old bitch would never show leniency, never show mercy. If the miko did not fight, her life would be forfeit; and if she did, and lost, the fate of both her and her child would rest in the Lady's hands.

This he would not allow to happen. The child would be protected, even if that meant defying his own mother to do it. He would not allow another of his siblings to be scorned and ridiculed, left as an outcast and a disgrace. Sesshomaru may not have been able to do anything to prevent Inuyasha's fate, but this child would be different. His position now was not as volatile as it had been then. The revolts and attempts at hostile takeover of his father's lands had been settled long ago. And the fact that this child would be a true youkai, not a hanyou born of a weak mortal, would stifle any argument given by those corrupt bastards that had refused to give recognition to the younger son of Inu no Taisho.

How he wished he could simply leave all the politics and pointless maneuverings of the old court, start a new empire, one ruled by its people and not the self-serving, narrow-minded, corrupt bastards that help position in the old ways. A new empire, one free of revolts and skirmishes, one that would promote peace not revel in war and bloodshed and the barbaric codes of the old world.

Why hadn't his father seen it? How could he have ever thought that creating treaties and alliances with the youkai of this land, allowing each pack, each swarm, each nesting of youkai to rule their own houses, to make their own laws; would ever have allowed the land to prosper? The old fools needed rulership, not the freedom to do whatever they wished, to enslave the land and the creatures inhabiting it, to mark their place in the world in blood and death.

The General had the power, had the support; he could have taken control, could have forced submission and cooperation, could have had everything that supreme rulership would have offered him. Why would he turn away from it? What held him back? What stayed his hand? And why would he have denied him the chance to see it done by denying him the power of both Tetsusaiga and So'unga?

Humans.

The answer to the questions he had asked himself for centuries came to him so suddenly and so unexpectedly that Sesshomaru hardly noticed when the elder miko and Taijiya made their exit. It was so simple. How could he have never seen it before?

His father had more than been lenient towards humans, more than cared for their plight and their position; he had loved them, he had seen them as equals, as being worthy of care and respect. But he had never been able to convince the youkai courts of this, never been able to sway them from the idea that humans were nothing more than a plague on the land, a nuisance that consumed their resources without thought or care, lowly forms of life to be wiped out. And Sesshomaru had been one of this same opinion.

But his father had not believed this. He held humans in high regards, took the time and the care to see that the human villages on his lands were well cared for and defended from outside threats, took pride in watching them grow and evolve. And they were evolving. They were multiplying faster than the youkai population could ever hope to do, and their defenses and weapons were becoming stronger, threats to even among the strongest of his kind.

To rule the lands, humans would have to be accounted for. No, more than that, they would have to be part of the ruling. And to do this, a human would be needed for the initiative, one that held no biases towards youkai and who had the strength and presence to lead. Someone like…

"Sesshomaru?"

Startled from his revelations, Sesshomaru looked down at the young miko. He hadn't even realized it, but he was still holding her closely, likely more closely than he would have liked, but he couldn't quite bring himself to be bothered by it. Her warmth was soothing, and her scent was unlike any he had ever known and which he would never try to place lest he diminish its unique allure.

Giving himself a hard mental shake, Sesshomaru pulled back from her. He would have time to debate these things later. For the moment, he needed to put an end to the miko's tears. Kami, but it was disturbing how much the sight of them bothered him.

"Miko…" he stopped himself at the look she was sending him. She didn't even have to open her mouth and he knew what was going to come out of it. When, he wondered, had he become so good at deciphering human emotions? And for that matter, when had he even cared? Rin. Damn. He should have known that allowing a human child to follow him at her leisure would come back to haunt him. "Kagome," he corrected himself, not something he was inclined to do…ever…but then, it wasn't like there was anyone else around to witness it. "This Sesshomaru has decided that you will…"

"Do you always talk like that?" It was rude of her to interrupt, but then, she didn't really care. It was rude of him to keep giving her orders. And besides, she wasn't really feeling up to listening to what he had 'decided' for her, since she was pretty sure she wasn't going to listen anyways. As far as she was concerned, his high-and-mighty self could go suck on an egg and leave her to her grief. She had just been told that she was pregnant, leaving her as a single mother to an, apparently, youkai child, and here this pompous ass was trying to tell her what to do. Ok, so she was, slightly, grateful that he had let her cry on him and all, but he was the one that wouldn't let her go, so it was his own damn fault. "You know, referring to yourself in the third person is a sign of insanity. And the whole giving orders thing, yeah, it gets old pretty quick."

"You dare..."

"Oh, I dare to do a lot of things, Sesshomaru. You'll find that out pretty quick. Now, what do you want from me? It's been a long day, and I, for one, want nothing more than to go home to my mother so I can curl up in a pathetic ball and sob my little mortal heart out until she makes me feel better. So get on with it. What do you want from me? What concern is this child I'm apparently carrying to you?"

"You are, by far, the most aggravating wench I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

"Tell me something I don't know. But hey! It looks like old dogs can be taught a new trick or two. Good for you, Sesshomaru. Would you like a biscuit? I'll make sure to pack one for you next time I come. If I ever come back that is."

Not come back? She would abandon this time? She would abandon her duty, her friends? She would take away her child's chance to know its family? No. It was a bluff. Damn. She was good. He didn't even pick up on it. If he didn't know her so well, which in itself was rather odd since he really didn't associate with many humans let alone take enough notice of them to actually claim to know them, but she would have almost got that one over on him.

Well, two could play at that game. "Suit yourself. Though do not expect me to offer such an opportunity again. Your child will never bond with you, never know your unique presence to be that of its mother, never see you as anything more than that fox kit you care for. It will be, by all outward appearances, adopted."

"What? No! Wait, what? What are you talking about! Of course I'm its mother!"

Setting his jaw to hold back the triumphant smirk, Sesshomaru replied. "Youkai do not bond with their parents through physical means. Such feats are accomplished well before the child gains consciousness or even a physical form. There is only one way to do this, but it requires a commitment from two parties."

"Huh?"

"Such an elegant response, miko. Are you always so articulate?"

"Why you…"

"Come," Sesshomaru turned away from her before she would be given a chance to let loose her tongue again. "Do not make me regret this decision."

Baffled, confused, and still trying to figure out when exactly it was that Sesshomaru had managed to pull one over on her to make her actually WANT to do whatever it was he had planned, Kagome followed him.

Seating himself comfortably on one of the mats laid out in the hut, Sesshomaru motioned the miko over to him. She came, but stopped once she reached him, uncertain of what he wanted of her.

'_Well…this is awkward,'_ Kagome thought as she looked down at Sesshomaru. He was sitting with his legs crossed lightly, and was looking at her like he was expecting something, though what was absolutely beyond her.

"Sit," he instructed her.

"Okay…" she replied slowly as she began lowering herself across from him.

"No." Sesshomaru's voice stopped her about half-way down. "Sit here, miko," he informed her as he put out his arm to beacon her closer to him.

"Huh?"

"Your ignorance is tiring, miko."

"Hey!" she cried in outrage as she straightened herself again to yell down at him. "I am not ignorant! I'm just not capable of reading your mind! Thank god!"

"Hn," was the only reply he was willing to give.

Sighing in frustration, Kagome looked awkwardly towards her supposed 'seating' arrangements. _'I stand corrected,'_ she mused as she began to fidget nervously. _'It's not me that's insane, it's him. He honestly thinks that I'm just going to plop myself down in his lap all comfortable like? Umm, hello? I think not! How many times did he try to kill me? Not to mention the whole I slept with his father thing. Lordy, what on earth have I gotten myself into?'_

Tired of waiting for the miko to overcome her bashfulness, Sesshomaru simply reached up and took hold of her arm, toppling her off her balance with a slight pull and landing her in his lap. She squeaked shrilly in surprise, her arms flailing wildly to try and catch a hold to keep her upright. Unfortunately, all she managed to catch was a handful of Sesshomaru's hair, and all it got her for the effort was a very displeasured growl from the Inu.

"S…sorry," she mumbled weakly as she released the silken strands of silver from her clutches. Hoping to divert Sesshomaru from her little mishap, Kagome pulled herself together slightly, finding a comfortable position in his lap and asking him over her shoulder, "So what now?"

"Now," Sesshomaru replied slowly as he wrapped his arm around her delicate waist and pulled her back more tightly against him, "We fight."

"Pardon me?!"

"Do not worry, Kagome," he hushed her quietly, his voice a soothing caress against her nerves as it whispered in her ear. "We fight, not with our physical bodies, but with our spiritual ones."

"I…I don't know how to do that," the young miko confessed nervously. "My…my powers aren't trained. I don't know how to…"

"You need not concern yourself. I will guide you. Simply do not allow yourself to be overcome. There will be discomfort and some pain, but none more so that you felt when you were…" Damn. Why couldn't he just say it? Why didn't he even want to think about it? Frustrated, and just wanting to get on with it, Sesshomaru just skipped his explanation. She was more than capable. "You will be fine, Kagome."

Taking in a deep breath to concentrate on maneuvering the energies he controlled, Sesshomaru willed the powers residing within him to break though the surface of his body. He felt the miko stiffen against him, and almost immediately her own unique energies were pulled up in her defense, surrounding her in a soft blanket of radiant light. Slowly, as not to overwhelm her, Sesshomaru began drawing forth more and more power, directing it outwards, surrounding them both in the dancing crimson light of the eternal fires of his spirit. For every draw of his power, she replied in kind, bringing up a stronger defense, a more brilliant barrier of protection.

When he knew her to be reaching a critical point, when he felt her body stiffen and her powers flicker just on the edge of being pushed beyond the barriers of control, Sesshomaru bore down on her with a massive surge of energy, locking the flow of her energies in place, not allowing them to expand any further. He took hold of her hand, pressing it firmly to her stomach. She whimpered in pain and confusion, but he still held her back, preventing her energies from escalating.

"Kagome," his voice had deepened, thick now with the darker undertones brought out by the demon fires. "You can feel me, feel yourself fighting me. Now feel here." He pressed her hand more firmly to her stomach, to the place where the spirit energies of her child were concentrated. "Feel your child fight with you. Feel it give you strength."

It was so tiny at first that she could have missed it, but with Sesshomaru's words, Kagome managed to forget the unrelenting pressure and the heat of the fires surrounding her and allowed herself to feel. It was there, just under her hand, a tiny spark that was being ignited in response to the fires. It lanced outwards, brushing against her fingers like a caress, though uncertain, tentative. But then, as Sesshomaru poured more energy into the inferno blazing around them, when the pain had magnified to a level where she no longer thought she could control herself, where she thought she would succumb to the fires, the tiny spark was ignited into a brilliant blue flame. It wrapped around her hand, strong and assuring, and she felt herself filled with a new kind of strength.

Protect.

It was there, inside of her, this little life that was holding her hand, telling her that it needed her to fight, telling her that she wasn't alone.

She would have. She would have done anything to see this little life was kept safe. She would have unleashed the full might of her powers against Sesshomaru without thought or care to the consequences, broken through the restraints he had placed on her and truly fought to see her child safe. Because it was her child, and it needed her.

But Sesshomaru had felt it too, felt the caress of the little one's newborn energy as it washed over the young miko's hand; and he immediately pulled back, breaking the seal on her powers and removing the heat of the fires from her. He heard her startled gasp when her lungs were able to draw in a new breath of cool air, but she was still holding onto the fight, refusing to back down once the threat had passed. It was excruciating. He had never felt such pain before. Even loosing an arm was nothing in comparison to the way her pure light tore at him from all sides. But he could not fight against her, would not stop a bitch from protecting her pup.

"Ka…gome…" He was so close to loosing control. She needed to stop, needed to calm down. She needed to help him or he was going to end up fighting back. "Stop…"

She had heard him, but she couldn't control it. It was like she was being driven by some instinct she never knew she had. She wanted to stop. She didn't want to be hurting him like this. _'Help me,'_ her silent plea was made without thought, but it was answered just the same.

The tiny flame of dancing blue pulsed outwards again, wrapping around Sesshomaru's hand as well, pulling them together, mixing their energies. For one moment in time there no longer existed three separate entities. Three had joined into one; every flow of power, every call of instinct, every emotion, and every experience flowed together. There was no more need to fight, for there was no other presence but for theirs.

And then it was over. The moment passed, the surging energies died down, and they were all as they had been before. Only now the tears shed by the little miko were ones of pure joy.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly in gratitude as she was finally able to relax in Sesshomaru's hold.

"Yes," he replied, wishing he could thank her as well for giving him such an honor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well…that was…interesting. Sometimes I'm just amazed how an idea can start out one way and turn out as something entirely different once it's written. Ah, the mysteries of writing, such a beautiful thing.

Well, that's enough for the night.

Happy dreams

Shadow


	17. Mesudoku

Mesudoku

"Sango?" Miroku approached the taijiya when she exited from the hut with Kaede. "Where is Kagome?"

"She is being well cared for, hoshi-sama," Sango told the monk, her voice soft and tired. "Sesshomaru-sama is calming her."

"Sango…" the monk's agitation and concern was evident, but Sango merely sighed and shook her head.

"There is nothing we can do for her right now, Miroku. Sesshomaru would know better than all of us how to handle this situation."

"I don't like this," the monk warned. "Sesshomaru is dangerous. We can not simply allow for Kagome to be left in his hands."

"Do not fret, young monk," Kaede soothed as she moved to rest her weary bones by settling down on the ground outside her home. "Our Kagome is well cared for in Lord Sesshomaru's presence. Perhaps," she mused, "even moreso than by Inuyasha."

"That's another thing that has me bothered," the monk continued, refusing to take down his guard so close to a dangerous adversary. "Sesshomaru said he had knowledge about Inuyasha, but we have not seen him for almost two days. What if Sesshomaru…"

"You know better than to think such things, Miroku," Sango cut in quickly. "No matter how many times Sesshomaru fights with Inuyasha, he has never gone so far as to inflict any lasting damage on him, let alone kill him. And we all know that Sesshomaru has had ample opportunity to do so."

"How can you be so calm about all of this, Sango?!" Miroku was quickly loosing his practiced calm. He could feel the rising up of energies coming from inside the barrier surrounding the hut, and not knowing the cause troubled him greatly. No matter what they knew of Sesshomaru, what they did not know was by far greater. He was a youkai Lord, with power to match such an esteemed position. He could not simply accept that the others would so willingly leave their young priestess in the care of such a threat.

"Hoshi-sama," Sango warned. "You are not helping matters. The situation is delicate, and Kagome will need all of us to be open and accepting to her position. AND" she added firmly to cut off the monk's coming protest, "that means we must accept Sesshomaru-sama's presence. He will likely not leave Kagome until he is satisfied she will be cared for."

"Cared for?! Sango, how can you say that?! Can't you feel what he's doing to her?! His aura is smothering hers in there! He's going to kill her!"

Unable to stand idly by any longer, Miroku started towards the entrance of the hut, determined to save Kagome from Sesshomaru's clutches.

"FOX FIRE!!"

Miroku's path was abruptly cut off when a wall of demon fire burst up in front of him. When the flames finally died down, the monk could see the small body of the fox kit blocking his path. Despite his small stature, Shippo stood strong to block the monk's path. "You will NOT interfere, Miroku," the little fox warned. "Sesshomaru-sama is giving Kagome her first encounter. It is not to be seen by mortal eyes."

"Get out of my way, Shippo. I do not wish to hurt you, but I will not allow Kagome-sama to be hurt!"

"I'll fight you for her sake," Shippo hissed angrily as he crouched down, his little paws sliding into the hidden compartments in his clothing to reach his fighting toys.

"Enough!" Sango quickly dissipated the standoff by setting herself between the little fox and the monk. "Miroku, Kagome will not be harmed in Sesshomaru's presence. He can not hurt her. Not now. His instincts will not allow her to come to harm so long as she carries a child of his pack."

"A…child?"

"Yes, monk," the taijiya sighed as she leaned down to gather young Shippo into her arms. "Kagome is pregnant."

"But is it really Sesshomaru's, Sango?" Shippo asked from his comfortable place in her arms. "I could smell the scent of an Inu mixed with hers earlier, but…" the little kit's face scrunched up slightly, "I don't understand how she's carrying in the first place. I mean, I've always been able to feel her power, but…she's still human. It would have taken so much power to do something like…that." Shooting a fierce look at the smirking monk, Shippo continued. He was young, but that was only in youkai terms; he was still probably older than the monk's father in years. Of course, he was still seen as a child in the eyes of the humans, and, apparently, those of the Inu Lord. He sighed. "I just never thought that Kagome would mate with a youkai. Inuyasha, maybe, but that hanyou was too stupid to see how much she cared about him. Why now? And why Sesshomaru? He hates humans."

"No, you misunderstand, Shippo. The child is not Sesshomaru's. He is merely taking over for its care in the place of his…"

"Humans." Sesshomaru's cold voice from the doorway of the hut stopped their conversation abruptly. "Are your minds so feeble that you would dismiss my warning from earlier? Do you have any comprehension what your ignorance has allowed for?"

"Sesshomaru-sama," Sango approached him slowly. "I am sorry, but…"

"Silence. Were you not so invaluable to the miko's well-being, you would not be left with your lives after such a deplorable act. You have exposed her position to her worst enemy, put her life and the life of her child at risk. Now, before I rethink my decision to show you leniency, the miko shall require your presence for the remainder of our negotiations."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you see, Mesudoku?" The slick, liquid voice of the dark hanyou carried to the demoness as she looked upon the image being presented to her in the enchanted mirror. "Sesshomaru never intended to kill that disgraceful hanyou. He has even gone so far as to taking the bastard's pack under his care, even bonded with the miko and her child, claimed them as his own. Your position is floundering, my beauty. No longer will you hold any power in his house. He becomes more and more like his father every day. Will you sit back and allow him to disgrace your noble house by claiming a mortal wench as his own?"

"You know nothing, Naraku," Mesudoku spat, her eyes flashing dangerously with dark lines of crimson fury. "Sesshomaru would never care for a human. I have seen to it! You spout lies. This mirror is enchanted to show your desires. I will never be manipulated by hanyou filth such as yourself!"

"The mirror can not lie," the toneless drone of the void child holding the mirror sounded out; hollow, empty, dead. "The images are seen by the eyes of the Saimyoushou. They see as you see. Sesshomaru has allied himself with Inuyasha's pack, has promised care over the miko and her child. A youkai child she carries. Words spoken by her own adopted kit. Why, how, we know not. But that it is, we know for certain."

"Lies!" the demoness hissed.

"Why would I lie to you, Mesudoku?" Naraku questioned as he moved closer to her. "You will be the one to carry my child."

"Never!" She lashed out at the vile hanyou, her claws extending to tear through his corrupt flesh.

But Naraku caught her hand easily, pulling her closer to him as he chuckled a deep, sadistic laugh. "But you will," he sneered as he pushed her forcefully across to the lavish bed in her chambers. "You are too proud now, bitch, but what good is pride when you have no house, no position, no power?" He spun her around, bending her roughly at the waist and ripping though the long layers of her gown to expose her sex to him. "I would give you power again," he growled as he forced himself between her legs. "I would give you back what that dog took from you so long ago. Take your place with me, beneath me, and you will have your revenge."

Naraku waited no longer to push himself into her dry heat. He hissed in pleasure, not caring that the bitch beneath him received none, and used her body to meet his own desires. He pounded into her roughly, mercilessly, but the bitch held her tongue, refused to give him satisfaction by screaming for him. Hissing out angrily, Naraku bent over her, latching his teeth against her porcelain skin and marring it with deep gouges and streaking lines of her crimson blood.

"Scream for me, bitch!" He commanded roughly as he pounded into her again. "Call the name of your new master!"

Mesudoku hated him, hated the way he would use her body, hated that he thought she would give into his perverse desires; but she had lived her life by making the best of her position, by using ever one of her assets to capture the power she desired. Her body meant nothing, the sex the males would use to their pleasure meant nothing, not even a child conceived in her would mean anything so long as she had her desires, had the power and position she craved.

She had had it once, had the respect of all youkai households, had the life of comfort and the freedom to bend any to her whims. But over the years, that power had faded, her position become nothing more than a joke. She was ridiculed instead of respected, ignored instead of feared. Her bastard mate had caused her disgrace, and even her child would shun her, dismiss her, show favor to his own pursuits instead of giving notice to her desires.

And they would all pay for it. This Naraku, vile as he was, could hold the key to her claim to power, and she would not dismiss such an opportunity. She could make use of his power, let him find pleasure in her body, even go so far as producing him a child if it was his wish; but only if he could give her her desires, give her her revenge.

"Yes," she hissed out, her body reacting in pleasure as she thought of the power she could gain by allying herself with this demon. "Take my body! Let it give you pleasure, master Naraku!"

Panting and growling as he continued forcing himself into the bitch, Naraku dug his claws deeper into her flesh. His eyes flashed into dark pools of black, endless abysses of death and destruction as he listened raptly to her screams of pain and desire. "Yes, bitch," he hissed through clenching teeth. "We will take revenge on them all."

The thought of his enemies lying dead at his feet, their blood staining his hands and their deaths feeding the magnificent darkness of the Shikon, was enough to let loose all of his restraints. Naraku howled out his pleasure as his body slammed one final time into the subdued bitch, the images of blood and the thoughts of conquest and his coming victories enough to bring him over the edge of pleasure.

When he was finished, he shoved the bitch away from him. Her body had been enough to satiate him for now. Perhaps later he would indulge in her services again. But there were more important things for him to take care of. The bitch was now his to command, but her services could only accomplish so much. She was no match for Sesshomaru, but then, taking down the Inu would be his pleasure, as would be absorbing the power he possessed and making it his own.

It was the miko that the bitch would be used for, her target now one of great interest to the dark-hearted bitch. Yes, Naraku knew things could not have gone more to his liking. He knew Sesshomaru would move to protect the miko once he realized the use of the corrupted hanyou, but this new development made things even easier.

The bitch would never accept Sesshomaru's decision to care for the pregnant miko. Of course, how the miko had conceived, and by whom, was still a mystery, but not one that would stay so for long. Besides, the fact that Sesshomaru would even consider giving her aid in such a state meant that the child carried by the miko was one of his own blood; family, pack. And, being that Inuyasha was incapable of mating in such a way, that left very few other options, but all of which would be answerable to Mesudoku.

It was time, he decided, to let loose his new creature. New information about the miko's state was needed, and the beast would be the perfect distraction to discover what he wished to know. And if she was indeed carrying a youkai child, well, then he would just have to take advantage of that, now wouldn't he.

Naraku turned, moving to the open window of the bitch's room to take his leave. But before he departed, he left a small memento, a wooden puppet that would serve his needs when the time came. "I will return," he informed Mesudoku before he left, his dark eyes scanning over her exposed body one more time before locking onto her own. "Do not defy me, bitch," he warned, his voice dark and threatening. "It would be your final mistake."

Mesudoku watch as he transformed himself into a dark, swirling mist of miasma, gathering his incarnation to himself before leaving as he had come. She scowled darkly at the sight. The hanyou may think to be using her, but it was she that would use him. He would give her everything she desired, and if he didn't, she would turn on him just as she had her mate. The dragons of the north still swayed to her will, still obeyed the magic of her father's command. She had used her call once to dispose of the ones that stood in her path; she would not hesitate to do so again.

Turning away from the window, the demoness moved gracefully to her wardrobe, pulling out another gown to replace the one that had been lost. Appearances were everything in youkai society, and despite the tarnish placed on her after so many years, she would never allow herself to be seen as anything but for the powerful Lady that she was. And she would be seen, she decided with a slight smirk. It was time to pay a visit to her son.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Until the child has made its first transition to the flesh, you are not to be anywhere without me, miko." It was an order, and Sesshomaru could see the way the miko's eyes had narrowed in resentment. He matched her gesture, refusing to allow her quick tongue to interrupt as he leveled her with a cold glare. "It is dangerous," he allowed to ease her concerns. "The child's energy, at this point, can be consumed by another youkai, adding its strength to their own."

Sango gasped on horror. "Like Naraku…"

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied, "Though different. Naraku is hanyou; he gains strength by feeding off of youkai. There is nothing normal about his abilities. However, any youkai, no matter their position, would be able to consume the untapped and undefended energies of a child without flesh."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome had been strangely quiet through the first part of their discussion, but she had been left in a state of shock and awe after realizing fully the impact of the life that she carried within her. But now, she had to speak. "When the baby is born…"

Her question was left unfinished, but Sesshomaru knew it was coming. "The child will be left in your care for however long is necessary. Though, if it is the desire of the pup, it shall not be turned away from my house. It is full youkai, and thus has rights under our laws. The child's scent and energy signatures will resemble closely enough to mine to be received without too much interference. However, it will be necessary to maintain silence in regards to its parentage. You, miko, will not be allowed to claim motherhood over the pup should you ever wish such a thing for it. It will see you as its mother, but no other should be permitted to have this knowledge. You will be a caretaker, one loved by the pup and protected by it, but no more."

"You would make me give up my own child!"

"It is not my intention, but our laws would have it no other way. You are human. You have no rights in our society, nor would the pup should its human heritage be discovered. Of course, it is not necessary that the pup have any claims, but it is my father's child and as such is deserving of some measure of recognition. Would you deny the child this, miko?"

"No…but I…"

"You will have many years to come to this decision." Sesshomaru waved off the line of questioning with a slight motion of his hand. "Your mark is another item that must be dealt with. So long as that mark is on you, you shall always carry some measure of my father's scent. Any youkai that had known him and that possesses the ability to scent such things would recognize you as his mate. While it is inadvisable to remove the mark while you carry the child, once it is born it will be necessary to have it removed."

"Why?"

"Mesudoku." Seeing the question in the miko's eyes, Sesshomaru couldn't help but release a barely audible sigh before explaining. "My mother."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuck! Naraku is a filthy bastard! -shudders- I just couldn't bring myself to elaborate on that any more than necessary.

Mesudoku: I have really got to stop trying to give Japanese names to things. I know a grand total of 10 and they are a combination of courtesies and vulgarities. sigh Whatever. I think it means Poison Female, but if it doesn't, then don't bug me about it. Remember, 10 words.

Anyways, I gots to go. Laters.

Shadow


	18. Laws are Made to be Broken

Laws are Made to be Broken

"Lady of the West," Kagome whispered quietly. "Toga, he called me the Lady of the West." Her lip quivered slightly as she looked up to Sesshomaru. "I told him I didn't want to take anything more from you. I…I never wanted you to even know. I thought that…that…"

"Whatever you thought is of no consequence, miko. The situation is as it is now, and you are, unfortunately, as my father had said." Sesshomaru paused for a moment as he thought about what she had said regarding himself, but he quickly pushed it away. Her words made no sense to him anyways. She had not taken anything from him besides an annoying amount of time that he had inexplicably spent thinking about her. Shaking off the disturbing feeling that she meant something more than what he was conceiving, Sesshomaru continued. "The position of Lady, however, is filled. It now lies within her right to challenge you should she discover your place. Such a confrontation can not be allowed. The challenges are barbaric displays in a public arena, and in your condition not only would it be inadvisable, but also beyond my abilities to help either you or the child."

Kagome couldn't help it. Her lips quirked up slightly and her eyes glinted with mischief. "And here I thought I'd never see the day you admitted to anything that was beyond you, Sesshomaru."

"Watch yourself, woman," he warned her frigidly. "While it is not within my allowances to let any physical harm come to you in this time, I would not be outside of my rights to force you into submission by other means."

"Eh?" Kagome pulled back from the Inu slightly. She could almost feel the cold shiver produced by his glare upon her, and it was disturbing on so many levels. She quickly tore her eyes away from his, turning to Sango who sat by her side. "What's he mean by submission?" she whispered quietly to her taijiya friend.

"Believe me, Kagome," Sango warned as she kept her angry sights trained on the Inu across from her, "You do not want to know."

Kagome snuck another quick glance at Sesshomaru, but seeing his cold stare only caused her to shiver so she quickly lowered her eyes.

Sesshomaru had seen it, had been able to scent the change in her as fear once again took over. He almost regretted informing her of such measures, especially since he had no intention of following through on such things; but it was necessary that the bitch show him the proper respect for his position, as well as for her to know the possible consequences of disobedience. No, human. He couldn't quite keep his line of thought straight with her. She was human, she wasn't supposed to be even a remote consideration as a bitch in his pack. But, as it happened, with the pup she carried being his father's, she was just that in his eyes. Add to that the fact that her child had accepted him, had allowed him to bond with it and its mother; it had left a distinct imprint on him. She was human, but at the same time, she was not, or at least not in his eyes.

It was aggravating. He despised humans. Their weakness and volatile emotions, their foul stench and even more repulsive nature, their crudeness and uncivilized practices, their very existence had been nothing but a dark spot upon the beauty of the land. All his life he had believed this. Even with his father's more endearing feelings towards them and his insistence as to their benefits and even their unique beauties had not been sufficient to sway Sesshomaru's views. So then why would he care that the miko would fear him? Why would it bother him that she fear at all? Even to see her as anything but that what she was…troubling.

Still, it could not be helped. The position she had been given by his father had been a problem, that problem amplified by his father's neglect, and then…but no. No he wouldn't allow himself to regret that. That moment of peace and understanding. That moment of new life and new love. That moment she had shared with him. She. The miko that was now his, the one he had never wanted but never been able to forget.

"I…I guess I forget sometimes," the young miko whispered quietly, so much so that even sitting beside her, Sang could hardly decipher her words. But Sesshomaru could. "You're not human. You don't care about us, about me. Honor," she finally lifted her eyes to look at him, revealing the tears that streamed down her face, "that's why you're doing this. You think I would make this child to be a disgrace to your family. Like you think that Inuyasha is. He didn't think so, you know. He thought I was remarkable."

She smiled a watery smile, one so sad and filled with pain that Sesshomaru could hardly suppress the urge to reach out to her, wrap her in his embrace once again. But he didn't, and she continued. "I think he would have fought every youkai that you are giving so much thought to, fought every one of those closed-minded hypocrites that you are so concerned about, fought the nation just to give his son the respect he deserved. And what are you doing, Sesshomaru? What do you think allowing them to control your actions and decisions is doing but affirming their control over you? You are the most arrogant, conceited, pompous, self-serving creature I have ever met. But you know what? I respect that of you. I respect that you would never let anyone control you, anyone tell you anything different from what you believe or take from you what you hold sacred. But this is wrong, to try and take me away from my child. And I won't accept it, and neither should you."

'_How dare she! How dare she assume to know anything of my position, anything of what I have fought for, anything of what my father would have done! That insolent wench!' _

It didn't help at all that deep down he knew she was right. His father would have fought them all to give Inuyasha his place by his side, would have taken his last breath to see that it was so; and had. Sesshomaru hadn't been able to, hadn't had the power or influence his father did at the time of his death, hadn't been able to do anything more than to keep his lands and his title from being stolen by those greedy bastards. Not then. But now…

She was right, loath as he was to admit it. To give into them now, to allow the laws that he so despised to rule over his actions, was allowing them to control him. He had been thinking of this as he had been forced to think of everything all his life: weighing every option as it would play out in the youkai councils and amongst the other houses, playing at the political maneuverings to see that his house remained as it was. But was that not what he most wished to see change? Was that not what his quest for power was to accomplish? Had he not planned all along to overthrow those foolish old bastards and create a new empire?

The bitch was right, and he found that he hated her even more for it; hated the fact that even with no knowledge of any of his affairs she had still managed to see through to the flaws in what he was doing; hated that would be able to insult him at the same time as making him believe in her words; hated that he was even listening to her. She was human! She should have no rights! But she did, and it was driving him mad.

"Kagome," Sango soothed quietly from her side upon seeing the dangerous glow of crimson fires spreading into Sesshomaru's eyes as he glared heatedly at the little miko. "You should take more care..."

"What?!" the miko snapped as she pushed away from her friend and got to her feet. "He's not going to do anything! He's bluffing! He may not care about me, but he does care about his stupid honor and stupid pride. I'm no bitch, and he knows that! They may purr to find themselves underneath the Alpha dog, but I would scream and strike out at him, and he knows it!"

"Miko…"

"Shut up!" She screamed as she snapped her attention to Sesshomaru. "I've had enough of your threats and you trying to tell me what to do! I've had enough of all of this! And if you think that I'm just going to continue letting you boss me around, you're deluded! If you're worried about this child, then tell me where Inuyasha is so that you can pass off the responsibility for it onto him! That's what you planned all along isn't it? Because we all know that you would never, NEVER waste your time with some stupid little mortal wench if you could find a way out of it!"

"Bitch!" Sesshomaru snarled as he moved towards her, his eyes bleeding red in fury as he looked down on the miko. Never in his life had any creature dared speak to him in such a way, and were he not bound to her as he was or absolutely refusing to force her into submission in the only manner left to him given her state, he might have lost control of himself and simply removed her filthy presence from his life. As it was, he was left with only one option: shutting her the hell up before she pushed him one line too far and his desire to see her bleed for her transgressions outweighed his will to keep his honor in tact. "The pathetic whelp has allowed himself to become corrupted. The well, the shards left behind when you were pulled through, have turned him into the creature ruled by the fires of his blood. Inuyasha is gone! And if you ever wish to see him alive again, you WILL cease and desist from your deplorable behavior."

"Inuyasha….gone…but…but…"

'_Great Kami above, but could this day possibly get any worse?!'_ Sesshomaru growled lowly and fiercely as he looked towards the entrance of the hut. "Naraku. He comes." But he would not be alone, and Sesshomaru knew this. He turned back to Kagome. "Prepare yourself, miko. Naraku will have company. You will inform this Sesshomaru as to the location of the shards on the whelp, but do not interfere. Monk, Taijiya," he barked out upon seeing the miko's plan to speak. "Hold her back. She is not to approach Inuyasha until it has been deemed safe. Fail in this," he added while turning towards the exit, "and your lives will belong to me."

"Miroku," Sango asked quietly. "Is he saying that Inuyasha is…"

"It appears so, Sango," the monk replied, his sights trained on the little miko that looked as though she was about ready to collapse in the face of this horrendous news. "Inuyasha is being controlled by Naraku."

"Kagome, child." Kaede put a supporting arm around the trembling priestess. "Here," she offered as she handed the girl her weapons, "ye will need these."

All Kagome could manage was to nod weakly as she took hold of her bow. She didn't want to believe it, didn't want to think that Inuyasha could possibly be…No! She shook her head sharply. It would not be allowed to continue. She had brought Inuyasha back before from his mindless state, and she could do it again.

Giving her friends a determined nod, she turned towards the exit, walking out to face her enemy and her friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, Shadow admits to her troubled readers that perhaps she went a little far with the whole Naraku and Mesudoku thing, but, whatever. I needed a new villain and that was the perfect way to show how little the bitch is affected by allowing even Naraku to have his way with her. And besides, Shadow has pushed many buttons so far with this fic, what's a few more? My dark and evil muses have been working overtime on this, and they are quite enjoying themselves ;P

Well, till next time

Shadow


	19. Many Faces of the Enemy

Many Faces of the Enemy

It was bad, worse than he had ever anticipated. Fighting with Inuyasha, even with their father's fang, was like sparing; never had he really been in any danger. The whelp would always leave himself open, falter in his stance, or pull back at the last moment as though he realized the truth all along. Even when Inuyasha had surprised him by transforming Tetsusaiga in their father's tomb, even then the boy had not even attempted to strike a killing blow. What was an arm in the scheme of things anyways? Nothing to one as powerful as himself but for a reminder of who had been the one to catch him offguard.

But now there was no holding back, no hanyou who, despite his brave words and reckless attacks, was still his brother. All that remained was the beast, and the beast was powerful. Every strike was fueled with the fury of his untamed blood, every impact causing devastation by the dark light of the Shikon. His attacks were savage, wild. There was no form, no predictability, no thought to them at all; only the dark fire burning in his eyes and the driven need to create carnage and to see blood.

Speed and skill kept Sesshomaru one step ahead of the corrupted hanyou, but the sheer force of the creature's attacks was phenomenal, and Sesshomaru knew that he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. He couldn't allow himself to evade any longer. He needed to strike back.

"Miko!" he called out as he positioned himself closer to her, though still blocking the path and keeping the attention of the creature from her. "The shards!"

"I don't know!" She yelled back in frustration. It didn't make any sense. She could feel them, feel the darkness and corruption burning in her very soul from the proximity of them, but she couldn't see them. She tried again to concentrate, to fight through the oppressive aura of created by Naraku's presence, but it seemed that no matter what she did the shards remained hidden from her.

Sesshomaru growled as he evaded another one of the creature's attacks. The ground where he had been standing had been completely devastated under the claws of the creature, its attacks supporting such crushing force that a great split in the land was formed under it. The creature rose quickly and turned back to him, not caring or even noticing the way it had torn its body once again simply by pushing the hanyou's flesh beyond its limits. It was streaming blood, the lifeforce that had once sustained it having no significance to the creature, not when the Shikon could provide it with all the false life it needed.

Sesshomaru didn't want to do it, didn't want to unleash his most devastating attack against the creature, didn't want to kill the body of his brother even when it was so obvious there was no mind to it. But if even the miko could not locate the shards feeding its strength, then he would have no choice. Dead, there would be no reason to keep the miko from approaching the boy. She could examine him more closely, allow her sight to extend beyond whatever barrier was drowning out the presence of the shards as well as Inuyasha. Once removed, he could be brought back.

Decided, Sesshomaru set his stance and lifted his blade.

"Kukuku," the sick, wicked laughter of the golem hovering just above the scene drifted down to Sesshomaru. "Would you kill him, Sesshomaru?" it asked, its voice thick with vile amusement. "Would you kill your own brother? Or perhaps, you believe that you could use Tenseiga on him, hmm? Do you think I would not have thought of such? Would you think me so foolish?" The golem laughed again as it watched Sesshomaru pull back from his attack to evade yet another of the corrupted hanyou's blows. "It seems you understand," it sneered. "Kill Inuyasha now and there will be no bringing him back. Not by you, at least. Perhaps, though, I would find the generosity to bring him a new life, one as perfect as only the glorious Jewel can allow."

"Silence!" Sesshomaru had heard enough. No creature dared to threaten him in such a way, least of all one so vile and disgusting as the vermin filth that was Naraku. The coward didn't even have the nerve to show his real face, had sent a golem in his place to spout his corrupt nonsense and lies. But in this there was no lie, and Sesshomaru knew it. Just as he had given that boy taijiya he controlled a false life by using the Jewel, he would do the same with Inuyasha should he be killed. If that were to happen, not even Tenseiga could bring him back.

Furious and frustrated at the position he had been left in, Sesshomaru pushed past the slack defenses of the maddened hanyou, landing a particularly hard blow against him and throwing him back to land unceremoniously in a crater formed by its own body. Knowing even in its deluded state that the creature would require some time to recover from such a thing, Sesshomaru turned on the golem, bringing his blade down in a terrible arch to release the full might of his attack. The blast stretched out from his blade, raining in torrents of crackling energy that streaked between him and the foul image of Naraku in mere seconds.

But Naraku is devious, and always prepared. Even the golem was protected from Sesshomaru's attack by a darkly glowing barrier formed by the stolen power of the Shikon. The barrier surged in its black light as the energy from Sesshomaru's attack collided with it, but it held firm, absorbing the might of the blast within the swirling surface and shifting it back to be returned at the one who had struck out against it.

Seeing what the vile hanyou had planned, Sesshomaru maneuvered quickly to evade the blast, but as he moved out of range he was struck from behind. The blow had come without anything to alert him of the attack; no scent, no sound, no surging of powers. And even before he righted himself to correct his landing, Sesshomaru knew that it had come from Inuyasha.

"No!" Kagome looked on in horror as her friend dug his claws into his brother, drawing Sesshomaru's blood to flow, a dark crimson stain on the pristine white of his garment. She moved forward, not thinking but knowing she had to do something to stop this madness.

"No, Kagome!" Miroku stopped her by taking a firm hold of her shoulders. "You mustn't interfere."

"Let me go!" she screamed as she struggled against his hold. "I'm not going to let them kill each other!"

"Kagome, please calm down."

Growling in frustration when the monk continued holding her, Kagome twisted in his hold to get a better look at the fight between the brothers. She could tell that Sesshomaru had slowed, and it didn't help matters at all that that fucking golem kept attacking him as well. _'Why won't they let me help?!' S_he was desperate to know. Her friends were actually following Sesshomaru's orders and it pissed her off to no end. Why would they listen to him now when it was now that she was most needed?!

But the young miko wasn't out of options just yet. She could see the monster that Inuyasha had been turned into preparing itself for another attack, so, taking in a deep breath, she screamed out the one word that could help him, help them all. "SIT!!!"

The result of her command, as always, was immediate. However, it was not what the young miko had expected.

The subjugations necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed brightly, but the only effect it had on the turned hanyou was a slight stiffening of his form and the immediate turning of his feral, crimson eyes directly to her. But that was not the only effect. In the light of the spell, Kagome could see a faint glimmer of something else.

'_Is that…'_ Yes, it was. Only for an instant she had been allowed to see through the magic cloaking Inuyasha, and she had seen the dark glow of the Shikon. But it hadn't been enough. She hadn't been able to tell exactly where they were. She knew she would have to issue the command again, but the hanyou had already turned towards her, already abandoned the fight with Sesshomaru in favor of advancing on her.

Sesshomaru tried to stop him, tried to get in the path of the creature to prevent him from reaching the miko; but Naraku must have foreseen this turn of events and he was ready for them. The golem dropped down immediately to block Sesshomaru's path to the young miko, its tentacles shooting out in every direction from it bulging form attempting to impale Sesshomaru. He growled fiercely and began slashing at the vile projections, forcing his way through. He would not allow that creature to lay its blood-stained claws on the miko. Not now! Not when he wouldn't be able to help the child if it were to be…

His eyes bleeding crimson fury, Sesshomaru began pouring more and more energy into his attacks against the golem, using his strength and speed in an attempt to outmaneuver it, get past it. But every direction he turned was blocked by another of the golem's bulging tentacles, and where there were none, the path was blocked by a deep sea of the dark, scaled, slithering bodies of Naraku's serpents.

"Naraku," the toneless voice of the void called the attention of the dark one watching over the scene from the distance as his plans were being played out before him. He turned to the ghostly form of the void child to hear what she had to say. "Mesudoku approaches."

He smiled wickedly at the news. "Punctuality is such an amiable trait of the nobles," he sneered. "Do you not agree, Kanna?" The void child did not respond, her face blank, her eyes devoid of emotion and life; but Naraku only let his smile grow. "Kagura," he called to the woman standing by his side. "Be a dear and retrieve the hanyou before my new toy damages itself too severely."

"Yes, Naraku," the wind witch replied, but despite her agreeing tone as she spoke to her 'master,' once she had turned herself from him, her features darkened into a vindictive scowl. That bastard would pay for what he was doing to her, pay for giving her life only to have it lived in servitude. Naraku would die, and Kagura was going to be more than happy to do anything necessary to see that it was done.

Lifting herself into the air on the winds that she commanded, Kagura directed her traveling feather towards the battled. If she had a heart, one not held in the vile clutched of the dark hanyou, she just might have felt it breaking when the bastard so graciously decided to tell her of Lord Sesshomaru's new role of protecting the Shikon miko; but, since she didn't, and since her one and only desire was to see Naraku pay, and pay dearly, for his heinous acts, the wind witch merely took the news in stride. If Sesshomaru was protecting the miko and Naraku was going to such great lengths to see that protection fail, there was a reason for it. And Kagura knew exactly what it was.

Naraku feared Sesshomaru. No matter how much the vile beast claimed to be waiting for his moment to strike out against the powerful Inu, boasted about how much he would enjoy siphoning off his great power; Naraku feared him. The miko, he feared as well. In his eyes, she was nearly as much of a threat as the dead priestess. But Kagura knew better. This miko was different. She had fire and spirit while the dead one had only thoughts of vengeance. It would be she, Kagura knew, that would be the key to Naraku's undoing, and with Sesshomaru by her side that end may just be closer than she could ever have hoped for if she had the heart to hope.

But hope was but fleeting and Kagura knew that now was not the time to be distracted by such things. She must uphold her appearances for the wretch that watched her every move, and so now she had a task to perform.

Willing the winds to calm around her, Kagura settled herself above the battlefield waiting for Naraku to execute his control over the feral beast that had once been Inuyasha. Her lips pursed as she watched him attempt to break through the defenses that the monk and taijiya were working so hard to maintain to keep him back from the young priestess. She could see the desperation in their eyes, the fear and the pain that came from fighting against someone they considered their friend. She may not have had a heart, but Kagura knew that this was wrong. But she knew as well that this was exactly what Naraku wanted.

For every blow the beast struck, whatever was left of his heart and his soul cried out from where he was being held captive in the dark light of the Shikon. And with every desperate cry, that light would darken even further, add more fuel to the fires controlling him, cause more destruction in their wake. His friends, too, were feeding that darkness, however unwilling. The tears in the eyes of the priestess as she tried time and time again to bring her hanyou back to her with her spell, the pain in the eyes of the monk as he bound his friend time and time again with burning sutras as he refused to unleash his most devastating weapon against him, and the darkness in the eyes of the slayer as she hardened herself against him, relying only on instincts and knowledge of battles past to drive her through, to keep her friends safe.

Kagura's thoughts were stopped abruptly when the scene below changed. Mesudoku had arrived.

Immediately the golem that had been facing off against Sesshomaru melted into a swirling cloud of black miasma, the raging of the hanyou was cut off mid-strike and his body fell limply to the ground, and a piercing scream was torn from the young miko's throat as she was snatched from her position behind her friends and carried away in the hands of the Inu bitch.

Clenching her fists tightly in anger at the thought that another of Naraku's plans just might work out for the vile thing, Kagura resigned herself to her mission. She swooped down into the dark mist of the miasma, collecting the unconscious form of Inuyasha while the others would be distracted by the abducted priestess. But before she left, she made certain to drop one of her feathers onto the devastated ground below. He would find it, she knew, and he would be waiting.

"Mesudoku!" Sesshomaru's voice cut through the shrill scream of the young priestess, effectively silencing the girl and turning the attention of the bitch to him. "Release her."

It was an order so stern and so completely without room for disobedience, that the bitch knew right away that any act aside from complete compliance would cost her her life, even at the hands of her own son. She had no choice but to comply. He was, after all, the Alpha of their house. But she had come a long way, and while Sesshomaru was not willing to let his miko fall into her hands, Mesudoku knew her rights. Setting down on the ground, the bitch allowed the miko she had took from the battle out of her grasp, but not so much that the human wench's hair wasn't still tangled in her claws.

"Now, Sesshomaru," she crooned, "Is that any way to greet you mother? I was only offering assistance to your new charge."

"Miko," Sesshomaru's eyes found the widened ones of the young priestess, "Step away from her. Now."

"I think not," Mesudoku intoned darkly as she tightened her grip on Kagome's hair. "I have every right to see the mark she bears, Sesshomaru. I can smell it on her. This vile mortal is mated with one of our house."

Realizing the position she was in, Kagome reacted. She knew that if Mesudoku saw her mark she would be done for. It was one thing to tell off Sesshomaru and try and make him see things in her perspective, but it was something entirely different to put him to the test. She wasn't about to put her baby in danger like that. So, before the bitch could pull her any closer to get a better look and smell of her mark, Kagome willed her powers to the surface, forcing them outwards to surround her in a brilliant barrier of light.

Mesudoku hissed violently when her skin began to burn from the touch of the pure light. She jerked her hand away from the miko snarling. "Detestable human wench!" she barked out venomously. "How dare you assault the Lady of the West! Your life is now mine!"

Mesudoku lunged at the miko, but Sesshomaru had been ready and he too moved forward.

But before either of them would reach Kagome, the flashing blue of her barrier began to change. Fed by the energies sealed within her by her mate, shimmering streaks of silver began to blend with the beauteous blues. Both Sesshomaru and Mesudoku were thrown back from Kagome before either could reach her. And the young miko, left in the centre of the light, gasped in shock and awe at the sight of what was taking form before her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cliffie, cliffie, rah rah rah. Cliffie cliffie ha ha ha. Ooooohhhhh, I love cliffies :)

Lol I'm evil, I know. But it's so much fun. Y'all should really give it a try sometime ;P

Laters

Shadow


	20. Miko's Gift

Miko's Gift

"Toga?"

Kagome called his name softly as she looked upon the apparition that had appeared before he in the dancing colors and shifting energies. He turned to her, his form nothing but a vague outline, transparent, formed of magic and by will; but still his eyes were the same; fierce, piercing, but soft and loving, hiding so many secrets and so many regrets. He didn't say anything, or perhaps he couldn't, but she knew that he had come for her, come to see her through this one last trial.

'_Be strong,'_ she could hear his words in her heart. _'Forgive me,'_ the same plea he had made before he had left her forever.

"No! NO!!" The frantic cries by the Inu bitch outside of the brilliant light went by unnoticed by the young miko as she stared in awe at the sight of her dead mate.

Kagome stepped closer to his astral form, her eyes filling with silent tears. "I forgive you," she whispered quietly to him, "for everything. You can rest well, Toga. I will see to it our child is cared for, and…" she paused, looking out of the light to see Sesshomaru standing as near to her as the magic would allow. "…he will, too," she added as she turned back to him. "But…will you help me? Will you give back what I took from him? I fear that he will need every strength to stand against them now."

He reached out her then, his hand coming up to brush against her cheek, a cool caress of magic and wind to brush away her tears. And then he smiled, slowly and in quiet understanding. And she returned that smile, because she understood, too.

Stepping back from the young miko, the apparition of Toga turned its attention to the boy standing just outside of the barrier that had been created in Kagome's defense. He moved his arm, gesturing for his son to step forward, and Sesshomaru did, stepping into the light which now embraced him instead of repelling him. He wanted to be angry, wanted to be able to tell his father how much he hated him for this, for putting him in this situation, for forcing his hand against his own; but he couldn't, and one look at the miko, at the tears streaming down her face and the radiant smile on her lips, and he couldn't feel anger, couldn't feel anything but...

'_Someone to protect,'_ they were words without substance, but they meant everything. _'Learn well, my son.'_

And Toga lifted his hand and set it on Sesshomaru's left shoulder. The magic sustaining the barrier began to fade, flickering as the energy was transferred to another, being carried back to its rest, to its peace.

"Sesshomaru!"

The furious snarl from the demoness caused the young miko to jump. She moved closer to Sesshomaru, a reflexive act to seek the sturdy reassurance he could offer and relaxing when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders protectively. But being so close, she had felt him stiffen in hesitation. She looked back to him, smiling widely when she saw him lifting his left arm up from his side.

"I asked him to give you back what I took," she explained quietly when his searching eyes locked onto hers. "I…I've always felt bad for…" she shook her head and her smile grew. "It just wasn't right. A man needs both his arms."

A slow smirk began pulling on Sesshomaru's lips as he looked down at the little miko. "But you are mistaken, miko," he informed her with a low growl in his chest, "I am not a man."

Giggling, Kagome swatted his arm playfully. "Fine then; a dog looks silly with only three legs. Is that better?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "No."

Sighing, Kagome just shook her head at him before turning her attention back to Mesudoku. The demoness was livid, her once golden eyes bleeding red in fury and her claws lengthened and dripping poison that ate through the ground at her feet. Her aura had risen up around her in whipping currents of crimson fires, catching her silver mane in their wild dance. But still she was held back, kept in place by the mere presence of Sesshomaru by the young miko's side.

"Human filth," Mesudoku growled out in a voice so tarnished by her dark nature her words could hardly be deciphered. "Your life is mine." Her crimson eyes moved to look up at Sesshomaru. She lifted her lip in a vicious snarl. "You betray your own mother by protecting that wretch," she hissed out, "but I will never allow her to take my position! A challenge. Not even you can save her from her fate."

Sesshomaru's cold gaze leveled on the bitch; unaffected by her words, unmoved by her tone, uncaring. "This Sesshomaru has decided that such contests are no longer necessary. You have lived well in your place, Mesudoku, used my father's power and presence, his land and his title, everything he fought for to your own selfish desires. Lady you are no more. You defy me directly, your Alpha. You no longer hold rights in the eyes of this Sesshomaru."

"You deny me the right to challenge the wretch for my place?" the bitch growled out lowly. "You have no such power, Sesshomaru."

"Is that so?" he asked, one eyebrow lifting slightly in challenge. "Test me bitch, and you shall see what power I truly possess."

"You are a disgrace!" she hissed venomously. "Turning on your own mother, on your own kind, all for the sake of a human wench! You are worse than that bastard you called father!"

Snarling, Sesshomaru released the miko and covered the ground between himself and Mesudoku in a flash of speed. He warped his clawed hand around her throat roughly, lifting her in the air until she was level with his eyes, allowing her to see her demise in the penetrating gold surfaces. "You would do well to remember to whom you speak, bitch," he bit out coldly. "This Sesshomaru cares not for your position nor for your wounded pride. The miko is carrying a child of my father, and it will be protected. Defy me in this and you will not live to regret it."

Releasing his hold on her, Sesshomaru stepped back from the bitch as she pulled herself to her feet to face him. She was fighting with herself to regain control and reset her composure, but it was of no consequence. Sesshomaru knew the bitch well; likely better than his father had, even come the end when he had all but dismissed her for her treacherous nature. She was ruthless, calculating, a political bitch that knew well how to maneuver the youkai of court to bend to her will. Sesshomaru knew this, and was counting on it.

The time had come, he decided, to bring it all to an end. The time may not have been chosen by him, nor the reasons, but he would see his goals through to their ends, and, he knew, the miko would fight with him to see it done, to see that no law remained, no youkai for that matter, that would be given the chance to strike out at her child.

When the bitch finally found the nerve to look up at him, Sesshomaru nearly smirked at the absolute fury that burned in her eyes and the wicked glint that told him she had come up with a plan. She was far too easy to read, especially for him. He, however, was not, and his inner thoughts were kept well concealed from the plotting bitch. "Of course, Sesshomaru-sama," her words were soft, but still dark with her hatred of showing any kind of submission. "I would never think to defy you, my Alpha. Forgive me," she lowered herself in a slight curtsy, but refused to lower her eyes.

'_Too proud, bitch. It will be your downfall.' _Sesshomaru turned his thoughts away from Mesudoku, allowing them to move ahead to what was to come. He knew what she was planning. Only a little over two weeks and the moon would be at its fullest. The councils would converge, and by then all would know of the miko and the specter's child she carried. The House of the West would crumble, and it would be at the hands of his own mother. But it mattered not. He would face them, and then the battle would truly begin.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the bitch's low purr was suggestive and disgusting. He narrowed his eyes as he brought his focus back to her. "It has been long since I have had the pleasure of your company." She began taking small, measured steps towards him, her lithe form moving with the grace and fluidity of a feline on the prowl. "Surely you would allow me to show you my deepest apologies for my lapse in judgment."

Sesshomaru had heard the little miko nearly choke on her breath in disgust from behind him, and, were he one to express such things, he would have been terribly inclined to join her. But, being that he wasn't, he settled for glaring at Mesudoku. "This Sesshomaru cares not for your displays, bitch," he warned her frigidly, "nor have such things ever been to his tastes. Leave while you still have any semblance of dignity, or I shall simply remove you from my sights."

"Suit yourself," she replied airily as she turned. "But remember on the cold nights that you spend caring for that human that a real bitch would know how to treat her Alpha." Wrapping herself in a bright swirl of her energies, Mesudoku transformed herself into nothing but light on the winds and took to the skies. She had plans to make, and an ungrateful whelp of a son to teach a lesson. It was time, she decided, to call in a few favors.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome moved closer to him as she watched Mesudoku departing. She fidgeted nervously for a moment when he turned to look at her and she saw that his eyes were slightly narrowed in anger. Swallowing down her nerves, the young miko spoke. "I...I guess I wanted to say thank you for…" she gestured absently in the direction Mesudoku had left in. "I know how much that…"

"You know nothing, miko," he cut her off stiffly. But, taking in her affronted expression, he allowed himself to take in a deep breath and exhale it slowly to release some of his frustrations. "The situation has escalated," he finally relented. "For now, however, you should take time with your comrades. Naraku has retreated, and it is unlikely another assault will be made at this time." He turned away from her in dismissal, intending to give himself some time and space to sort though his thoughts and the implications of what had transpired, but Kagome's voice gave him pause.

"I saw the shards." She stepped closer to him again, her hands wringing nervously in front of her. "There are two in his right hand," she reached out to Sesshomaru, asking him silently for his hand so that she could show him more accurately the positioning.

He understood her gesture, though was…reluctant to commit to it. Her touch produced rather uncomfortable thoughts and sensations for him, ones that he would rather not experience, especially because of her. But, unfortunately, he realized that the knowledge she held was imperative to the retrieval of the hanyou, and now, more than ever, such a thing was necessary.

Taking on the entire council and all the youkai households associated with it was a feat that no one could hope to accomplish on their own. He had his supporters, those that were loyal to him or feared him enough to not dare defy him, but more was needed for this stand. Everyone that could fight would have to, and strength such as that of Tetsusaiga was essential to the cause. Inuyasha was needed, however annoying such a thing was to admit. But the boy had grown well over the past three years, in the presence of this miko Kagome, and since the cause would affect her both directly and indirectly, the hanyou would, no doubt, run headlong into the fray. That is, of course, if he could be retrieved.

Suppressing another sigh, something that he found himself doing far too often lately, Sesshomaru lifted his right hand to the miko. She took it hesitantly in her soft grasp, her actions gentle but cautious as she maneuvered her slim fingers around his deadly claws.

"One here, over his knuckle, just beneath the surface of the skin. It should be easy enough to remove. The second," her fingers drifted across the tops of his, a touch so soft it felt like rose petals dragging across his skin. Biting his lip to keep himself from being distracted from the miko's instructions, Sesshomaru forced himself to listen to her words. "The second is deep, buried in the tendons between the fourth and last fingers." She cringed slightly. "He's not going to like it, but the easiest way to get it out would likely be to remove the last finger."

Pulling her hands back, Kagome gestured towards Sesshomaru's left hand, but when he raised it for her, she only shook her head. "Embedded underneath the claw of the middle finger. That one doesn't pose a threat. But…" She lifted her eyes to his, and again Sesshomaru could see the tears she was fighting so hard to keep back.

"Tell me, miko," he urged her softly.

"It's here," she replied quietly as she reached her hand out, touching it lightly to his chest just over his heart. "It burns the darkest here. Naraku," she all but spit out the name, "He did that to him. That's how he's controlling him. He controls his heart." Her breath hitched as her tears threatened to flow yet again, and she pulled back from Sesshomaru, lowering her gaze to the ground at her feet. "I don't know how to…" her words were cut off when her shoulders started shaking.

She was trying, so hard she was trying to stay strong; but Inuyasha was her best friend. They had been though everything together over the past three years. And seeing him like that, seeing him with no thought or care or will, seeing him act like a mindless savage, striking out at those he cared about the most with no regret no remorse; it had devastated her. And now he was gone, gone again, back into Naraku's wicked clutches, and there was nothing she could do. Nothing…

"Miko," Sesshomaru addressed her, but when she didn't look up to him her reached out and placed a finger under her jaw to lift her face to him. "Kagome, this Sesshomaru has, personally, attested to the hanyou's fortitude. A scratch on his heart will keep him down no better than your subjugation spell. You have done well to discover this information. Find satisfaction in that you have helped him already, not sorrow in what you can not help and can not change."

"You're right," she whispered quietly, smiling weakly at him. "Thank you. For…everything."

Kagome turned from him then and started making her way over to her friends, but something gave her pause and she turned back to Sesshomaru. He was walking away from her, back towards where the battle between he and Inuyasha had only a short time ago been waging. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. His steps were slow as he passed the different sections of land that had been torn under Inuyasha's attacks. From the outside, he would have looked to be surveying the scene, marking the different strengths or angles of attacks used; but Kagome knew better, had known better for a long time.

Sesshomaru didn't like fighting with Inuyasha, not really. Seeing him face off against his brother was like watching him dance…an absurd comparison, but fitting. He would evade more than strike; and when he did strike, it was like watching a kata, the motions all repeated until they were perfected. But it was not his form he sought to perfect; it was Inuyasha's.

Kagome hadn't realized this at first. It had taken seeing him in a real battle, where he didn't hold back against his opponent, where he used all of his strength and skill to deliver the crushing and devastating force of his attacks. She hadn't known, and because of her ignorance, because of her foolish interference, she had led Inuyasha into the position where he was able to strike out at his brother in full force.

She had felt responsible for what had happened to him on that day. She knew that without her, the contest between the brothers would never have gotten so carried away. Sesshomaru wouldn't have allowed it. He had been toying with Inuyasha, letting him practice using their father's fang, letting him get accustomed to its weight and pushing him to discover its power. But it had been her interference that had disrupted Sesshomaru's teaching that had pushed the hanyou too fast, too far; and it had cost Sesshomaru greatly.

And she could see it now, see the way his steps, while still so fluid and graceful as though he were walking on the air itself, were heavy as he took in the scene. He wanted Inuyasha back nearly as much as she did, though he would never admit it to anyone, maybe not even to himself. He cared a great deal about his brother, just as he cared for the child she was carrying.

It was still hard to believe that Sesshomaru had defended her like he did, even against his own mother. But then, given his warnings about the bitch and the cold manner in which he had conveyed the knowledge about her and her position, it didn't seem that Sesshomaru held much respect for her, and maybe he was right not to. The bitch was…disturbing, to put it lightly. She turned on him so quickly it was as though she thought nothing of him. He was not simply her Lord, but he was her son, and she turned on him, lashed out at him in fury with her words, and there was no mistaking the dark intent of her aura before she left. Kagome knew that had not been the last she would hear from Mesudoku, and judging by the look in Sesshomaru's eyes when she left, he knew it to.

But it was more than just that. Sesshomaru had told her of the law, of Mesudoku's right to challenge her if her position was discovered; but he had still denied the right of the challenge, still stood in the defense of her and her child. Kagome may not have known the whole of what that implied, but she knew enough to know that Sesshomaru had made his decision and that it had been the right one.

"You will win," she whispered quietly, knowing in her heart that if anyone could, it would be him.

And then she turned away, moving to join up with her other companions and leaving the Inu Lord to his well earned moment of peace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Have you ever wondered how many ways Sesshomaru's arm has been brought back in fanficiton? I was thinking about it when I was writing that part…and was like 'Wow…there must be like a million…So then why, if there are so many wonderful ways to go about it, is he STILL missing his freakin arm in the magna?!' -sigh- but I guess that it is unavoidable. The poor puppy is still a tripod -snickers- Man, I've really gotta cage those evil muses of mine. They speak up when they're most unappreciated. On second thought, nah, that would ruin this whole story. Run free my evil little muses! Kukukukukukuku!

Ahem. Well, goodnight all :)

Shadow


	21. Moonlight Meeting

Moonlight Meeting

Bolting upright in her bed, Kagome looked around frantically, searching for threats that were left as lingering traces of her dreams. Her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and her breathing was harsh and erratic. But inside the wall of the little hut where her friends lay still sleeping, there were no threats, no danger, only the dark shadows that fed off the terror of her dreams.

Willing her breathing to calm again, the young miko crawled out of her sleeping bag, keeping her motions slow and quiet as to not disturb the other members of her group. She needed some fresh air, some time to think and to rid herself of ghosts of the past. Making her was silently to the door, a passing shadow in the dim light of the near-morning, she exited the room without alerting any of her friends.

Once outside, she breathed in deeply of the cool, damp, morning air. The sun had yet to rise, only a faint lightening of the eastern sky to a silvery-gray from the deep sea of black and its scattering of stars and the luminescent crescent moon. A chilled wind blew, brushing against her bare arms and causing her to shiver. She wrapped her arms closer to her body to fight off the chill, but she wasn't willing to let a slight chill push her back into shadows or to her dreams.

Dressed only in a light pair of soft flannel pants and a mini tee, the young miko wandered her way away from the small hut. The morning's dew was already settled on the grass, and it felt good on her bare feet, a small distraction from the weight of her troubles. She continued walking, not having any destination in mind, only a need to escape for the short time she was being allowed.

It had been a hard day yesterday, and she knew that this day would be no easier. After the battle against Naraku and the confrontation with Mesudoku, Kagome had returned to Kaede's hut with Sango and Miroku, meeting Shippo and Kaede there. They had talked some; about what had happened, about Inuyasha and what they were going to do, and they talked some about her as well, about the child she was carrying and what it meant for her, her future, her family.

But Kagome had grown tired of their talks, tired of the speculation of what might be and what might happen, tired of thinking things in the worst light, tired of not being able to feel anything but anxiety and restlessness, just tired. She had went to bed early, hoping to find some measure of peace; but her dreams had been a plaguing reminder of her darkest thoughts and most hidden emotions.

Sighing heavily, the young miko looked up to the sky, hoping to clear her thoughts and her heart of their heavy burdens. But as she looked up, she caught sight of something moving on the winds, a patch of color set apart from the hazy gray of the lightening sky. Curious, she moved towards it, but as it drew closer, she began to realize what it was she was seeing; more importantly, who it was she was seeing. Kagura.

Kagome drew in a strained breath, not sure what she should do. She could go back, she knew, get her weapons, wake her friends; but the time it took would chance her loosing sight of the wind witch and she wouldn't be able to find out what she up to. So, knowing that whatever Naraku's incarnation was doing there was likely of great importance to her and her friends, and reminding herself that the witch had apparently come alone and that she was often almost pleasant so long as Naraku was nowhere near being that she seemed to despised the dark hanyou nearly as much as anyone else; Kagome began following her.

She lost sight of Kagura only moments later, but Kagome had seen where the witch had set herself down and she edged her way towards that area cautiously. She walked only a short distance, but in the still air of the near morning, the sound of voices cut clearly though to reach her ears.

"The bitch betrays you," the young miko heard the wind witch say. "You should not have allowed her to escape."

"It was necessary."

Kagome gasped softly when she heard Sesshomaru's voice. What was doing? Conspiring with the enemy? That was just so…so…wrong! How could he?! After everything that had happened, everything Naraku had done; how could he just…

"Necessary? A good plan I hope, for your sake anyways. That bitch is nearly as bad as Naraku. She'll have the whole of the council against you before the next gathering. Are you planning on fighting them all yourself, Sesshomaru? I never would have thought you of all people would turn on your own kind all for the sake of a human, and a miko at that."

"She will surprise you, Kagura. She has a habit of doing such things. Is that not right, Kagome?"

Cursing softly under her breath at how unfair it was that demons, especially dog demons, were able to detect the presence of someone even if they couldn't see them, Kagome gulped down a lump of nerves that had settled in her throat and began walking towards where the voices had been coming from. She laughed nervously when she finally was close enough to see Sesshomaru, but he only looked at her unflinchingly, his golden eyes never shifting from the hard edge of ice.

"I was just…going for a walk…" The young miko made an attempt to smooth over her obvious eavesdropping as she looked nervously between the pair standing before her. "I…I hope I didn't…errr…interrupt…something." Actually, she was silently praying she hadn't interrupted something. It was just…weird. It wasn't like she didn't get the whole Sesshomaru is a guy thing, but Kagura? That was just…weird…in the worst possible way.

"Hardly." It was Sesshomaru that had replied, but Kagome could have sworn that she saw Kagura flinch at the cold tone he used. "You would benefit from this meeting as well, miko. Join us."

"Alright," she replied slowly. "So, what's going on?"

With a slight sigh of annoyance, Kagura turned her attention to Kagome. "I often provide Sesshomaru with information regarding Naraku's movements. It is my hope that this arrangement will benefit me in the elimination of the despicable beast."

"Ha!" Kagome exclaimed brightly. "I knew it! I knew you weren't all that bad!"

The image of the smiling priestess, especially knowing that smile was directed at her, made Kagura very uncomfortable. How is it, she couldn't help but wonder, that the miko would be happy to receive such news when so many times she had suffered under her attacks? Shaking her head slightly, trying to pass off the uncomfortable feeling the smiling priestess gave her, Kagura turned her attention back to Sesshomaru.

"As far as I can tell, from what he isn't keeping from me anyways, Naraku plans on using the bitch to mobilize the youkai households against you. It has been his plan for quite some time, though he was never able to sway the bitch until he gained solid proof as to your…" she paused, either in uncertainty or discomfort, but a slight wave of her hand managed to brush away her hesitations and she finished, "weakness."

Sesshomaru, predictably, narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance or rage, either one a bad sign for whomsoever was on the receiving end of the look. But Kagome just rolled her eyes at him, flashing Kagura a small smile to urge her to continue.

"The child nearly did it, but it wasn't enough. Treacherous as the bitch is, she apparently wasn't about to go against you for the sake of a mortal child, choosing instead to view her as nothing more than a passing annoyance or perhaps a pet for your amusements. But Inuyasha," her eyes narrowed slightly when she looked back to Kagome, "He provided the perfect opportunity. Naraku knew that Sesshomaru would attempt to control the hanyou, retrieve him from his corrupted state; but he also knew that you, miko, would be not only the best but the most obvious target for an attack."

"What do you mean 'the best'?"

"Don't you know?" the wind witch asked quickly, her agitation evident at the prospect of having to point out the obvious.

The problem was, was that she did, but Kagome just didn't want to accept it. Unfortunately, she didn't have a choice. She knew why Naraku would try and turn Inuyasha against her and their friends. It was the same reason he had when he turned Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other all those years ago. He wanted to see the Shikon corrupted, and having Inuyasha do such terrible things to the ones he cared the most for and who cared the most about him was the perfect way to do it. It was despicable, and if it were possible she would have hated Naraku even more for it.

Shaking herself, both mentally and physically, the young miko managed to shove away her hurt and the pain and sorrow such news brought. She looked back to Kagura, her eyes determined and hard.

"Why would he want the youkai households to turn on Sesshomaru? Naraku has always wanted Sesshomaru's power for his own. It doesn't make any sense that he would try and get him killed by someone else."

"War." Sesshomaru waited for the miko to turn to him before he continued. This was what he wanted her to know. "This Sesshomaru would never allow his house to be overthrown, not without waging war on the offending parties. Two sides will be named, those that fight with me and those that fight against me. But there are many of the council that are cowards and would not wish to fight, many more that allow greed to cloud their judgment. Should Naraku convince these members to join in his cause, they could mount an attack once the battles had been fought and even the forces of the victor would be weakened."

"Leaving Naraku in control of the entire land," Kagome finished.

"Well, now that the pleasantries are over with," Kagura spoke up, "let's get a move on this. I can't stay away much longer."

"Where will he strike next?" Sesshomaru asked, turning his attention to matters regarding Inuyasha.

Kagura shook her head. "You know better than to think he would trust me with such information. But I'm not sure that he plans on using Inuyasha much further. The darkness he hoped to attain by making him fight his friends appears to have satisfied him. He will likely keep the hanyou subdued until he mobilizes. Maddened or not, Inuyasha is still a fierce warrior."

"You're on the inside." Kagome ground out in anger. Hearing the witch speak about Inuyasha as nothing more than a weapon of the vile Naraku was almost too much for her to bear. "If you're so intent on bringing Naraku down, why don't you just release him, or for that matter, why don't you kill that bastard and make this easier on everyone?"

"Do you think I haven't thought about it?" Kagura hissed angrily at the young priestess. "That vile beast holds my heart in his hands. If I defy him, and he finds out, my life is forfeit. I will not take such a risk just to save your beloved hanyou!"

"Your heart?" Kagome was brought back from her anger at the revelation. Her eyes softened as she looked back to the witch. "You don't have a heart? How is that even possible?"

"What's it matter?" Kagura spit. "It is and that's all that I care to know. So long as Naraku lives I will be a slave to his will."

"Enough." Sesshomaru turned attention back to himself. The girls' bickering was getting them nowhere and the sun had nearly risen, meaning Kagura's time of usefulness was coming swiftly to its end. "We must decide on a way to draw out Naraku. Inuyasha must be retrieved before the converging of the council."

"Naraku won't give him up so easily," Kagura pointed out.

"Then we make him." All attention was turned to young miko at her bold decree. She was angry. Angry at the thought of having to fight Inuyasha again, angry knowing that war was on the horizon, angry even at the thought of Kagura being controlled by that monster. And her hatred for the vile creature that was Naraku bled through in her words. "Live bait," she told them stonily, but with a slight smirk she elaborated further. "Or to be more specific; undead bait."

"The dead priestess will not cooperate."

Kagome released a dry laugh as she looked to Sesshomaru. "I didn't say she would. But if she wants to continue with her unnatural life, she will not defy me. Inuyasha may have held me back from taking back that part of my soul before, but if she doesn't help to get him back, if she lets him fall to Naraku's wicked games again, then she is undeserving of that spirit and I will simply reclaim it."

Kagome was pulled back from her darker thoughts when she heard Kagura start laughing. She blinked a few times, removing the hardness from her eyes and having it replaced with confusion as she looked to the wind witch. "What's so funny?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"You, girl," the witch informed her, her body still shaking slightly in mirth. "I knew you'd be the one to look out for. That fire's enough to burn just about anyone. You better watch out, Sesshomaru," she told him with a wink, "or you'll get burned too."

"Unlikely," Sesshomaru replied as he leveled his frigid gaze on the laughing witch. "Give us seven days to locate the corpse. Naraku will be justifiably wary of the dead one revealing herself. Let us hope his desire to see the Shikon corrupted to its fullest is enough to make him bold in his movements."

"Now, Sesshomaru," Kagura laughed lightly as she replied. "When has that bastard ever been anything but bold? Besides, with a whole week I could have him thinking he just might be ready to try and take you on one-on-one again." She turned for a moment to look at the rapidly brightening horizon, releasing a heavy sigh before she turned back. "Guess it's time then," she said as the softness of her eyes began to strip away, leaving behind nothing but the hardened look of one who had seen far too many horrors. "If anything changes, I'll try and contact you, but remember: no promises."

Sesshomaru nodded shortly in concession and Kagura returned the gesture as she lifted a hand to pluck a small feather from her hair. But before she could depart, Kagome called out to her one last time.

"Kagura, I don't know if it means anything to you, but, if I'm able, I'll find a way to get you away from Naraku."

Kagura stopped in her movement to look back to the young priestess. Her words had sounded so sincere, so full of conviction. It was hard to think that she wouldn't succeed, but then, it was hard to think that anyone ever could. Still, even if it wasn't true, just to hear the words spoken aloud that some slight, insignificant chance for her freedom existed, Kagura couldn't help but feel…something. She couldn't pout a name to it, couldn't even understand how it was possible that she feel anything, but she was grateful for it nonetheless. She acknowledged the young priestess with a slight inclination of her head, and then took to the skies, returning to her hated prison.

"Why would you offer such a thing?" Sesshomaru was curious. "She serves your enemy. She will strike out at you should she be ordered to do it, kill you even. What would you think to gain by such a thing?"

"Nothing," the miko replied with a slight shrugging of her shoulders. "But no one, enemy or not, deserves to live a life in servitude, especially not to a creature as vile as Naraku. Besides," she added with a slight smile, "you know what they say: the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied slowly as he looked over the miko.

She was just full of surprises. She had taken to the news of the impending war with hardly a batted eyelash, but it had been her vindictiveness against the dead priestess that had truly surprised him. It was hard to believe this miko would resort to such threats, go so far as to leave the dead one with a choice between helping her cause or annihilation; but she had, and she had done so with conviction. Of course, he, of all people, knew well the effectiveness of such measures, but it was interesting that the miko saw the necessity of extreme measures in such situations. Inexplicably, he found himself almost looking forward to seeing this encounter. His little miko was bound to surprise him yet again, and, strangely enough, he found that idea to be…acceptable.

Sesshomaru was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the young miko speak. Though, he couldn't quite decide if her sudden declaration indicated that his day was going to be much worse than the last or much better.

"Wow, I could really use a bath."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hehe, I just couldn't help myself.

Ok, so I had this idea today of an actual direction to take this fic in. Nah, who am I kidding, I had an inspiration for a new character and I want to put him in as soon as possible ;P Too bad that there's lotsa things to take care of first. -sigh- why do I always complicate matters for myself? Oh yeah! Cause it's more fun that way!

Anyways, I'm off for the night. Later

Shadow


	22. Ghosts of the Past

Ghosts of the Past

"You can't be serious!" Kagome was frustrated, aggravated, and completely embarrassed. But one look at Sesshomaru's stony features and she knew that he was serious, and it was infuriating, not to mention completely mortifying. "No!" She was firm. There was no way she was going to let him. "I don't care what you say or what you think, there is no way you're coming with me! If it bothers you so much that I'm going to be alone, I'll wake up Sango and she'll come with me."

"Insufficient," Sesshomaru replied undeterred. "When I told you you are no to go anywhere without me, I meant it. The slayer's presence, while perhaps adequate under normal circumstances, is not as such now."

"Arg!" Throwing her hands up in the air in frustration, knowing that there was likely no way she was going to be able to change Sesshomaru's mind, but knowing equally that she would likely have endured a whole army of peeping toms just to get her sorely needed bath, Kagome grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "Fine," she ground out through clenched teeth. "But I'm warning you, you better not try and look or I'll purify your aristocratic butt all the way to hell and back before you get the chance to blink."

"Your threats, while creative, are hardly intimidating, miko. This Sesshomaru is impervious to your magics."

"You're so full of garbage," Kagome retorted as she turned and began the short walk towards the hot spring. "You know as well as I do that if I hit you with enough of it you'd go down just like any other demon. I swear, I've never met anyone with and ego as bloated as yours. You must eat your Wheaties every day to keep that thing fed." He didn't say anything, didn't even so much as blink in response to her barb, but Kagome could almost feel his displeasure surging in his aura. She smirked slightly to herself. Pushing Sesshomaru's buttons was almost fun, especially when there was no real threat of him doing anything about it.

"What do you eat anyways?" She decided that she could give him a little break being that she was most certain he was at least as uncomfortable with this arrangement as she. "I've always wondered, you know. I mean, I know what dogs eat and all, but you're different, right? Or are you?" She shook her head. "Sometimes this stuff is just weird, you know? I never knew anything about demons or spirits or magic or any of that stuff before I got pulled down the well, so I'm sorta going off a blank slate here. I've seen youkai feeding off of some pretty nasty things, seen them eating humans too, but you're different from them, at least I think so. I just can't see you getting yourself all bloodied by gorging yourself on a village of us lowly humans. So, what? Do you like…hunt…deer, or other wild game? Or is it like some weird spiritual thing, like the land feeds the fires or something? Or maybe the sun? Plants grow by the sun. There's more untapped energy in solar anyways. Sesshomaru? Are you even listening to me?"

He didn't answer, and she knew that he had to be listening to her because he basically couldn't tune out what his sensitive ears were saying, but she also knew that even if he was hearing her he was choosing not to acknowledge it or to deign her with a response. She sighed. "I'm going to have to know sooner or later, you know. How else am I supposed to know how to feed my baby?"

Sesshomaru turned to her then. He had known she would need this information at some point in time; he just didn't want to have to deal with it presently. He was much more inclined to only speak when necessary, but he found himself having to explain himself far more than he liked in the past few days. Besides, her little quips and barbs were annoying and he was rather hoping she would either just tire of asking questions without getting a response or simply become aggravated enough to cease speaking. Apparently, he was wrong. She was hopeless, and he was stuck with her.

"You will provide adequate nourishment for you child. Physical nourishment is not necessarily required, but rather what energies can be obtained from the food source. Lesser youkai feed on humans because they are easy targets, but the energy they possess is normally insufficient for youkai of higher needs. For them, it is necessary to feed off of more substantial power sources; other youkai often provide that sustenance."

"It sounds an awful lot like cannibalism to me," Kagome pointed out with a slight grimace. "Eating your own kind…"

"Not all of us resort to such things," Sesshomaru cut in before she could finish her thought. He was slightly surprised at his willingness to defend his mannerisms, and thrown by the fact that it mattered at all to him that this girl see him any differently than others of his kind; but he was compelled by reasons he couldn't quite name to sooth her worries regarding this particular area. "Your interpretations regarding the power of the land and of the sun were close approximations to truth in regards to other sources of energy. If one knows enough of the spirits of the land or of the how to harness the fires of the sun, then obtaining physical nourishment can be made obsolete. Though, that is not to say that the hunt becomes any less integral in the life of a youkai."

"So…" the miko mused slowly, "You can take the dog from the need to hunt, but not the need to hunt from the dog."

"In a manner of speaking." Or in her manner of speaking, at least. She was constantly coming up with bizarre quips that made no sense if taken literally, but the more base meaning, if one was to disregard the actual words, tended to have much deeper understanding to them. "As for your child, you will prove to be a unique case. Your kit was lucky to find you else he might have resorted to the mannerisms of such lesser youkai. I have watched him with you. He is drawn to you, not simply for your support or mothering, but because he is able to draw from you levels of nourishment simply by your presence. Your child will be no different, though it is likely your mortal body will respond to the changes in your being caused by the pup and produce milk. Like your blood, your energies will be highly concentrated in the fluid, thus making it an ample source of nourishment."

"Really?" A small smile began to spread on the miko's lips. "I…I think I'd like that."

"Hn." Sesshomaru couldn't say he really understood the importance that some humans placed on the feeding of their young. It was a necessity, certainly, but he could not deny the fact that the very act of it seemed to give both mother and child a sense of peace. He had seen it once during the time he had spent shadowing Izayoi. It seemed to him like a physical method of bonding, though unlike any he had ever witnessed before. It was different from the interactions of adult humans, even different from the interactions of a mother and her children once they had grown. There was simply a giving and receiving, a one way arrangement that couldn't quite account for the serenity he had seen on the face of the mortal woman as she held her child to her breast.

It was strangely enlightening, to see that there was, at least in this, something in which the mortals would participate in without thinking of their own needs before that of another. It was for the child that the mother gave herself, and she had seemed happy to simply be able to give that of herself to the boy. Of course, not all children were treated with such care as Izayoi had given Inuyasha. Rin was a perfect example of this. Even without the resentment and ridicule that Inuyasha received for being a halfling, the girl had been beaten and abused in more ways than Sesshomaru ever cared to think about.

How easily the humans would turn on their own. Even the young were not safe from the deplorable acts of selfishness and greed that the adults were so prone to. But in the end, the consequences of their thirst for superiority and their never ending greed would consume them and bring them to their end, either against their own blades or by the hands of a being too powerful but not given enough thought or respect in the lure of their driven blindness.

But…such things were not so different than what he was facing now. Was it not the greed and the lust for power and position that he himself was fighting against now? Was it not the corruption of the courts and their beliefs that they were impervious to the repercussions of their heinous acts that he was preparing to stand against? And was it not for the sake of this mortal woman, for her conviction to fight for the safety and the acceptance of her child that had led him to make the decision that there could be no more waiting to see the new empire emerge, no more pause in the war that had been looming for centuries? Were they really so different? Were their goals not the same: to see the land at peace, not held by the hands of corruption, not trembling in fear or savaged by those without any respect for anything but their own selfish desires or who cared not for the suffering endured or the carnage created?

That she could find a measure of peace in knowing that even if her child was unlike her in so many ways that she would still be able to hold it, to give it her strength, to bond with it in a way she considered so special all in the face of the horrors that awaited her, that she would smile and feel joy and anticipation even knowing that she would have to fight to ensure that the child she carried could ever stand in the world of the future; was that not a strength that was worth acknowledgement?

Was that what set her apart from so many of her kind? But no. She was not unlike them in many ways, and they not unlike her in many as well. Perhaps, then, it was not as simple as thinking that she was different, no matter how often she proved herself to be just so. All his life he had seen them for the worst, but was it because it was only the worst he had ever let himself see? That she was different, he would not dispute; but how far did that difference go? How much of what she was, was her nature, her heritage; and how much was simply her? Could it be that there was more that he had not seen? And if such was the case, if his biases had corrupted his vision as surely as the biases of her people had corrupted theirs against those of his, what more strength did she have that she would not allow herself to know such things, to be blinded by something so powerful that it had even ensnared him?

Sesshomaru was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed a slight change in the miko's heartbeat. He focused his senses on her again, noticing her breathing had become shortened, panicked even, and her body had stiffened slightly in anxiety. Thinking that perhaps he had allowed himself to become too distracted, he took a moment to stretch out his senses to decipher if the miko was detecting some sort of threat, but there were none, and still she was in distress.

"Miko, you are anxious."

Jumping slightly when she heard Sesshomaru's voice, Kagome tried to cover her lapse by laughter. He, of course, wasn't buying it for a second, and seeing his eyes narrow on her gave Kagome the distinct impression that he was telling her to speak _or else_.

"The hotspring," she answered quickly. "We're here. You can just…wait here till I get back, ok?"

Without waiting for his response, Kagome turned from him and started making her way towards the spring, but she had only made it a couple of paces when her arm was snagged from behind. She screamed shrilly, her anxiety peaking and blending together with new fear. And in response to her distress, her powers surged up wildly.

Sesshomaru growled deeply when the burn of her powers began to sear against the skin of his hand painfully. Her reaction to him was not acceptable, and her fear, the same fear he had noted earlier from her, was even less tolerable. "Miko," his voice was hard, cold. "Cease this."

"Oh, Sesshomaru," she choked out as she willed her outburst of power back under her control. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Yes," he cut her off, "you did. You are reacting in fear, and that fear is for your own wellbeing. I will not bring you harm, you know this; and yet you react as such. Why?"

"It's…nothing," she stuttered weakly.

"It is not nothing, and you will tell me. I can not defend you from threats you are unwilling to divulge."

She didn't want to tell him. She just felt so stupid that she was letting it get to her at all. But she couldn't help herself. Being back in this place, so close to where those monsters had tried to do such terrible things to her; she couldn't help remembering, couldn't help feeling the fear and the desperation all over again.

She didn't want to tell him, didn't want him to think her even weaker than he already did. And it made her angry that he was being so insistent on knowing, that he wouldn't let her face even this on her own. He thought she was weak, pathetic, unable to handle anything on her own. He hadn't even let her try and help fight against Naraku, had gone so far as to order her friends to keep her back, thinking she would just get hurt or get in the way.

No, this wasn't his problem; this wasn't any of his business. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say that would make the fear go away, that would make the shadows of the dark any less frightening. She wouldn't tell him, wouldn't make herself any more foolish or weak in his eyes.

"It's none of your business," she finally hissed out as she snatched her arm away from his grasp. "Now leave me alone. I'm going for my bath."

Sesshomaru let her go, not willing to provoke her further. But he couldn't help but be confused by her reaction when he had only been trying to help. And, strange as it was, the knowledge that she didn't trust him enough to tell him what so obviously was bothering her, was…unsettling. He shook his head slightly to try and rid himself of the uncomfortable thoughts and feelings, but as he did so he began to pick up traces of salt on the air mingling with the heavy blanket of mist rising from the spring.

She was crying again, and he hated it. Why wouldn't she just tell him? Why would she continue letting this plague her? How could she be so strong in the face of everything else, but let this eat away at her? He wanted to be angry at the fact that she would be so weak, but he found that the only anger he felt at all was towards whoever had done this to her. It troubled him more than he wanted to admit, but he could feel his blood boiling when he thought about what could have caused her to react as such.

But he couldn't do anything about it, not now. So, with no other options left to him, Sesshomaru simply turned away, focusing instead on making sure that the area was clear of any possible threat. He would not allow her fears to be made worse when he could prevent it, and he could and would.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

These characters are so stubborn sometimes I just want to throttle them. I wanted to do something funny with this scene, but then they had to go and make me change my plans…again. Ah well, you win some you loose some. The next chapter should be up later tonight. It should be easy enough considering what I have planned. Heh, it's kinda funny that I had started writing this fic thinking it would just be short and sweet, but the more I work on it, the more I keep getting ideas of what I want to do and it's turning into something totally different, but it's a good kind of different.

Anyways, I'm off for now.

Shadow


	23. Gathering the Troops

Gathering the Troops

Gathered once again in Kaede's hut, everyone waited to hear what Sesshomaru had to say.

"War is on the horizon," were the words spoken that settled heavily on the air, leaving a cold chill in their wake. "By denying Mesudoku the right to challenge Kagome I have broken from youkai law and invited charges by the council. In two weeks time the council will converge and they will order me to comply with their laws by handing Kagome over to them or face the punishment for my actions. I intend to do neither. These actions will be the initiating act, and the war to follow will be one to change the land for all days to come."

"Forgive me for my skepticism, Sesshomaru-sama," Miroku voiced his concerns. "But it seems doubtful to me that you would resort to war all for the sake of Lady Kagome and her child, especially when it would have been so easy for you to simply kill Mesudoku before the situation escalated to such a scale."

"You are not incorrect, monk," Sesshomaru allowed. "I will admit to having my own reasons for wishing the council to be overthrown. For too long the council has reigned, for too long their barbaric laws and inner conflicts between the houses have caused the land to suffer. I will fight to build a new empire, one not held back by their corruption and greed, one where all will be accountable for their actions." He paused and set his sights on the young miko. This was what he had been missing. He knew it now. This was what his father had been waiting for. "Including humans," he finished.

"A unified land," Kagome added quietly as she looked at Sesshomaru with new respect, "For the future of Japan." And she had great knowledge of that future, knowledge that told her that this was possible, that peace could be a reality, that the land and its peoples could be unified. She stood and stepped to Sesshomaru's side. "I will fight with you. For my child to see a world where peace reigns. For us all." Her gaze traveled back to her friends. "We have fought Naraku for so long that sometimes I think we are blinded to the suffering going on around us. Naraku isn't the only threat against this land. And though he plans on using this war to his own advantage, we must not allow his plans to stop us from doing what is right in this. We are needed. All of us."

"You know I'm with you, Kagome," Sango told her quietly. "But we are so few. How can we ever hope to go against the whole of the youkai nation?"

It was a valid question, but one that Sesshomaru had been prepared for. "As you are aware, this Sesshomaru is Lord of the Western House, the largest and strongest in all the land; though not in and of itself powerful enough to stand against the whole of the council. Since the time of my father strong allegiances have been formed with many of the other houses, some from which support is guaranteed and others from which I will seek to gain cooperation by my appearance at the council."

"You're going to the council?" Kagome was horrified. "You'd be feeding yourself to the vultures!"

"It is a necessity. Should I not appear, it would not only confirm my guilt but also be a sign of weakness and fear. I refuse to give them such beliefs. Such a thing would only make my attempts at gaining support futile. The battle would be over before it even began. In going to the council, standing before them and giving them my decree, we will be able to intimidate them by the strength of our position. However," again Sesshomaru allowed himself to pause, sweeping his sight over the miko's group to assess their commitment to his cause.

His eyes settled on the monk, the only one that seemed to be hesitant, though it seemed merely in deliberation not in reluctance to join. Such calculations, however respectable under different circumstances, had no place in the current negotiations. Sesshomaru spoke to him first. "In order to commit to a movement that supports the rights of humans in the future, human involvement will be necessary. You, monk, and any of your fellow servants of your practices, will be valued members of such a movement, for both your sacred arts during the battle and the strength of your positions in the eyes of the commoners once the battles have been fought."

He turned to Sango. "Taijiya, your kind are trained from birth to slay youkai, such skills are given the proper amount of respect to those youkai knowledgeable enough to wish to avoid their deaths. Your willing presence to fight alongside youkai would be a great testament to your willingness to look past what you have been taught and to fight to see a new future built. There are others of your kind, perhaps even those that would use their strengths to aid in this cause."

Tilting his head slightly, Sesshomaru scented the air. He smirked as he looked to the dark shadows in the far corner of the hut. "Kit, come here." Slowly, and on trembling paws, Shippo removed himself from his concealment and approached Sesshomaru. Kneeling down, Sesshomaru stretched his arm up and picked Shippo up by the scruff of his neck. The little kit was held paralyzed with fear, his emerald eyes wide as he could do nothing but watch as Sesshomaru brought him closer. With a deep breath of the kit's scent, Sesshomaru satisfied his suspicions and released him, watching with mild amusement the way the little fox immediately scrambled to his safe place in the miko's arms.

"The kit is known to this Sesshomaru." Pausing to let the moment of start to pass, he continued in his explanations. "His father, Kori, was a spy with unmatched skill. He had even managed to slip past my nose on occasion, a feat in and of itself. Kori was an ambassador of the eastern highlands when he came to me and requested permission to live on my lands. While I might have declined, considering his position of second son in the ruling house in his respected territory, at the time I conceded to his request believing it would solidify relations with the highlands as well as leave at my disposal a valued service from the fox.

"The unfortunate circumstances of his death were magnified when his elder brother sought to gain revenge on the offending parties and he too was killed. Zuri and Azatoi, the Lord and Lady of the Highland fox den, were left in the compromising position of having no heir to hold their claim in the event of their deaths. You, Shippo, are now the only remaining son of the house, a prince in title and one which would hold great influence over your grandparents' decision to join us."

"My little Shippo is a prince?" Kagome cooed as she hugged the little kit closer to her. "And here I thought you were just a scavenger for my supplies of pokey."

"Miko," Sesshomaru pulled her away from her fawning over the kit. "Your position is paramount in this. As Lady of my house, you hold power in that right. But that you are also the miko of the Shikon means that you will be well known through the different houses, especially those who had sought to claim the power of the jewel for themselves. You are also known to other houses in a different respect. If I am correct, you will easily find an alliance by the wolf dens in the southern caves."

"You mean Kouga?" At Sesshomaru's nod Kagome grimaced slightly. "Alright, but I'll warn you, you best be prepared for him claiming me as his woman…again." She released a heavy sigh as she shook her head. "I don't even think the fact that I'm mated is going to stop him from that line. Not even his own intended could put a stop to it. Oh! But what about Ayame? She's from a different…err…den? Isn't she?"

It took Sesshomaru longer than he deemed necessary to respond the Kagome's question. There was just something…disturbing in the idea of the mangy wolf claiming Kagome as his. But, reminding himself he had more important matters to focus on, Sesshomaru brushed off the disturbance and continued. "I believe that you are referring to the princess of the northern mountains. If that is the case, and you can gain her cooperation, then her stand would be a great influence."

"Sesshomaru-sama," Sango drew attention to herself. "While I am uncertain as to the influence such things would have, I do know of…someone who may be willing to join his army to our cause should I ask it of him."

"An army?" Kagome turned to her friend. "Sango, you don't mean…"

"Kuranosuke." The taijiya finished, affirming Kagome's suspicions.

Kagome did not miss how uncomfortable Sango was made by this, and she most certainly didn't miss how Miroku visibly flinched as though he had just been slapped across the face; but for Sango to suggest approaching the young Lord for their cause was a clear indication of her commitment to it. It was strange to see the Taijiya so determined about something that didn't involve revenge or painful memories, but it was beautiful as well. This would be good for her, to be able to share her strengths with so many and to live knowing how much of a difference she had made for the future of the land. And Kagome believed that Sango knew it too.

Sesshomaru had seen the group's uncertain response to the Taijiya's declaration, but he was not willing to pass up on the potential of a serving army, be it human or not. "Taijiya, such an agreement would be acceptable. And should you convince this Kuranosuke to join us, I would expect having a human commander in our midst would indicate a strong support from the human front. While, under normal circumstances, many youkai would not be inclined to see humans as anything more than detestable creatures hardly worth the filth they like to cover themselves in," holding up his hand to prevent the outburst he knew was coming from the miko, Sesshomaru continued, "an army of mortals, if given the proper instruction and armed adequately, would be foolish to overlook."

"I'll see what I can do," Sango said, but the look in her eyes told Sesshomaru that she would succeed.

And the slayer was committed to see it done. It wasn't simply for the cause, or for Kagome, or even for her own desire to use her skills in a way that would give her the chance to bring change. It was because Sesshomaru, a youkai who had never once bothered to hide his hatred and disgust of human kind, was willing to see past all of it, willing to work hand-in-hand with humans, willing to accept aid from them and even to admit the strength such aid could bring; that made Sango realize, for perhaps the first time, that there could truly be a peace between youkai and humans, that the future Kagome spoke of where life went on without the constant struggle and fear and oppression could truly exist. And she knew then, too, that Sesshomaru, despite what she would have thought of him in the past, may be the only one that could bring such a thing about. He had the power, the position, and with Kagome by his side steadily changing his views of humans; she couldn't think of anyone better qualified to lead the land to this new future.

"And you, monk?" Sesshomaru brought his focus to Miroku. Being one of the religious community of humans made his position uncertain, but given the fact that the monk had allied himself with Inuyasha in the first place, gave Sesshomaru adequate cause to believe the monk would at least make an attempt.

"A future without the need to defend ourselves against youkai," the monk mused softly. But, after a moment, his lips parted in a wide grin. "It appears my position is about to become obsolete." He gave Sesshomaru a curt nod. "I will see what sway I can give to the different monasteries. And there are a few mikos I believe could lend aid as well."

"Then it is decided. We have two weeks to see to the gathering of our allies, perhaps that much more following the council before they too will have mobilized their forces. Time is of the essence, so leaving to your tasks immediately would be advisable. Miko," he turned to Kagome. "You are to accompany me. There are many things that must be dealt with in preparation."

Kagome's lips tightened slightly in annoyance. "Sesshomaru, I understand that you aren't really used to it, but could you maybe consider asking me instead of simply giving me an order?" Seeing his eyes narrow on her, Kagome offered him a bright smile. "After all, I am the Lady of you house now."

Setting his jaw to prevent himself from snarling at the bitch, Sesshomaru refused to deign her with a response and simply turned from the room, leaving the humans behind for their farewells. Sometimes she just irked him so bad he wished for the days he could turn his poison on her, and the worst part of all of it was that she was doing it on purpose! She knew he wouldn't touch her, and was using it against him to its fullest.

'_Conniving little bitch.'_ He thought angrily as he stepped out into the morning sun. _'One of these days I will see to it your disrespect is atoned for. You may have the title of Lady, but you are far from being such. Then again…'_ He allowed himself a wicked smirk. _'If you are so ready to claim your position, perhaps it is time that you dress for it as well.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Errr…sorry if that was a tad dull; but it was a necessary set up, so it had to be done.

Anyways, I'm all out of words for the night.

Shadow


	24. Untamed Beauty

Untamed Beauty

"So, Rin, do you know where we're going?"

Kagome had found herself sitting abroad the saddled back of the, remarkably tame considering its size, appearance, and not to mention lightning breath, twin-headed dragon of Sesshomaru's with the small human child and the annoying little imp called Jaken. The imp had been…dealt with accordingly after his tiny little brain had misprocessed Sesshomaru's frigid warning upon their first arrival that Kagome was to be addressed as nothing less than 'Lady Kagome' or 'Miko-sama', but, apparently, given the pint-sized scale of the little toads brain, such information took longer than five minutes to process and he had been effectively knocked unconscious by a mysterious rock that had materialized from out of nowhere.

So, with unconscious toad in tow, the girls had climbed aboard Ah-Un and taken to the skies to follow Sesshomaru. Kagome, for her part, was rather grateful for the change. Traveling with Sesshomaru was…uncomfortable. Well, it wasn't really uncomfortable in the sense that it was bumpy or scary or anything of that sort, considering he flew with the grace that he did basically everything else…which was nothing short of perfection…but there was the slight matter of him having to hold on to her for an extended period of time so that she wouldn't…say…plummet a hundred stories to her untimely and lets not forget sloppy end.

But it wasn't simply the fact that Sesshomaru had been holding her that had bothered Kagome the most. It was the fact that she had been terribly comfortable with him holding her. And considering he had tried to kill her on more than one occasion, he was the son of her mate, the hated older brother of her best friend, and a prime example of male beauty if she had ever seen one…which, apparently, was far, far more distinguishable when one got up close and personal with the Killing Perfection and was forced to feel the heat of his body and the slight shifting and tensing of his stupidly perfect muscles built so perfectly on his lean but powerful body and the silken strands of his hair as they were caught in the currents of the wind they traveled on as they brushed in silken caresses against her skin…and the overall effect was a mingling together of many awkward experiences into one giant uncomfortable position for the young miko.

Needless to say, when she had been informed by his bossiness that she would be riding Ah-Un with the child, Rin, Kagome hadn't felt the slightest inclination to argue with him. But, riding for hours on the back of a dragon with only a small child for company, since the tantrum toad was still unconscious and Sesshomaru was, for some reason, avoiding her more than usual since they had arrived at the little camp that his ward and retainer had set up in his absence, had made Kagome a little stir-crazy.

She wanted to know where they were going, and the only answer she had managed to pull from Sesshomaru was 'West,' and, while that was interesting and all, it wasn't very freaking useful since she could have picked up on that obvious fact in all of two seconds by looking up to the sky and noting the position of the sun in relation to the direction they were traveling. Though, apparently, that was all she was going to get from the walking glacier, so she had figured to ask the little girl, thinking, if nothing else, it would be a way to pass the time.

"No." was the girl's answer.

Kagome's right eye began to twitch in annoyance. That wasn't very useful. She tried again. "We are going west. Does that mean we are going to Sesshomaru's home?"

"Rin is not allowed in Sesshomaru-sama's home."

Twitch. Twitch. "But surely he has brought you with him when he travels west. Where do you stay when he goes home?"

"Jaken-sama looks after Rin when Sesshomaru-sama leaves us."

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. "Have you ever met any of Sesshomaru's other friends besides Jaken?"

"Jaken-sama is Sesshomaru-sama's retainer, not his friend."

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. "But surely…"

"Miko."

Kagome sighed in a mixture of relief and annoyance and turned to Sesshomaru. "Kagome," she corrected him for the hundredth time. "And what do you want?"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at the miko's tone. He had been planning on telling her where they were going so that she would quit pestering the child for the information. Rin had been taught no to reveal such things to others, and it would take some time for the young one to process Kagome's new role in their lives. But if the miko was going to be so snippy about it all then perhaps he should let her test the girl and see which one of them gave in first. Though a close call, given the miko's persistence, Sesshomaru would have placed his bets on Rin.

Her loyalty to him was astounding considering he hadn't really done anything to deserve it…well, aside from the whole bringing her back from the dead thing, but it wasn't very likely the girl even knew what had happened to her. He had asked her once, and her only reply was that she had closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was with him and was very happy. So, shrugging it off as being better for the girl anyways, Sesshomaru had just let that bit of knowledge slide.

Of course, if he were to let the miko continue to question the girl, it would be rather unfair for the child, not to mention her voice would continue to grate on his sensitive ears. So, again, he found himself explaining himself to the miko.

"Do not attempt to question Rin any further in regards to such matters. She is simply doing as I have bid her in keeping her silence. As for our destination, it is a secure location within the western territory where I will meet with my commanders to begin the preparation for the weeks to come."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rin." Ignoring the rest of what Sesshomaru had said for the moment, Kagome wrapped her arms around the girl sitting in front of her to give her a hug of apology. "I didn't realize."

"It is alright, Lady Kagome," the girl replied with a light giggle as she wrapped her little hands around Kagome's. "Rin does not mind."

"No," Kagome shook her head. "It's not alright. You were only doing what you were told, and I should have had more respect for that. But, I'll make it up to you later. I think I've got some candy in my bag that Shippo didn't manage to get his hands on, and it's all yours."

"A present," the girl whispered in awe, "For me?"

"Sure thing, kiddo," Kagome offered as she ruffled the girls hair, "Just for you."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Turning her attention back to Sesshomaru, she offered him a weak smile. "I guess I should apologize to you to, huh?"

"Unnecessary," he brushed off her comment, as his vision shifted slightly ahead. "We have arrived."

Only moments latter they were setting down in a large clearing. The clearing was filled with lush grasses and a dazzling array of wildflowers sprouting along the banks of a bubbling stream that glistened in the light of the afternoon sun. To their backs, they were surrounded by a dense forest, and directly in front of them there was a massive rising of stone. The rock face, at first glance, appeared to be nothing more than a break in the land, a sprawling section lifted by the shifting of the earth's crust; but, looking closer, Kagome could see that the surface of the cliff was too smooth, too free of dirt and debris to be natural.

Then, just as Kagome had realized the unnatural appearance of the wall, a section of the stone moved, a door opening to reveal the true nature of the keep. A male youkai stepped out, though not a warrior as she had expected to be guarding on of Sesshomaru's safe holds. He wore no armor and carried no weapons but for the long staff that he carried. His form was slight of muscle, though not small. He was no warrior, but Kagome would not be fooled. She could feel his power, but it wasn't quite like any she had ever encountered. It had more of an earthen quality to it, a natural strength not dependant on the power of his body or the steel of a blade.

He seemed to be assessing her as well, his crystal blue eyes, so clear, so depthless, were fixated on her, and she knew that he, as she had done, was reading her for more than a simple appearance. But, after a moment, he shifted, moving forward to meet with Sesshomaru. He moved with a grace Kagome had only ever seen Sesshomaru use, his blue-tinted hair trailing behind him like a ribbon of water flowing over a cliff. A strange light seemed to radiate from him; a shimmering gold that the young miko was almost certain was only seen by her eyes.

"Reiku," Sesshomaru addressed him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Reiku returned with a slight bow. But when he lifted himself he was smiling. "It seems my day just got a whole lot more interesting. The trees have been whispering of unrest in the house, though I did not want to believe such rumors until I knew for certain."

"Hn," Sesshomaru was distracted. His yes moved from Reiku towards the line of trees. "It seems the trees are not the only ones whispering. Shaeda," he called out, "You have not perfected the shadows as of yet."

"Oh, you're no fun, Sesshomaru" came the soft, chiming voice of a young female. She stepped away from the shadows cast by the trees, but the long curtain of black hair surrounding her seemed to stay behind, keeping her partially concealed no matter how bright the sun as it fell on her form. She was stunning to look at; her humanoid body formed with flawless curves seen even apart from the dark shadows of her midnight hair, and her face, eternally like that of child, was cherub sweet were one to overlook the darkness of her eyes that easily gave away her years.

She giggled lightly as she swept her eyes over the group, only making passing notice of Kagome before she settled her sight on Rin. "Well, Rin, girl," she called out sweetly, "Come and give your auntie Shaeda a hug."

Obediently, Rin clambered her way down from the back of the dragon and ran the short distance between her and Shaeda. Flinging herself into the arms of the woman, Rin giggled happily, her childish joy a sweet song on the breezes.

"Oh, you're a mess, young one!" Shaeda chided lightly as she looked over the girl and took in her rumpled dress and tussled hair. "Has Sesshomaru been letting you loose in the wilds again? I swear, that boy will never learn."

"Boy?" Kagome cocked an eyebrow and turned to Sesshomaru. "Boy?" she asked again.

"That's right," Shaeda answered for him as she moved closer, little Rin tucked comfortably in her arms and a bright smile lighting up her youthful face. "A whole hundred years younger than me, that one is." She paused, her eyes widening slightly as she finally got a good look at Kagome. "Oh, my," she exclaimed softly. "You're…"

"Shaeda."

Sesshomaru's firm tone silenced her words, but in an elaborate display of her displeasure, she stuck her toungue out at Sesshomaru. "Fine," she huffed childishly, "I'll just go inside and take care of the little one, and leave you to your Lordly duties."

Kagome could only manage to stare in disbelief as the demoness proceeded to saunter her way towards the opening in the rock, the dramatic swaying of her hips being amplified as her long hair swayed rhythmically with the motion.

"Shaeda," Sesshomaru called her name again, making her pause in her display. "Take the miko with you. She is to be dressed and ready for the meeting. I will not have a Lady of my house looking like a common harlot."

"I beg your pardon!" Kagome wheeled around to face Sesshomaru. "How dare you! There is absolutely NOTHING wrong with my clothes."

"They are indecent."

"They are not!" she screamed in protest. "This is my school uniform, and I like it!"

"One can only imagine what sort of education can be attained from an institution that would allow their girls to dress as such."

"Why you…" Kagome fumed. "I'll have you know my education is going quite well, thank you very much. Even with all this feudal era nonsense I'm still passing every single class. So there!"

"Your education is not of current importance to this Sesshomaru. I will not have you exposing yourself to my commanders."

"Exposing? Exposing! You dirty dog! Just what do you think I'm exposing?"

With a slight scan over her form, Sesshomaru brought his eyes back up to hers. "Everything," was his curt, and honest reply.

With a horrified squeak of offense, Kagome crossed her arms stiffly over her chest. "Well I don't care! I'm not changing just for your stupid meeting. I'm fine just the way I am."

"I disagree."

"Well, who died and made you god?"

"Your mate."

"Oh, that's dirty! I can't believe you…"

Having edged himself back from the bickering pair, Reiku turned to Shaeda, clearing his throat softly to try and stop her from staring. It didn't work, and she continued staring in disbelief.

"Is she actually arguing with Sesshomaru?" she asked Reiku in an awed whisper.

"It appears so."

"And is he…actually arguing back?"

"So it would seem."

"But isn't she…"

Reiku nodded.

"And couldn't he…"

Again, Reiku nodded.

"But still they…wow." Blinking a few times to clear away her confusion, Shaeda put Rin down and shooed the girl off into the keep. Once the girl was gone, she turned to the old horse. "Doesn't that girl remind you of someone, Reiku?"

A bitter smile lifted on Reiku's lips, breaking the soft features of his face. "You mean a dark-haired mare with doe eyes, a smile to make men weak in the knees, a temperament worse than a rabid wolverine, and a tongue sharper than a viper's?"

"Yeah," Shaeda agreed as she looked back to Kagome. "Meuma. Do you think Sesshomaru's noticed?"

Reiku shook his head as his grip on his staff tightened to bring his barrier up more effectively to block out Sesshomaru's hearing. "You know better than to bring that up, Shaeda, especially with young Rin around."

"Yeah, but Reiku, she cared for Sesshomaru, for me too, for all that time before…"

"Her time has past, Shaeda."

She sighed heavily. "I know, and I'm sorry Reiku. I know she was your mate. But I just never understood why the humans would have done that to her. The children of the village always loved coming with us when she would take me and Sesshomaru out for a ride."

"It wasn't the villagers," Reiku ground out angrily. "It was Mesudoku."

"What?!" Shaeda was horrified. "What do you mean? How? Why? Sesshomaru adored Meuma, we all did. Why would the Lady…"

"She is Lady no more," Reiku replied firmly. "And I, for one, couldn't be more grateful."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, well, well, who have we here? Hasss the Lady of the Wessst come crawling back to my door?"

"You know very well it is you that crawls on you belly, Dokuja," Mesudoku replied as she stepped into the dim light of the snake's cave.

"Ah, I sssee," the snake hissed as his slick features twisted into a wicked smirk. "You are Lady no more, and now ssseek the help of your uncle once again."

"You have lived well for your commitment to my cause, Dokuja. Do not attempt to use your venom on me. There are far more important causes it could be put to."

"Perhapsss for a little human girl, hmmm?" the snake asked as he moved closer to Mesudoku and lifted his hand to pull a scaled finger down the side of her face. "You can not hide your sssecretsss from me, Messsudoku. I know you too well."

"As I know you," she replied by brushing his repulsive scaled hand away from her.

The snake merely shrugged his shoulders and turned away from the bitch. "I told you that trying to turn the pup againssst humansss would not work for long. Even with asss much asss he cared for that horssse, he hasss too much of hisss father in him."

"Sesshomaru served his purpose," Mesudoku replied unmoved. "He maintained the lands just as I said he would, and was blinded to the human cause for long enough to break their faith with the Western house."

"Sssuch fickle creaturesss humansss are," the snake laughed. "But what now, girl? The council will ssseek retribution for the disssgrace against them by having a human walking in their midssst."

"And Sesshomaru will go to war for the wretched human and his father's disgusting honor." Mesudoku finished. "But your kind thrives on war, do you not, Dokuja?"

"Ah, that we do, my pet. But I sssee the look in your eyesss. Do you have a plan Messsudoku?"

The demoness smirked. "I always do, uncle. I always do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I fell like a 16th century Barbie doll," Kagome whined as Shaeda pulled yet another elaborate layer of soft silk over her. "How did I get into this again?"

Shaeda laughed richly as she patted the young priestess's arm. "Sesshomaru hasn't been Lord for as long as he has without learning a thing or two about negotiating."

"He fights dirty," Kagome spit out angrily. "Using my baby's honor as a bargaining chip! Now that's just low."

"He didn't really go that far, did he?"

"Well, no," Kagome sighed. "But it was implied!"

Laughing lightly at the new Lady's entertaining displays, Shaeda couldn't help but wonder about her. "Kagome-sama? Would it be too much out of my place to ask you how you came to your…position?"

"I guess not," Kagome replied with a slight shrugging of her shoulders. "There's not much to tell really. A magic well, stuck in the past, and only one way to merge together enough energy to get both me and Toga home."

"And Sesshomaru? However did you meet up with him?"

"Oh, that one's easy. He came looking for Inuyasha and found me instead."

"Inuyasha?" The demoness squeaked in excitement. "You mean you know the young prince?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied slowly, "Though I've gotta say, he sure doesn't act much like a prince."

"Oh, please," Shaeda begged. "I must know. Is it true what they say…about his ears?"

Giggling, Kagome replied. "Just like a little puppy."

"I wish I could meet him." Shaeda sighed as she picked up another lock of Kagome's hair and began fastening it in place. "But Sesshomaru made it clear from the beginning that no one was to approach him. It's sad, you know, that he didn't have the power to give Inuyasha his place. But he still protected him. Every youkai in the land knew of the Western Lord's claim over the boy's life. It's different now, though, isn't it? For you, I mean. Sess is going all out this time, what with gathering the commanders and all."

"Sess?"

"Oh!" Giggling again, Shaeda waved her hands in front of her defensively. "Don't you dare tell him I said that! Only Tagwin gets away with calling his Lordship Sess."

"Who's Tagwin?"

"Now that's a bird of a different color. You'll meet him soon enough, I imagine. He's Sesshomaru's best friend."

"Wait…Sesshomaru has friends?"

Laughing again, Shaeda sent a prayer to the Kamis that they would watch over their spirited new Lady. She could tell that the girl was special, had read her spirit and the shifting energies flowing through it, and Shaeda had never come across a being that held such little darkness in their soul. No, Kagome was special, and that she had come to help lead their house in the new revolution was truly a blessing.

"Alright," Finishing her last pin, Shaeda gave Kagome a slight shove towards the mirror, "Give that a try."

Kagome, being graceful as ever, nearly tripped over herself and the flowing layers of her overly-elaborate gown on her way to the mirror. But, thankfully, she managed to take hold of the dressing table before the whole ensemble would be ruined and they would be forced to start all over again. And that was something she was NOT willing to go through. It had taken over an hour just to get into the outrageous getup in the first place!

The girl looking back at her from the surface of the mirror looked like a porcelain doll. Her face had been brushed with a light covering of paint, her eyes chalked with heavy lines of black and tinted with silver powder to accent the streaking lines of her mark that was easily seen trailing down her neck, and her hair had been lifted into an elaborate arrangement of spirals and curls. The gown…or gowns…was painfully hot and heavy and hung off her like a tarp rather than the soft silk that it really was, leaving absolutely everything to the imagination and giving her no room for movement.

It sucked, and she sighed heavily.

"Oh, Kagome-sama," Shaeda chided lightly as she stepped up beside her, "It can not possibly be that bad."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say. You're only wearing one layer. How many did you put on me again? Like fifty?!"

"You look lovely," Shaeda assured her with a bright smile, "A true Lady."

"Well," Kagome drawled as she snuck one last glimpse of herself in the mirror, "We best get this over with." Slowly and carefully, Kagome turned and began making her way to the door of the room. But before she left, she turned back to Shaeda. "Promise me you won't let Sesshomaru get his hands on my clothes? I just can't possibly go around in this horrendous thing for any longer than absolutely necessary."

"A promise, my Lady," Shaeda soothed. "Now get going. You mustn't keep the Lord waiting."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Clearing her throat to gain the attention of the men gathering in the conference room, Shaeda flashed them all bright smile as she gave her introduction. "May I present, Kagome-sama, Lady of the Western House."

All eyes turned to watch as the new Lady entered. Her head was lowered slightly, demure in appearance, though the light pink surfacing on her cheeks gave away her embarrassment. Still, she carried herself as she always did, proud and strong. And all around her, rising up in brilliant waves of flashing light, her aura danced in a wild surge in response to the gathering of powerful youkai.

She moved to Sesshomaru's side as she had been told, taking his hand when he offered it to her. Finally finding the courage to look up, she smiled timidly at him.

And, for a moment, he forgot himself, forgot where he was and who he was with, forgot the pains of the past and the struggles waiting for them in the future, forgot everything but for what he was seeing in the eyes of the elegant Lady before him. So much emotion could be seen in her eyes, so much hope, so much love, so much joy; but it was wild, untamed, free to dance and sway with her radiant energies. And he realized in that moment that he had never seen anything quite so… "Beautiful."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Awww…Sess is such a softie :) Bet he didn't see that one coming around to bite him in the ass. Heh, but then, when does he?

Well, I guess that's all for today.

TaTa

Shadow


	25. Where Loyalties Lie

Where Loyalties Lie

'_Dog…Dog…Dog…Shaeda, she's…well…I don't even know. That's weird, isn't it? Then again, when she first appeared I could have sworn she was one of the trees, but then later, she seemed more a horse like Reiku. Huh, maybe I'll ask her later…Dog…Dog…Snake-Dog? I don't even want to know how that's possible…Reiku, he's a horse, I think. Hmmm, I wonder if he knows Jinenji. …Dog…Dog…Whoa! That guy's huge! He's built like a mountain! And all hairy! I'm going with…Bear? Yeah, he's gotta be a bear.'_

Startled from her little game of what youkai is what when the bear youkai she was examining turned his gruff, hard features towards her, a firm look of displeasure in his shiny black eyes as he lifted a bushy eyebrow at her. Kagome flushed in embarrassment and sent a half-hearted grin of apology at the massive youkai, waving her hand conspicuously in her own little way of saying hello without actually being able to speak. The bear continued staring at her, his black eyes seeming so tiny over the broad bridge of his nose and the wide set of his jaw and forehead. It was very intimidating, but Kagome refused to give up, and just turned the wattage up on her smile. Eventually, she got the reaction she had been hoping for, and the tiniest bit of movement could be seen at the edges of the bear's large mouth as he fought off the urge to smile back at her. He shook his head slightly, then turned his attention back to the meeting.

Kagome suppressed a sigh as she tried, once again, to stay involved in what was being said. But she was doing a horrible job at it.

'_I don't even know what I'm doing here,' _she whined in her mind._ 'I mean Sesshomaru has this covered, and like I know what forces are posted where or what houses have what kinds of supplies or whatever. Wait. What was that? Jaken is a warlord! That little imp? How? Oh, never mind. At least I won't have to put up with him if he's getting sent away to gather his troops. Troops. Troops. Boring! How many troops do these guys have? They're talking like the numbers are in the millions! There aren't even that many humans in Japan during this era are there? Supplies…Weapons…Wait!'_

"Totosai." It was the first time she had said anything since she had entered the council room, and it only came out as a whisper, but it was enough to make Sesshomaru turn to her. "Totosai," she repeated, her voice stronger this time. "He's the best weapons forger in the land. And he…Oh!" She gasped softly. "Sesshomaru, have you ever seen his cave? No, what am I saying, of course you haven't, he's terrified of you. But he's got a stash of weapons there that could put any army I've ever seen to shame. Powerful ones, too, I'd bet, knowing him anyways. You don't suppose…"

'_What was that?' _Kagome's attention was drawn across the room when she felt a terrible surge of darkness. Whoever it had been, they were definitely bad news. And that was saying a lot since she was in a room full of youkai, and there had been plenty of hard looks and washes of anger, mistrust, and full-out resentment towards her as she was pressed with the different auras from all around her. But this one was different.

Standing, Kagome focused harder on what she was feeling. _'It's downright mutinous. There's no way that much animosity is being directed solely towards me. And it started when I mentioned Totosai. Is it because he was one of Toga's most trusted retainers? That's got to be it! They know how powerful Totosai's weaponry is and they don't want us getting out hands on it! Now where are you, you little rat?...Gottcha. Now let's see how far your betrayal stems.'_

"You," Kagome lifted her finger to point towards one of the Inu commanders.

He was dark skinned, tall, and built heavily with muscle. His armor and weapons, Kagome could tell, were worn with pride, as were the scars covering his body. Though unusual to see a youkai with scars, judging by the damage she had personally seen Sesshomaru's poison do, it stood to reason that other youkai would have other such poisons that would leave a lasting impression on their opponents. The most notable scar on this Inu, however, was the one that ran in a thick, discolored line across the whole of his face, from his hairline, down across the bridge of his nose, ending only at the joint of his jaw. But he wore it proudly across his strong features, a battle scar, a testament of his service to the house.

"Stand, please." The Inu looked first to Sesshomaru before complying with her request and lifting himself to his feet. Once he was looking at her again, Kagome proceeded to question him. "What's your name, commander?"

"Hasaki," he replied stiffly, his voice a deep baritone, hard and rough around the edges.

"Tell me, Hasaki, what house do you serve."

"I serve the House of the West."

"And do you serve the Lord of this house?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has my loyalty, my blade, and my life at his will."

"And what of the Lady?" He hesitated for only a moment, but it had been enough. "You know that lies are of no use to you here, Hasaki. Tell me, do you serve me?"

She had trapped him, and he knew it. His hands tightened at his sides, clenching hard into fists as he glared at her in anger and hatred. "No," he spit out. "I would never give service to human filth."

Instantly the room was filled with a commotion of angry growls and snarls, and several members of the gathering were on their feet and approaching the Inu. "Stop!" Kagome's command was loud enough to carry over the commotion, and it was obeyed, though hesitantly. "He has a right to his own opinions," she said as she turned back to the commander. "But I have done nothing to you, Hasaki. Why do you hold such hatred for me?"

"Answer." It was Sesshomaru that gave the order. He had heard enough. The miko was taking things too far to be questioning his commander's loyalties, especially now when they were needed. But what had been done could not change, and now proper measures would have to be taken.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Hasaki lowered his head as he spoke. "You are well aware that my entire family was slain by mortal scum. When I joined your house I was seeking training, to grow in strength to take my revenge."

"And you have had it, Hasaki," Kagome said softly. "I can see the blood on your hands; feel the darkness in your aura. How many humans have you slain? How many more than what took your family from you? How many of them are now without their fathers, their brothers and their sons? And what of you? Has your anger, your pain, been healed at all? Do you still seek revenge so long after such a terrible ordeal? Revenge can not grant you peace, Hasaki. Hating me, hating all of my kind, will not bring your family back.

"I have seen so many horrors in the short time that I have lived this life. Would you have me hate you for all of it? Would you have me kill you for the pain others have caused? Don't you see? This is what we seek to make right in fighting this war. No human will be allowed to strike out at a youkai in spite, anger, resentment, or hatred; and no youkai will be permitted to do so against humans. In that future, all of us will be held accountable for our own actions, not for those that others have committed. I fight for a future where my child will not have to face such horrors as you have, as I have.

"There will always be prejudice, there will always be war; but this, this blind hatred, this unforgiving blood-lust; it must stop. If it doesn't end now, there will be no future; not for me, not for you, not for our children. I fight this war for a future I believe in, and for my child. Lord Sesshomaru fights this war for his family and for his people. For what do you fight, Hasaki? Is revenge so strong a motive that you can not see the power of our cause, that you would deny yourself and your future children the chance at peace?"

"My…Lady…" Hasaki stuttered as he dropped to his knees. "Forgive me. I was wrong about you. You are right. Revenge has brought me no peace, only more pain. But if I can't fight to bring them back, then, please, allow me to fight to see the future you speak of."

"The future needs strong hands like yours, Hasaki. I am sorry for having done this, but it was necessary. Now, please, rise." He did so, and she shifted her sights to the one that had been the true target of her attack. "Hasaki, if you would, remove that traitor from our midst."

"I have done nothing!" The snake-dog Kagome had noticed earlier hissed as Hasaki moved to restrain him.

"Perhaps not yet," Kagome answered as she glared at him. "But the hatred you felt towards me, the anger you felt at the mention of our forces growing stronger, and the resentment you felt towards our cause, will serve us no purpose. Your aura screams of treachery. It is black and filled with hatred and greed. You would seek to use what information has been revealed here against us, and I will not allow it."

Giving a curt nod to Hasaki to have the traitor removed from the room, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "I don't know about you, but I'm famished. And if I have to spend another minute in this ridiculous getup, your commanders are going to get a live viewing of my, how did you put it, ah yes, ridiculous displays of crudity unbefitting a Lady." She turned and gave a polite curtsy to the gathering. "Gentlemen," she said sweetly, "Adieu."

But as she rose from her curtsy, Kagome found herself hit with a startling wave of dizziness. She swayed on her feet, her strength leaving her so quickly that there was nothing she could do to stop it. And then everything went dark. The world was washed away from her senses.

She fell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Well, that was short, but meetings are boring anyways. And, if I'm feeling generous, I just might be able to type up the next chapter for later.

Shadow


	26. Down Time

Down Time

"How is she?" Sesshomaru asked from the doorway of the room where Kagome had been taken after her collapse.

Reiku looked up from his patient, trying to hide his worry as he rose to meet with Sesshomaru. "She is resting well," he told him slowly. "I have given her some herbs that should return her strength."

"And the child?"

"Stable, for now." Reiku sighed. "Sesshomaru, her power is phenomenal, and her spirit is perhaps the largest I have ever seen, but her body is still that of a mortal. The child is set to make its first transition within the next few days, but it is consuming her blood at a rate faster than her body can replace it. I have done all I am able to help her; but if this keeps up, she will require a transfusion of blood. I am not equipped to give her such things, but perhaps..."

"Myoga." Sesshomaru finished for him. "Go, then, Reiku. Find the flea and bring him here. He knows of her. He will come to her aid."

Reiku nodded in assent, and turned towards the door to the room, but before he left Sesshomaru with the Lady, he had one more thing to say. "It is strange, do you not think; that in only these few days our new Lady has been able to do what even the General could not?"

"Of what do you speak, Reiku?"

"She has lawfully stripped Mesudoku of a position the bitch was never worthy of, she has gained the support and loyal following of all of your commanders with only her words, she has given hope to all of us that a cause so long ago forgotten could at last be realized, and she has given you new eyes with which to see. And I must agree with you, Sesshomaru, what a sight she is to behold. Beautiful, indeed."

Sesshomaru glared angrily at the retreating back of the old horse. _'I show one moment of weakness and the old fool thinks he can walk all over me.'_ He sighed and abandoned his glare. It didn't matter anyways. The old horse knew he would never do anything to him, he respected him too much. _'Only Reiku could have put up with Meuma for as long as he did. That mare had even my father afraid of her temper.'_ It was almost laughable, the thought of the General cringing in the face of the horse's temper, but Shaeda, the little waif that she was, was all too fond of the story. Of course, at one time, Sesshomaru had been as well.

'_How strange that I would think of her now,'_ he mused as he moved to sit down by Kagome's bedside. _'I haven't given any thought to that mare since she was butchered by those humans.'_ Shaking his head slightly to clear it of such horrible images, Sesshomaru brought his focus back to the sleeping miko, taking in the soft glow of her face in the dim light of the burning candles.

'_Is this what you were speaking of, Kagome? I had my revenge, but the hatred never died, the pain never went away. But somehow, it hurts less now; even being here, in this place, where I spent so much of my youth learning from the old mare and playing with Tagwin and Shaeda…Would you even believe I played once?'_ He shook his head, a slight smirk working onto his lips. _'No, you would laugh, wouldn't you, your light, carefree laughter.'_ His hand moved from his side, brushing a lock of her dark hair back from her face. _'It is…quiet without your voice. I think I have gotten used to your complaining. But I deserve your lectures this time. I should have noticed.' _

His hand moved from her face, settling lightly across her stomach. He could feel the tiny shifting of energies against his; feel the slight changes coming to the surface just beneath the fires. _'Hold out a little while longer, little one,'_ he asked silently of the pup. _'You will have what you need, but your mother needs time to rest.'_

Pulled from his thoughts when a soft hand settled on top of his, Sesshomaru looked up to Kagome. Her eyes opened slowly, the watery blues still foggy with sleep and exhaustion. "How is she?" she asked quietly.

"She?"

Kagome smiled warmly, her eyes catching the warm glow of the soft light in the room. "I think Toga has enough boys," she whispered. "I want to give him a daughter."

"The pup is fine, Kagome," Sesshomaru replied, almost compelled to return the smile she was giving him. "How are you?"

"Ok, I guess," she replied slowly. "What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Oh." A light pink blush started surfacing in her cheeks. "I'm sorry. That must have looked awfully…human of me, huh?"

"There is no need to apologize," Sesshomaru soother her. "You have made quite an impression amongst the commanders." A slow smirk began pulling on his lips as he thought back at the reaction to the young priestess's collapse. "I even had to get Shaeda to hold Higuma back from tearing into the snake in retribution before he could be questioned."

"Higuma? You don't mean that big grizzly, do you?" Sesshomaru nodded slightly, the smirk on his lips growing as he took in Kagome's shocked expression. "But Shaeda is so small compared to him! How did she ever manage to hold him back?"

"You should know better than to judge on size or appearance, Kagome."

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Shaeda is a chameleon, a shape shifter. She can take on any shape of any size she chooses."

"Like Shippo does?"

"Your kit's magic is only superficial. Shaeda will take on more than the outward appearance of the form she chooses, but also the very essence of that being."

"I knew there was something funny about her! I was trying to figure out why she always felt like something different, but it makes sense now. I was feeling whoever she had been closest to last. Wow. That's pretty cool!" She giggled slightly, but the movement caused her hand to shift, making both her and Sesshomaru realize the position they were still in. "Oh, sorry," she exclaimed softly as she pulled her hand away, shifting slightly to pull herself to a sitting position.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru stopped her movement by placing a hand on her shoulder. "You should rest."

"But I feel fine."

He shook his head. "You are still weak. I will have some dinner brought for you, but you are not to leave this bed."

"Who are you, my mother?" the miko protested as she swatted his hand away and pulled herself up into the desired sitting position. "I said I'm fine! And aren't there still things we have to talk about with your guys. What about Kikyo? You still haven't done anything about her…"

She stopped when she noticed Sesshomaru was staring at her. Her head tilted slightly, trying to figure out what was so different about the fact that he was staring at her, since, really, he was the master of glaring at things; but, unfortunately, she quickly realized that his gaze was not directly at her, per say, but more directly at other, less mentionable, parts of her, parts which had, apparently, not been completely concealed beneath the thin sleeping yukata that she was currently wearing in place of the elaborate gown she had on earlier.

"Hentai!" she screamed shrilly as she grabbed hold of the blanket covering her and pulled it up higher to keep herself more concealed.

Blinking a few times, Sesshomaru finally managed to bring his focus back to the miko, well, back to parts of her that weren't lush mounds of soft pink flesh that…He growled. She was doing it again! He was NOT supposed to be having a reaction of any sort to this HUMAN woman. She was his FATHER'S mate for Kami sakes! Rights or not, he was NOT about to take over THAT particular role in THIS Lady's life.

The shock displayed in her widened blue eyes at the sound of his growl didn't help alleviate Sesshomaru's tension. _'Foolish bitch,'_ his mind hissed. _'Do you think I want to look at you?'_

With an angry snarl, Sesshomaru pulled himself to his feet, turning swiftly to leave the room. Left behind in a state of shock, all Kagome could manage to do was stare after him. "What's his problem?" she asked aloud to herself.

"You'll have to 'scuse Sess, li'll miss. He'sa li'll new on hows to act around da ladies."

The thick, rich voice from the doorway startled Kagome slightly. She focused on the newcomer, her eyes widening in shock. He was very tall, his lean form, even though the layers of fine, brightly colored, silk, displaying a fine tone of muscle. His features were sharp, almost fierce in the way they narrowed below his unusually bright, golden eyes. He stepped into the room, a lilting swagger in his step, and behind him, tucked closely against his body, a soft fluttering of ruffling feathers sounded from his folded wings. He cocked his head slightly at her, his eyes rimming around the edges in a strange red light that seemed to match his equally strange hair which was lifted from his head in, what Kagome could only equate to, a bright red Mohawk that was bleached on the upper edges.

He smiled at her suddenly, a wide, toothy grin that carried a hint of mischief. "Ne're figured I'da be gettin' da chance to be meetin' you, priestess. I'sa heard a lots 'bout ya. But, knowin' Sess, he'sa tried to keep it secret."

"Keep what a secret? And who are you?"

"Who am I?" He asked with a sharp laugh. "Why, girlie, I'sa Tagwin. Da one an' only." He stretched his arms out to his sides, lifting his wings as he did so. They stretched out from him in a magnificent arching of vibrantly colored feathers. Red and gold blended together, mingling in perfect harmony with the flashing brightness of the bird's eyes. "E'er fly wit' de eagles, girl?" He asked with a smug grin. 'I'sa promise ya, d'ere ain'ta notin' like it."

"Tagwin?" Kagome asked quietly as her mind struggled to recall where she had heard that name before. "Oh!" she cried suddenly, a bright smile lighting up her face. "You're the one Shaeda told me about! Wait a minute," she pulled back slightly, her smile fading and her eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but, how on earth are you and Sesshomaru friends?"

Again the eagle laughed, his wings shaking slightly in his mirth and forcing him to pull them back to their resting place against his back. "Oh, we'sa gots the perfect arrangement, we'sa does," he explained happily. "See, I'sa starts all the fights, and Sess, well, he'sa finishes 'em."

"I had to ask," Kagome sighed with a slight shaking of her head. "So," she made a go at changing the subject as she maneuvered herself into a better sitting position, being careful to keep a tight hold on her flimsy silk covering and the heavy blankets, "How did you get the pleasure of being my babysitter?"

"Baby? Honey, we'sa can all see you ain'ta no baby. And that li'll one you'sa carryin' speaks plenty for dat."

"That's not what I…"

"I'sa know what you means, girl. Don't be makin no 'sumptions 'bout me you'sa ain't willin' to find out da hard way ain't right."

"I'm sorry I…"

"And no 'pologizin' neither. I'sa busy bird. And I'sa here to see da girl that Sess is so…"

"Tagwin. Shut your beak before you find yourself without one."

"Awww, Sess," the eagle whined as he puffed his feathers in displeasure and looked over his shoulder to where Sesshomaru had come into the room. "You'sa no fun. I was only talkin' to your new li'll…"

"Silence."

The frigid glare Sesshomaru was sending him told Tagwin that, perhaps, this might be a bad time to bug his friend about his…ahem…dilemmas. The eagle smiled. "Alright, you big bad dog you, but can't I 'least congradulate ya on being a new daddy?" At Sesshomaru's growl, Tagwin laughed richly. "I'sa told you, Sess. You'sa keep growlin' like dat and you be endin' up scarin' all da girls away."

Kagome had been trying very, very hard not to laugh at the ridiculous display the bird was making. But, since she had never really been very good at keeping her laughter in, even in the worst moments to be letting it loose, she couldn't help it. She laughed, Tagwin smiled, and Sesshomaru simply gave up. He grabbed Tagwin by the arm and pulled him out of the room, the eagle fluttering his wings in complaint the whole way.

"I'sa be seein' ya, girlie," he called back to Kagome, a big smile on his lips as he twisted his head at a completely unnatural angle to look back at her. "And 'member what I'sa said…"

Another hard tug from Sesshomaru managed to pull the bird back in line, but as he turned his head back to a forward facing direction, he caught sight of Shaeda moving down the hall with Kagome's dinner tray.

"Shaeda!" he called happily as he twisted out of Sesshomaru's hold and went to her. "Let Tagwin helps ya wit' your heavy load."

Shaeda sighed and shook her head, brushing past the over-zealous bird and continuing down the hall. "Tagwin," she called back over her shoulder, "you know one of these days Sesshomaru's going to kill you for…well…being you."

"Never!" he exclaimed as her smacked Sesshomaru hard across the shoulders. "Sess needs ol' Tagwin to tells him hows to gets his new Lady to…" A hard cuff up the back of his head had Tagwin choking on his words. He sent Sesshomaru a scowl, but which was quickly replaced by a mischievous grin. "I'sa know what's buggin' you, Sess. You'sa just angry you'sa daddy got to her first."

"Tagwin." Sesshomaru had had enough. The bird had been his most trusted friend for centuries, but he was going too far. "My relations with the miko are none of your concern, and you are not to voice your opinions of them to anyone, least of all her."

"But, Sess, I…"

"Not this time, Tagwin. I have no patience for your games today."

Blinking in confusion, Tagwin stopped to get a good look at his friend. He hadn't taken notice of it when he had first arrived, what with the horrible commotion in the main hall after the miko's episode. When Sesshomaru had returned from setting her up in her own chambers and giving the old healer time to see to her care, he had taken so quickly to barking out his orders that things had just seemed like the normal for when they were preparing for war.

But here, away from the eyes of the commanders, the eagle could see the slight shift of Sesshomaru's proud stance. He was exhausted, and it wasn't any sort of physical exhaustion. Tagwin had known for a long time about the miko that traveled with Sesshomaru's younger brother, and he had constantly teased the Inu about his growing affection for the girl every time he would mention the fact that she had, yet again, managed to step all over his plans, shoot him with one of her arrows, or simply mouth off to him like no one ever dared.

It was a special understanding that only those close enough to the impassive Lord, to know that, no matter how badly he talked about someone, the fact that he did talk was what gave away his interest. And the miko had been a special case, being the only female that had ever really managed to catch his eye. Sesshomaru had taken to the barbs about as well as he took to everything else, with an angry growl and a frigid warning for Tagwin to shut his beak or find himself without one, but, since it had never stopped him in the past, Tagwin hadn't realized that this time there was more to it. The girl had really gotten to him, and her collapse from earlier actually had Sesshomaru worried.

"Alright, Sess," the eagle relented. "I'sa know when to calls it quits. You be takin' care of dat girl, d'en. I'll keep watch o're the mutts downstairs."

"Your eyes will be needed for a much more difficult task, old friend." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Nah," Tagwin shook his head, his sharp eyes drifting back to the room down the hall. "Not tonight, Sesshomaru." Using his full name, Tagwin had taken charge. Sesshomaru wasn't Lord over him, would never try to be. They were friends, and they had looked out for each other since they were just tots. "You're needed here. Get some rest. We'll talk in da mornin'."

Without waiting for a response, knowing there wouldn't be one anyways, Tagwin turned and headed back down to take the reigns on the discussions below, leaving Sesshomaru some time to spend with his new Lady. The eagle may indulge himself in fun and games when he was able, but he knew well how to command a room. He had learned from the best, just like Sesshomaru, and the General's teachings wouldn't go to waste.

Still, as he walked, he couldn't help but smile slightly to himself. Stubborn as ever, Sesshomaru refused to see what was right in front of his eyes. But he would, it was only a matter of time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tagwin is my new love muffin :) lol I couldn't help giving him the accent, it's just too perfect.

Anywhoo, I'm off. Laters

Shadow


	27. Nightmare Rescue

**A/N: **

Jar-Jar Binks? Oh My! -Covers my Tagwin's ears- It's a good thing he's a bird and can't hear ya'll very well, because the spitty thing from Star Wars was all tongue and my Tagwin is suave and playful. Alright, so here's the skinny on how to read Tagwin's voice. It's deep, but smooth. The accent is thick, rich; it slides off the tongue and holds it there like a sexy, slow, southern drawl; but always with a light chime to it like he's hearing some joke no one else will ever get. Tagwin is my Ace, my Gambit. A ladies man, slick as a feather, but soft as one too.

So, there you go. I hope that'll clear up a few things, and help everyone to appreciate my birdie even more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nightmare Rescue

The night had dragged on, the minutes blending into hours. The talks below had settled down some time ago, the commanders leaving to gather their forces and supplies. Only two remained besides Reiku, Shaeda, and Tagwin; those two that the little miko had had such an effect on, Hasaki and Higuma, had refused to leave until they could see the Lady well with their own eyes. They were worried about her; it could be heard in their voices as they carried through the stone to reach Sesshomaru's ears. He hadn't been very surprised to hear Tagwin allow them their concerns. The bird was too soft, but then, that's what made him.

It never seemed to matter to Tagwin how often his games would be scoffed at by the Inu, not even when his jokes got no laughter in response was the eagle deterred. It was simply in his nature to play games, and he had never found another so easy to play his games on as Sesshomaru. And Sesshomaru, as much as he would claim to dislike the bird's antics, never had found another that could make him laugh so…when he had laughed at least.

Things had been different for a long time. He had so many responsibilities now, so much on his shoulders; but he had never forgotten his childhood friend, and no one could ever lighten the load of his life as Tagwin did with only his enthusiasm and jubilance which he brought with him into everything. Sometimes, it was hard for others to see how the Sesshomaru and Tagwin could be such a good match, but it was simply that in contrast of their personalities they had found a way to defeat everyone they had ever fought against.

'_You'sa my wing man, Sess,'_ the bird would say, _'And I'sa gots yer back.'_

Of course, the role of wing man to the bird often meant being dragged to the far reaches of the lands in search of a new female for him to fawn over; but then, it always was a nice perk to be able to catch more of the females eyes than Tagwin's honey voice ever could simply by having absolutely no interest in them.

'_They want what they can not have,'_ Sesshomaru would tell the bird. _'One day you will learn to use this to your advantage.'_

'_Yeah, well,'_ Tagwin would reply with a laugh as he straightened his wings after being shot down, _'One'a d'ese days you'sa goina find dat advice comin' round to bite you in da tail.'_

That was Tagwin. Nothing ever kept him down, nothing ever made him think to change his ways or to look less upon those he cared about. He put his heart and his soul into everything he did, was up front about everything, and told things how he saw them. But sometimes, it seemed that what the bird saw with his eagle eyes was more than what was, and yet always what would be. Somewhere, between his jokes and his games, beneath his wings and his vibrant colors, there was always a lesson to be learned in what the bird said and did. He made himself seem a fool, but he was far more intelligent than he ever let on. He saw more than others, and not because of his gifted eyes.

'_Can't I 'least congradulate ya on bein' a new daddy?' '_Tagwin's words came back to him. _'You're needed here.'_

'_I should have known you would see it, old friend,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he began walking back to Kagome's room to check on her and the child yet again. He couldn't stay away. Even knowing that she slept, that they were both doing well, he couldn't bring himself to let it be. He needed to see it, see her, with his own eyes, or he would never find any rest.

'_But you were wrong this time, Tagwin. I do not want what I can not have; I have what I can not want.'_

Stepping into the darkened room, Sesshomaru let his senses focus on the sleeping miko, monitoring her breathing, heartbeat, and body temperature, making certain that this time he would not fail to notice her distress.

Her human body was so frail, so easily worn down and broken. How was it possible that she hold so much strength, so much power? If he could have, he would have sheltered her away, kept her from the war to come, just to prevent her from being hurt. But he couldn't. Her power was needed. Her strength, her leadership: assets that the coming days could not be left without.

'_But how long will it last?'_ She was young now, vital, and ready for anything. But she was human, and he was… _'How can I protect you from yourself? You know your fate, you accept it as it is, but I…'_

Clenching his fists, he looked away from her. _'They would follow you; love you, but what happens when you are no longer here to lead them? Am I really to be the standing force for your people as well? For the sake of your child, my…my father's child; is that really why I have gone to such lengths to see you safe, will go so much further to see nothing ever bring you harm?'_

He closed his eyes tightly, but nothing he did could seem to rid him of his thoughts of her. _'Kagome, why do you haunt me so?'_

But his mind was not the only one being haunted. Across the room, while Sesshomaru was battling with his thoughts, the young miko was battling with the demons of her nightmares. She was being trapped again, held down against her will, surrounded in the darkness, and all alone. She wanted to fight, wanted to scream, but she was being held, her body refusing to respond to her mind.

'_RUN!'_ But she couldn't move her legs.

'_FIGHT!'_ But her powers would not respond, could not fight back against the darkness.

'_HELP ME!'_ A desperate cry in the dark, but no sound came from her lips.

'_Kagome.'_ She heard her name. Somewhere beyond the darkness someone was calling out to her. She wasn't alone anymore.

'_Kagome!'_ It was closer, stronger. She could feel her body responding again; feel her shackles being stripped away.

A startled breath was pulled into her lungs as her eyes snapped open. Instantly she bolted upright, a residual panic to flee, to leave the darkness behind. But she couldn't run. She felt herself being pulled by a pair of strong arms. She screamed, struggled against it, fought back against the nightmare.

"Kagome."

He spoke her name, the voice that had pulled her from the darkness. Her struggles died away instantly, but her body still shook with fright. She pressed herself closer into the warmth of his embrace, clinging to him desperately, and cried.

"Why won't they leave me alone," she chocked out between her sobs. "You…you stopped them. You made them stop. Why do they keep coming back?"

'_She thinks I am…'_ But it didn't matter. Sesshomaru pulled the little miko closer to him, settling her in his lap and letting her cry out her pain and her fears against him. With one arm wrapped securely around her heaving shoulders, he allowed his other hand to move down her back slowly, soothing away the trembling with soft, steady strokes.

After a time, she began to calm. Her breathing grew steady again, and the trembling of her body passed. "Sesshomaru," her voice was small, tired, and weak. She spoke without looking up at him, ashamed of her weakness. "Will you take me outside? Please, I…I don't want to be in here right now."

Simply relieved that she was calming, Sesshomaru conceded to her request. He shifted, pulling the heavy pelt off his shoulders and bringing it down to wrap the young miko in the ward off the chill of the night. She stiffened when she felt the soft fibers settled around her, her breath hitching as though she was going to start crying again. Sesshomaru was confused at her reaction, but she quickly got past it, allowing herself to relax into the soft, comforting warmth.

"You know," he spoke to her quietly. A distraction from her troubles as he slipped and arm beneath her legs to lift her. "This would have been much more difficult to do a few days ago. I never did thank you."

Her lips twitched; a sad attempt at a smile. "I never thought you would."

"Hn," he replied as he stood, careful to keep her steady in his arms. "Perhaps one day I shall."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"He saved me." Kagome stood in the lush grasses by the bank of the stream running through the clearing outside of the keep. She had been looking up at the stars, watching them in their playful dance of light in the dark night sky.

"You do not have to tell me if you do not want to." Sesshomaru stood beside her, though it was not the stars which held his interest.

"No," she smiled sadly, her hands pulling the warm covering of his pelt closer to her body. "I need to tell someone. And you…" Slowly, she let her eyes drift back to him. "You need to understand."

Turning away from him again, Kagome stepped closer to the stream. "The water," she began softly. "They came for me while I was in the water. There were three of them, and they wanted…"

A violent shiver cut off her words. Sesshomaru saw it, felt the way her resolve began to waver. He stepped closer to her, wrapping a steadying arm around her shoulders. She sighed and turned her head away from him, hating the way she was being so weak, hating that her body betrayed her and yearned for his strength to keep her from her fears.

"I fought them. I wouldn't let them have me, not for what they wanted. I managed to kill two of them, but the second wounded me badly when he…" Forced to pause to fight back the terrible images barraging her mind, Kagome took in a few long breaths to calm herself again. "He pinned me to the ground, his claws tearing into my shoulders to keep me from struggling, and tried to force himself on me." She shook her head sharply. "But I didn't let him. I…I've never seen something so hideous as when my powers ripped into him. They tore his flesh from his body before they killed him…right in front of my eyes. By then, though, I was too weak to fight against the leader, too injured to stop him from doing what he wanted with me."

A silent tear escaped her eyes, trailing down her face in a hot path of her pain. "It was Toga that stopped him, that saved me before it was too late. He healed my wounds, in more way than one, holding himself back the whole time from what my blood was doing to him. But…by then I knew how to make the well's magic respond. I felt safe with him. I trusted him. He didn't have to help me, didn't have to fight for me or care for me. And…I think…No, I know, he wanted to tell me about the joining. He was so…afraid; for me, for the child we made together on that night."

Kagome stopped her telling when she felt Sesshomaru stiffen against her. She turned to look at him, trying to figure out what was making him seem so…different. He wasn't looking at her. He had turned his head slightly away from her, trying to hide his features, but she could feel his arm tensing across her shoulders, feel the way his chest was moving in irregular motions against her side.

"What…" She was confused, but that confusion was quickly turning to anger. "Are you….laughing?!"

Sesshomaru shook his head quickly, trying to deny it. Pressing his lips together more tightly, he tried harder to keep them from betraying his mirth; but he couldn't control the smile that was spreading on his lips. He had tried to ignore it, tried to listen to her story and understand what had happened to her; but every time he tried to focus, his mind would wander back to what she had said about the water. She had been bathing when the attack came, and his mind was more than happy to give him a perfect image of her, bold as ever, standing up and demanding her privacy, telling off her opponents in true Kagome fashion heedless of her state. Despite how they had found her, despite how vulnerable her position had been; she had fought them, killed two even. So brave in the face of anything, that was his little miko.

"Oh My God!" she exclaimed loudly, pushing away from him in offense. "I can't believe you! You are laughing!"

The sudden flaring of her powers didn't help Sesshomaru's position at all. They tingled against his senses; her agitation being conveyed clearly thought the light dance of energy. "Stop" he tried to give her an order, but his words were choked with a low chuckle. He gave into it, stopped trying to fight against it, against her. "That…that tickles," he bit out with another low laugh.

"Arg!" Throwing hr hands up in frustration, Kagome leveled the laughing Inu with a murderous glare. "And just what," she snapped at him, "do you find so amusing about all of this?"

Biting into his lip to restrain his laughter, Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to scan over her. Her affronted stance, her angry glare, even the way her powers surged around her in flashing waves of brilliant blue light; only managed to give him the perfect image of exactly what she would have looked like standing against her attacker. He laughed again. "There are worse ways to die than at the hands of a naked miko."

"You…you…Hentai!" she cried in outrage. "How can you…you dare to…you…you…ARG!!" Giving up on trying to find the words to scold him properly, Kagome just crossed her arms stiffly across her chest and turned away from him, mumbling obscenities and curses about hentai dogs and their sick, twisted senses of humor.

"Kagome…"

"Oh no you don't!" she snapped, refusing to turn to look at him. Though, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why, she could feel a slight tugging against her lips as they threatened to betray her incredible anger, embarrassment, and outrage by smiling at the fact that the sound of Sesshomaru's laughter was almost…nice. "Here I am spilling my guts and you and you're laughing at me!"

"I am not laughing at you. I am laughing at…"

"HA!" she exclaimed triumphantly as she finally beat back that annoyingly misplaced grin and spun to face him. "You can't even deny it! You're sick, mister; totally warped!"

"Kagome," he tried again, his voice slightly more controlled of its mirth this time. "Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!" Kagome was absolutely livid. How dare he! "I'll show you calm!" She stepped right up to him planting her hands hard against his chest. Smiling wickedly at the eyebrow he lifted at her in confusion, Kagome willed her powers to her command, forcing them through her hands in a surge of energy that blasted the Inu back from her, landing him in the water behind him with a mighty splash.

"Who's laughing now?" she asked with a smug grin, her eyes dancing with merriment as she took in the sight of the, now very wet and angered, dog.

But Sesshomaru had not been, would not be, beat by the little miko. Righting himself quickly, he reached out and captured her ankle. With a hard tug, he had her toppling of her balance and falling to join him in the crystal waters. She screamed shrilly, struggling against him as he held her; and he laughed like he hadn't in many long years.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Shouldn't you be on watch?" Shaeda pulled away from the long shadows cast in the thick of the woods and approached the eagle.

"Oh, I'sa watchin' all right," Tagwin replied without turning to face the chameleon. "And what a sight it is." He lifted his arm, stretching his hand out for Shaeda to take. "Takes a look, Shaeda. Sees a some'in I'sa ne're t'ought we'd see again."

With a curious look sent at the smiling eagle, Shaeda shrugged her shoulders and took hold of his hand. Blinking a few times, she allowed her eyes to change, the dark surfaces shifting to gold and lighting around the edges with Tagwin's special gift. In front of her eyes, the trees melted away, allowing her an uninhibited view of what lay beyond the thick covering of the forest.

When her sight finally settled on the scene Tagwin had been watching, she gasped softly in awe.

"Dat's enough, Shaeda," Tagwin warned as he took his hand away. "We'sa should be leavin' d'em some privacy."

"Since when do you leave anyone to their privacy?" she asked with a hint of annoyance. "Don't you think I don't know you've spied on me before."

Shrugging, Tagwin replied with a lopsided grin. "Wha'sa point of bein' able to see t'rough walls if I'sa ain't gonna use it for good? 'Sides," he added before she could protest his words, "I'sa ain't seen Sess laugh like 'dat in far too many a year."

"It is good for him," Shaeda replied with a sigh. "But I'm worried, Tagwin. She's human. If he…"

"You'sa worry too much, Shaeda." He cut her off, his smile fading away behind the serious look he gave her. "When you finally be letting Tagwin do da worryin' fors ya?"

Quickly averting her eyes, Shaeda replied quietly, "You don't have to worry about me, Tagwin."

"I disagree," he told her slowly, wishing his words would serve him better with her. "I'sa gots to watch out for alls ya." His looked away from her then, knowing he could never get it through to her anyways. "But you'sa ain't needin' to be woryin' 'bout Sess. Don't you 'member, Shaeda, da first lesson da General gaves ya?"

"His first lesson?" Confused, Shaeda thought back over her years to find the lesson Tagwin was referring to. "Humans," she recalled. "His first lesson to me was to never fully take on a human form. He said that if I took on their form, I would take on all their weaknesses too. I would be vulnerable to their diseases, have my body weakened and susceptible to grave injury, and age all my years in only moments."

Tagwin smiled knowingly and shifted his eyes to look at her. "E'er wonder how he knows 'dat, Shaeda? Da General, he'sa know a lot o' t'ings, but d'ere always a reason."

"You're not saying…"

"Why you come lookin' for Tagwin, Shaeda," he interrupted her questioning.

She narrowed her eyes angrily at him, her cherub features betrayed by the darkness in her eyes. The bird wouldn't answer he questions anymore, and she knew it. He had always been like this, saying only so much, but always knowing so much more. It was infuriating!

Shaking her head slightly to clear her anger, Shaeda looked back to the bird, a wicked shine in her dark eyes. "Why wouldn't I come to see you Tagwin?" she asked him sweetly as she stepped closer to him. "It's been a while since you were here." Lifting her hands, she placed them lightly against his chest, startling the bird into widening his eyes. "Maybe," she continued as she slid her hands up over his shoulders, "I wanted to show you how much I missed you."

"Shaeda…" His words were cut off with a startled squawk when one of his feathers was ripped out from his wing. He glared at the now laughing demoness. "You know," he told her as he rubbed his sore wing, "Dat hurts less if I'sa knows it comin'."

"I know," she told him with a girlish giggle. "But it's more fun this way." Turning away, Shaeda waved his feather over her shoulder in farewell. "I've got some things I need your eyes for. Watch after Rin for me until I get back, would you."

Taking a better hold of the eagle's feather, Shaeda concentrated on becoming one with it, blending her powers with his and transforming her essence and her form to match it. Her body was filled with the rush of her magic, every nerve tingling with the sensation of the change. She felt it as the great wings began to grow from her shoulders, and she smiled to herself.

She would never tell Tagwin, but she had always enjoyed using this form. It was so liberating to soar on the winds. It was different than what Sesshomaru would do, using his power to force the winds under his control. There was more freedom, more of a rush to know that you had so little control and yet would still rise and fall in the updrafts, dance and sway on the breezes. Sometimes, even without a part of Tagwin to give her use of his sight, she would recall the shape his power could give her, taking on the form just to ride the winds. But this time she needed his eyes to find what she was looking for, and that meant she had to be carrying a part of him with her.

With a slight shaking of her long mane of hair, now fire-red mixed with bleached blonde, she turned to give a wink to Tagwin, then stretched out her new wings and took to the skies.

"Take care, Shaeda," Tagwin said quietly after she had left. "I'sa don't know what I'd do if'a you didn't come back to me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's weird doing two A/N's for one chapter. So…I think I'll skip this one ;P

Later

Shadow


	28. Bird's Eye View

Bird's Eye View

In the skies, soaring between the clouds, the rising sun took on the form of liquid fire. The magnificent reds mixed together with seas of orange, all shifting upon each other as the clouds rolled in their sluggish movements, too slow to escape the fires, but to massive to be left without the imprint of their glory.

High upon the winds, her wings gliding gracefully across the shifting currents and the rapid rises and falls of the radiant draws, Shaeda looked past the brilliant colors of the morn, past the fires in the skies and the roll of the mist in the clouds, focusing the eagle eyes bequeathed to her by Tagwin's power to the distant land below.

In the distance, but closing rapidly, she could make out the looming walls of the Western House. Once a great fortress, the most feared and revered in the land, now its great walls had fallen into disrepair, and the vibrant colors once spread through the lush gardens were muted and dulled with the dark growth that had overtaken in the absence of care. The great, sweeping, arches of the main house, still stood as looming juggernauts, intimidating in their presence, but mystifying and awe inspiring in their grace and beauty.

But there was no more beauty to be found in the House of the West, no more joy or love to be found within her guarded walls. This place was nothing more than a haunting memory to the greatness that had once graced her halls and chambers, a ghastly image of the past filled with dark thoughts and even darker emotions.

It was no wonder Sesshomaru refused to return to this place. Ever since the death of his father, he had never once set foot upon the grounds. The House had remained for many years under the direction of Mesudoku, but as the years past, the servants began to realize that their Lord would never take up the position once held by the great General inside the walls of the once glorious House. They had deserted, some moving on to other endeavors, some taking up new posts in the reformed armies and smaller stations held by the West. All that had remained were those more loyal to the Lady than to the Lord.

But Mesudoku was Lady to the West no more. With the young miko having rightfully stripped her of her claim by being the First Mate of the General, and with Sesshomaru standing by her, protecting her, asserting her claim; Mesudoku no longer held rights in the lands of the Western rule. But in the House, where she had spent so many of her years, had once thrived and relished in the great glory found as the powerful Lady, Mesudoku still held sway, still controlled those loyal to her, those who had stayed with her even after Sesshomaru had left her to her own devices.

Shaeda had never understood why Sesshomaru had left the bitch alive after what they all knew she had done, but then she had never been one to hold any interest in the political maneuverings of the councils. Orphaned when she was still too young to even remember the true faces of her parents, she had been found as nothing more than a scavenger by the gentle mare that would become her protector, her teacher, and the closest thing to a mother she would ever know.

She had always loved the story of how Meuma had rescued her from what would have been her fate.

It was summer, the heat of the afternoon oppressive with no breeze to carry away the heaviness in the air and no clouds in the sky to block out the burning rays of the sun. She had suffered under the scorching heat for so long, gone for so long without food or shelter or anything to keep her sane; that she had resorted to drastic measures just to stay alive.

Concealing herself with the form of one of the forest creatures, a harmless hare, skittish and small and not worth noticing, she had stolen into one of the primitive human settlements. The child had been left alone, its mother distracted by her chores, humming a soft tune to lull her baby to sleep. It hadn't taken much to coax the little one into following her, luring it away from the safety of its mother and its village. It had trailed behind her giddily, laughing and gurgling in the tongues of a child hardly able to walk as it chased the soft fur of her concealed form.

Once away from the village, she had reverted to her true form, not having enough strength to take on any other. Upon seeing her, the child had screeched in terror, the noise it made a sickening howl that even now made her blood run cold with the memory. But she had been so desperate, so hungry, so close to death, she hadn't had a choice. With an anguished hiss, she had attacked.

But her attack would never be completed. Instead of sinking her claws and fangs into the weak mortal flesh of the innocent babe, she had slammed into the immobile form of the terrible Inu. Reeling back from the powerful youkai, she had no time to think or move before he had her in his grasps. Fearing for her life, Shaeda had done the only thing she could think of: she changed.

Blending herself with the surging energies of the youkai that held her, she took on his form, his power, his strength, and his speed. She was far too young to accomplish such a feat, far too inexperienced to hold such a complex transformation or to control such unlimited sources of power; but the change had allowed her to siphon off some the Inu's mighty strength. Her energy had returned in an instant, and, using a burst of poorly controlled power stolen from the youkai combined with the element of surprise as he was confronted not with a pathetic little orphaned youkai but with a mirror image of himself and all of his great strength, she had managed to free herself from his grasp and use his speed to bolt her into the covering of the trees.

Almost instantly, the form she had taken began to disperse. Without the control or the strength needed to hold onto such a magnificent form, she had found herself once again taking on a form more true to her being. Terrified, she continued fleeing for her life, a small part of her, that part still connected to him, knowing that he pursued her.

Chancing a look back to catch a glimpse of the Inu, she hadn't taken notice of the other youkai blocking her path ahead. She had collided with it forcefully, the impact sprawling her out on the ground in a heap of exhausted and trembling limbs. When she had finally managed to lift herself, she found that the Inu had caught up with her, but rather than advancing on her, he was being faced down by a beautiful female.

Her long mane of dark hair spilled down around her in rippling waves of black that shifted slightly as it flowed with a light breeze not blowing anywhere but for in her presence. She stood tall against the Inu, her petite frame not backing down at all in the presence of the larger and more powerful youkai. Her eyes shifted, and Shaeda could remember so clearly the moment those soft blue eyes fell on her for the first time, so filled with compassion, with wisdom, and with love. But then they turned again, landing on the Inu, hardening so fiercely that even the child that she was could see the male flinch from the intensity of it.

When the female had spoken, the beautiful softness of her was no more as she used her viper's tongue to tear into the Inu for acting so boorishly as to chase down a small child so obviously in need of care. She scolded him relentlessly, not caring in the slightest when he informed her of who he was or of his position, never backing down until she had forced him to apologize to the 'poor child' and promised to leave her in her capable hands.

After that, Shaeda had become a child under the care of Meuma. Often after that day, the General had come to visit with the old mare and her mate, and to bring beautiful gifts for Shaeda that she would hold a treasures. But the most glorious gift had come the day the General brought with him his pup, his son. Shaeda had grown up with Sesshomaru, the two of them being joined not long after by the vibrant presence of Tagwin who added flair and danger to their games and who always had them laughing, not caring if it was at his expense.

It was a peaceful time, a time full of joy and laughter. Many times she had gone with the General to walk the great halls of the Western House, played with Sesshomaru and Tagwin in the gardens while the elders would take to their talks and negotiations within the great walls.

But after the death of the General, all of that had changed.

And now an army was rising again within the walls of the Western House, but not one that would fight for the West, not one that would fight for freedom or for peace or for mercy. The army that gathered was one in service to Mesudoku and her wicked plans. So bold, so completely sure of herself, the old bitch dared to gather her forces on Sesshomaru's own land. The banner of the West still flew on the battlements, but Shaeda knew that within the guarded walls, the words being spoken were ones of treachery and betrayal.

It was unfortunate that, while possessing Tagwin's eyes and even his ability to see through the thick walls of the House, she did not have his patience, and so could not read the lips of those speaking within having never learned the feat even after so many times being told she may one day need it. She silently cursed her protests to the lessons now, knowing she was in for a big 'I told you so' from that annoying bird once she returned. But even without being able to discern their plans, she could take a survey of the troops gathered and the different threats posed by the array of youkai species present.

So, circling carefully high above detection and concealed well within the clouds, Shaeda began her scan over the area.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You are bold, Mesudoku," the dark hanyou observed with his slick, liquid voice as her settled his dark gaze on the Inu bitch, "To gather your forces within the walls of Sesshomaru's own father's House. Is this act of treason gratifying to you in some way? Or, perhaps, you seek your death sooner than I would wish it."

With a slight wave of her hand at Naraku's comment, Mesudoku settled herself comfortably onto her elaborate chair at the head of he great hall. "I am only doing what my son had ordered," she replied without waver. "At his command, the armies of the West are to be gathered. Such was the meaning of his call only two nights ago."

Naraku smirked wickedly. "How motherly of you; to support your son in his cause even though it spells the end for your reign over his House."

"This House belongs to me," she sneered, her impassive features being broken by her deep resentment and anger. "That human whore will never have any claims. The council will rule against her, and she along with her bastard child and any who support them will fall to their fates."

"Including your son?"

"Especially that traitorous whelp."

Satisfied that the bitch was truly dedicated to overthrowing the Inu Lord, Naraku turned their discussion from pleasantries to more strategically relevant planning. "Sesshomaru has many supporters in this. There are those in the council that would still be persuaded by the memory of your once mate, as well as those that have grown soft to the human cause."

"You give too much thought to human filth," Mesudoku spit, her golden eyes narrowing disdainfully on the figure standing before her. "But then, I suppose I could expect no less from a hanyou. Not even that scoundrel dog could persuade the council to take notice of the plight of those barbaric creatures. They are of no consequence."

"You dismiss them too easily, Mesudoku," Naraku chided with a thick chuckle. "You forget that the girl is a miko, and the miko of the Shikon at that. She holds great power of her own, but it is her voice that shall bring about the human revolution against your kind. How easily will the council dismiss the threat of an army composed of mortals armed with their sacred arts? Do you think that they will be blind to such supports? Do you think it wise that you be?"

"I grow tired of your attempts at maneuvering me, hanyou. If you wish to say something to me, say it. My patience with you wears thin."

Having heard enough of the bitch's insults, Naraku moved in on her, reaching down to warp his hand around her slender throat and dragging the bitch to her feet. "Remember to whom you speak, bitch," he spit out angrily in her face. "I keep you alive only for the purpose you serve me. Do not test my good graces with your disrespect."

Inwardly seething, but knowing well that the hanyou filth would carry out on his threats, Mesudoku submitted herself to his hold. "My apologies, Naraku," she told him calmly, her voice thick with seductive charm. "War is such a tiring ordeal. Surely not something meant for a Lady to partake in. It is better suited for the strength and will of powerful males such as yourself." Smiling as she felt his hold grow slack, Mesudoku brought her hands up to massage his arm, loosening the muscles that held her even more. "Tell me," she purred, "what plans would you have me carry out for you, master?"

Cringing in disgust from across the room at the bitch's displays, Kagura willed herself to focus instead on what Naraku was telling her. The self-absorbed bastard was too involved in his own perverse dealings with the Inu bitch that he had all but forgotten that she was still present. All the better for her. She knew why she was here: Naraku, the true coward that he is, refused to enter the Western House while the troops were gathering within her walls. Even knowing the forces belonged to Mesudoku and not Sesshomaru, Naraku would spare nothing when it concerned his safety.

So, she listened raptly for anything that might give away the dark hanyou's future plans, for anything that might give her the opportunity to make her move. He was speaking of the miko's companions; of the Monk and Taijiya that had each recently departed from the miko's company. Naraku was certain that Sesshomaru had dispatched them to gather forces to their cause, and he was trying to convince Mesudoku of the necessary use of some of her more experienced warriors to take them out of the picture.

The wind witch had almost laughed at the way the bitch had so elegantly asked why it was that Naraku himself was not using his own beasts against such meager threats. She knew why, they both knew why. Naraku was coward with not even the courage to stand against simple mortals.

But the dark hanyou, slick and sly as ever and always with a plan, had easily maneuvered the bitch into his way of thinking by informing her that it would be best that the miko's heart be darkened to the cause she stood for. With her most cherished friends being slain at the hands of the youkai she was seeking to work alongside, her resolve would be left weakened, her desire to fight weighed down by her own heavy heart, and her ability to lead decimated. Those perhaps contemplating her position now would be witness to her weakness and fragile emotions and revolt at the pathetic image of her humanity, effectively turning on her and Sesshomaru, breaking faith with their cause and destroying their hopes at victory.

It was a wicked plan, one of cowardice and of maliciousness; but one fit for a creature as dark and disgusting as Naraku.

However, as Naraku and Mesudoku continued speaking of what their plans should entail, Kagura began picking up on a slight shifting of the winds. No one else would have been able to detect it. Even she had hardly recognized it for what it was until perhaps the third or fourth pass. But it was there, just out of range of detection for anyone but one that could hear the winds as they howled and shifted, hear their whispering as they spoke of the land and the air and of all the creatures upon them.

A spy.

Keeping her movement discrete as to not make herself known, Kagura turned her gaze to the boy standing mutely by the door. She knew he was of the same mind as her, that he wanted Naraku dead as surely as she did. But the boy would never allow his actions to betray him. By all outward appearances, he was Naraku's puppet; but it had been his eyes that had given him away to the witch. There was a longing hidden beneath the dark, clouded surfaces; a longing she understood all too well.

She caught his eyes, holding them for a moment before allowing her vision to shift towards the sky and then the door. The boy didn't make any motion to acknowledge her, but before she could give any more thought to what more she could do to convey her message to him without words, he had disappeared, slipped into the shadows as silent as a ghost.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A sharp glint of a blade caught Shaeda's eye. At first she had thought it nothing more than one of the solders below engaging in some pointless battle or skirmish, but the sharp flashing continued, almost rhythmic in its motion. It was a beacon, she realized suddenly. Someone had recognized her presence and was trying to contact her.

Focusing her vision, she found the source of the light to be a young boy. He was standing on a rooftop far back from the main barracks and the gathering of troops, holding a scythe in his hands and moving it repetitively to catch the light of the rising sun. She scanned the area closely, checking for any sign of a trap. But she found none.

Curious, and not wanting to waste the opportunity to gather information about the enemy camp, she slowly began to bring herself down from the clouds.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why, good mornin' tos ya, girlie," Tagwin greeted the young priestess as she made her way out into the fields surrounding the keep.

She smiled happily in greeting. "Good morning, Tagwin. I see you've got the pleasure of keeping Rin out of trouble this time."

"Out'a trouble?" the eagle asked as he tilted his head to look up into the tree the girl was climbing in. He smiled widely and gave the girl a wink when she waved down to him before turning back to Kagome. "Why, I'sa ne're avoid trouble whens I can help it."

Laughing lightly, Kagome shook her head slightly, amazed that she believed him completely. "I still can't believe that Sesshomaru puts up with you," she confessed as she found herself a comfortable seat in the grass beside the bird. "You just seem so happy all the time, and I've known Sesshomaru for three years and last night was the first time I've even seen him smile." She paused for a moment to look at Tagwin, but when his only reaction to her words was a soft smile, she added for emphasis, "Ever!"

"You'sa must be good fors him then," the bird told her with a chuckle, but seeing her angry glare and realizing she was looking for more in the way of an explanation, he sighed. "It'sa ne'er use'a be like 'dis," he told her slowly as he leaned himself back languidly, supporting himself on his outstretched arms. "Sess, he use'a laugh all de time, like his daddy. But when de General dies, it breaks us all up real good, it did. Sess da most. Ne'er got o'er it, ne'er smiled again. Blamed his mamma, ya know. Could ne'er prove it, but he knew. We all knew. Dat bitch was no good from da start. General knew it too, even 'fore he'sa mated her. But she'sa powerful enough to make him a strong boy, and her'sa daddy gave'sa General a good treaty. For da future, he would'a said."

"That sounds like him," Kagome offered quietly. "But it's so sad."

"Well ain't no use in cryin' 'bout da past," Tagwin cut in sharply. "Dead is dead, but we'sa gots to 'member the ways he lived." Pausing, Tagwin looked up into the tree above him at the sound of Rin calling down to him. "Well gets down here girl," he called back to her, "a'fore Sess sees you'sa climbin' like a monkey."

"But, uncle Tagwin," the girl whined, "I wanted to see the way you do."

"And I'sa told you," he laughed in response, "Dat you ain'ta gonna find it up dat tree. Now gets down here, girl. I'sa gots a story fors ya."

"A story?" Rin chirped happily. "Is it a good one?"

"When'sa my stories ever bad?" the bird challenged, looking almost affronted by the innocent question of a little girl.

But Rin just laughed gleefully, before spreading her arms and leaping off her perch in the tree. Like lightning, Tagwin had unfolded his wings and pushed off from the ground to collect the girl, bringing her back safely to the ground with him before the dust had even settled after his departure.

"You'sa needs to be more careful, Rin girl," Tagwin chided her gently as he settled her into his lap. "Don'ta wants you endin' up like ol' Tagwin."

Unfolding his great wings, he wrapped one forward to cover Rin in his soft feathers. "Poor, poor baby bird," he began his tale, "Fell'sa from his nest. Momma always said: broken wing is'a broken bird. But we'sa all knows d'ere ain'ta no job too big for da big dog. Heal'sa me right up, he did." Taking hold of one of Rin's little hands, he lifted it to rest on the bridge of his wing where it separated from his broad shoulders. "Put'sa one o' his fangs right here."

Smiling happily to the little girl, Tagwin shifted his hold on her, poking his finger gently into her stomach and causing her to erupt in a fit of gleeful giggles. "Heal'sa yourself right up, ya hear: he says to me. I'sa ain't taking no fors an answer."

Finally breaking away from the bird's tickling torment, Rin threw herself into Kagome's arms, still giggling lightly as she turned back to Tagwin to her the rest of his story. For a moment he said nothing, his gaze directed towards the keep, but after flashing the girls a bright smile, he continued again.

"Comes back to check on me, he did. Brings a li'll Sess wit' him." A playful wink as he tried to control his laughter. "Should'a seen him girls. Cutest li'll t'ing. How many times, Sess," he asked without turning to face the new presence, "you'sa try to catch a bird in a tree a'fore you realize dogs can'ta fly." He laughed then, knowing that he was likely on the receiving end of one of Sesshomaru's trademark death glares, and not caring in the slightest to turn and see it. "Best'a friends since then, we'sa were," he continued telling the girls. "Seen'a many t'ings togea'der, fights'a many battles too."

"Tagwin," Sesshomaru finally decided he needed to cut the bird off from his stories. While amusing at times, this was hardly the time to be indulging in such. "You were to be discussing strategy with the miko, not wasting time with idle conversation."

"Strategy?" the bird asked with a slight laugh. "What'sa d'ere to know? Find da dead one. Don'ta get shot wit' her arrows."

Kagome gasped softly. "You're going after Kikyo?"

"Aw, not to worry, li'll miss," Tagwin soothed her, his lips parting in another of his flashy smiles. "I'sa tough bird. Ain't nothin' can reach me in da skies. Only Tagwin sees what is an' what isn't from all da way up d'ere."

"See but not hear," Sesshomaru cut in. "Lift your eyes, Tagwin. Shaeda has returned."

Blinking in shock as he tilted his head back, Tagwin allowed his eyes to adjust to the distance. He could see Shaeda circling above them, but she was refusing to land. For an instant, her eyes locked with his, and then she tilted on the winds and headed east.

Forcing away his disapproving frown and hiding it under a smile, Tagwin looked back to Sesshomaru. "Must'a found sometin' at da House. She goes east."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly at the news. Shaeda always was one to jump into things without too much thought. Whatever she had found, he only hoped that she would keep herself out of trouble. Her gifts, while impressive in their own right, would only serve her so far. She acted tough, could even be a force to be reckoned with if angered; but she was still not used to battle, still soft to the plights of others. Spending so much time with Meuma had done that to her. She had gained the old mare's appreciation of all things living, and it caused her to hesitate when she should simply strike out.

But there was nothing to be done about it now. Until Reiku returned with Myoga, Sesshomaru couldn't chance taking the miko away from the security of the keep. He wouldn't allow her to overexert herself any more than absolutely necessary until her health and that of her child was assured.

He brought his focus back to Tagwin. "Time for you to get going," he told him. "You have three days to locate the dead one. Find swift winds, Tagwin."

"An' you be takin' care, Sess," the eagle replied as he stood. "Don't give too much, but not too li'll neither." He smiled suddenly, turning to Kagome and giving her a wink. "Be seein' ya, girlie. Take care o' my Rin girl. And 'member," he added as he spread his wings out in their full glory of blazing red and shimmering gold, "D'ere always da next time."

Standing to watch as the eagle lifted onto the winds and slowly began fading from her sights, Kagome pondered over his words. "Sesshomaru?" she asked curiously. "What did he mean by 'the next time'?"

Sesshomaru spared a look at the little miko, wondering himself what exactly Tagwin had meant by his last words. Usually, he could sort through the eagle's cryptic comments with ease, but this time he knew there was something else entirely hidden in the meaning. But, not wanting to admit to the miko he didn't know either, he simply turned from her, gesturing for her to follow him back to the keep.

Kagome scowled slightly at his back. He was so annoying at times! A slight tugging at her hand though, stirred Kagome from her darker thoughts. She looked down to the little girl tugging her forwards to follow Sesshomaru. Sighing, and shrugging her shoulders to brush off her annoyance, Kagome forced a smile and followed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I think my spell checker was about ready to have a heart attack when it was checking Tagwin's speech ;P Ah well, it was fun while it lasted.

You know, I don't think I like how I split this story up. I realized, after the fact just to make it so much more annoying, that with each character having gone a separate direction, that I would actually have to write each character separately to explain what they were doing (yeah, I know, that should have been obvious right off the bat, but what can I say, I have blonde moments too. And besides, I never really think about what's happening next. It's all about what's happening now. Tears was the only fic I actually had a plan for when I started it….lol which would explain why now that the plan had all but been finished I am left at a brick wall as to what to do next). Anyways, I guess there's not all that much to be done about it now…sooo complaining likely isn't going to help me out. But hey! What would a story be without a few bumps in the road?

Well, later all

Shadow


	29. Setbacks

u Setbacks /u 

_ i 'This was not exactly what I had in mind,'_ /i Sango thought as she chanced a look over her shoulder, catching sight of the advancing mob that was chasing her. Picking up her pace, the taijiya fought her way through the bogs of the rice fields surrounding the slayer's village. i _'I have got to get to the trees,' /i _she thought as she maneuvered her way quickly over another run of water to find another path. i _'I will be able to loose them in the smoke.' /i _

And arrow streaked by her, coming dangerously close to her left side. Readjusting Hiraikotsu on her back to ensure no vital parts were exposed to their assault, Sango picked up her pace again despite the burning of her muscles as she pushed them to their limits and the straining of her breath as she fought to continue brining air into her lungs in heavy gasps.

She had arrived at the village the afternoon prior, introducing herself as the last daughter of the Taijiya village of the Heartland. Her announcement was greeted with disbelief and skepticism, rumors milling of spies and traitors through the crowd. The Heartland settlement had been destroyed; some said. All had been killed; whispered others. She comes with youkai; said even more as they took notice of the firecat resting on her shoulder in her small, demure form.

Her help had come from the strangest of places, when a young girl stepped out of the crowd. Her face lit up with recognition, and she had called happily to Sango as she ran to greet her. As it turned out, the girl was Serina, and her sister, Suzzna, was soon to follow. Sango greeted her young apprentices gleefully, confused, but still happy to see some friendly faces amongst the crowd.

The girls had told her that they had set out from their village only a year after they had returned from Sango's tutelage. Though they had not been with her for long, they had been inspired to set out to find a place where they could truly train to become slayers themselves. They had found the village of the eastern discipline and made themselves a place with their dedication and quick ability to learn.

Once the girls told the village that Sango's words were true, things had progressed much more smoothly. She had presented her suit to the leaders of the village, told them of the uprising about to occur and the importance of joining their forces together with those of Sesshomaru's army.

They had scoffed at her, openly accused her of foolishness, of treachery, and of abandoning her heritage. But Sango had stood firm against them, arguing well into the night about what this fight could mean for the land, for the people, and for the future. The demons were becoming more and more powerful, she told them. Entire villages of slayers were no longer proving to be enough against some. If the youkai were willing to lie down their blades, willing to set aside their differences to see the land unified and at peace; then should not they at least make an attempt?

Still they were not convinced. Some believing it was a trap, others that it was a lost cause, and some simply not willing to fight alongside that which they had lived their whole life thinking nothing but monsters to be destroyed. Sango had gone to bed on the first night, exhausted, and with nothing to show for her efforts.

It was with the following morning that the change had come. Before the sun had risen to the noon hour, three Inus had appeared at the gates of the village. They carried the banner of the West, signaling their allegiance to Sesshomaru and his House. They approached the village slowly, cautions but without moving in any way to provoke them into a fight. They called for Sango at the gates, telling her they had been sent as emissaries from the Lord Sesshomaru to aid her in gathering allies for the coming council.

The villagers were justifiably wary of the Inus, but those that had found something in their sleep, a whisper of righteousness in the soothing lull of their dreams, a glimpse of hope upon the horizon in the rising of the sun, agreed to let them enter and plea their case.

It had been a bloodbath.

The youkai attacked the moment the got past the guards at the gate. It had taken every warrior in the village aided by Sango's black powder that immobilized the attackers, to finally bring them down. But the attack had taken many lives in the village. At least a dozen good men had fallen, several of the fighting women as well, and many more were injured.

They had turned on Sango, blaming her for bringing this down upon them, accusing her of conspiring with the youkai, of deceit and betrayal. Foolishly, Serina and Suzuna had tried to defend Sango, tried to speak out on her behalf; but the villagers, blinded by their anger and their pain from their losses, would not see reason, and they had turned on the girls too, accusing them of being spies.

Knowing the situation had escalated beyond any control, Sango quickly ordered Kirara to transform, to take the two girls away to safety while she drew the mob. It wasn't exactly her best plan, if one was keen on self-preservation, but it was all she had to go with. If she had gone as well, the villagers would not have hesitated to shoot them from the skies, and with the weight of three holding her down, Kirara would have been hard-pressed to maneuver around their fire. It was best, she had decided, that she draw their attacks away from the girls that had defended her when no one else would.

So she had run. And so she still was.

The trees were getting closer with every step she took, but the sound of her pursuit was also closing in. She wasn't going to make it, she realized as she looked over her shoulder again. She didn't want to fight against them, didn't want to kill humans if she could prevent it; but they weren't giving her much of a choice. Knowing she could make the dash to the trees if she could just knock back the first line of the mob advancing on her, Sango made her decision.

She planted her feet firmly, using her momentum to swing her around at the same time as releasing Hiraikotsu from her back. Bringing her weapon up, she prepared to loose it. But her swing was cut off when she saw something rapidly descending from the sky. It was diving at tremendous speeds, directed straight at the space just between her and the advancing mob. They had seen it as well, and had paused in their advance, their eyes watching as it bulleted into the ground just in front of them.

Immediately, it erupted in a wall of white fire, the blaze shifting and churning with dark currents of green. The color intensified, merging the fires into the form, drawing the light behind the dark covering. As it formed, the color began to take on size, shape, and form. What had only been shifting streaks in the fires had become solid. Hard scales of the deepest green glinted sharply in the bright light of the afternoon sun, their fierce edges razor sharp as they lifted up from the creature.

A jarring impact against the ground signaled the setting down of the massive front quarters as its talons dug deeply onto the earth. Then it roared, a sound so massive and so completely horrifying that is shot sharp tremors of terror through the frames of all the humans on the ground watching as it took on its form. At last the head lifted up, towering over those on the ground, looking down on them with its blazing eyes of emerald fires above it massive snout lined with row upon row of the deadliest of fangs.

A dragon.

The beast shifted, its scales sliding across one another in a horrendous screech as their sharp edges slipped past one another. And then it lashed out, its long tail whipping around it and landing with shattering impact against the ground just in front of the villagers. Shocked into stillness, it took a moment for the first of them to scream in terror and turn away from the massive dragon. But once the first had fled, the others were not far behind.

Watching as the villagers disappeared from view, the dragon snorted slightly to itself before turning to find the Taijiya. Sango was still standing her ground, her stance low and guarded, her hand caught tensely through the straps of Hiraikotsu. Lowering its head slightly, the dragon made the best gesture it could to convey a non-aggressive stance. The Taijiya did not move from her stance, but she did nod her head slightly in understanding.

Drawing up the white fires again to cover itself, the dragon once again disappeared behind a curtain of magic and energy. That energy pulled itself together swiftly, concentrating together and once again taking on form. When the light had finally died away, what remained was not a dragon, but a woman. Her long hair of midnight black settled down around her, fluttering softly in the remaining currents of energy. She looked to Sango, her dark eyes taking focus in her new form, and offered a radiant smile that lit up the soft features of her face.

"Are you the one they call Sango?" she asked sweetly. "I sure hope so, or else it seems I will have to continue flying, and my poor Tagwin's feather is lost to me now."

"I am Sango," the taijiya replied as she stood from her guarded crouch, though not releasing her hold on her weapon. "Who wants to know?"

""Oh!" the demoness laughed lightly "How silly of me to forget my introduction. I am Shaeda, apprentice to the healers of the Western House."

"You are not the first to tell me today that you represent the Western House," Sango informed her coolly, narrowing her eyes in resentment as she was reminded of the treacherous scum from earlier.

Twisting her lips slightly, Shaeda huffed a little at the reminder of what Mesudoku and Naraku had done. "I have no association with that traitor Mesudoku," she told the slayer firmly, "Or that wretch Naraku. But it seems that not all of Naraku's servants are quite a servile as he would think. I was told of what they were planning against you by a young boy, one," she paused, her eyes scanning over Sango slightly before continuing, "that bears a striking resemblance to you, I would have to say."

"Kohaku?" Sango asked breathlessly, her grip on Hiraikotsu slipping slightly as her hand relaxed.

"I couldn't tell you his name," Shaeda replied. "But he was quite helpful in telling me of Naraku's plans, and he seemed quite concerned about what those plans would mean for you." She smiled suddenly, her eyes dancing to the trees behind Sango. "Come out, young ones," she called. "You can not hide from Shaeda in the shadows."

Heads lowered slightly, and each with a tense hand resting on Kirara's shoulders, Serina and Suzana moved out of the trees.

"I thought I told you to get away!" Sango scolded them. Her eyes moved to those of the firecat, narrowing sharply in displeasure, but Kirara simply shrugged her large shoulders, her gaze never wavering. Sango sighed, knowing that she had simply been nearby in case of trouble. Kirara had only been looking out for her. Like always. "What am I going to do with you?"

The question was rhetorical, not intending a response, but Serina took it upon herself to give one anyways. "We can help you," she told Sango as she stepped forward. "We know of somewhere…" Trailing off, the young slayer girl trained her eyes on Shaeda.

"Hey!" she protested. "Why are you looking at me like that? I was the one that helped her, remember?" Looking to Sango for a little help, and finding none, Shaeda huffed indignantly. "If we are going to have peace between youkai and humans, then we're going to have to have trust first." Placing her hands stubbornly on her hips, the changeling stared down the three human girls, daring them to tell her different.

It was Sango that finally broke the silence. "Why don't we find a place to make camp? It looks like I'm stuck with you girls until you can find a better place to go, and we need to find a secure location away from the village before the sun sets. We can talk then." She sent a meaningful look towards Shaeda, finally let loose her hold on her weapon and allowing her hand to fall to her side. "Trust is earned, not given," she told her as she started towards the trees, offering the changeling a short nod of gratitude and acceptance.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Standing outside of the gates leading towards the shrine, Hachi fiddled nervously with the hem of his shirt. He didn't like being here, so close to a holy shrine. It was madness! He tried, once again, a futile tug against the binding sutra holding his tail pinned to the ground, but the sharp pain against his backside stilled his movements swiftly.

_ i 'That damned monk!'_ /i he thought harshly, his wide features scrunching together in an angry scowl. i _'This is the last time I ever do anything for him!' /i _

The Raccoon-dog sighed, his head lowering in defeat. He knew he would always help Miroku when he asked him to…well…maybe not always. That monk had trouble following him everywhere he went, and Hachi really, really did like living. But, he did owe his life to the monk more than once over, and was quite indebted to him for many favors over the years as well.

But this was madness! It was one thing for him to visit Mushin at his temple, but it was something entirely different to be standing on the steps of an unknown shrine with real miko's inside packed full of holy powers!

Finally, after many long, agonizing hours spent in wait, the doors to the shrine opened and Miroku stepped out. Taking a quick look over the monk, Hachi noticed that Miroku was sporting two black eyes. He sighed. "I guess that means they said no," he lamented, thinking of how many more of these wretched places the monk was going to drag him to now.

"Actually," Miroku replied, his lips curving up in a smile as his eyes glazed over to take on a distant, thoughtful expression. "Moniji and Botan have both agreed to help in our cause, and have even managed to convince some of the other practicing mikos as well." His right hand twitched against the polished surface of his staff. "Those girls do become more and more lovely every time I see them," he mused distantly.

Hachi rolled his eyes at the lecherous monk, finally finding a place for the two nasty bruises. "So," he tried hopefully, "Does this mean we will be heading back?"

Brought out of his thoughts, Miroku brought his gaze back to Hachi. "Are you afraid, Hachi," he asked smoothly.

"Well…I…"

"Wonderful!" the monk exclaimed before the Raccoon-dog could finish. "I knew you wouldn't let me down! Now, off we go, we have several more stops to make." Miroku moved over to Hachi and removed the binding sutra from him, but even as Hachi sighed in resignation and transformed for Miroku to climb on and they took to the skies again, the monk's thoughts remained distant.

One of the older miko's that had taken over the training the girls after their breaking from Tsubaki, had recognized him, but not as the grandson of Miyatsu, or even as the cursed monk that battled against Naraku. She had warned him of a monk that preached the ways of the old who frowned upon ones like him who betrayed their cause by helping youkai. The miko had been kind enough to tell Miroku the monk's name, as well as the gathering that was to take place in only a few days time in response to the recent movement of youkai across the land. Apparently, all were welcome to come and hear the talks, and so Miroku had set himself a new destination.

He was going to confront Ungai-sama and his following of priests.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I am amazed at how many times I saw my stories nominated for the ASS awards. Thank you so much to everyone who thought of me :) Such support is so inspiring, and so encouraging for me to write more…though I would likely still write more…hehe fanfiction is such an addiction ;P But still, thank you all so much for your support. Shadow is ever grateful.

Cheers

Shadow


	30. In The Blood

In The Blood

Time moved quickly for Kagome as she waited with Sesshomaru in the Western keep. She had spent her days watching over Rin as she played and frolicked in the trees and flowers surrounding the Keep, at times, when her energy would allow it, joining in the girl's play. But when the sun went down, when the joyous laughter of the little girl had drifted away on the breeze as she had drifted into her dreams, Kagome would find her way back to the conference room to be filled in on what messengers had arrived, what news they had carried, and what plans were being made with the gatherings of troops.

It had finally started to settle with her the enormity of what they were setting out to do and of what they were going up against. With the maps laid out, the crude markings sprawled across the surfaces to indicate the most recent estimations of troops, both for their side and for those known to be against them, Kagome could see so clearly how incredibly outnumbered they really were.

She had had no idea of the complexities of the youkai high councils. She hadn't ever thought that they were ruled or sanctioned by anything. But she was wrong. Their influence was so integrated with the land and their numbers spread out across such vast reaches. She had learned quickly about the different rulings, the different houses, how each maintained their own rules and yet were still subject to the orders of the council. Though, and it was painfully obvious by their situation, the councils rulings were never just, never made without some sort of gain for the members pressing the rule, and always based upon old rulings that had been established for millennia, rulings which were barbaric and cruel and had no compassion for anyone and which only served to give the councils more of a hold over the houses, the clans, the dens, and the nests of youkai scattered across the land.

Wars had been waged between the houses in accordance to these rulings. The council only taking part to demand a payment to their collective cause, a payment often made in blood and death. There was no care as to the suffering, no remorse as to the lives lost or the damage done to the land or the peoples inhabiting it; there was only selfish gains, the possibility of acquiring more lands, more wealth, more power, more control.

Even within the houses, though each free to make their own laws governing those under them, the council still held power over the ruling parties. Titles were not given lightly, and when they were, they could not be revoked. Such was how it had been with Mesudoku. Even though many had suspected her of high treason, of being responsible for the attack that had ultimately lead to the General's death, it could never be proven, and without proof, the Lady maintained her position. It could not be questioned, could not be refuted; such was the order of the council.

But then, orders in the council were made based upon gains, and Mesudoku had easily swayed them to her views, convinced them that as Lady she would ensure their laws would be upheld in the Western House, that the General's questionable loyalties and crude beliefs would no longer be of hindrance to the council's might. Of course, with the exception of the General's allies and friends, there were far too many eager to accept the bitch's proposal, and many more still that she had convinced by other means.

It was so wrong and so sad, and to know that Sesshomaru had been forced to live so long without retribution for his father's death simply because of an unjust ruling by corrupt council members made Kagome angry, for him, for her mate's honor gone undefended against the bitch's treason, and for those that had suffered the most after the General's fall, those he had protected when he was alive and could no longer after his death; those like Inuyasha and his mother and all of the humans that he had so long fought to see have their places acknowledged.

But, she knew, not all of the Generals work had been in vain. "You never forgot your father's vision for the land, did you?" Kagome asked of Sesshomaru. She had been sitting on the bank of the river, her feet dangling in the cool waters as she gazed up at the stars, winding down from the long day. "All this time, you were simply trying to find a way to unite them under one rule. Your quest for power, your determination to find the Tetsusaiga blade, all of it was for this, to make this stand."

Sesshomaru looked down at the little priestess, wondering how it was possible she read so much from him when they had never truly spoken before fate had intervened. She wasn't looking at him, her eyes still searching the skies for an answer to a question she seemed unable to ask. She was tired, he could see it in the way she was holding herself, in paleness of her skin, even in the slow pattern of her breath, but still she had refused to rest. She had insisted on knowing what was happening, on learning the rules of the court and being privy to all information they held of their forces and those against which they would stand. She had even proven herself to be incredibly skillful at maneuvering and positioning, though attributing it to something she had referred to as 'Risk', and laughing at the blank looks she was given only to supply that 'Video games' would be a fantastic investment if any of them lived long enough to know what the 'Stock Market' was.

She never complained, never once made light of their position, nor tried to assuage the hardships they faced; but she was always smiling, always determined that whatever their stand they would make it proudly, and always convinced of their victory. Her very presence seemed to give drive and purpose to any who came in contact with her. She brushed away hesitations and reservations regarding her lineage, sometimes with nothing more than a gentle smile. The commanders returning from sending out men to begin their recruitment had all greeted her with respect and difference, her words still devoting them to her and to their cause, their loyalty to the House perhaps even more complete than it had been in centuries.

She would greet the commanders cheerily as they approached the keep, almost always managing to surprise a few when she would detect their presence far in advance of their arrival and have little Rin gather a special flower for each. It was from them that she had gained much of her knowledge. Simply by talking to them, she had managed to gain a solid understanding of things before she ever entered the conference chambers in the evening. And then, what she did not know, she made sure to ask of freely, always seeking to understand, and looking for ways to use what laws there were to their advantage.

Her handling of the situation was remarkable, and many of her suggestions were already being applied to what Sesshomaru had already set into motion. But she didn't stop there. She took time to make sure Rin was cared for, even though she couldn't play for long with the girl without tiring herself, she always managed to con one commander or messenger or the like into being the girl's new source of amusement. And now, even though the talks had dispersed again for the night, she had, once again, made a point of dragging him from behind the tables of parchment, lists and maps, treaties and troops, to simply spend time outside.

'_Kagome, Kagome, bird in a cage,'_ she had chanted merrily. _'Birds aren't meant to be caged, Sesshomaru,'_ she told him as she snagged his hand and dragged him to the door, _'and neither are dogs. Come outside and watch the stars. Listen to the winds to see if they know what tomorrow will bring.'_

And he had joined her, though telling himself that it was for her sake, so that he could keep an eye on her and make sure her overtaxed body was not being pushed beyond its limits, be the first one to know if either she or her child were in distress again. Three full days had passed since Reiku had been sent to find Myoga, and still he had not returned. Had circumstances been different, the delay would have been expected, especially given the flea's tendency to hide when trouble arises, but as it was, the miko's health was growing steadily worse.

Despite her attempts to take things easy and to not push herself too far, she was still too willful to be kept to her bed, too determined to be a part of what was going on. But it wasn't only that. There were times, when she thought herself alone or simply lost in thought as she sat comfortably under the shade of one of the mighty trees surrounding the keep, when Sesshomaru would see her tentatively raise a hand to rest across her stomach. Even watching from a distance, he could detect the soft sounds of her shortened breaths as she tried to keep her tears at bay. She was hurting, and it was wearing on her. She feared for her child in what was to come, and she felt sorrow for the knowledge that her mate could not be with her in this time.

But it was in those moments, too, when he had thought his presence had been concealed, when he had thought no one would be able to detect him; that the miko would pause, tilt her head slightly as though listening for a breath, and then smile tenderly, her eyes lifting to where he had been concealed only for an instant before turning away again.

He couldn't understand why she would smile like that, didn't think it was possible she would detect his presence, or why she would have thought he would have been watching her; but she knew. And now, whenever she smiled one of her hated, beautiful smiles, he found himself forgetting why it was he had hated them to begin with.

She was smiling now, as she looked up at the stars, seeming to him as though she had just been granted the answer to one of her questions even though no answer had been spoken.

"I did not understand his hesitations," Sesshomaru finally replied to the miko's question. "But it was his vision that had given me the drive to wish to see it completed in the fist place."

"Do you think," she asked him quietly, "that he was waiting for something?"

"I believe," he answered slowly, "that he was waiting for someone."

Her eyes filling with tears, Kagome turned her head slightly to hide her features from Sesshomaru. "I guess we're all waiting for someone," she whispered, her voice small, and thick with longing and sorrow.

Hearing her distress, Sesshomaru moved closer to her, kneeling down by her side. "Sometimes," he said as he dipped his hand into the stream, reaching to the bottom and pulling back a small rock. "It is the wait that gives us what we need to move forward." Handing the stone to Kagome for examination, he smirked slightly as she marveled at the completely smooth surface. "Every stone you see in this river was carved from the rock face of the keep and shaped by my poison. Meuma, Reiku's once mate, was punishing me for killing her plants with my careless claws. When I had finished, she asked me what I had learned. Do you know what I told her?"

Stifling a giggle at the thought of anyone trying to punish Sesshomaru, Kagome replied, "That carving millions of stones just to throw them in a river is a waste of time?"

"More or less," he replied as he took the rock back from Kagome.

Carefully, he pressed one of his claws into the stone, letting his poison out in a controlled stream to corrode the surface. Turning the stone slightly, he continued etching it at the same time as filling the different spaces he was creating with small portions of his corrosive poison. When he had finished, he handed the stone back to Kagome. It was completely hollow, held together only by the thin, whisping lines that sprawled in intricate patterns around the outer circumference. To the young miko, it looked like thin bands of metal woven together, and she would have thought it was had she not seen how Sesshomaru had carved it.

"It took me some time to realize," he continued telling her as she inspected the stone carving, "that what I had actually learned was how to control my poison, how to make it do only what I wanted when I wanted it to. Sometimes we can not see what we have learned, and sometimes the lesson and the time spent learning it is unwanted and unappreciated."

"And sometimes it hurts a lot," Kagome added, understanding what Sesshomaru was trying to say.

He didn't answer, only offered her his hand to help her to her feet. She smiled at him and took his hand, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Once on her feet, Sesshomaru had repositioned her hand to loop around his arm, offering her his help to walk back to the keep. Though knowing that he was simply helping her walk without the threat of her having another collapse, and having had him do this for her many times over the past few days, Kagome couldn't help the light blush that surfaced on her cheeks because of it.

She was so distracted by her errant thoughts and her building nervousness as to her proximity to Sesshomaru, that she had almost missed the change of the air around then. Sesshomaru, however, did not, and he immediately stopped to test the air to determine who it was that approached.

Seeing the bright orbs of shimmering gold beginning to part through the trees and feeling the thick pulse of powerful youkai, Kagome tensed, her hand tightening against Sesshomaru's arm.

Looking down curiously at the miko, wondering at her reaction, he calmed her by saying, "It is Reiku. He had returned."

"The trees," she breathed out, "They speak for him. They tell of his coming." Shaking her head slightly to clear it of the strange fog that hearing the deep voices of the forest had caused, she looked up at Sesshomaru. "I get it now, where his power comes from. It's nature: the trees and the grasses, the water and the earth. The glow, the golden color: it's like the sun, gentle, nourishing, a symbol of growth."

"Very good, priestess," Reiku commented as he set down on the ground, the golden orbs he had used to bring himself dissipating and returning to him. "I was wondering when you would finally appease your curiosity and figure it out." He smiled at the blush that suddenly rose on the young miko's cheeks, lifting a brow slightly at the way she seemed to huddle closer to Sesshomaru to stave off her embarrassment.

"Reiku," Sesshomaru drew the old horse's attention away from the miko. "The flea?"

"Ah, yes," Reiku replied, though his smile never quite finding its way from his lips. He reached into his robes and pulled out the small, unconscious body of the little flea. "Unfortunately, my continued loyalty to you made the flea somewhat hesitant to speak with me. It is strange," he mused pleasantly as he handed the flea over to Sesshomaru, "how different plants can turn blood from a feast to a sleeping potion."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied distantly as he looked down at the flea.

But, with the barest shrug of his shoulders, he tightened his hand into a fist, squishing the little flea flat; only to open his hand again and watch as Myoga popped himself back into form, sputtering and chocking as he tried to rid himself of whatever potion Reiku had given him even as he struggled to keep his body from flattening again.

Once the flea had finally recovered himself enough to take in his surroundings, he nearly lost consciousness again when he found himself in the clawed grasp of Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama!" he squeaked shrilly in surprise and horror. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Fisting his hand again to stop the flea's, not nearly as discreet as he had hopped, backwards movements; Sesshomaru leveled the flea with a cold glare. "You have ignored my summons, vermin. You know well the consequences."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome tugged at his arm, not having any real effect in the way of moving him, but gaining his attention. "Stop being so mean to him!" she admonished. "He's just an old little flea!"

"Ah, Kagome-sama!" Myoga greeted with a heavy sigh of relief. "How wonderful it is to see you…" his words were cut off as Sesshomaru tightened his grip even further, threatening to squash him flat yet again.

"Tell me Myoga," Sesshomaru ordered frigidly, ignoring the miko's protests and the flea's attempts to squirm out of his grasp. "How much did my father entrust you with in regards to his human mate?"

"Izayoi?" the flea questioned weakly, though somehow knowing that wasn't at all the answer he was supposed to be giving.

A low growl was ushered from Sesshomaru upon hearing the flea's hesitations. "No," he corrected fiercely, bringing the flea up to his eye level. "Kagome."

Gulping slightly, Myoga skirted his eyes over to see the young priestess. The shock in her eyes and the slight trembling of her lips told him all he needed to know. He sighed. "It is time then," he answered sagely. "Lord Sesshomaru," turning his attention back to the Inu, the flea forgot about his nerves and his desire to be removed from Sesshomaru's grasp, resigning himself to a mission he had long ago been privileged to. "Am I to understand that you have taken the Lady under your care, and that it is your desire to be her donor?"

Narrowing his eyes on the flea angrily, Sesshomaru replied, "No other is acceptable."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How come every one of these rituals always seems to get me stuck in your lap?" the young miko whined as she, once again, was settled in Sesshomaru's lap despite her protests.

"Only Lord Sesshomaru's senses will be keen enough to judge when you body has reached its maximum capacity for his blood," Myoga answered her from his safe position across the room from the obviously agitated Inu Lord.

The situation was still hard to grasp for the little flea. He had been prepared for this possibility by the General, but it had been Inuyasha's blood that he had believed would provide the miko with the necessary requirements. Though the hanyou was most assuredly not the first choice given his half-human blood and the fact that the child Kagome was carrying was full youkai, the General had postulated that should such a need arise that Kagome would be able to accept it.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was full youkai. His blood was not only vastly different from the miko's but also carried in it a high potency poison that was not easily discounted. The General, though, had had the insight to cover this eventuality as well, and had even gone so far as to seek out knowledge of the possibilities and consequences of giving youkai blood to humans.

Obviously, such a thing was not undertaken regularly; but, after many long years of searching, the General had become privy of some knowledge regarding such a transfer. He had attempted it a few times, though with little success. The human body was simply not meant to carry youkai blood. It was only with Izayoi that he had finally been able to transfer a large enough portion of his blood to grant her any lasting effects. The combination of her limited spiritual powers as well as her carrying of the General's hanyou pup had allowed her to accept the transfer, and, according to the General, the results had been immediate.

Though Myoga didn't know exactly what changes had occurred as he could only detect the traces of the General's power in Izayoi's blood, he did realize that she had lived much longer than many of the other mortals he had ever encountered, maintaining her youth even into her later years. It was a blessing for the young Inuyasha that he didn't have to be separated from his mother, from the only one that ever seemed to accept him as he was until he had met the young priestess Kagome.

And now, Sesshomaru, whether knowing or willing or not, was about to give Kagome the same blessing, for both her and her child.

Contrary to what the flea believed, Sesshomaru knew very well what giving his blood to the miko would mean. He had detected the change in Izayoi as well, even though none knew of his shadowing of the woman but for Tagwin. It would make her stronger, more resistant to the diseases that plagued her kind, and most importantly, extend her life. By how much, he could not be certain. The miko was far more powerful that Izayoi had ever been, and the child she carried full youkai, a vast difference from the hanyou carried by the woman his father had given his blood to.

Her circumstances were different as well. Where Izayoi had simply received his father's blood, Kagome was in need of hers being replenished so that the child she carried would not take all that she had to offer.

'_Don't give too much, but not too li'll neither,' _Tagwin's words came back to him. He knew what the bird had meant. Not too much to hurt her, but still enough so that the child could complete its transition to the flesh. What had bothered him though was the bird's next statement. _'D'ere always da next time.' _

There would be no more need for the miko to receive his blood after the child had taken to flesh. It would grow within her as any other child, gaining nourishment and strength, growing and developing until it had enough strength to be born into the world. Why would there be need for a second time? And how would it be possible if the only reason she could accept his blood was because the child she carried was making it so, was connecting them together enough that it would accept him as he helped her.

Unless…

"Sesshomaru?" The miko's timid voice pulled his attention to her. Her nervousness had subsided, but now replaced with a slight anxiety. "I'm not really an expert at all this stuff, but there's something I don't get. See, in my time, we have ways to replace lost blood, but it's a very specific procedure. A person can only accept blood from someone of the same blood-type, or from someone who had the universal donor type without all the little flags that causes the body to react against it. If the wrong person's blood is given, it causes a pretty bad reaction as the receiver's body fights to kill of the foreign cells. So, I guess what I'm saying is, how would I be able to able to accept blood from you with us being like…different species?"

A low chuckle from Reiku had Kagome turning to him instead. "It looks like we have another healer in our midst," he said with a warm smile as he moved over to the young priestess and offered her a cup of steaming liquid. "You need not worry, child," he soothed gently as he moved back to gather up his herbs. "At the moment, there is more magic in you than mortal. Blood is life to all creatures, but magic has a life of its own." He stood, turning his crystal blue eyes onto her with a serious expression. "You should know that it is likely your life-span will be extended by this procedure. Lord Sesshomaru's blood is strong, and no matter how much of it the child consumes, some will be left in you and react against your human body."

"Is it…dangerous?" she asked quietly.

"Not son long as you do not fight against me," Sesshomaru replied as he tightened his hold on her. He leaned into her slightly; lowering his voice to her ear so only she would hear his words. "Trust me, Kagome. I will not bring you harm."

"Okay," she replied slowly, bringing the cup she was holding up to her lips and sipping lightly to sooth away her reservations. But at first taste, her eyes lit up. "Hey!" she exclaimed brightly as she looked to Reiku. "This tastes just like Jinenji's!"

Rekiu's eyes widened in start. "Jinenji?" he asked quietly. "You…you know him?"

"Oh sure," Kagome replied with an enthusiastic nod. "He's helped me and my friends out lots of times." She paused, her eyebrows drawing together slightly as she took in Reiku's unease. "Oh," she gasped quietly, her eyes widening in understanding. "You're his…"

"Please," Reiku interrupted her. "We will have time to discuss such matters later. Myoga, it is time to begin."

Moving over to the young priestess, Reiku reached out to take the cup of poison remedy from her. She handed it back to him, but caught his hand and made him pause. "He has a good heart, and cares deeply for the land and all of the people on it. When this is over, you won't have to worry about him anymore, and you won't have to hide."

Patting the young miko's hand gently in thanks as he slipped away from her hold, Reiku offered her a small smile before he turned from the room.

Kagome watched after him for a moment, seeing again the pain that the council's decrees had caused for so many. But a slight smacking in her ear brought her focus back to the present, and to the little flea that was sitting on her shoulder and eyeing up Sesshomaru's neck as though it was ambrosia itself. She rolled her eyes at him. "Myoga," she admonished, "you're worse with blood than Miroku is at grabbing women's bottoms."

"It simply can not be helped Lady Kagome," the flea returned, his eyes never leaving that tasty bit of flesh on Sesshomaru's neck. "I haven't had a good taste of the Master's blood in a long while. And though Inuyasha's is somewhat comparable, it is nowhere near as tasty as a full-blooded youkai."

"Enjoy yourself while you can, vermin," Sesshomaru bit out coolly at the little flea. "You shall not have such an opportunity again."

Myoga simply shrugged his four little shoulders in indifference. "There is always the next time."

"Next time?" Kagome asked, suddenly reminded of Tagwin's last words to her. "How many times are we going to have to do this?"

"Only once," was Sesshomaru's stiff reply.

Turning slightly to catch a glimpse of him over her shoulder, Kagome wondered at his reaction. It was just a question! Huffing slightly in annoyance, figuring he wouldn't tell her what was eating him even if she asked; she turned back so she wouldn't have to look at him and settled herself in for what was to come.

Kagome found out very quickly that attempting to put youkai blood into a human miko hurt like hell. It burned against her senses, her powers straining and flaring in desperate attempts to purify against the intrusion even as she struggled to keep them held at bay. And the poison in Sesshomaru's blood, despite the remedy Reiku had given her, still felt like it was eating her alive from the insides.

Over and over, Myoga would draw blood from Sesshomaru, only to jump from his shoulder to hers and inject her with another dose of the poisonous life. It was excruciating, and when she thought that she couldn't take any more, when she had begged for them to stop, Sesshomaru had tightened his hold on her, leaning into her neck and scraping against her gently with his fangs until he could taste her blood, only to order the flea to continue.

She whimpered helplessly, not having the strength to fight against Sesshomaru's hold, but not wanting to be exposed to another dose of his potent blood. But then he had done something that made her forget her protests, made the pain she was feeling lessen to a point where it was almost bearable. He took hold of her hand, placing it gently against her stomach and holding it there as he leaned into her, nuzzling against her neck softly and releasing a low, soothing, rumbling growl from his chest. The sound vibrated through her, relaxing tensed and stiffened muscles, and she sighed and leaned back against him, trusting him to support her and knowing how much care he was giving to her and her child.

When it was over, Kagome's whole body was trebling. She could feel his blood coursing through her veins, liquid fire that burned with every pulse. She couldn't move, could scarcely even breathe. At one point in time, she even started to think that he had killed her, that there was no way that she would live through this horrid anguish.

"Kagome," she heard Sesshomaru's voice as he called to her, but the only response she could give was a pathetic whimper. He shifted his hold on her turning her slightly to allow her to curl up against him. His hand threaded through her hair, stoking gently to sooth her. "You did well," he told her quietly. "The child is already accepting what I have given you. By morning, you should be able to feel its first real presence within you. Now sleep, little priestess."

Not able to do anything else, Kagome closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would find her quickly on this night. And being surrounded in Sesshomaru warm embrace, hearing the low, soothing rumbles that he was releasing to calm her and sooth he worn nerves; it did.

For a long time after the miko had fallen into her slumber, Sesshomaru kept his sense focused on her intently, monitoring every beat of her heart and every slight rise and fall of her chest. He knew he should have left her to her sleep, placed her in her bed and gone to his own; but it was taking all his effort to simply stay awake. She had taken so much from him he had been left dizzy. His blood was working furiously to replenish itself, but even that was sapping his energy.

So, he had simply stayed with her, feeling as her body finally relaxed and her healing slumber took hold, finding a strange amount of pride in the fact that she had held through the way she did, and forgetting for the moment to fight against how good it felt to simply hold her, to be enveloped by her sweet scent and soothed by her gentle heat.

He hadn't noticed when his focus had moved away from monitoring her for her health and that of the child, and shifted to simply watching her, feeling her body against his. He hadn't noticed when his own body relaxed, content to simply be where he was. He hadn't noticed when his eyes had slipped closed to blink away his exhaustion and had simply stayed that way. He hadn't noticed himself slipping into sleep with the little miko still tucked safely in his arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Awwwwwwww :) Lol that's all I could think at the end of that chapter. They're just so cute!

Well, tootles

Shadow


	31. Awakening

Awakenings

Stirred from his slumber by the soft sound of the door sliding open, Sesshomaru immediately focused his senses on the fool that had dared to interrupt his rest. It was not yet morning, and by damn he really didn't want to wake up just yet. He had been having the best sleep of his life, the trials of the past week having worn down on even his energy reserves. He was warm, comfortable, and he just wanted to sleep. Someone was going to pay dearly for waking him.

Unfortunately, as he was most displeased to discover, the fool that had disturbed him was Tagwin.

'_What is he doing here?' _

His mind still slightly fogged with sleep, Sesshomaru couldn't quite place why the bird wasn't supposed to be there, only that he wasn't. Though, the muffled sound of the bird's snickering was enough for him to know that Tagwin was, once again, up to something. Thinking to warn off the troublesome bird in order to get back to his much wanted rest, a low, displeasured growl began growing in Sesshomaru's chest.

"Hush, Sess," he heard the bird shush him in a quiet whisper broken slightly by a low chuckle. "Don'ta want you wakin' up the li'll miss.'

'_The…what?' _

A slight movement against him immediately silenced Sesshomaru's warning growl. His eyes snapped open to look down at the disturbance, only to find, to his extreme dismay, that the miko was curled up against his side, her upper body resting carelessly across his chest with one arm flung over him, and her legs hopelessly tangled together with his. And, to add to his horror of the situation he found himself in, his arms were still wrapped around the girl, one, which he made certain to move immediately, resting dangerously close to the soft curve of her backside.

His movement, however, caused an immediate reaction from the young priestess. She moaned softly, shifting her body and pulling herself up against him, unconsciously seeking the heat of his body in her sleeping state. Stunned into absolute stillness at the terrible position he found himself in, Sesshomaru could do nothing but stare down at the miko in utter disbelief. How in the world had he allowed himself to fall into this position?

A hushed snickering reached his ears again, and Sesshomaru immediately turned to Tagwin, his eyes narrowed dangerously and a silent snarl lifting on his lips.

"Don'ta worry, Sess," the bird laughed in his hushed tone, a wide smile on his lips and his eyes dancing with merriment. He knew Sesshomaru well enough to know he didn't put himself in this position, not consciously anyways. And he was willing to bet his left wing the old dog would have done just about anything to prevent this interesting little scene from being discovered by the sleeping girl. So, being that it was times like these that friends had to take the hit, Tagwin figured he could help Sesshomaru out of his little problem. "I'sa knows how to gets you out'a dis," he told him with a mischievous wink.

Still smiling, and completely ignoring the murderous glare Sesshomaru was sending towards him, Tagwin moved silently over to the young miko's side. He gathered together some of the covers that had been basically forgotten of their purpose being that the miko seemed more than content to obtain her warmth from the, now extremely agitated and hilariously subdued, dog that had been sharing her bed; and carefully bundled them up by her side. Then he reached to his wing, pulling out a feather. Twirling the soft feather between his fingers playfully, Tagwin sent Sesshomaru a playful wink before reaching out with it and brushing it gently along the length of the miko's arm.

The girl moaned softly in protest at the intrusion to her sleep, but she still didn't move. Another soft stroke along the length of her arm, though, had disturbed her enough that she lifted a sleep-drugged arm in a careless attempt to swat away the disturbance. Choking back his laughter over the almost desperate look breaking through the stoic mask of Sesshomaru's features when the miko's hand flopped back down against him and landed dangerously low on his hip, Tagwin forced himself to focus again on his task.

Changing his tactic slightly, he reached up to the girl's face, brushing the soft edges of his feather along her cheek in a fluttering motion. She moaned again in protest, but this time, much to Sesshomaru's relief, she rolled over, pulling herself off of him and snuggled down into the blankets to hide herself from the assault against her muddled senses.

Smirking in triumph, Tagwin held his prized feather up for Sesshomaru to appreciate…not that he actually thought he would…only to find that the grumpy dog had already swiftly removed himself from the bed and was headed towards the door of the room. Smiling stupidly, and still trying to fight against his outrageous laughter, Tagwin took a moment to cover the girl a little better in her blankets before rising to his feet and following Sesshomaru out of the room.

"Must'a been some night," Tagwin commented with a low chuckle as he caught up to Sesshomaru.

With no warning, Sesshomaru spun on him, reaching out and capturing his neck in his claws and slamming him hard against the stone walls of the keep. "You are never to speak again of this," he warned the bird frigidly.

Blinking in surprise at the unexpected assault, though knowing that Sesshomaru really wouldn't do him harm…or not much anyways, Tagwin cocked his head slightly and grinned. "Of what, Sess?" he asked innocently. "Perhaps you'sa should be a li'll more clear."

Growling deeply, his anger and embarrassment at having been caught in a most compromising position with the human girl grating relentlessly at his nerves, Sesshomaru gave the annoying bird a hard shake to alleviate some of his agitation before letting his grip slip away and turning briskly to continue down the hall.

"Oh, I'sa 'member now," Tagwin teased as he shook his wings to fluff them back to their normal glory after Sesshomaru's little fit. "You'sa don'ta want me talkin' to the li'll miss about hows you were sleepin' like a li'll baby in her'sa arms."

"Tagwin…" Sesshomaru's voice was so deep and so corrupted by the angry vibrations shaking through his chest, that the underlying threat to anyone attempting to press him at this moment in time was abundantly clear.

Sighing dramatically, Tagwin took the hint. "Fine," he relented grumpily. "But ya know, the li'll miss, she'sa good for ya, Sess. And it'sa not only me dat t'inks so."

"What others think is of no concern to me," Sesshomaru replied with another low and agitated growl.

"You'sa don't get it, do ya, Sess? Da commanders, dey'sa follow you, have'a faith in you; in your strength and your'sa leadership. But dey want'a more. Dey want'a love ya, like your'sa daddy. The li'll miss, she makes you more real, more like dem. And stronger too. Don't ya 'member, what you'sa daddy always said? De mind is more powerful dan de blade, but de heart is stronger still."

Not wanting to hear any of his father's lessons, especially not now while he was in the middle of rectifying his most glorious disaster; and sick of the bird's taunts, Sesshomaru fought off his building anger to take back control of the situation. "What are you doing here, Tagwin," he asked the bird frigidly. "Have you failed in you mission, abandoned your hunt?"

His feather's bristling at the insult, Tagwin scowled slightly at Sesshomaru. "I'sa ne'er loose sight o' my prey," he bit out. "I'sa came back here to tells you where I'sa been. Da dead one, she'sa stayin' at a village borderin' de highlands north of Yash's forest. Priestess she is, easin' de pain of de sick ravaged by plague; but dead she is too, stealin' de souls a'fore dey'sa can pass on."

"Your message has been received. Now return to your watch. Do not let the dead one out of your sights. I will find you once the miko has prepared herself."

Huffing angrily that Sesshomaru was giving him orders like one of his soldiers, Tagwin pulled himself in front of Sesshomaru. "Heed my words, Sess," he told him, all mirth and play stripped from his voice. "De li'll miss, she'sa make you a fine Lady. You'sa mess dis up, and you'sa be regrettin' it for de rest o' your life." With that said, the eagle spun away, taking his leave of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes angrily as he watched the bird's departure. He knew what Tagwin was trying to say, but he would never concede to it. _'Lady she may be,'_ he thought, new anger and resentment for the horrible sin his father had committed and left in his hands building his fury, _'but she will never be mine.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Staring down the dead priestess, her angry glare carried with more fury and resentment that she had ever felt thanks to the cold shoulder and hurtful comments being sent towards her all day by Sesshomaru. Kagome stood with her fists clenched at her side and her jaw set in determination. At least in this she knew she had the control, she had the upper hand.

That fucking dog could go back to his keep, back to his armies and his war and his plans, back to his oh so valued honor and pride and his life that was so obviously so much better without her in it just as soon as this was over. She wouldn't have to put up with him anymore, wouldn't have to deal with his cold and angry glares, wouldn't have to take his frigid persona, his hurtful comments, his complete and utter distain for her very existence. She wouldn't have to abide by his orders, play the part of his little lady to make him seem a bigger man by showing off to his commanders that he was taking care of his father's abandoned mate. She wouldn't have to see him ever again; didn't want to see him ever again.

No, she knew that was a lie. She would have to see him again. She had already committed herself to this fight, already promised to fight for the future of the land, already sworn that she would do all that she was able so that her child could live a life free of all of the horrors and pains that had plagued so many under the corrupt rule of the youkai council.

And more than that, disturbing to even think about and even more so by how deeply the hurt spread when she thought about it, she knew she wanted to see him again, though, at the moment, she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

What was his problem anyways? She had been with him for almost a week, and never had he treated her so poorly. She had even almost, inexplicitly, begun to find herself enjoying his company. When he talked to her, when he HAD talked to her, he had been so thoughtful, so accommodating, and so respectful of her feelings. He had cared for her, protected her, been there for her, even gone so far as to be the one to heal her; and now this.

Why?

She could feel it now, feel the tiny presence within her on her own. Her child had finally taken form, though still tiny, so small she could barely detect it, she knew it was there. She had woken in the morning, and that was the first things she had felt. Her first thought had been to share it with someone, to share it with him. But when she approached, he faced her radiant smile with a cold glare, stealing away her elation, making her heart drop and her excitement die painfully as he informed her he had more important things to attend to than indulging in her eccentricity and that she was to prepare to leave at once.

He didn't even let her explain, didn't let her say anything; but she could tell that he knew. His eyes had flashed briefly to the way her hands were holding her stomach, but his only reaction had been an angry scowl and he had turned away from her, leaving her alone with nothing but her confusion, her shock, and her pain.

She couldn't understand, and it made her angry; angry at him for acting like he was, angry at herself for caring at all. But it made her sad too, because in the past days she had always felt him so close to her, watching silently, fighting off her fears and worries with nothing more than his presence, even when he couldn't be seen. He had made her feel safe and welcome, comforted and cared for; despite the situation she was in, despite the horrors awaiting them in the coming weeks.

So why would he push her away now? Why would he make her feel like she was nothing but a burden? Why would he want to hurt her like this?

Angry, frustrated, and sorely needing someone or something to take her aggravations on; Kagome faced the dead miko.

"You have something that belongs to me," she told her icily, her voice hard and her eyes fierce as they locked onto the dead priestess unwaveringly. "If you wish to continue in what you now call your life, you will assist me."

Kikyo stared down the young priestess unflinchingly, her gaze moving for a moment to take in the sight of the two youkai flanking the girl. She was outnumbered and outmatched, and she knew it; but still she did not waver. "What right have you to demand anything of me?" she asked, he voice hallow of emotion. "You come to me in the company of youkai, yourself corrupted by their very presence allowed near to you. You betray the ways of the miko by assisting these creatures. I will not concede to anything of the sort."

"At least I know how to respect life," Kagome spit out angrily. "What are you but a walking plague upon the land? I fight with youkai because they deserve life as surly as humans do, because they have the heart and mind to know what is right, to know how the land and its people suffer, to wish to see it at peace and free of oppression and senseless bloodshed. But you don't care about any of that, do you? You accuse me of betraying my mission as a miko, but while I fight for life, you steal it away, feed your own existence by the suffering of others. Listen to me well, Kikyo. Whatever motives held me back from taking what was mine in the past, no longer hold me now. Inuyasha has been taken by Naraku, and we will retrieve him with your help, be it voluntary or not."

"You know nothing of me," Kikyo retorted, her cold stare, filled with distain, leveling on the reincarnated priestess.

She had given her life to see the people of the land protected from the dark hands of corruption, from the wicked desires and vile plots and plans of youkai just like the ones standing with the young miko now. And now, though her life was false, her body not made of flesh, her spirit not even her own to claim; still she fought against those that plagued the land with their suffocating darkness. Who was this impertinent snit to be acting so righteous in her presence? She knew nothing of sacrifice, nothing of betrayal, nothing of the pain and suffering anguish that she had been forced to live with in every moment of this life she had been given.

It was only her thoughts of revenge, of having justice served for the heinous acts committed against her that continued giving Kikyo the will to carry on. But she would not allow the girl to intimidate her, to order her. Even to give her the pleasure of seeing her show any reservations or fear was unacceptable. She held her ground, prepared to face death; not fearing what she already knew was her fate.

But if she was going to die, she would make certain that she was not alone. And the reincarnate's plans may serve well to her purposes. Naraku was always too bold in his actions against her. He believed himself invincible, believed his precious Jewel would protect him from everything. But it would not save him from her wrath. With the reincarnate and her demons to draw the attention of the vile beast, Kikyo knew that she could finally break through his defenses and bring him down. And once it was over, there would be nothing stopping her from taking with her the one that had betrayed her so.

"It seems I have no choice," she told the young priestess, her tone impossible to read of her ill intent even for the Inu that stood across from her. "I will give you aid in drawing out Naraku."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Someone is going to die in the next chapter. Just a warning I suppose. I was reading a book today and one of my favorite characters died, so, I figured, I would take it out on my story and kill someone off. ;P that's not very nice of me, but -shrugs- I've never claimed to be a very nice person.

Kukukukukuku

Ahem. Bye Bye :)

Shadow


	32. End of a Curse

End of a Curse

Mesudoku sat upon her throne, her cold glare leveled upon the messenger that brought her news of the failed attempt to bring down the Taijiya that traveled with the wretched miko whore.

"How is it that not even three of my warriors and an entire village of slayers turned on the mortal scum could not accomplish something so simple as the ending of her wretched life?" she asked in a low hiss of complete repulsion and disdain.

"The Taijiya had help," the messenger replied, his stout frame lowering in a trembling bow before the livid bitch.

Mesudoku's eyes narrowed sharply on the furry little form of the rat before her. "Who," she bit out coldly.

With a sharp shake of his head, the rat replied. "I do not know, my Lady. But there was talk in the village of a dragon."

A dragon? Mesudoku pulled back slightly in shock. There were no dragons in the east, at least none that would prove threat enough to turn away an entire village of slayers. All of the most powerful dragons had been banished long ago, the only ones remaining in the whole of the land exiled to the northern mountains. They never came down from the heights of the mountains anymore unless they had purpose or had been called, and then they left behind massive paths of destruction. A dragon descending onto the land was not something that would be overlooked, especially not when all youkai knew of the danger they posed, of the magnificent power that had even been enough to fell the 'Great and terrible' Inu no Taisho.

Her lips tightening in a thin line to prevent a scowl from forming, Mesudoku realized the trick. "Shaeda," she hissed out, knowing well the chameleon's abilities and the waif's unfailing loyalty to Sesshomaru and any cause he would undertake. Her eyes hardening in anger that the whelp had outmaneuvered her already, Mesudoku turned her attention to her next target. In this she would not fail, would not be beaten again.

"Oniba," she called out to one of the men standing in the receiving hall.

"Cousin," he greeted with a slight bow, though his dark, silted, eyes never left hers. "What would you have of me?"

"Gather as many men as you wish for the next target. Do so quickly. Our spies have indicated the gathering he attends is growing with every day. Take them all out. I want for nothing to stand in the way of our victory."

"Yes, my Lady," Oniba replied as he stood. "None shall be left alive."

"Good," the bitch returned.

She paused for a moment, considering the snake's commitment to her cause. She knew he was only in attendance now because of Dokuja's insistence. They wanted to keep an eye on her, make sure her plans were going to the tastes of the vile clan of serpents that she had the unfortunate distinction of sharing her family's bloodline with. Her mother's sister had mated with Dokuja long ago, leaving many crosses between Inu and serpent over the years as she was pupped, if one could call it that, over and over by the insatiable snake.

Oniba was one of the first, bearing more resemblance to his mother that his father, luckily for him. It had only been the snake's persistence that had won out. Over the years, the old bitch, her strength and spirit for having pups dwindling, had begun to produce the snakes that Dokuja most wanted in his caves. Mesudoku, however, despised the scaled skin and flicking tongue of their father, and would not have one of the vile things Dokuja liked to call his offspring writhing themselves in her House.

Of the elder children though, if they could prove themselves useful to her, Mesudoku would allow into her service. Oniba had never taken her up on her offer, but his elder brother, the one closest in age to him, had.

Holding back a vengeful smirk to prevent the cross-breed from realizing her intention, Mesudoku brought her voice, smooth as silk and warm as fresh honey, to convey her 'regrets' of the boy's loss. "It pains me to tell you this, Oniba; but it has just recently been brought to my attention that Kiba has been found out by Sesshomaru. He had gone in response to the order for the commanders to gather, but he never returned. The miko, the one whose friends we pursue now, she used her spiritual powers to unveil his intentions. She is to blame for what Sesshomaru has done to him. When he has been tortured and his knowledge dragged from his near lifeless body, only then will Sesshomaru release him to your family to mourn. If, of course, he does not feed the corpse to his pack of dogs."

Oniba didn't say a word, but the darkness that seeped into his eyes and the way the long slits running vertically through the centre contracted, Mesudoku could see the rage, the fury, the blood-lust building within the semi-Inu. Nothing would hold Oniba back now. He would show no mercy, no leniency. Revenge was his to have, and the blood he shed for it would serve Mesudoku.

"Go, now," she ordered him. "Find retribution for your loss against those closest to the miko wretch."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Miroku," the raccoon-dog squeaked in unease as he edged himself behind the protective cover of the monk's legs. "I don't like this. Can we leave now? Please?"

"Steady, Hachi," the monk replied, though not taking his eyes off the group of men, of monks and priests, spreading themselves out around his position. Their threat to him was obvious, but Miroku held his ground. He kept himself composed, his stance relaxed; though his right hand was tensed in readiness against the polished surface of his staff.

"Stand down," he called out to them. "I am the monk Miroku, grandson of the great monk Miyatsu. I come for the gathering, and to speak with Ungai-sama."

"Youkai are not welcome in out midst," a low, steady voice called from behind the men. The crowd parted, giving passage for Ungai to walk forward. His eyes locked onto Miroku's, the elder's gaze holding much wisdom, but much mistrust as well. "Well met, young monk," he greeted with a very slight inclination of his head.

"You as well, Ungai-sama," Miroku returned his greeting. "Though I wish our meeting could be under better circumstances."

"Then you are aware of the uprising occurring in the youkai households?"

"More aware than you, I would imagine."

"I see," Ungai mused softly as his gaze traveled lower to the raccoon-dog hiding himself behind the young monk. "Then your youkai is a traitor to his people?"

Gesturing sharply to Hachi to silence his protests, Miroku responded. "Hachi is my comrade, my friend. He has betrayed no trust in coming with me, for it was by my request that he accompanied me on my mission."

"And what mission would that be?" the old priest questioned suspiciously, his attention drawn once again to the monk. "For surly, any mission that involves youkai can be nothing commendable for a monk, a servant of humanity, to partake in."

"My service is best done in aid of all creatures," Miroku replied firmly. "Be they youkai or human, there is no difference in my eyes. Any that has suffered injustice deserves to see the wisdom and light of the Word and to feel the graces of the Kamis."

"It is easy to convince lowly creatures of such," Ungai supplied with a passive gesture towards Hachi. "But what, I wonder, would a being of such incomprehensible power as I have most recently encountered care for the Word or to see the light. Such darkness, such destructive power; there is no reason that can hold a creature like that back from its dark desires."

"You stand here still; do you not, Ungai-sama? Did you not feel Sesshomaru-sama's power? Did you not live despite the knowledge that he could have so easily destroyed you? Did you not see, with your own eyes, that the human child went willingly with him? Is his the power you speak of? Is his the destructive force you wish to stand against? How can you be such a fool?"

A rush of commotion erupted from the crowd at Miroku's words, some gasping or shouting in shock and outrage that he would dare speak to the revered Ungai in such a way, and some speaking of madness, of coercion, of treachery, and of betrayal to their sacred trust.

"Silence!" Ungai lifted his hands to still the voices in the crowd. His eyes locked back on Miroku, but the young monk could see the way the elder had wavered, the darkness that had spread in his eyes. Fear at even the mention of Sesshomaru's name had stolen over him. "What knowledge have you of the one called Sesshomaru?" he asked, his deep voice steady despite his unease.

"I know," Miroku replied, stepping forwards to close the distance between himself and the gathering, lifting his voice purposefully for it to carry to every party. "I know that Sesshomaru-sama gathers his forces as we speak, and is preparing to go to war."

Again the crowd erupted in commotion, voices lifting with words of horror, speaking of doom and annihilation, of death and the inevitable. Fear permeated the air, tensions rose, and even those most disciplined against such outward displays could feel the heavy weight of anxiety and trepidation that settled upon every man present.

"None of us has ever seen a land at peace," Miroku called out, turning to convey his voice above the commotion. When the noise died down again and he knew that all eyes had been turned to him; he continued. "We train, we study; we spend our lives dedicated to spreading the word of peace, the wisdom and knowledge that the teachings of Buddha would give us. But the lands still suffers; the people still die senselessly at the hands of youkai and other humans alike. Where in this world today is there peace? How can we preach of something that does not exist? How are the people to believe if we are not willing to show them the way? How loud must the land cry before we take heed of its suffering? How much pain and loss must be endured before we make a stand?"

Again, Miroku's words were greeted by rumblings through the crowd. Mummers of agreement met with protests against their teachings. Skepticism met with enthusiasm to see change. But still there was hesitation, still there was questioning.

Ungai spoke again. "Am I to understand, young monk, that you wish to stand against the armies of the youkai, that you would join us, join me, in seeing the terrible destruction of the one known as Sesshomaru brought to its end?"

"You judge too harshly, Ungai-sama," Miroku admonished the old priest. "And you misunderstand my motives. I come on behalf of Sesshomaru-sama and his Lady miko, the Miko of the Shikon, Kagome."

Immediately, accusations bombarded him from all sides. Traitor, they called him. Lies, they said of his words and his mission. Conspirator, defector; words spoken with malice. Do not listen, they said. He speaks of heresy. He has allied himself with the enemy. Death to him, to his kind, to the supporters of demons. Shame upon him and his house. Shame, dishonor, disgrace.

"As you can see," Ungai intoned to the young monk, his eyes hard and filled with contempt. "We have no use for your kind here."

"You would deny your teachings?!" Miroku demanded heatedly. "You would cast out the word of peace?!"

"Youkai bring only destruction. We shall have peace only when they all have been destroyed."

Ignoring the agreement from the crowd, and fighting furiously with himself to regain his composure, Miroku spoke to them of a vision, a vision for the future. "I have seen blood and death, chaos and madness, destruction unimaginable. But I have also seen, in what you all distain, in the people you so easily discount; love and kindness, compassion and loyalty that knows no bounds. I have seen a man, a creature you would call a beast, comfort and sooth a human girl that had been ripped from the arms of her mate for no more reason than to uphold his family's honor. I have seen a youkai, what you would dismiss as a savage, as a monster, give life to one that had had it ripped away by one with a dark heart. I have seen youkai fight for freedom, for love, for their children, their mates, their family, and for a future they believed could have as much peace for their kind as we wish for our own."

Leveling his sights on Ungai, he continued. "I have seen these things done by the one you wish to destroy. I have seen the Terrible Inu, the General of the Western House, the one known as Sesshomaru, put himself in the path of danger, go against his own kind, risk everything that he has, his House, his claims, his land, and his life; all for the sake of a vision, a vision of a unified land, a land without constant struggle and conflict and blood-shed, a land where peace reigns and all are accountable for their actions."

Sweeping his eyes over the hushed crowd, again Miroku rose his voice, his tone strong, sure, convinced of his cause. "I come in the name of peace. I come to tell you all that a battle is about to be fought that will change the land forever. I come to tell you that in this stand we are needed. I fight for a future where peace is possible. I fight with Sesshomaru-sama and the Western House against all of the youkai nation who would not embrace this vision, and should I have to," his eyes traveled back to meet with Ungai's, "I will fight against you, as well."

It was then, just as a hush had fallen over the crowd, just as Miroku began to think that, perhaps, some would take heed in his words, some would find the light in the great vision for the land that this stand could create; that a terrible pulse coursed through the gathering.

Thick and oppressive, dark and filled with malice, anger, and hatred; the heightened senses of those gathered began to feel the approach of the youkai warriors.

"Is this the peace you speak of?!" Ungai bellowed in fury at Miroku over the shouts and commotion from the others gathered as they prepared themselves for the coming storm.

"This is the oppression I would stand against!" Miroku returned with equal fury.

He spun away from the old priest, pushing his way through the crowd of gathered monks and priests and pulling out in front of them. "Stay back!" He shouted at them, spreading his arms wide in a warding gesture as he stepped forward to confront the approaching youkai.

A dark cloud descended from over the treetops, a putrid mist of poison and death. Everything it touched, from grasses and trees, to the very air they breathed, became sick and stale with death. Miroku knew what such poison meant, knew what the consequences were for him to stand against it, and knew the price of fighting to see these men spared; but he set himself firm against it, squared himself in determination.

He could hear the voices of the men behind him calling out for him to pull back, to abandon his foolishness, to retreat. But he knew he couldn't. He could feel the darkness, the loathing that permeated the auras of the demons that were coming for them, and he knew that in creatures such as these there would be no hesitations in chasing down all who had gathered against them. If they were not destroyed, they would not stop.

It was here that he would make his stand.

When at last the putrid mist cleared, Miroku found himself facing off against an army of serpents. Though, unlike the mindless, hissing, serpents under the control of the dark hanyou Naraku, these snakes were massive, towering over him as they coiled their bodies upwards from the ground, their hooded necks wide and flat and spewing torrents of the dark mist to protect the flattened faces of narrow, silted eyes and wide, gapping mouths of long, deadly fangs dripping with lethal poison.

Only one remained in a humanoid form. He was being dwarfed by the massive creatures standing behind him, but he was undoubtedly their leader. Size and shape meant nothing to youkai. Power was what led them, and this one, with his long, slick features, his dark, narrow eyes, and his strong stance even against the large gathering of holy men obviously believed himself impervious to their threat against him.

"You are a fool, monk," the leader of the serpents hissed out, his dark eyes flashing dangerously with unmatched fury. "All allies of the treacherous dog shall be annihilated. Cower before your demise!"

With a sharp wave of his hand, Oniba commenced the attack. His warriors lunged forward, their long, muscular bodies snapping easily from their coiled stances to stretch out across the space between themselves and the standing monk. Smirking in satisfaction as he watched the monk lift his cursed hand, Oniba dropped his jaw, the bones slipping out of joint behind the force of his attack, and breathed out massive quantities of his poison.

Miroku had seen it too, seen the dark mist rise again, and seen the wicked look of superiority and anticipation that crossed the youkai's face in the instant he had believed to have assured his victory; but still the monk was not deterred. He knew what needed to be done.

Lifting his right hand, he ripped the rosary from the curse of his family line. The wind tunnel exploded outwards, the furious winds dragging everything in their path into the nothingness of the void settled within him. The demons lurched and hissed in fury, obviously unaware of the threat he posed, simple minions to the leader's cause, sacrifices made willingly and without thought or care, to serve their purpose.

Even before the first of the snakes had been dragged into the void, Miroku had begun to feel the effect of the deadly poison in the mist that was being absorbed into his blood. He could feel it coursing through him; liquid fire searing against his senses, burning against his body and his mind, a torrent of anguish and insanity that threatened to take him with it should he continue on.

But still he held himself firm, his left hand steadying him against the onslaught, keeping him on his feet as it gripped firmly to his staff that had been planted in the ground at his side. His vision was blurring, his head spinning, his blood on fire, and his limbs succumbing to the effects of the poison, becoming numb and cold, sluggish and unresponsive.

Around him, there was no end to the desperate and furious screeches and hisses of the serpents as the struggled hopelessly against the pull of the void. One, two, five, ten; all pulled into the nothingness, all feeding the void, every one drawn in bringing with it that much more of the poison, bringing him that much closer to his death.

And still the leader stood back, watching his handiwork, his dark eyes gleaming with wickedness. Miroku knew he must do something. If the leader was not brought down, if he was not deterred from this fight, more lives would be lost that simply his.

"Miroku!" Hachi's desperate voice broke through the searing fog of poison clouding his mind and his senses. "You must stop! Allow the other monks to take the rest! You can't keep this up!"

The raccoon-dog was with him, he realized suddenly; holding him up after he had lost the ability to do so. He hadn't noticed, hadn't realized things had progressed so far so fast; but they had, and now time was so short.

"Hachi," his voice was quiet and broken by his lost breath and the searing pain ripping through every part of him. "Remember the…forbidden spring?"

What a silly question, Hachi thought in confusion. Of course he remembered the forbidden spring. It had been where he had first met the monk, and when he had first discovered how incredibly lecherous one man could be. Miroku hadn't been much more than a boy, but he had been no less of a pervert. The monk had run into him, literally, as he was running from the angry men of the village of forbidden maidens.

Apparently, the monk had attempted to sneak into the bathing area where the young women would gather for their bathing ritual. Of course, he had claimed to be interested in seeing the ritual for the spiritual aspects of it, but no one could be fooled by the bright gleam in the monk's eye every time he would mention the ladies.

After he had collided with Hachi, he hadn't wasted any time in grabbing the raccoon-dog by the collar of his shirt and dragging him along as he fled. Hachi, not wanting to have anything to do with humans, let alone a human holy man, had struggled desperately against Miroku's hold, but the monk had quickly stilled his protests with a hard knock from his staff.

When they had finally stopped, having lost their pursuers, Miroku had released Hachi, telling him that now that he had saved his life from a mob of angry villagers, that he owed him a favor. Hachi, of course, balked at him. He had been minding his own business! He would never have been exposed to the angry villagers if it hadn't been for the perverted monk in the first place!

Unfortunately for Hachi, he quickly discovered that Miroku was no ordinary monk, and not just because of his uncanny ability to draw trouble. Out of seemingly nowhere, a mountain of a bear youkai crashed through the brush, towering over Hachi and looking down on him hungrily. Miroku had stepped in without hesitation, releasing the curse of his hand, and saving Hachi's life. This time the raccoon-dog could not deny that the monk had saved him, and, not willing to share the same fate as the bear, he had agreed to help Miroku.

The two of them had stolen into a clearing just away from the springs used by the forbidden maidens, and, upon Miroku's instructions, Hachi had used his morphing abilities to thrust the monk high into the air, giving him sparse glimpses of what lay beyond the trees every time his upward motion paused slightly before making his descent once again.

When he had finally been granted the vision he had been seeking, the monk had lain back against Hachi's large and bulbous form, sighed dreamily, and said in a voice filled with content that it had all been worth it.

Ever since then, whenever the monk had had a problem, he had sought out Hachi to aid him. And Hachi, though always trying to get himself out of the monk's plans, found himself agreeing every time. The monk had saved him once, and had made a habit of repeating his good timing and generous nature for the raccoon-dog on many occasions.

They had become friends, no matter what would be said to the contrary.

But now, Hachi had finally come to realize what Miroku was asking of him, and he knew that their time had come to its end. Breathing out heavily, trying to prepare himself, Hachi asked one last time, "Are you sure, Miroku?"

"Stay out of trouble, Hachi," he replied. "And tell Sango…never to give up on love."

Nodding shakily, Hachi crouched down behind the monk. His breath hitched once before his eyes darkened to black. With an anguished roar, Hachi willed himself to transform.

The speed and force of the abrupt expanding of his form propelled Miroku high into the air. For a moment, as the howling winds of the void were pulled back, everything went still. Across from him, Hachi caught sight of the leader of the attack, his eyes searching futilely to find the monk behind the cloud of smoke and the limp forms of the creatures that had been caught only partially by the void and left as lifeless heaps on the ground.

'_Bastard,'_ his mind hissed as he felt the hot lines of his anguish spill from his eyes. _'You deserve your fate.'_

And then the winds returned. From high above, Miroku had unleashed the wind tunnel one last time. Away from the defense of his serpents, Oniba could do nothing but hiss and roar out his confusion and fury as he was caught by the inescapable pull of the void. Screaming, his body thrashing and twisting, surging with dark energy and potent poison as he struggled to transform before the void could claim him; Oniba met his fate within the cursed hand of the monk.

There was nothing to break Miroku's fall as he plummeted down from the air, but then, there would have been nothing to save him anyways. He had accepted his fate, and even before he impacted with the ground, he had succumbed to it.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Incredible." The word was whispered by one of his followers standing by him, and Ungai couldn't help but agree. "Why would he have done that, Ungai-sama?" the priest asked him. "Why would he have stood alone with all of us here? Why would one who spoke so strongly for the youkai cause fight to his death to destroy them?"

_Why, indeed._ Ungai stood silently, watching as the raccoon-dog that had accompanied the monk dragged himself to his side. The youkai collapsed against the broken body of the monk in obvious anguish, his short, stout frame shaking heavily. And then, lifting his head to the skies, the youkai released the most devastated and anguished sound Ungai had ever heard.

It was a howl of pain and suffering, of terrible loss and sorrow. It lifted into the sky, carrying on the winds to sweep across the land and tell all who could hear it of the sacrifice made on this day.

The cursed monk had fallen.

"What do we do now, Ungai-sama?" the priest asked.

But Ungai had no answer for him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You know, even I wasn't expecting that. When I said I was going to kill someone, I figured it would have been Kikyo or Kagura or another one of the lesser characters. I would never have thought that it would end up being Miroku that my devious mind would have settled on. But since I was writing a death for the sake of a fallen Druid in the book I'm reading, it seems fitting that it would be a monk that would take the fall as well.

Well, I guess I can't do much more damage in one night.

Later

Shadow


	33. Breaking the News

Breaking the News

Trying to keep his focus settled on the dead miko as she moved through her incantations against the restrained group of lesser youkai to keep the beckon of her summons in the fading light of the afternoon, Sesshomaru found the task to be quite difficult.

_She_ was laughing. The light, carefree chimes of her laughter spread easily throughout the confines of the barrier concealing their presence within the grove of trees bordering the open stretch of land that was chosen as the place where they would confront the dark hanyou and his creature.

The previous night had been spent in preparation. Tagwin had been sent to scout for a renegade tribe of hostile youkai which the dead miko could use as her lure. Sesshomaru had focused his attentions on the dead miko, watching as she drew out her sacred sutra's and gathered her necessary supplies, not trusting her an inch when it came to anything, let alone the living miko. And _she_, now laughing as though she hadn't a care in the world, had done everything in her power to avoid him.

Her reaction had been anticipated, and it was what he had believed he wanted. No longer was her voice ringing in his ears with her incessant questions or protests or inane chatter. No longer did she flash him with her hated, beautiful smiles. She did as she was told, nothing more nothing less. She had been subdued, fallen in line. And he…didn't know what to make of it.

She never did what he expected her to, never allowed herself to be ordered unless she had put up her token fight or at least her usual insistence to be called by name or to be asked instead of ordered. But it seemed as though she had just given up trying to get him to see her perspective, given up trying to assert her position.

She refused to meet his eye, refused to speak to him, to even be near him unless it was him that had initiated the contact. She had finally been put in her place…so why was it that it grated on his nerves more than her willful and stubborn displays?

He wanted her to know her place, to treat him as a Lady should the Lord, to follow his orders, abide by his commands without complaint…didn't he? Had he really gotten so used to her eccentricies, her loud protests and pouting complaints, her devious use of his inability to harm her to attempt to bend his will and alter his motives; that he couldn't accept that she would simply stop?

Narrowing his eyes slightly when he heard the miko burst out in another light bout of giggles in response to another of Tagwin's elaborate tales, Sesshomaru tried, once again, to focus on the movements of the dead miko. He would not allow her to try and play them for her own devices. She had agreed to help them too easily, and though her dead flesh did not allow him to read the signs of her deceit in her body's reactions, he could tell when someone was trying to use him. And the dead one was far too immersed in her own directives, her revenge and her own self-indulgences, that she would not waste any opportunity presented to her. He may not have known her plans, but he knew he must be cautious of them. She had more to gain from this than simply Naraku's demise, since it was no guarantee the cowardly vermin would even show himself. The dead one's motives were more likely focused on Inuyasha, or perhaps the living miko; neither of which were acceptable.

"…bald as a plucked chicken. Not a feather to be seen…"

Sesshomaru was sorely tempted to roll his eyes as an especially expressive part of Tagwin's story broke through his train of thought. It was the bird's own stupidity that had allowed him to fall into that vile vat of fetid waters which stripped him of every feather on his body. He couldn't fly, couldn't fight, couldn't even keep himself warm. He had been left huddled and shivering by the light of a fire, his beak chattering so hard he couldn't even force one of his charismatic smiles.

It had been lucky for him that Sesshomaru had been with him, or he might not have survived when the angry swarm of gnats he had stirred up which had swarmed him and knocked him from the skies in the first place, decided to turn their aggressions on a slumbering Oni to take their feast of its flesh…and it had had much flesh, much that had been rendered to bulging, deformed, bloodied masses of torn and poisoned skin and scales hanging from its massive form after the assault. The Oni had roared wildly, crashing through the tangled mass of the marsh's overgrowth, headed directly towards the downed bird as he was dragging himself out of the putrid waters.

It had been yet another time he had pulled the troublesome eagle away from his own demise. One of these days, though, the bird's luck would run out.

"…For three whole days!"

The miko burst into light peels of laughter again, and Sesshomaru silently cursed her for it. He found nothing funny about having to care for a crippled bird for three full days until he could get back on his feet, all the while surrounded by a sickening mass of fetid growth teeming with insects and serpents, lizards of all sizes, and complete with roaming groups of felines that would have been more than happy to bring the head of the son of Inu no Taisho home on a platter for trespassing on their lands. If, of course, they could defeat him…which they hadn't.

It was strange, but he couldn't quite recall a time he had heard this story that he was so annoyed by it. And he had heard it many, many times. Of course, in all of those times, the story was not accompanied by the light chimes of laughter coming from one irksome miko.

Why did he care anyways? Why was the sound of her laughter now, after a day of her silence and her muted acceptances, sound almost…nice? Why did the mere thought of the smile that was undoubtedly gracing her lips make him feel lighter? And why was he almost, perhaps, considering, possibly apologizing to her for forcing her laughter and smiles away for even a short time?

He never apologized. It just wasn't acceptable for a Lord to admit being in the wrong about anything. And he wasn't wrong in this. He wasn't.

He had simply been too lenient with her while she was in her most vulnerable time. She had taken his concerns for the child's wellbeing for her own. Now that the child had gained form, the threat to it was minimized to only threats upon the miko's life; and even that was something he could remedy should the need arise. Which it wouldn't. Not so long as she was under his protection. No creature would lay so much as a finger on her without promptly being relieved of its existence. She was his; no other's.

At least…she was for now. When the hanyou was retrieved, he would no longer have to burden himself with her. Her safety, while not exactly guaranteed, was, at least, passably, assured with the hanyou. Her hanyou. The one she had spent the past three years fighting alongside, the one for whom she had stood against every threat, including his as she had perceived it.

'_I should have killed the damndable half-breed when I had the chance.'_

Shocked at his sudden vindictiveness towards Inuyasha, Sesshomaru took a moment to place it. It was the situation, he decided. It must have been. He was simply aggravated at Inuyasha's weakness, irritated by his lack of control, angered that he had allowed himself to be played as a pawn to the wretch Naraku, and annoyed that he, once again, was being forced to haul the mutt out of his predicaments, acting like the father he never had, saving his skin when no other would or could, and not even being able to reprimand the boy because his outrageous stupidity wouldn't recognize a fitting punishment for his idiocy if it came up and bit him in the ass…literally…it had been tried, and apparently that didn't work either. The only thing the halfling seemed to have any response to was immediate threats. At least in that he knew the whelp was receiving something of his teachings…even if the idiot was too blind to see it.

Because there was absolutely no way it had _anything_ to do with that girl.

He nearly growled. He was lying to himself, and he knew that would only cause problems. Big problems. Almost as big as the ones that miko caused for him. Though, and he really did hope that, at least in this, he would be granted a small reprieve; he really didn't want to find out which would end up worse for him. At least if he kept telling himself that he had absolutely, positively, without a doubt; no interest whatsoever in the human girl that went beyond the fact that she was a leader for the battle about to be waged, then he wouldn't have to deal with the ramifications of admitting that she posed him other hassles as well.

Hassles such as, the way he found himself not quite hating the sound of her voice as much as he deemed necessary, especially when that voice was chimed lightly with her mirth. Or the fact that her radiant smiles which he had so despised, he was beginning to see as not nearly as despicable as they truly were. Or that her touch caused his breath to hitch and her scent made him feel warm in all the wrong places. And then there was the fact that she was the mother of his…

Restraining a sigh, he came to a conclusion. He had problems. Big ones. And every single one of them had _her_ right in the middle of them.

Unfortunately, he was about to discover that his problems were going to get worse. Much worse.

Carried upon the winds from across the land, a sound traveled through the hazy air in the dying light of the day to his ears. This time, he did sigh. It was going to be a long night. For a moment, he considered not saying anything, but that idea was quickly discarded. Any information that Naraku could use against the miko, he would. And news such as this was not something she would deal well with, especially in battle. She would have to be told, and, unfortunately, he was going to have to be the one to tell her.

"Tagwin." Interrupting the bird before he could begin another of his tales, Sesshomaru gestured for him to take up his watch.

Far a moment, the eagle seemed to hesitate, sending Sesshomaru a look that he was almost certain was one of challenge, daring him to do something else to the miko now that he had finally lightened her mood once more. But, unfortunately, there was no helping it. Before the bird could open his beak, Sesshomaru shook his head slightly to tell him now was not the time. Understanding dawning on the bird, Tagwin had given the miko an assuring pat on her hand before rising from his seat and moving to take watch over the dead miko.

Following his movements, still not bothering herself to look at Sesshomaru, Kagome spoke, her words clipped and angry. "What do you want?"

His hands clenching and his jaw setting to keep himself composed, Sesshomaru forced himself to take a few long breaths to clear away his anger. It occurred to him, and not for the first time, that this girl had the uncanny ability to get under his skin. It was one of her more irritating qualities, one which made him think, repeatedly, that he really would have been whole lot happier if his poison had just done its job when he had first met her and rid her tiring presence permanently from his life.

That, however, had not happened; and now he was stuck with her. "Miko," he finally forced himself to speak, annoyed at his staling almost as much as he was at her for aggravating him enough that he had to stall. "A mourning call sounds."

"Mourning?" she asked quietly, her eyes flying up to meet his. "Someone…died?"

Anxiety and apprehension swam through her eyes, darkening the soft blues. Her lip quivered slightly as she had asked her question, afraid for the answer, but needing it, as well. For a moment, he didn't know what to say, how to break the news to her. She was so easily swayed by her emotions, and he didn't know how she would react.

It would be best, he decided, to try and do it as softly as possible. "It speaks of a life lived in service," he told her slowly, "of a great sacrifice made for a greater good. The one who mourns gives homage to a fallen comrade, a friend. The curse ends here, is whispered on the breezes. Find peace, Miroku."

"Mi…roku?" she questioned weakly. "He's…he's…dead?"

It was as though she was asking him to tell her it wasn't so, asking him to say that he had been mistaken, to take it back. He couldn't. "I am sorry, Kagome."

He had expected tears, expected to break down, had even been prepared to console her should he have to. What he hadn't been expecting, was the miko suddenly surging to her feet and taking hold of his hand, pulling incessantly a though to drag him after her.

"What are you waiting for?" she yelled at him in near-panic. "We've got to go to him!"

"Miko." Sesshomaru stilled her frantic pulling by tightening his hand over her wrist and holding her firm. "There is nothing to be done. The monk has passed."

"No!" she screamed shrilly, her foot stamping down on the ground as she wheeled about to face him. "He's not gone! Not yet! There's still time to bring him back!" She pulled again against him, wrapping her free hand around his wrist to give her more leverage. "You can save him! I've seen you do it before!"

Shaking his head slightly, Sesshomaru brought his other hand up to capture both of her wrists and hold her steady. "Kagome," his voice was soft but firm. "Not everyone can be saved, and not everyone wants to be."

"No…" Her voice was tiny, a whimper filled with disbelief as she lifted her eyes to him, wide and pleading. Then she shook her head sharply and started her struggles anew. "No!" she hissed out, "You're wrong! He wouldn't do that! Not to Sango! He loves her, and she him! They deserve to be happy! It can't end like this! You can save him, bring him back!"

"To what end?" he asked her harshly as he pulled her forward to collide with his chest, forcing her still as his arm slipped around her back to trap her against him. "Even if I were to abandon our current course, what purpose would it serve to bring him back? He has made his choice. Would you rob him of the noble death he has given to our cause?"

"You cold, uncaring bastard!" she screeched at him, struggling futilely against his iron hold. "You'd let a good man die for you and your cause, but not lift a finger to help him in return! You don't care about any of us, do you? All you care about is your stupid war!" Finally finding the leverage to push herself back enough, Kagome craned her neck to look up at his face, her features set in a hard, cold glare of complete fury and distain. "Why don't you just kill me too," she hissed out at him. "If we all mean so little to you, what's the use of keeping me alive? You don't care about me! You don't care about my baby! You only want the support that my presence gives you from those still more loyal to your father than to you because you know you don't deserve their loyalty!"

Snarling, his eyes burning with crimson fires that had risen around him to fight off her incredible surging of energy and holy power, Sesshomaru did the only thing he could to force the bitch into the submission he needed from her lest he loose whatever restraints he had left to him.

His mouth crashed down onto hers. A brutal, bruising kiss that demanded submission.

She stiffened against him, her entire body going rigid with shock and trepidation. It wasn't a submission, but hell, it was as close as this bitch would ever get. At least her mouth was quiet. Pulling back from her, willing his eyes back to their more placid state, he locked her with a cold, level glare.

"Know that it is only for your grief that this Sesshomaru is willing to look past your accusations."

Staring at him unbelievingly, Kagome raised a shaky hand to touch her fingers to her lips. "You…kissed me," she whispered in confusion, her mind absolutely refusing to process what had just happened.

If ever there had been a time in his life where he would have felt the urge to lower himself by doing something as utterly ridiculous and undignified as…say…banging his head against a wall…now would be that time. Humans! Didn't they know anything? He hadn't meant to kiss her, not in the way she was taking it, only to shut her the hell up and gain her submission without actually having to resort to rutting the bitch.

Of course, since apparently it was his lot in life now, the miko's awed whisper combined with the fact that her body was still pressed flush against his own, the lingering taste of her on his lips and the soothing scent of her that was wrapping around his senses, together with his mental processing of what he could have done in stead of simply silencing her; resulted with yet another problem, one that he truly didn't want to acknowledge but which was, as to his nature, persistent at the mere thought of a new conquest.

With a low growl, Sesshomaru swiftly removed himself from the miko. She was, by far, the most aggravating wench he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. And he was stuck with her, though, apparently, not nearly stuck enough for some treacherous part of him that obviously wasn't taking no, never, not in a million years, for an answer.

And, since his day truly couldn't have gotten any worse, it was in that moment when he began to pick up on the approach of the dark hanyou and his minions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I read over this chapter at least 10 times trying to figure out if I liked it or not. I think I decided on, not really. But, since I'm too lazy to redo it, I'm posting it anyways. Well, I hope you guys can enjoy it anyways.

Cheers

Shadow


	34. Wind Rider

Wind Rider

Tagwin was smiling. Not one of his knowing smiles, or even one of his charismatic grins: he was smiling a goofy, silly, lopsided smile that was just screaming out 'I told you so!'

Oh, sure, he knew what Sesshomaru had been thinking when he kissed the girl. He had seen it done before; something meant as a warning that a bitch was about to be put in her place, forcefully if need be. But…his smile grew, causing his eyes to squint slightly as they too sparkled with his devious glee. He wanted to laugh, but he knew he couldn't.

Sesshomaru had it bad!

The grumpy old dog would have likely reasoned his actions out as a necessity, as something that had to be done to silence the bitch, as something done to assert his position, demand her submission to him. But he was such a pup when it came to women. The miko would never see it that way. Her tiny whisper of confusion, complete with a slight waver of her voice that spoke of something more, just proved it.

And Sesshomaru, no matter what reasons he gave for his actions, somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, down, knew it too. It was his right to take the bitch under his care…in every way. He didn't want to. He kept telling himself he wouldn't. Ever. But he was. Slowly but surely, his actions toward the miko were proving his desire to do so.

The dog was too controlling, liked everything to be just so, and got aggravated to the point of violence when things weren't done his way. It worked well for him. He was a Lord, after all, and always being in control of every situation and being able to silence immediately any party that would dare say otherwise kept up appearances well enough for him.

But when it came to the little miko, Tagwin knew better.

Sesshomaru had been out of sorts ever since he had woken up in the miko's arms. He was fighting with himself about it, had even managed to push the girl away from himself to give him the space that he thought he wanted. But he was agitated, his distance and silence provoked by his troubled thoughts and his inability to stay away from the girl.

And now this. Really, no matter what Sess would say, there was other ways to keep the miko quiet. But Sess hadn't exactly been thinking straight. It wasn't the girl's surging powers or her struggles or her shouts, not even her accusations about the loyalty of Sesshomaru's subjects that had thrown him so bad he couldn't control his instincts. It had been what the miko had said about herself and her child that had pushed him over the edge.

She had accused him of not caring, gone so far as to tell him to kill her, kill them both, just to prove her point. But he wouldn't; he couldn't. Such a thing went against every instinct in his being and every lesson he had ever been taught, not to mention his heart. Protect what was his. He would never abandon her, never bring her harm. After all, after everything he had done for the child, he wasn't seeing it so much as a sibling anymore, but as something much more. And his care went far beyond that of the child. It had long before the child had even been known to him.

It was her. The miko had the uncanny ability to throw Sess off. Her bold words and accusations, her courage and her fighting spirit, her power and her beauty; she had captured him long ago. It was a wonder she didn't notice it. Sess was always so controlled, so completely unmoved by anything. And yet, whenever she was around, he seemed to be struggling at keeping his mask in place, fighting with himself to maintain his stoic façade.

And by damn it was hilarious!

Ah well, he would have time to bug Sess about his dilemmas later. Right now, he had a fight to think about. The dark hanyou had finally revealed himself, or, more to the point, he had revealed his golem. Idiot. The concentration of miasma might have been able to throw Sesshomaru's nose a little, but the miko could easily detect the Jewel he carried if she wanted to. Though, her attention was focused more on the hanyou boy that had been corrupted. The devious bastard likely knew it too. But what the fool didn't realize was that there was nowhere he could hide from old Tagwin's eyes.

Well, since Sess was busy trying to control that little hanyou brother of his, Tagwin figured he should get a go at the dark one that had caused so many troubles for so many for so long. So, stretching out his wings, he lifted himself into the skies, leaving behind the fight between Sess and his little brother, knowing that the old dog had things covered, and that the little miko was perfectly safe in Sesshomaru's presence. She was even putting up one hell of a fight against the golem.

The dead miko was making an attempt, a sad attempt, but whatever. She had nothing over the little spitfire Kagome, and the fiery little vixen was just exploding with power at the moment. She hadn't been given the time to mourn her loss, that would come later after the battled had ended. But her struggling emotions, both for her fallen comrade and her beloved hanyou, were fueling her attacks, making them explode with radiant power. Yes, she was definitely something, and Tagwin could easily see what it was about this girl that had caught Sesshomaru's eye.

Allowing himself a low chuckle now that he was too far away from Sesshomaru for him to do anything about it, Tagwin shook his head slightly before concentrating on what lay ahead. The dark one had seen him coming, had even gone so far as to smile one of his dark, wicked smiles at him before giving a sharp gesture to the woman standing at his side.

Immediately, the woman responded, lifting a hand to her hair ties and pulling out a single feather which she transformed into one large enough to support her weight. Then, willing the winds around her, she lifted into the skies to confront Tagwin.

"Why, hiya 'dere, pretty lady," Tagwin greeted the witch as she neared. Pulling his wings back against the wind currents, he stopped his forward motion to confront her. "It always a treat to be meetin' ano'der Wind Rider."

"Idiot, bird," Kagura responded with a scowl as she lifted her fan and spread it before her. "I do not ride the winds. I command them."

Her first attack was a shocker. It hit Tagwin with the full crushing force of the winds that had bent to the witch's will. Righting his wings in the turbulent air, he laughed gleefully as he pushed himself to a still current brushing by on the breezes.

"Oh, dis gonna be fun!" he chimed merrily as he circled his way around the witch. "Now, I'sa don'ta likes to hurt da ladies, but, miss, you'sa askin' for it."

Spreading his wings to their full glory, Tagwin allowed the sharp glint of the golden edges of his feathers reflect for a moment in the dying daylight. He was a fair bird, and he knew this witch. Sess had used her help many times before when it came to the dark hanyou, so there was no use in killing her right away. Though, that wasn't to say he couldn't have a little bit of fun with her for now.

Smirking at the way the witch's eyes narrowed on him, Tagwin finally unleashed his attack. Pulling his wings forward in a strong thrust, he let loose a small arsenal of feathers. Once free from his wings, the golden glint of the edges began to intensify, taking over the place of the fire-red. With every breeze, every air current his feathers passed through, they grew longer, deadlier, their edges shifting to take on razor sharpness, and their centers glowing with hidden power.

Kagura reacted immediately. She drew her fan back and sliced it forward through the winds. "Dance of the Dragon!"

Her twisting tornados of maddened destruction burst forth through the air. Their heavy updrafts caught the flying projectiles sent hurtling towards her, throwing them into the dance of her winds. The sharp blades collided harshly with one another as they tumbled through the vortex, exploding fiercely on contact in a showering spray of golden light.

"Oh, you'sa good, miss witch," Tagwin commented as he twisted himself through the spinning air, his wings maneuvering him easily even in the chaos as he twisted and rolled on the passing winds. "But, hows about dis?"

His eyes flashed, ruby red taking over the sparkling gold. And then he was gone. No trace remaining of him, even as the winds whispered in Kagura's ears.

Kagura swept her eyes over the skies, confused and angered that she had lost her target even in her skies. But then, so suddenly she could have done nothing to stop him, the winds told her where the bird had gone. He was right behind her, picking her up and lifting her from her feather. She struggled against his hold, trying in vain to bring her fan up to cut the blasted bird's wings off.

"Now, now, miss witch," Tagwin chided with a low chuckle. "None o' dat. Don'ta wan' you fallin' all the ways down."

"Get your hands off me you filthy bird!" Kagura hissed angrily.

"Nah," the eagle replied with a slight shaking of his head. "You'sa gonna' tell me whats your'sa master is plannin'."

Lifting them higher, Tagwin left the ground behind. In the clouds nothing would stand in his way, nothing could see him unless he wanted to be seen. He looked down at the witch clutched tightly against him. Her struggles had ceased, but her murderous glare told him plenty how much she appreciated this position.

"Speak up, miss witch," he coxed her as he spun lightly on the winds. "I'sa don't got all day."

"You're an idiot," Kagura finally spit out at him. "You're wasting your time with me while that bastard turns his attention on the miko."

"You'sa migh' have'ta be a li'll more specific. Which miko?"

"Think about you big oaf!" The wind witch hissed. "Sesshomaru is busy with that idiot hanyou and the living miko is fighting against the golem. What is the dead one doing? What do you thing she wants more than Naraku's death?"

"Aw, shit."

"Now you're getting it," she bit out as she started pushing against his chest. "Now let me down!"

"I'sa don'ta t'ink so," Tagwin intoned, tightening his hold on the witch. "You'sa commin' wit' me."

"What?!" Kagura screeched.

But it was too late. Tagwin had already tucked his wings and maneuvered them into a dive. They plummeted from the heights with breath-taking speed. Even the wind sorceress had never felt this kind of absolute control in the skies. The winds obeyed her, but he seemed as though he knew them better than she.

When the battle from below finally came into range, Tagwin took a quick scan of the area to affirm what the witch had said. Sure enough, the dark hanyou had moved closer to the fray, watching from just beyond the clearing, though his attention not trained on Sesshomaru who had already relieved the corrupted hanyou of every shard except for the one in the most precarious position. The young miko, having already finished off Naraku's golem, was busy clearing her way through hoards of serpentine beasts in order to keep them away from Sesshomaru. But while her attention was diverted, the dead miko was taking her time to line up her shot.

"I'sa sorry 'bout dis, miss witch," Tagwin told her without breaking from his dive.

He didn't wait for her response, before dropping her directly over the dark hanyou. Kagura screamed, calling out to the winds to break her fall. They came to her call, but not fast enough. She collided hard with the unsuspecting Naraku, knocking them both to the ground.

Tagwin though, didn't take any more notice of the wind witch. His sights were focused on the dead miko. But, as he watched her pull back on the draw of her bow, he realized that he wasn't going to make it in time.

"Sess!" he called out, breaking him away from his fight.

Sesshomaru turned just as the dead miko released her arrow at Kagome. Using every ounce of speed he had, he moved to her, pulling her out of the way of the shot just before it would have taken her down. His feet dragged in the ground hard as he brought them to a jerking stop, and the miko slammed against his chest and released a short cry of start and pain.

"Kagome," he called her name, asking without words if she was alright.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly as she lifted her beautiful blue eyes to him. "What…"

But her question was cut off with a shrill, piercing scream of horror.

Turning towards the sound, Kagome caught sight of Kagura. She was kneeling on the ground at Naraku's feet on the other side of the field, clutching her hands to her chest and screaming in sheer agony. And above her, his face twisted in a mask of fury and distain, Naraku was holding her heart in his hand, steadily squeezing the life out of it.

But there was nothing that could be done for the witch. Only a second after Kagome had realized what was happening to her, Sesshomaru had shifted, shoving her firmly behind the cover of his back as he was once again faced off with Inuyasha's maddened claws. She could do nothing but watch on in horror as Sesshomaru finally found the opening he was looking for in the maddened hanyou's attack, and thrust his claws deeply through his chest.

From as close as she was, Kagome could hear the crack of bone as Inuyasha's ribs were shattered under the blow. The hanyou roared his fury, but still did not stop in his driven attacks. He lashed out at Sesshomaru, his claws tearing relentlessly against him. But Sesshomaru focused himself on his task, blocking out the pain of having his skin shredded by the hanyou's maddened and bloodied claws.

Finally, he reached his objective. He felt it immediately when he came in contact with it, the dark, pulsing, seductive power of the Shikon. But it was no match for his will. With a determined rip, he relieved Inuyasha of the last shard corrupting him. The hanyou stiffened, his yes wide in shock, pain, and…gratitude. And then he slumped over, the damage done to his body by the creature too much for him to bear now that the Shikon was no longer feeding his strength.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was at his side instantly, pulling the hanyou boy's head into her lap and cradling it as she finally broke down to release her tears.

Sesshomaru turned away from the scene, not wanting to see it. Instead, he turned towards where Naraku had last been. But the vile wretch had taken his leave, but not before stealing the last beat of the wind witch's heart.

"Hey, Sess?" Tagwin brought his attention to him. Turning, Sesshomaru found that the bird was holding the dead miko by her hair. With a hard yank against the corpse, Tagwin asked, "What'a you t'ink we'sa should do wit' her?"

"Take her heart." It was Kagome that had spoken. She had pulled herself to her feet, her limbs still shaking and her face streamed with tears. She locked her eyes onto Kikyo's, the beauteous blue stripped behind the dark realization of betrayal. "You never wanted help get Inuyasha back," she said quietly, more tears falling from her eyes. "You don't care about him; don't care about anything but revenge. You would have killed me, killed my baby, just so you could steal my soul, my power. And once you took your revenge, you would have tried again to take Inuyasha with you to hell."

Stepping forward again, closer to Sesshomaru, Kagome lifted a tentative hand brushing it along the back of his in a silent request for him to hand the shard he held over to her. He looked at her curiously, not understanding what she was planning, but he gave the shard nevertheless. They belonged to her, after all.

Kagome smiled weakly as she watched the shard turn to a pure and gentle pink in her hand, but her smile was ripped away, replaced with a hard, cold glare as she looked back to the dead miko. "You do not deserve the life you have been given. Even knowing how Inuyasha feels about you, I will not allow you to continue threatening him, or me, or my child. You have warranted your own death by your selfish actions on this day, Kikyo. But, at least, your passing will give another the chance to live as they should."

"What kind of miko are you?" Kikyo hissed in fury as she struggled futilely against the youkai holding her. Being so near to Kagome drained any spiritual powers that were left in her control, and she couldn't even think to use them against these youkai anyways. "You would take the life of another? You would condemn someone; turn your back on the mercy of our ways? You treacherous bitch! You don't deserve the powers you have been given! It is mine! You were never meant to hold my soul or my power!"

"What power I possess is my own," Kagome replied flatly before turning away from Kikyo. "Take her heart," she told Sesshomaru quietly. "Though made of clay, the Shikon can heal all wounds. And there is someone who deserves more than she a chance to see a life without pain and fear of persecution."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lol that was the laziest battle scene ever! I didn't really want to write it, so, I…err…well, sorta skipped over most of it :) That's ok though, I was just wanting to get through this chapter so I could finish writing the next one. It's almost done, so it will likely be up by tonight.

Later all.

Shadow


	35. Of Friends and Brothers

Of Friends and Brothers

She knew it had come, that her time was finally at its end, that the bastard hanyou had finally reached the end of his patience and use for her. The pain had been horrendous, a constricting agony from within with no way to fight against it and no way to stop it. He had left her there, left her to her fate; and she had known that her fight was over, that she would never know her freedom, never truly understand the dance of the winds as they drifted so carelessly in their free reign over the skies.

She had closed her eyes, thinking that, at the very least; she would know freedom in death, that she would be returned to the winds that had made her. She had no heart, couldn't feel sorrow, couldn't mourn for her loss, couldn't feel apprehension or fear for what awaited her. But, for a moment, before the world was taken away from her vision, she caught sight of the first star of the night, and she wished she had it in her to believe in a dream.

But dreams are made of hope, and hope is of the heart. Naraku was a vile, despicable beast, but his most dreadful sins had been those he made against his own 'children'. Kagura had no heart, so she could never have hoped. Kanna had no soul, so she could never have a thought of her own. And the boy, the one not made by Naraku, but whose heart had been broken, darkened, stolen by the wretch's vile schemes, he had nothing left to him, no real life without the Shikon, no way to find his purpose, no chance to fight against Naraku's dark will. There had been others, there would be more; but all were guaranteed to suffer, to be made nothing but pawns to Naraku's terrible will.

If only she could have lived long enough to see to his death.

A new pain tore through her body, a tearing apart of her flesh. She had thought it was the beginning of the end. She embraced the pain, the last vestiges of feeling she would be granted before she was taken. But it was the gentle touch, the soft hands soothing over the sharp sting of pain, that made Kagura open her eyes.

It was the priestess. The living miko was kneeling over her, her hands moving in soft, gentle motions as she settled something within her chest. For a moment, her eyes locked onto Kagura's, and the witch could see such deep sorrow, such horrible pain. But then she smiled, a soft, gentle smile filled with hope and promise.

"A new heart, Kagura," she told her quietly, her voice a soothing whisper in the night. "Use it well."

And then she had felt it, a pulse from within, a sudden surge of life that had her gasping in wonder. It beat again, just inside her chest, filling her with warmth she had never known. Her breath hitched, her hand coming up to rest against her chest, feeling the rhythm within her growing to a steady beat.

She…felt. It was a heart, her heart, beating within her, and it made her feel. She didn't know what, couldn't name any of it, but it was there, and it was so powerful. Without her knowing, her eyes filled with moisture, tears a clear as the moisture gathered on the winds, floating through the clouds, dripped down from her eyes.

"I…" But she didn't know what. She didn't know what to say or how to feel…but she knew she could feel, and she knew it had been because of the priestess, because of her kindness and her pure heart that wouldn't allow another to suffer. And more, it was because she had given her a piece of her purity contained within the light of the Shikon.

Naraku would never control her again.

"We have to go now," the miko was speaking to her. "Would you come with us for a time, Kagura? I think we all need time to heal."

"Miko." Sesshomaru's sharp order to the girl lifted her attention to where he stood by her.

But she only smiled at him, understanding his concerns. "A heart that has never known freedom, has never known kindness, can not forget when it has first seen the light." Turning her attention back to Kagura, Kagome smiled again. "If you want to go, you can. But I would like it if you might try to be my friend."

"A…friend?" The girl was simply too much. Kagura had never known anything but servitude, how was she to even know what a friend was. But, she did know one thing. She owed her life to this miko, and so much more. She had given her freedom, had given her a life worth living. No request would be too much. But the miko hadn't even bothered to try and make her do anything, not even to atone for the acts she had committed. She didn't know if she could be this 'friend' the miko spoke of, but she did know that she owed too much to her to ever think to bring her harm.

Pulling herself up to a sitting position, Kagura took a moment to wipe the moisture from her cheeks. Mesmerized by the soft glow on her fingers as the moisture reflected in the moonlight, she felt something again, a soft flutter in the heart that now beat within her chest. She looked back to the miko, her eyes soft and filled with wonder.

"I am forever in your debt, miko Kagome. If it is your desire I go with you, I will not decline such generosity. Until a time when you ask it of me, my service is yours."

"Service?" Kagome giggled lightly and shook her head. "I don't want your service, Kagura," she told her as she offered her hand to help Kagura to her feet. "I think you've had enough service to last many lifetimes. Just say that you're not going to kill me so Sesshomaru will put his hackles down."

It was strange, but before she had a heart, Kagura would have thought that had she, hearing the miko speak with such softness in her voice when she spoke of Sesshomaru would have made a real heart hurt. But it didn't. It actually felt something different, something lighter. Happy, she thought, maybe, or something like it. For her, for this girl.

Turning to Sesshomaru, Kagura allowed herself to look over him. He was, most assuredly, handsome, beautiful even with his flowing silver hair that seemed to be the moonlight itself as if fell upon him, his pale skin marked so perfectly with the heavy bands of crimson that cut across his cheeks like a blade of blood through snow, his strong features and the piercing gold of his eyes, the way they forced you to hold his eyes, the prey looking into the eyes a hunter, afraid to look away. But it had been his power that had called to her, that would whisper across her mind that he could be the one to end her wretched service.

And she had it now, freedom and so much more. "I believe," she started slowly, her decision forming even as she spoke, but her resolve to it growing even more quickly, "that you are planning on fighting a war, Lord Sesshomaru." Her lips lifted, the beginnings of a smile. "It would be in my best interest to stick around. Maybe I'll get a chance at Naraku after all. Your Lady," her tiny smile cracked, breaking across her face. She tried to shake it away, but it didn't work, so, she figured just to go with it. It wasn't like she knew what to do with emotions anyways. "She'll be alright if she sticks with me."

Sesshomaru regarded the witch for a moment, judging the truth of her words. But she had never truly been an enemy, more of the occasional hindrance to his pursuit of Naraku, though more often an informant as to his plans. Her knowledge of Naraku could serve him still. 'The enemy of my enemy,' and the miko had asked her to be her friend. It seemed to him that she was well on her way. Kagome had that ability; to make everyone around her simply love her.

His breath caught suddenly and he turned away from the witch. "Do what you will," he informed her as he moved away.

- - - - - - - - - - -

They had found shelter beneath a cropping of rock that had born life of a great tree, its roots long ago having found their way to the ground, sprawling out around the stone. A fire had been lit for Kagome to boil the water she needed to make her meal and to tend to her wounded hanyou.

Sesshomaru hadn't gone with the females into the shelter. He had stayed in the shadows of the trees, giving himself some space, some time to breathe. But his eyes stayed trained on the light within the shelter, keeping an eye on the witch, not wanting to risk anything when it came to Kagome.

The witch seemed to be keeping the miko company well enough, though. It was likely good for her, to have some sort of distraction from her thoughts. She was heavy, her eyes had betrayed her, the soft blue darkened so deeply with her pain that they seemed as black as the night sky. But she was holding herself together. Her thoughts, while dark and filled with pain and sorrow, could not hold her. Her emotions weren't controlling her. She kept on going because she knew she had to, because she knew she was needed still.

"Quite a sight, isn't it Sess?" Sesshomaru didn't answer the bird, didn't even make any move to acknowledge him as he moved forward to stand with him. "Such heart, dat one has," he commented softly as he too watched the miko giving her gentle care to the hanyou, wrapping his wounds, cleaning him of the blood that had been spilled because of what he had endured.

"Her heart is wasted on that fool."

"You don't say," Tagwin said slowly as he turned towards Sesshomaru. He cocked an eyebrow slightly, a wry grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "And…you'sa t'ink dat she be better off wit' you?"

"Do not speak to me of such foolishness."

"Whate'er you say, Sess," the bird told him lightly as he brushed off Sesshomaru's chilly rebuke. "But Tagwin knows what'a you be tryin' to hide from her. I'sa can see how much you'sa wantin' to tells her."

"You know nothing."

"Is dat so?"

Tagwin laughed. Sesshomaru was just too easy to push. Now, if he were to guess, he would have put his money on loosing…oh…three pints of blood after Sess took his frustrations out with his claws. Well, it wasn't like he hadn't done it before, but then, it was likely the least he deserved for some of the times he had managed to pull Sess into one of his games. There were more than a few that would have ended up with him dead weren't if for Sess always yanking him out of trouble.

It was the least he could do to inform Sess when he was being a fool, even if it cost him a little scratch here and there. Poisonous scratches. He shivered slightly. That poison of his had a lasting effect, and it wasn't pleasant. Even after having gotten immune to the blasted substance, it still stung like a bitch as it worked its way out of a bird. He could only imagine what that poor miko had gone through to be pumped full of the stuff. Musta hurt like hell, he'd of bet.

"I'sa knows," Tagwin finally found himself some words amidst his thoughts, "dat de li'll miss is'a holdin' more o' you t'an simply your blood. Don'ta you t'ink, Sess, dat she gonna find out what you'sa did for her pup? Don'ta you t'ink the li'll one will wanna know it'sa daddy?"

"The pup will learn its place. There is no need for the miko to know anything of what has transpired."

"You'sa needs to stop lyin' to youself, Sess. You'sa daddy taught you better dan dat."

A low growl began building in Sesshomaru chest, breaking through his lips in a vicious snarl as he spun towards Tagwin. "And you would know, Tagwin," he bit out harshly as he took a step towards him. "You were there for every lesson, for every journey, for every moment. You latched yourself onto my father because yours abandoned you."

His eyes wide with shock, Tagwin stumbled back a step from Sesshomaru before her caught himself. He breathed in a harsh breath, but forced it out again in a long hiss. "Does'a it make you feel good, Sess," he spit out at him, "hittin' low like dat? 'Cause you can say it again if'a it makin' you feel better 'bout yourself." His fists clenched at his side, and Tagwin turned stiffly away. Taking a few steps to give him room, he spread his wings to push him from the ground. But he paused. Slowly, his head turned over his shoulder to look back at Sesshomaru. His eyes were dark, the shining gold dulled behind a layer of pain. "I'sa know dat de General wasn't my daddy…" He paused, his lips pursing slightly to hold them from shaking as he turned his eyes to the ground. "But at least I'sa had da heart to love him still."

Bringing his wings down in a strong thrust, Tagwin lifted himself from the ground, pushing through the light canopy of leaves overhead.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

In the shelter of the cave, Kagome stiffened suddenly. Her hands went still, the gauze bandage she had been wrapping around Inuyasha's hand slipping limply from her fingers.

Such pain, her heart told her as she was washed over by the strong pulse of energy. Looking out from their shelter to the trees, she focusing her senses. She could feel the dark waves of anger flowing from Sesshomaru as well as the slow fading of Tagwin's; but it was the pain that was the clearest, like a soft sob rippling through the dark sea of remorse, spreading across her senses in a wave of sorrow.

Scrambling to her feet, Kagome sent a pleading look at Kagura. "Would you finish this up for me?" she asked with a slight gesture towards Inuyasha.

Kagura took a glimpse at the mentioned hanyou, her lips twisting in a slight grimace. "Alright," she told her slowly. "I guess I could give it a shot, but don't blame me if he wakes up and starts trying to kill things."

Nodding absently, her focus still directed outside, Kagome thanked Kagura quickly and turned to leave.

Left behind, Kagura looked over to Inuyasha slowly. "Well," she spoke aloud to the unconscious hanyou. "This is awkward." She moved over to him hesitantly, watching carefully for any sign of movement. There was none aside from the steady rise and fall of his chest…his very exposed chest that was only wrapped in a layer of the miko's bandages. She shook her head sharply. "Not going to happen, hanyou," she told him, turning away and moving back to her seat.

The miko was just going to have to finish with the hanyou's wounds herself. Besides, he was resilient enough. He could probably heal himself of these meager wounds in a day, two at the most. That had always been how long it would take him after tearing into another of Naraku's plans. The hanyou was good for that. A sort of irony in it: hanyou against hanyou, one good one bad.

Stopping herself sharply, Kagura wondered when it was she had started thinking of Inuyasha as 'the good guy', because it sure as hell wasn't Naraku that had been given that distinction. That filthy bastard was going to rot in hell for all of eternity…as soon as someone finally managed to get him there and keep him there.

But Inuyasha on the other hand…Shaking her head again, Kagura decided she needed to just stop thinking. Sleep was good, right? And in sleep she would finally have the chance to dream.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome's timid voice broke through the stilled air that hung heavy with the dark waves of his aura. He wasn't looking at her, his back turned and refusing to face her. So she took a moment to look around. She was standing in a section of forest, but all around her the trees had been slashed ruthlessly, some torn completely through, and some merely scared forever with deep gouges running their lengths.

Looking back to Sesshomaru, seeing his stiff posture and his clenched fists; and Kagome had a pretty good idea of what had happened. "Where did Tagwin go?" she asked him softly.

"The bird is of no consequence," he bit out, his eyes flashing dangerously in sharp glints of piercing amber as he turned to her. "We are better off without him."

"I see," she answered slowly

He could see the way she was looking at him, see the softness of her gaze, her compassion. And he hated it. His lip lifted in a brief snarl before he turned away from her. "Leave me, miko," he ordered coldly. "Go back to your hanyou. I have no care for your company."

Her eyes narrowing in resentment at the dismissal, Kagome bit her lip to prevent herself from saying anything that would worsen the situation. But, with a deep breath, she managed to dispel her own hurt feelings and focused again on Sesshomaru's. She took a tentative step towards him, but still he didn't turn to her.

She sighed. "You know," she began quietly as her hands reached out to take hold of the long, flowing silver of his hair. He stiffened when he felt the contact, but Kagome continued to run her fingers through it expertly, gently twisting the silken strands together into the beginnings of a braid.

"My brother and I had this terrible fight once," she told him as her hands continued working in his hair. "We didn't talk to each other for months. My mom tried everything to get us back to how we had been, but nothing worked." She laughed lightly. "I guess we are both just too stubborn.

"Anyways, one morning, when I was getting ready for school, I realized that I had forgotten my homework. So, breakfast in hand, I dashed back upstairs to get it from my room, but in my rush I didn't notice Souta coming down the stairs. We collided hard, both taking the long tumble down the stairs, only to land in a tangled heap at the bottom. When I finally managed to get a good look at him, I found that my morning toast, jam and all, was spread all over his face. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"He was not pleased, to say the least. So, to get back at me, he smeared his hand through the goopy mess on his face, and proceeded to spread it across mine. I was shocked out of my laughter to stare at him in complete disbelief, but, seeing the look on his face, the smug grin on his lips and the laughter in his eyes, I couldn't help but laugh again. He joined me, and we both laughed until our voices were hoarse. After that, we just went right back to being brother and sister. It was like the months of not talking and of giving each other evil looks had never happened.

"It's funny. Now, whenever I think about it, I remember so clearly how we made up; but I can't for the life of me remember what we had fought about."

Finishing her braid, she moved around to Sesshomaru's side, handing him the untied end. "I'll leave you with this. Do whatever you want, but," she stopped to give him a wink, "I didn't do all the work of braiding it for nothing." She turned and started walking back to the shelter of the cave, but telling him as she went, "The American Indians used to tie their hair with eagle feathers. They used it as a symbol of power as well as their connection with nature. Sometimes, it is said, that the Indians would call the animals they were so connected to, their brothers."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Standing starkly on the edge of a cliff face, high above the forest land below where the camp was, Tagwin faced the winds as they blew across the land. He wanted them to bring him solace, to lift his spirits as they always had. But this time he had been stung deep.

He didn't even notice when Sesshomaru approached from behind him. A predator always, Sesshomaru moved with the grace and stealth of the hunter. He was right behind the bird, and still he hadn't turned to him. Suppressing a sigh, Sesshomaru reached out to Tagwin and plucked one of his brilliant feathers from his folded wings.

The bird squawked in pain and surprise, spinning fast to face Sesshomaru. "What?" he snapped heatedly, his hands lifting up in defense as his stance widened against the Inu. "You'sa done insultin' me and'a nows you'sa wanna fight?"

Sesshomaru spared the eagle an impassive glance before bringing his focus onto the feather in his hand. "The miko braided my hair," he explained as he used his claws to carefully split the quill of the feather. "She would be quite displeased if I were to return and she found her work ruined." Making quick work of wrapping the newly cut edges of the quill around the end of his braid to catch the strands, he secured them in place by threading the ends together up the hollow shaft of the feather. With a slight sigh, a relieve of his tensions and aggravations and preparing for what was to come, he dropped the braid to fall down his back and moved to stand beside Tagwin on the bluff.

Tagwin eyed the Inu carefully, trying to decide what he was all about. But Sesshomaru didn't say anything more, didn't turn his eyes away from the spread of land before him. Blinking a few times to clear away his confusion, Tagwin loosened his stance and moved to resume his place on the edge of the cliff. For a time, all was silent, both youkai looking over the roll of the land in the distance and its beautiful gleam under the light of the moon and stars. But, as it simply couldn't be helped, Tagwin kept finding his eyes drifting back to the feather tying Sesshomaru's hair. His lips quirked, despite his efforts to keep his smile from forming.

Finally, Tagwin gave up. He simply had to say something. "It'a looks good on you," he said, his voice cracking slightly with a low chuckle.

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's only reply.

"The colors really are good toge'der," the eagle continued, "You know, silver an' gold."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, and Tagwin sighed, a sound completely betrayed by the bright smile on his lips. "Such'a shame," he said with a slight shake of his head. "Wit' you warin' my colous an' all, I'sa gonna haf'ta be telling all de ladies dat…"

"Tagwin." Sesshomaru cut him off. The bird had had his fun.

Wisely shutting his beak, Tagwin turned his gaze back to the scenery, though his smile never seemed to fade. "Hey, Sess?" he asked suddenly.

"Hn?"

"When'a I'sa grow up, ya t'ink I'sa can be as pretty as you?"

Before Tagwin could react, Sesshomaru had shifted. The bird gulped slightly, his hand raising up to his throat and feeling the thin line of blood that had been drawn under Sesshomaru's claws. He laughed nervously before resuming his silence.

But…"Hey, Sess?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks."

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to look at the bird. He nodded slightly to him before turning his gaze back over the landscape.

"Hey, Sess?" Tagwin wasn't quite finished yet. Sesshomaru didn't reply, but the slight release of air as he sighed showed he was listening. The bird smiled brightly, his golden eyes lighting with mischief. "Are'a you gonna kiss me now, or does I have'ta wait till our second date?"

Laughing richly, Tagwin pushed himself from the ground, dropping over the cliff before Sesshomaru could turn on him. His laughter continued pouring out of him as he tucked his wings and rolled on the winds in a playful dance. Sesshomaru made no move to go after him; he had expected the jibe and knew he had deserved some retribution from the eagle…though he probably could have gone without the implications against his sexual preference.

Still, seeing Tagwin gliding and turning on the soft breezes of the night, his golden feathers glinting sharply under the light of the moon as he rolled and played, and his joyous laughter lifting on the winds; made it worth it. Tagwin was made to ride the winds, and not only because of his wings. It was his freedom in the skies, a freedom that matched the free spirit he held within him.

Turning away from the cliff, Sesshomaru began to make his way back down to where the miko and hanyou were resting in the cave below. But as he went, Tagwin's laughter once again reached his ears. He shook his head slightly, but on his lips, a small smile began to form.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm such an idiot. I accidentally skipped this chapter when I was posting. Opps ;P

Sorry

Shadow


	36. A reason to Stay

A Reason to Stay

"I'm going to get some more water. Could you watch over him for me?"

Kagura nodded slightly to the young miko, watching as the girl made her way out of their shelter into the bright light of the morning. Kagura had slept her first real sleep the previous night, and she found that she rather liked being able to dream…though, she wasn't exactly sure why her new heart decided to give her dreams of the nature they had been. She might have attributed it to something she ate, something that hadn't agreed with her stomach, if, of course, she had eaten anything, which she hadn't.

Scowling slightly, she allowed her sight to drift over to the hanyou. He was still unconscious, though his wounds had healed substantially since the night before. The miko had been changing his bandages, and she seemed to be pleased with the hanyou's healing. She had even smiled slightly as she worked; a soft, warm smile that was still betrayed by the darkness of her eyes and the dark circles surrounding them.

The miko was troubled, and it…worried the witch. She wasn't sure why she would worry for the girl when there was no physical damage to her. Hell, she didn't even know if she really was worried, this sort of thing was still new to her. But she did know that she didn't like seeing the young miko so heavy, seeing the way her movements, while still gentle and cautious as she worked on her beloved hanyou, were slow, almost hesitant as she forced her heavy hands. She had even cried silently a few times, though each time Kagura had made a point of saying something to distract the girl, and every time she would hastily wipe away her tears, turn to Kagura and offer her a bright, but forced, smile and answer her in a light voice of equally false cheer.

She couldn't be sure, but Kagura had a suspicion of what had caused the miko's distress. She had seen the corpse of the dead priestess before they had left the battle grounds, and, though it hadn't been said aloud, she was fairly certain where her new heart had come from. But the heart that beat in her chest now was her own. It had been cleaned of its taint, given new life and new light by the gentle spirit of the priestess Kagome. And Kagura did not intend to have that light, that soothing warmth, that beauty that had been a blessing in the beginnings of her new life be tainted again.

Her heart told her that she wanted to help to young priestess, and to do that, she would have to take responsibility for the fall of the dead one in the eyes of the hanyou that had loved her. It was fear of his wrath and his resentment that the miko shed her tears, Kagura was almost certain of it. It pained the girl to think that Inuyasha would hate her for what she had done, even though she had done it to protect herself as well as him.

"Idiot hanyou," Kagura murmured as she pulled herself to her feet and began making her way over to him.

She stopped when she reached him, looking down on his unconscious form silently. Then, with an exacerbated sigh of frustration, she stepped over him, lowering herself so that her legs were trapping the hanyou's arms at his sides. Wrapping one hand in a restraining position around his throat, she lifted her other to his pointed dog ears. When her fingers fist came in contact with the furry appendage, it twitched slightly. She blinked in surprise, not able to understand why she suddenly felt the urge to…giggle? She didn't giggle, did she? Shaking her head, she took a firm hold of the furry little ear.

It was soft, she realized absently as the downy fur was pressed between her fingers. She gave it a gentle tug, only to have the little ear twitch again in her fingers. She felt it again, the strange and unsettling feeling that was so light that it made her want to giggle. Pulling herself together, not willing to let her new emotions make her into a complete fool, Kagura pinched down hard on Inuyasha's ear, digging her long fingernails into the tender flesh until she was drawing blood.

The hanyou jerked violently in response, releasing a strangled yelp followed by a light whimper. Not liking the way she was compelled to smile at the sound, Kagura gave a hard tug against the hanyou's ear.

"Wake up, hanyou!" she snapped at him in a low hiss of displeasure.

His body jerking again, Kagura held him firm when she realized his movements were bordering on consciousness. Then, suddenly his eyes flew open, the deep amber slightly clouded and distant as he tried to focus. When he finally did, his chest started rattling in a low, angry growl.

"Kagura," he bit out lowly as he jerked his arms to try and free them from where she had him pinned.

"Well you're not dreaming, hanyou," she returned heatedly as she tightened her grip around his throat.

"Dreaming?" the hanyou growled. "Fuck no! This is a goddamned nightmare!" He shifted again, trying to gain leverage against her hold. "Get off of me you fucking bitch!" he snarled as he lifted his upper lip to give Kagura a complete view of his sharp, glinting fangs.

"I don't think so," Kagura replied darkly, tightening her grip around his throat to a nearly suffocating level as she leaned into him, bringing her face so close to his their noses were almost touching. "I've got something to say. So shut your foul mouth you dirty hanyou and listen to me." Narrowing her eyes sharply as his chest rattled again with an angry growl, Kagura pulled against his ear again, smirking in triumph as his growl was cut off abruptly with as slight whine.

"That's better, puppy," she cooed. "Now listen up. You have been under the control of the dark Shikon for over a week. In that time, Naraku was using you in your mindless state against your friends. The miko, Kagome, with the help of Sesshomaru and his annoying bird, managed to retrieve you. And here you are, you ungrateful mutt. So you are not, and I repeat NOT to fly off and say anything that will distress the miko. Her emotions are far too fragile, and the child she carries will not benefit from it."

"The WHAT??!!" He had been doing fine until the damn witch had said something about Kagome. He could only come to one conclusion. The witch had lost her fucking mind! There was no fucking way in hell Kagome, HIS Kagome was pregnant!

Finding new strength in his still injured limbs, Inuyasha managed to push himself up from the ground, rolling over forcefully and trapping the wind witch beneath him. "I don't know what your deal is, witch," he spit out disdainfully. "But I don't listen to any shit being spouted by Naraku's filthy incarnates."

Not bothering to struggle, knowing the hanyou's claws were resting too dangerously against her skin, Kagura glared at him murderously. "You can see for yourself when she gets back. She bears the mark of your own father and carries his pup."

Inuyasha pulled back slightly in shock over the wind witch's words, but his shock was quickly taken over by murderous rage. His right hand balled into a fist, crashing down into the ground only and inch from Kagura's head. "You take that back you sick, twisted bitch!" he growled out as his left hand reached upwards harshly, snaring her throat in his claws and jerking her neck back painfully.

Not able to speak with her throat being held so ruthlessly by the hanyou, Kagura scowled darkly at him before spitting contemptuously in his face. "I do not take orders from filthy hanyous any longer," she chocked out, her entire being filled with absolute fury.

Growling deeply, Inuyasha lowered his face to hers. "So be it, bitch," he snarled at her. "But don't say I didn't give you a chance."

His claws tightened around her throat, pinching off the last of her air supply. Kagura twisted and struggled futilely against his hold, but his grip was too strong and his larger frame had her pinned beneath him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's shrill voice from the entrance snapped his attention to her. His grip on the witch lessened marginally, and Kagura breathed deeply her relief. "Let her go!" Kagome ordered as she marched over to the hanyou. "She's not the enemy anymore, so stop trying to bully her!"

"What the fuck, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in bewilderment as he watched her move to the wind witch's side and began pulling her away from his claws.

Kagome sighed slightly and shook her head before turning to him. "A lot has happened while you were….gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?" he asked her suspiciously, finally taking a good scenting of her.

The first thing he noticed was that Sesshomaru's scent was all over her. He started to growl. That bastard had no right to be touching Kagome! But the more he took in of her scent, the more he began picking up on another scent as well. It was Inu, definitely, but he had never smelt it before. His growl breaking out from his lips, he reached over to Kagome, snagging her arm and hauling her unceremoniously against him. She released a muffled cry of start, but when he had taking hold of her hair and used it to tip her head to the side to reveal her neck, he heard her quiet sigh of resignation.

"Inuyasha…"

"So the witch was telling the truth." His voice was quiet. Shock and confusion mixed together with hurt and sorrow.

He didn't know what to make of it, but he did know one thing: it hurt. Bad. He knew that Kagome wasn't really his, knew that he had messed things up beyond repair with her; but he couldn't help feeling possessive of her, couldn't help seeing in her what he had once loved in Kikyo. But Kagome wasn't Kikyo. She proved it time and time again. But he could never really love her, not like she deserved. He knew it too, knew that every time he looked at her there would be a part of him that wasn't seeing her for her, but for the woman he loved, the one he had wronged so horribly so long ago, the one he was willing to give up everything for, even now when her life wasn't real, when her heart was filled with hatred.

But Kagome was still his friend. The only real friend he had ever had. He cared for her. Deeply. And however she had ended up in the position she was in, he knew that it didn't really matter. Whatever she had done, whoever she had done it with; none of that mattered. He would still protect her.

But that didn't mean he had to like it! Seriously, his father! What the fuck? Not to mention, how the fuck! _'Damn, girl!'_ his mind was cringing. _'That's just gross!'_

"Please, Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded quietly as she pressed her hands against his chest to gain the leverage to look up at him. "Let me explain."

"Keh!" he huffed loudly as he pushed her away from himself. "There's nothing to explain. Like I give a fuck who you go around spreading your legs for!"

"Dat be enough, Yash."

Shoving Kagome behind him quickly, Inuyasha spun around to face the bird. He was leaning against one of the giant roots spreading down from the tree above, his arms crossed carelessly over his chest. His sharp, angular features were locked, giving him a fierce look. And his eyes, glinting gold that shaded with just a hint of red around the edges, were locked onto him sternly.

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed angrily as he dropped his stance and reached to the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "And who the fuck are you?"

His eyes narrowing slightly on the boy, Tagwin's lips pressed into a firm line. "I'sa da one dat gonna be teachin' you a lesson on hows to speak around da ladies," he replied smoothly.

"You're more than welcome to try," Inuyasha returned smugly, his hand tensing and flexing against the hilt of his sword. "But I don't want to hear no crying when I lop your ugly wings off."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she tugged against his arm. "Stop this!"

"Stay out of this, wench!" he barked as he shook her roughly off his arm.

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou almost cringed when he heard the hard, stern, angry tenor of Sesshomaru break through the small enclosement. Sesshomaru was angry. Very angry. And Inuyasha knew that meant bad news for him. Very bad news. And a lot of blood loss. He almost groaned. He really wasn't feeling up for fighting. That little tussle with the wind witch had almost drained him of his strength. He knew he didn't stand a chance in hell against Sesshomaru right now. Hell, that blasted bird would have likely been able to beat him at the moment.

But that didn't mean he was going to let the bastard think he had the upper hand. Hell no!

"Just one big happy family, ain't we," Inuyasha bit out as he turned his attention to Sesshomaru. "Fuck off, Sesshomaru. You might be able to fool that stupid girl, but you ain't gonna pull one over on me."

His eyes flashing darkly as they hardened on the insolent whelp, Sesshomaru forced himself to not reach for his blade to teach the ignorant pup a lesson he would never forget. "The miko is Lady of our father's house, you despicable half-breed. You will address her with respect fitting her station."

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha spit out angrily. "You think you can just waltz in here and take over like every other fucking thing in your life. Kagome isn't some piece of meat to be handed around in your stupid tribal wars! You can't have her, you mother fucker!"

Inuyasha was about to fully unsheathe Tetsusaiga, prepared to fight for Kagome if need be. There was no way in hell he was going to let the aristocratic bastard get his hands on her, or try to use her like on of his servants. Gods, he didn't even want to think about what sort of cruel and sadistic things that bastard indulged in, let alone what they would mean for his Kagome. The fucker practically smiled every time his claws were ripping through flesh, especially when it was his flesh. Some sort of fucking sadist, or something. He got his kicks out of playing with his own kin like some fucking chew toy for his best.

But before the hanyou would be able to fully brandish his blade at his hated elder brother, Kagura stepped right in his path.

"Get out of the way, witch," he bit out. "Don't think I'll hesitate to take you down too."

"Idiot, hanyou," the wind witch returned with equal fury. "If it wasn't for Sesshomaru you wouldn't be standing here, and neither would the Lady miko. If you're so hell bent on getting yourself killed, you might as well do it on something important, not some idiotic sibling rivalry."

Satisfied that the witch was distracting the hanyou, Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kagome. "Miko, I would speak with you."

"Oh hell no!" Inuyasha roared, pushing his way roughly past Kagura to get a clear path to Sesshomaru again. "I said you ain't getting near her!"

A blazing flash of golden light caught Inuyasha's attention suddenly. Before he could do anything to react to it, it slammed into his hand, exploding painfully, tearing into his barely healed ligaments and severing them once more. His grip on his sword slipped, and finally gave out completely. He stared in horror as Tetsusaiga dropped to the ground at his feet.

Oh yeah, he was fucked.

"Yash, my boy." Tagwin had moved over to him, wrapping a restraining arm around the hanyou's shoulders before he could react to the intrusion. Turning him slightly away from Sesshomaru, he pulled the hanyou away from the confrontation. "Fightin' now ain'ta doin' anyone any good. You'sa listen to ol', Tagwin. He'sa knows."

Looking up to the young priestess and seeing her hesitation as she battled with her decision to calm her friend and to speak with Sesshomaru as he had asked of her, Tagwin offered her a supportive smile. "You'sa get goin', li'll miss. Me and miss witch, we'sa gonna tells Yash here hows she'sa got her new heart."

"Tagwin…" She wanted to tell him no, that it was her responsibility to tell Inuyasha bout what had happened to Kikyo. But there was a part of her that was afraid, that didn't know if she could bear to see his reaction.

Seeing her distress, Tagwin shook his head. "Don'ta be trying to play hero, li'll miss. You'sa made enough sacrifices. Let ol' Tagwin take dis one fors ya."

"Kagome?"

Her breath caught on an anguished sob as she turned her tear-filled eyes to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry," she whispered quietly. And then she turned away, leaving the others to break this horrible news to him.

Kagome had barely made it out of the little shelter before her tears began to fall in earnest. She stumbled her way blindly, not being able to see past the torment laying siege to her. She knew what she had done. She had stolen Inuyasha's love from him. Even though it hadn't been her that had struck the killing blow, it had been by her request that Sesshomaru had taken Kikyo's heart.

She had done it. And he would hate her for it.

She deserved his hatred, she thought. To him, she would seem no better than Naraku for having taken his beloved from him once again. And she couldn't bear it. Inuyasha was her best friend, and it hurt her so much to know how much she had taken from him, and to think that he would never forgive for it.

So lost in her grief, she didn't notice that she wasn't alone. That was, of course, until she found herself colliding with Sesshomaru's chest. Stumbling, confused, as she tried to catch her footing, she lost all composure when she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her closer to him.

She broke down, sobbing brokenly against him. "It's all my fault," she whimpered pathetically. "He's never going to forgive me for what I did."

"Kagome." The soft, smooth tenors of his voice whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver slightly. Her breath caught on a sob, straining against her torment to listen, grasping at anything that could lessen the pain. "You acted only in defense," he told her quietly as one of his hands smoothed down her hair, soothing her, making the heaving of her shoulders calm slightly, though not stopping her tears from flowing down her cheeks. "You protected yourself, your child, as well as Inuyasha. It may take him some time, but he will eventually understand. His protection of you is fierce and single-minded. He will not so easily abandon you. He…cares for you."

Sniffling quietly, Kagome nodded numbly against him. Her tears were waning, but still her heart was heavy. For a moment longer, she allowed herself to be comforted by Sesshomaru's strong embrace, but she knew she couldn't keep burdening him like this. Despite how angry he made her at times, despite the times they had argued or he had hurt her feelings, she knew that all along he had been protecting her, helping her, giving her support even though his hand had been forced into it.

And then there was that incident that she refused to name or even think about because…it was just weird. She knew that Sesshomaru didn't think of her that way. And she could reason that he had some sort of weird instinct thing going on that had made him do what he did, especially considering what he had said before and all about the whole submission thing. But…there was a part of her that couldn't help remembering how it had felt when he kissed her. It was hard, fierce, demanding. It had made her knees weak and her heart skip a beat. But she didn't remember it. No sir. Not her. Didn't happen.

Realizing that her tears had stopped and her reactions to her thoughts were likely ones that should likely not be experienced while being pressed against the hard, sculpted, warm, inviting, chest of one overly beautiful dog demon that could detect every change in her body chemistry, Kagome mumbled a weak apology to him and pulled herself away.

"You…wanted to talk to me?" she asked quietly as she brushed her tears away on the sleeve of her blouse.

Sesshomaru regarded the miko silently for a moment, wondering if his decision hadn't been made a bit too hastily. She seemed so vulnerable, so breakable now. He wasn't sure that he could simply leave her in the care of the foul-mannered half-breed. His treatment of her had never been easy on the girl. Even from the few times he had seen their interactions, he could tell that the hanyou was as crude with the miko as he was with everyone else. He protected her, fought for her relentlessly, put his own life on the line to see her safe; but he did not protect her fragile heart.

But it simply could not be helped. His presence would only infuriate the hanyou, and the more angered the whelp became, the more reckless he became, as well. And besides that, there was only so much he could take of Inuyasha before he was feeling the need to kill something as well. The boy usually brought out the worst in him, always serving as a healthy reminder of why he would never lower himself to such crude, disgusting, uncivilized behavior as the hanyou whelp, and making him curse all over again his father's disgusting affinity towards mortals.

Except for her. She was…unique. Despite her fragility or perhaps it was because of it; because he knew of her strength and her courage, her power and her spirit, her compassion and her kindness. For all the things that made her so strong, so formidable a foe and valued an ally; to know her weaknesses, to be able to hold her against her fears and sooth her when her heart ached became so much more.

She was remarkable. Everything a Lady should be. Everything he could have ever wanted from one.

But she was not his.

He looked away from her, not able to continue looking at those eyes. "I am leaving," he said quietly.

"Leaving? Where?"

"I shall return to my lands to ensure that everything is prepared before the council. Tagwin will remain behind with you to ensure the witch does not cause problems. When you return to the elder miko's village, a contingent of guards assigned for your protection and under the command of Hasaki will be waiting for you. I trust that you will keep Inuyasha in his place."

"But…but you can't go." He wouldn't leave her, would he? Not after all this time, not after everything. He just couldn't.

Slowly, Sesshomaru brought his eyes back to meet hers. The amber surfaces were dulled, refusing to catch the light of the sun. He looked so…tired.

"I can not stay," he told her slowly.

Her mind racing and her heart clenching painfully at the thought of not having him with her anymore, Kagome grasped at the first thing she could think of that would make him stay with her. Just a little while longer, she promised herself. Just until things with Inuyasha had settled down. Just one more day.

"When was the last time you slept?"

Well…that threw him. Sleep? He hadn't even thought of sleeping ever since…He shook his head slightly. "This Sesshomaru does not require sleep as you do, miko. My energy stores are sufficient at the moment."

"Sufficient?" she asked, her lips twisting slightly in disbelief. "So basically, you haven't slept in a long time, right?" Sesshomaru only looked at her blankly, his features impossible to read, but Kagome wasn't deterred. "You know, when Inuyasha is in my time, he always sleeps really well. I think it has something to do with being so far away from everything, all the battles, the troubles, and the stresses of this time. It would be good for you."

"Your concerns, while appreciated, are unnecessary, miko."

"What if…what if it wasn't just for you?" she asked him hopefully, though instantly chastising herself for sounding like a needy little child. "What I mean is; what if the well does something weird again? I…I need to go home. To tell my mother about everything, and to let her know I'm alright. But what if I get sent to some strange time again and there isn't anyone there to help me?"

Lifting an eyebrow curiously as he looked over the miko, Sesshomaru asked, "You would prefer this Sesshomaru accompany you as opposed to Inuyasha?"

Kagome grimaced. "Have you actually ever listened to the way he talks? I don't think the words 'delicate' or 'tact' are in his vocabulary."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied slowly.

He knew he shouldn't. He knew that he had many things still left to do in preparation. And he knew that the more time he spent with the miko, the more he would be forced to come to terms with what exactly her presence meant for him. But…looking into the soft blue of her eyes as she pleaded silently with him to do as she asked, seeing the faint glimmer of hope reflecting as the light caught the moistened surfaces…he couldn't deny her request.

Besides, it was high time that the hanyou start taking on some responsibilities if he was ever going to prove himself any use within his ruling. And with Tagwin there to tutor the boy, perhaps the bird could finally bring the whelp into line. His first test….Sesshomaru's lips quirked…That mangy wolf of the southern caves.

"Very well, miko," he informed her. "This Sesshomaru agrees with your proposal."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hehe, silly dog, he thought he could get away from her ;P I don't think so!

Well, enough of this. It's past my bedtime. Later all.

Shadow


	37. Winds of Change

Winds of Change

Dark clouds turned upon the horizon, endless masses of turbulence shifting and churning amongst each other, rumbling their warnings in clashes of distant thunder and bright flashes of blazing light. The wind howled through the trees, a forewarning for all creatures to seek shelter from the storm. But upon the stretch of land torn by battle and stained dark with blood and tears, a lone figure sat heedless of the warnings.

He was crouched before a mound of disturbed earth, his form immobile, frozen in grief and locked with soul-stealing pain. His golden eyes were dull, lost of their sheen and spark, the fire within smothered beneath a raining torment. Resentment, anger, wrath; such things were lost to him. He couldn't find vengeance for the life that had been taken, couldn't find solace in being the hand to strike down the one that had taken so much from him, for it knew that it was his own failure that had brought this tragedy.

He had failed her. He had always sworn to protect her, but he had failed to protect her from what threatened her the most: himself.

And now she was lost to him forever, her soul so ravaged by pain and betrayal, so darkened by her hatred and her resentment for what he had done to her; that she would never rest in the peace she had deserved, never find her haven of sanctuary. He had stolen her hope and her freedom, condemned her to an eternal torment of suffering to be endure alone.

He should be with her, would have been happy to join her.

"The woman you mourn died long ago, Inuyasha."

He didn't even bother to turn towards the sound of his voice, couldn't bear to see the cold resentment, the uncaring scrutiny that would tell him so plainly how worthless he really was. He already knew. He didn't need to see it from him. With jerky movements, Inuyasha reached down and ripped Tetsusaiga from its place at his side. Without looking back, he threw the blade towards his brother.

"Take it," he bit out, his voice ragged and broken with pain. "You've won."

Sesshomaru looked impassively at the fang lying on the found at his feet, the power he had sought for so long no longer holding any meaning to him. "There is no victory to be had from one who has already been defeated." He looked away, lifting his gaze to the dark clouds spreading across the horizon. "The sky darkens. Clouds shadow the light of the sun. But the storm will pass, and life shall move on."

Looking back to the hanyou again, Sesshomaru stepped forward, pausing momentarily to collect the discarded fang from the ground. He was mildly surprised that Tetsusaiga's barrier did not make any attempt to repel him, but considering his desire to protect the miko it was not impossible to understand. His father had thought of everything, everything to keep his mate safe from those who would seek to harm her; everything except how to hold her heart safe from the pain she endured without him.

No matter how many she had surrounding her, Sesshomaru could still see the pain she carried in her isolation. It wasn't hard for one such as himself to see, after all, he too had secluded himself from the world. But while his isolation was one chosen to maintain his strength, to prevent himself from becoming held down by the burdens of the heart that held his father; she was breaking under the stress imposed upon her by her loneliness. She was reaching out, needing someone to take her hand, to keep her from falling.

For now, he had no choice but to be the one that would support her. So long as she required it of him, he would see the Lady safe. But soon she would have no more need of him. Her hanyou had been retrieved; it was only a matter of time before she would fall back to his care. If only the whelp could remove himself from his wallowing in self-pity and despair for long enough to see that he was needed.

"Do not allow the shadows of your past to trap you within their maddened dance," he told the boy as he set Tetsusaiga into the ground at his side, "lest you forget the light that still shines beyond the darkness." Turning to leave, not caring to have been given the role of consoling the boy, Sesshomaru paused for a moment to give his brother one last message. "I wonder, little brother, what light has been shining in your nights these past three years?"

Kagome. Inuyasha's heart clenched even at the thought of her, staling the air from his lungs and making him feel as though he had been punched in the gut. She had been the one Naraku had used him against in his mindless state, and the thought of what he could have done to her made him sick. But she hadn't abandoned him, she hadn't given up hope. She had fought for him even when he had turned on her, believed in him even when it seemed he was lost.

Somewhere, deep inside of him, in a place he kept hidden even from his own heart and mind, he knew that Kikyo had never had such faith in him, that she would never have fought to see the demon that he was preserved. She had wanted to change him, wanted him to become human like her. But Kagome had never wanted such from him. She had accepted him as he was; demon blood and all. She had made him think, for the first time in his life, that there could be a place, even for an outcast.

The first drops of rain began to fall from the heavy clouds that hung overhead. Inuyasha lifted his face to feel the cool moisture on his skin. But as the wash of rain continued pouring down, it was more than the dark stains upon the battlefield that it was washing away. It was the end of a dream, but the beginning of a new life.

He stayed by the grave that housed the body of his once love, watching as the pure water soaked into the ground and settled it in place. Once, he would have given everything for her. She had been the only one in centuries that had showed him any love at all, and he had loved her, he always would. But now he knew that there were others that needed him as much as he needed them. He couldn't fail them as well. He wouldn't.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo."

She had once told him that apologies were meaningless, and now he understood why. He wasn't sorry. Not really. His grief and remorse were so terrible they were nearly unbearable, and his guilt over his failure and the idea of her being alone was consuming; but he was not sorry for what he was going to do, not sorry for the fact that he wouldn't give her his life now when there was still people who needed him, who loved him enough to not want him to give up.

And he couldn't give up now. He still had a debt to pay Naraku, not to mention a war to fight for Kagome. How that girl always managed to attract the worst kinds of trouble he would never know, but he'd be damned if he was going to leave her safety in the hands of that bastard brother of his…now that he had two hands again.

He made a mental note to ask someone about that later. Actually, when he thought about it, there were a lot of questions that he wanted to ask. For starters: how in the seven layers of hell had Kagome ended up pregnant with his father's child? What….did that make her like…his mother or something?

"Aw, fuck. Now that's just sick!" Shaking his head violently to try and clear it of such unpleasant thoughts, Inuyasha suddenly caught a scent that he hadn't noticed with the falling of the rain. In seconds he was on his feet, turning to face the new presence. Oi!" he yelled out in annoyance. "I don't need no fucking audience! So why don't you get yourself outta here, bitch, before I decide you ain't keepin' that heart Kagome gave to you!"

"So you're smarter than you look," Kagura commented as she allowed her feather to drift closer to the ground so that she could see the hanyou more clearly. "And here I thought you would so readily believe that it was me who stole this heart."

Her hand came up to rest softly across her chest, and Inuyasha quickly looked away, a hard scowl marring his features. "I'm not saying I like it," he spit out angrily, his hands drawing tightly into fists. "Hell, if it were up to me I would have let you die. But Kagome can't see the bad in people." His head turned sharply, pinning the witch with his hardened gaze. "But that just means I've gotta watch out for it all the more. I'm watching you, witch. The second you even attempt to step out of line, I'm going to be on you so fast you ain't going to know what hit you."

"Are you threatening me, hanyou?" Kagura asked in a low hiss of displeasure. Her hand came up quickly from her side; her fan spread wide already harnessing the threads of winds slipping through its sails.

"So what if I am?" Inuyasha returned smugly, his right hand coming to rest easily against the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "What you going to do about it, bitch?"

Eyes narrowing sharply, Kagura's hand tensed against her weapon. "I should rip that foul mouth of yours right off," she spit out. But, with and angry sweep of her wrist, she clasped her fan closed and returned it to its holding place. "You're just lucky that I don't get off on killing the weak and helpless."

"Who are you calling weak?" Inuyasha roared as he drew his sword fully from its sheath. Unfortunately for him though, the added weight of the fang in his wounded hands made holding the sword nearly impossible. It slumped weakly in his grasp, the tip of the blade coming to rest on the ground at his feet.

"Like I said," Kagura commented smugly. "Helpless."

"Fuck you!" The hanyou fumed. "I don't need my sword to teach a bitch like you a lesson."

Abandoning his sword, Inuyasha lunged at the wind witch. But she quickly evaded his attack by mounting her feather again and lifting herself into the air.

"Running away, are you?" Inuyasha taunted from the ground below. "I should expect as much from one of Naraku's spawn."

"No good, filthy, repulsive, hanyou! I'll see you eat your words!"

Quick as the wind, Kagura released her weapon and drew forth the cutting blades of her fury. The winds cut through with deadly force in an attack directed at the hanyou below. But Inuyasha had fought Kagura so many times he attacks were nothing more than child's play. He knew her moves, knew her winds, knew how to block and repel them. He leapt from the ground, twisting in the air to narrowly avoid every sharp edged blade, and using the cut of the winds to propel himself upwards. In seconds he had gained the height he desired and lunged himself at the witch.

However, before his claws could connect with the witch, Inuyasha was snagged from behind. The tough fibers of his robe pulled roughly against him as they were twisted and yanked backwards by a firm hand. Growling in rage Inuyasha tried to spin himself to face the new threat, but being held suspended in the air as he was he couldn't gain the leverage he needed.

"You fucking bastard!" He roared in fury. "Let me go and face me like a real man!"

"You'sa migh' wanna rethink your words, Yash, my boy," Tagwin told him smoothly as he set the fuming hanyou down on the ground. He stepped back a pace to ensure he was well out of range of the boy's claws should he think to turn on him, smiling broadly when he was met with Inuyasha's furious golden glare. "First," he brought his hand to his shoulder, brushing his wings gently to clear away some invisible dust. "I'sa ain't no man. And second," he pulled his hand back from his wing, a single feather pinched between his fingers. His eyes locked onto the boy's, hard and fierce as the golden surfaces shimmered with a wave of ruby red. Responding to the shift in energy, his hand began to glow with a golden light. It spread into the feather, the light dancing and jumping between the sprawls of delicate lines that ran its length. "You'sa gonna learn hows to talk to da ladies if it takes e'ery feather in my wings."

Inuyasha watched transfixed as the feather was released from the eagle's hand. It floated down to the ground, seemingly harmless and deceptively beautiful in its golden radiance. Too concentrated on watching the fall of the feather, Inuyasha hardly recognized it when the eagle abruptly spread his wings and took to the skies. But in an instant, a forewarning born of his instincts kicked in and screamed at him that he needed to move. And fast.

Not fast enough though. He had just managed to push himself from the ground as the feather touched down. There was no impact, nothing but a touch as light as the soft down of the feather. But the destruction it caused was massive. The blast exploded outwards in all directions, sending waves of fallout rocketing through the ground and the air.

The shock wave collided with Inuyasha hard, sending him sprawling back with amazing force. He managed to right himself in the turbulent air, gaining a just barely vertical stance before his feet slammed into the earth and dragged him to a stop. Growling in anger and embarrassment, Inuyasha immediately reached to his side to draw his sword…His breath caught and his eyes snapped down to try and assure himself he was wrong. He wasn't. He didn't have Tetsusaiga.

Swallowing down the tightness in his throat, Inuyasha looked back to the eagle. "Keh," he huffed loudly, his feet starting to make small, deceptive motions to try and bring him back to where his sword lay. "I'll admit, that's some parlor trick. But don't you be thinking you've won. I ain't so easy to beat. You just ask Sesshomaru that. He's tried to kill me countless times and I'm still here, but he was the one that ended up missing an arm."

"Ah yes," Tagwin responded with a low chuckle. "And I must t'ank you for that one, Yash. I haven't had such fun teasing Sess in a hundred years!"

"Keh, you must have a death wish," Inuyasha remarked dryly as he moved closer to Tetsusaiga.

Shrugging, Tagwin fluffed his wings and moved to give the hanyou a clear path to his blade. He didn't care for a fight, just a little display of power to let the young one know who he was dealing with. "Sess really ain'ta so bad once you get to knows him. He'sa only so hard on you 'cause he t'inks you can handle it. You'sa are his brother, after all."

"Half-brother," Inuyasha corrected as he leaned down to collect his sword. He eyed the bird suspiciously for a moment, deciding what he should do next. But, after shooting a menacing scowl at the bird, he huffed. "You ain't worth my time," he bit out gruffly as he sheathed the fang and turned to leave.

"Well dat's just too bad, now ain't it? Can't choose your enemies, Yash, my boy. But you be wise to learn when you lookin' at a friend."

"Not interested," Inuyasha replied with a dismissing wave over his shoulder. He didn't bother looking back, didn't care what the bird had to say. He was going to see Kagome. They still had some things to talk about.

But Tagwin knew what the boy was thinking, and he couldn't help but smirk wickedly. "You ain'ta gonna find her," he called out to the hanyou. "The li'll miss has already left."

Inuyasha stilled instantly and snapped around to face the bird. "What do you mean she left?"

Tagwin shrugged and smiled innocently. "Said she needed to take care o' some t'ings. Took'a Sess wit' her."

"WHAT??!!"

"Oh would you shut up, hanyou." Kagura set herself down near to the hanyou, an angry scowl marring her fair features. "It's not like Sesshomaru's actually going to let anything happen to her. He's been protecting her for almost two weeks, her and her child. And if you were smart, though I'm not holding any hopes in that department, you would realize that the safest place for her to be is by his side. And not only that, but that it is by his side that she wants to be."

"You don't know shit, you fucking bitch! Kagome would never…"

"Never betray you like you did her over and over and over again every time you ran off with your dead lover? Don't be stupid, hanyou. She's not yours, and it was you that made certain she never would be. The fact that she's carrying another's child only proves that. She may care for you, but you were the one that made it impossible for her to really love you."

"Why you…"

"Enough!" Tagwin's sharp command brought two livid glares to land on him. He met their hard gazes with his own though and continued. "Sesshomaru has a mission for you, Inuyasha. And if you e'er wish to prove yourself in his eyes, you will do it. Even if you don't, you will do it for de sake of da Lady Miko."

Inuyasha blinked at the bird. It was as if the vibrant play and taunting jests had died and left behind a creature as stoic as Sesshomaru. It was…weird. He shook his head slightly to clear away the confusion. "Feh! I don't gotta do anything for that bastard."

"No," Tagwin agreed, "You don't. You do, howe'er, wish to protect da miko, do you not? It serves her best interests for all of her allies to be gathered a'fore de meeting of da council. It remains to you to seek out alliance with de wolf dens to solidify her position."

"Wolf?" It took Inuyasha a moment to register who the bird was talking about, when it did though… "Oh hell no! I ain't going to go begging for help from that mangy wolf!"

"That's what you say, Yash," Tagwin replied with a smirk. He spread his wings, looking up to the dark sprawl of sky above. "But let's see what it is dat you do."

Inuyasha stared blankly as the bird took himself into the skies. Why was he laving this up to him? He couldn't figure it out. If it was by Sesshomaru's order that he go to the wolf dens to get Kouga's help, then the bird should have stopped at nothing short of dragging him kicking and screaming to where he was told to go…not like he could have, of course. But he hadn't even tried. He had just…left. "Feh!" he huffed in aggravation. "Good riddance! Who needs and annoying squawking bird around anyways!"

"You really are an idiot, hanyou," Kagura murmured, though still loud enough for Inuyasha's sensitive ears to hear. She shot him a disproving look before she too lifted herself into the air and prepared to take flight.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped. "Don't tell me you're planning on going too. Kouga will rip you a new one before you even get a chance to blink!"

"Really, hanyou," Kagura smirked. "I didn't know you cared."

And then she left, leaving Inuyasha behind as confused as ever to watch as her form steadily faded into the distance.

"I don't care!" he yelled after her, though she was too far gone to have heard it.

Inuyasha growled, a low, feral sound that reverberated in his throat. "Fuck!" He cursed loudly, at everyone and no one, but especially at himself as he found that his feet had already begun moving in the direction that the witch and the bird had taken off in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thank you, Lord Taked. You have my sincerest gratitude for everything that you have done."

The young lord sighed and shook his head. "Now, Sango, we've been through this. Please call me Kuranosuke."

Inclining her head politely, though out of respect or to his the faint blush that had risen on her cheeks, she wasn't sure, Sango replied. "I'm sorry, Lord Taked, but I can not do that. It is far too personal for me to be calling you such. It wouldn't be appropriate, especially in front of your men."

"It would be appropriate," Kuranosuke said as he stepped closer to the slayer, "If you would agree to my proposal."

Sango took in a quick breath and forced herself to look up at the young Lord. "I do hope that it is not for my sake alone that you have agreed to aid in our cause. There is so much more at stake here than such trivial pleasantries, and I will not have your men fighting in a war that they have no commitment to."

"Trivial? Sango, my sweet, my feelings for you are hardly trivial." He cut of her protest with a slight wave of his hand, turning his sights towards the training grounds where his men were already beginning to prepare for the war to come. "Besides, this war to come, as you say, has much more resting in its balance than our lives alone."

Sango had been with him for three days now, three days that he was most grateful for. He had been surprised and intrigued by her presence, but when she had presented the news of the coming war and her desire to see his forces added to those of the youkai Lord his intrigue had only grown. If it had been any other, he would have dismissed them and the idea as ridiculous, a waste of time. But that it had been this woman whom he had such respect for, a slayer no less, come to him in the company of youkai to present a case for the mutual peace between their kinds; it was not something he could overlook.

A peace between youkai and humans, as far-fetched as the idea sounded, was still such an inspiring cause that he had put a great deal of thought into it. If it were possible, if he could make it so that his people would no longer have to live in fear of being subjected to the terrible bloodshed that the demons of the land had plagued them with for so long, then he simply could not refuse.

Whatever help he could offer to such a noble cause, he knew he must. His order had been sent out immediately, calling from all corners of his lands for all able-bodied men to report to their stations. He did not know what an army of mortals could accomplish against such impossible forces, but he did know that he could not live with the knowledge that he had done nothing.

And with Sango there to help train his men, he knew that they would learn the way of the warrior well. It had been her fluid grace and tempered skill that had fist caught his eyes. She was a warrior like none he had ever seen. Such strength and command he knew would serve his people well. And to have one of such beauty by his side would make him a proud husband…if only he could get her to accept his most generous offer.

It didn't matter though, he thought, his eyes shinning with a faint light even under the looming clouds concealing the afternoon sun. She would come around soon enough. After all, they would have to be spending a great deal of time together in the coming days, and he would make sure to use that time to his advantage.

"Excuse me."

Startled by the sudden appearance of the chameleon, Kuranosuke tensed slightly and spun towards her. Sango, however, had sensed the youkai's approach and calmly turned to greet her.

Stifling a giggle at how jumpy this human male was, Shaeda focused her attention on Sango. "I'm afraid I have some rather unpleasant news. The young ones seem to have commandeered Kirara and are currently riding," she paused to look up at the sky, a faint smile lifting on her lips at the way the sun had been left in shadow behind the looming wall of clouds, "Northwest as far as I can tell."

"Why would they do that?" Sango asked in disbelief.

Though, she wasn't all that surprised that the girls would find yet another way to inconvenience her, especially after they had been so adamant that they knew of a place where she could find help. The problem with that, however, was that all the girls would say was that it was a secret place and that they could not talk about it, only show her the way. Knowing she had a task to complete, Sango had opted for taking their little traveling group to Lord Taked's palace, thinking that at the very least the girls would be offered accommodation for a time before they could find their own way again. What really bothered her now was that Kirara had agreed to take them where they wanted to go.

Shaeda replied to her with a slight shrugging of her delicate shoulders. "I suppose they believe they are helping. They really do seem taken with you." She smiled warmly at the slayer. "Do not worry, my young friend, I am certain they will be safe until we can reach them."

"It's going to be as whole different story when I get my hands on them," Sango hissed out angrily, her fists clenching tightly. Shaking herself slightly to dispel her angered thoughts, Sango turned to Kuranosuke. "I'm very sorry, Lord Taked, but it seems I must take my leave. Can I tell Lord Sesshomaru to expect your arrival at Endo?"

"I will be there, Sango," Kuranosuke replied. He stepped forward and took her hand in his, bending down to kiss the back of her hand affectionately. "Take care of yourself," he said to her as he stood. "We will meet again soon."

Not trusting herself to form words in that moment, Sango nodded her head and quickly turned away from the young lord. Shaeda was by her side as they took their leave of the compound, and Sango's embarrassed thoughts were quickly turned to annoyance when she began to hear the light, chiming giggles of the demoness. "And what do you find so funny?" she asked, her tone clipped and dangerous, daring the youkai to try and push her at the moment.

"Oh, nothing," Shaeda replied with another light giggle. "It is simply that the young Lord is so smitten with you he can't seem to see that you do not feel the same for him as he does for you."

With a long, dragging sigh, Sango shook her head. "Now I know how Kagome feels every time she has to tell Kouga she's not his woman."

"Kouga?"

"The wolf prince of the southern caves."

"Is he to be an ally as well?"

"If it means being able to protect Kagome, Kouga won't hesitate to help. His pack has taken her in as a sister. They won't abandon her. Of course, Inuyasha and Kouga don't exactly see eye to eye, and I can only imagine what kind of tension is going to be added into the mix when Kagome shows up pregnant with the Inu Lord at her side." Sango sighed again, her eyes lifting to the grey sky above. "I wish I could be with her now. She is dealing with so much right now, and I hate the idea of her being alone though it."

"She isn't alone," Shaeda replied with a knowing grin. "Sesshomaru will see all her needs met."

Arching an eyebrow, Sango cast an incredulous look at the demoness. "You seriously think the Ice Prince knows how to deal with a human female, a pregnant human female, a pregnant human female who happens to be a very powerful miko and who has a temper hotter than lava and a mouth that refuses to be silenced by anyone?"

Shaeda blinked and then giggled. "Ice Prince?"

Joining with the demoness in her laugher, Sango nodded. "That one was courtesy of Kagome. I won't tell you where she decided that Ice was wedged though."

Shaeda gasped in horror. "She wouldn't!"

"Oh, she would, and then some."

"Oh, my poor Sesshomaru!"

Laughing again, Sango replied, "Let's just hope Kagome doesn't get any ideas about another subjugation necklace. When it comes to that girl, once she gets an idea in her head, it just doesn't go away until she has seen it through."

"Oh to see the day the Great and Terrible Inu Lord of the West was put on a leash by a human girl!" Shaeda was laughing so hard that her sides hurt. She gasped a couple of times to try and rein it in, wiping at her cheeks as though to brush away invisible tears. "If his father could only see him now."

Pulled from her own mirth at the soft and saddened tone of the demoness, Sango looked at Shaeda curiously. "Did you know the General?"

Shaeda sobered instantly at the question. "Very well," she answered quietly, tilting her head to hide the pain that flashed across her features. "He made it a habit of taking in strays like me. He was the best youkai I've ever known." Out of habit, her fingers wrapped around the silver charm bracelet hanging from her wrist.

Normally concealed by the long, billowing sleeves of her dress, the soft glow of the charms caught Sango's eyes for the first time. She could see the way Shaeda fingered the charms, small motions of assurance that were slowed by her sorrow. "He gave that to you?" she asked, though fairly certain of the answer.

"One of the first gifts he ever gave me. It was to make up for chasing after me when we first met. With every new lesson learned, he would give me a new charm, smile, and say how proud he was that my power was growing. Oh!" She gasped softly, her fingers stilling around one of the crystalline spheres hanging from her bracelet. "I almost forgot. Kirara let me take some of her fur. I'm sure I could track her much faster if I took her form."

"You can do that?" Sango was curious. She had never met a chameleon; it was rare to even hear about one. Their disguising abilities were like no others, and as a demon slayer, she couldn't contain her professional curiosity.

"Oh, yes," Shaeda replied, her darker thoughts lifting as she turned to her new friend. "I can take any form I choose, but in order to have their abilities I must have a part of them with me to complete the transformation. This," she held up her wrist to display the array of charms adorning her bracelet, "holds small pieces of many different kinds of youkai. The General wanted me to always be prepared for anything. Each crystal holds a different form and a different power."

"That's amazing."

"Not really," the chameleon replied distantly. She looked back up to the sky, watching the roll of the darkened clouds as they gathered above the land. "One day I will find the way to truly be one with the shadows. A power all my own that I won't have to rely on those of others to keep me safe."

Sango understood the need to be able to rely on your own strengths in battle. She had been trained her whole life to use her body to its fullest potential. But she also knew that there was only so much one person could accomplish. "It's not so bad having to rely on others. All of us need to fall sometime, and it isn't will or strength or power that will be there to catch us." She flashed a quick smile to Shaeda when she finally looked back to her. "Besides," she added, shrugging off her sentiment with a slight roll of her shoulders and turning her eyes back to the path she was walking on, "To make your enemy's greatest strength the very weapon you use against them isn't a talent that you should so easily dismiss."

"Always thinking strategy." Shaeda rolled her eyes playfully, a light, happy smile pulling on her lips. "You sound like Sesshomaru. I bet the two of you would really get along, so long as there was a battle on the horizon."

"He is a formidable opponent." Sango had seen the Inu Lord in battle many times. On the battlefield, he was an awesome force. But there was more to him than skill. He was strategy as well. Inuyasha was brazen, always charging headlong into a fight. It often resulted with the hanyou bleeding unnecessary wounds. Sesshomaru, however, would stand back, weigh his options, only attack when the opportunity was ideal or when he knew there could be no more waiting. Despite the situation they were in, despite the fact they were walking forward to a battle that would likely take more than one of the lives she held dear; Sango couldn't help but feel anticipation to join her skills within the ranks of the Western Lord's army.

"Oh dear! Sango, we must get going."

"Wh…" Sango was cut off quickly when a large drop of rain fell directly on her forehead. She reached up to brush it away, only to feel several more drops come quickly after. A sudden flaring of demonic energy brought Sango back to her guard. She braced instantly, her hands coming up in ready to take hold of her weapons. Her stance loosened somewhat though when her eyes took focus on the darkly shifting energies of Shaeda. The chameleon was changing. A wash of crimson flames leapt up into the dark light surrounding the demoness, the fires growing rapidly to consume her body. With a surging pulse that carried a wave of heat outwards from the centre of the fires was the final transformation, and the fires that had taken over began to clear.

Not being able to help herself. Sango gasped quietly. There, in front of her, standing in the place of the demoness, was Kirara. Her size and shape and form were identical. The fur, the claws, the fangs, even the demon fire surrounding her was the same as Kirara's. It was the eyes though, the dark shine in the burning irises, that gave away the deception.

The demon cat mewled, the sound perfectly matched to the real Kirara's; and Sango understood perfectly. Ignoring the unsettling feeling of taking mount on a firecat that wasn't Kirara, Sango quickly too her place on the cat's back. Once she was settled, the cat took to the skies in a great leap. Sango could feel the difference immediately. Shaeda was not Kirara, had not had the feline's time in the skies or in this form. The chameleon looked exactly like Kirara, had her abilities, her speed and strength; but she used them in her own way.

In the skies, they made quick time, racing the storm to find the missing girls before it did.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"That's the tenth branch you've missed, hanyou. You're getting sloppy."

"Shut it, witch!" Inuyasha barked irritably. He was having a hard enough time keeping his eyes open; he didn't need a commentary about it. Especially from her. He grit his teeth and pushed off from the next branch. His whole body ached, but he'd be damned if he was going to stop now. They were nearly at that mangy wolf's den, and he wasn't going to let his guard down for a minute.

The next landing jarred him painfully. The ache in his limbs magnified with the tight gripping in his chest. He cursed under his breath, at Naraku for putting a jewel in his chest, at Sesshomaru for having his fun in digging it out along with almost half of his blood, and just at the world in general because it hurt like hell and it fucking sucked.

Letting his anger fuel him, he pushed off again. This time however, his feet didn't touch down on his intended target. Before he could reach his next foothold, he was pulled upwards mid-jump by the rising of a soft surface. He scowled angrily and spun around to face the witch. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he barked out at her.

Kagura matched the hanyou's angry scowl. "I'm giving you a ride, you ungrateful mutt. So just shut up and accept the chance to rest while you have it."

"Feh! I don't need any help, least of all from someone like you!"

"Well you're just going to have to get used to it, hanyou. Unless you would prefer to jump off from this height." She gestured absently over the edge of the giant feather they were nestled on to the sprawl of the land hundreds of yards below.

Not liking the idea of any more broken bones at the moment, Inuyasha reluctantly accepted the free ride; but not before making sure to snarl angrily at the wind witch for assuming he needed her help or thinking he would accept it from her.

Smirking in triumph at seeing Inuyasha settle himself for the ride, Kagura couldn't help but taunt him a little. "Don't get too comfortable, hanyou. I'm not about to become your ferrier."

Inuyasha growled lowly in aggravation. "Quit calling me that," he snapped back over his shoulder.

The wind witch pulled back slightly at his venomous tone. "What?" she asked in confusion. "Hanyou? It's what you are, isn't it?"

_That's not all I am..._ "What's it matter?"

"It doesn't."

"So why are you still talking about it?"

"Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Because I…Damnit!" Inuyasha turned stiffly to face Kagura. "Just shut up, would you? You wouldn't understand anyways."

"Understand what? Being a hanyou? Being an outcast? Having everyone hate you because of what you were born from? Open your eyes, Inuyasha. I pledged to give my services to the miko, but I fight Lord Sesshomaru's war because it favors me and the future I am finally being allowed to make for myself. If you would quit being so stupid, you would realize that it does for you as well."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but found he had no words. For so long he had fought against Kagura while she was under Naraku's control that he hadn't bothered to label her as anything but 'enemy'. But now she was acting of her own volition, not being controlled by the dark hanyou; and she was trying to tell him that she was more as well.

She was hanyou, like him. Born of mortals and demons and of the magic sealed within the Shikon and the dancing power of the winds that she commanded; she was the only one of her kind. And now that she had found her freedom from Naraku, she had nowhere to go and nothing to go to. She was an outcast, something he knew too well of.

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed, though lacking the gruff and angry undertones of earlier. "You talk too much."

"This coming from the one that hardly pauses in their cursing to swing his sword around like a fool."

"At least I fight with a sword and not a girly little fan."

"What, this?" Kagura asked innocently as she pulled her fan out, hiding her smirk at the hanyou's sudden stiffness behind the fringes of the blades as she fanned herself lightly. "You know, there is something to be said about the grace and mystery offered a woman from behind the concealment of a proper fan."

There was something about the softness in her eyes and the way the fuchsia surfaces were lightened by the cast of the late afternoon sun breaking through the dark clouds of the passing storm that made Inuyasha very uncomfortable. He tried to look away, but with the fan she held blocking the rest of her features, he was drawn to her eyes.

It was a change in the winds that finally snapped him out of it. Carried upon the breezes, mingling with the fresh cleanliness of the lands after the rains, was the thick muskiness that could only have one source: wolves.

A low growl broke from his throat and he snapped his attention down to the ground below. He may not have known anything about the politics of Sesshomaru's war, but he was hella sure he could knock that mangy wolf into line.

Wrapping his right hand securely around the hilt of his sword, he nodded shortly at Kagura. "Let's get this over with already."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well now, it's been a while, hasn't it? Hmmm, well for my prolonged absence from this story, you all get an extra long chapter. I almost continued on with it so that I could get to a scene that I've had written for, oh, three weeks by now; but I decided that I needed to call it a night. So folks, this is what you get for now. Hope you've enjoyed.

Later

Shadow


	38. Inquiring Minds

Inquiring Minds 

The rains had passed in the south, the storm drifting to the north with its dark clouds and howling winds, leaving behind the freshness of the newly sodden earth and the clean breezes that drifted through the damp of the forest to bring with it scents of life stirring in the aftermath. But it was on this sweet breeze that another scent was carried as well, only one that was dark and repulsive.

"Naraku."

Kouga would have known that scent anywhere, would know it for the rest of his life after what that monster had stolen from him. But he also knew that there was a softness to this scent; the scent of a woman, and he knew it could be no other than the wind witch who had been the hand of the filthy beast that had massacred his pack.

Leaving from his den so quickly that the others couldn't dream of keeping up, Kouga had set out to face the villain. He wrapped himself in the thrashing winds of his power, intending to intercept the wind witch before she could reach his home. As he closed in on her though, he began to detect another scent as well. At first he had thought that the witch had simply been in battle with the hanyou and gotten his scent on her, but a blazing flash of red descending from above him in the distance quickly ruled out that possibility.

Kouga brought himself to a stop, justifiably wary of the presence of both Inuyasha and Kagura.

"Yo, mutt-face" he called out to the hanyou. "What gives? You switch sides or somethin'?"

"Keh, like I was ever on your side, wolf-turd," Inuyasha growled as he landed in front of the wolf. He shrugged his shoulders impassively. "But apparently I'm supposed to come and give you a message."

Kouga's attention was ripped promptly from the hanyou as Naraku's wind witch lowered herself down to the ground near to him. "I don't listen to anything that associates with Naraku's spawn," he bit out heatedly.

Inuyasha followed the wolf's gaze to Kagura's landing behind him. "She's nothing," he told the wolf evenly, smirking at the wicked glare sent towards him by the witch. "Just Kagome's new pet."

"Watch yourself, hanyou." Kagura warned menacingly.

"Or what?" he challenged. "I don't think you're in any position to be threatening me. You know, I could always hand you over to Kouga as a bargaining chip for his pack's cooperation."

"Hold on just one minute!" Kouga was pissed. Here Naraku's filthy incarnation was standing right in front of him and no one was fighting, and Inuyasha was standing there bickering with the witch as though there was absolutely nothing weird, sick, or twisted with the very idea….which there so was…and the damned mutt hadn't even brought HIS woman to see him. "What are you doing here Baka-yasha? Last time I checked, neither me or my pack owed anything to you."

"Is your memory a little fuzzy there, flea-bag?" Inuyasha taunted. "I seem to recall hauling your scruffy ass out of Mt. Hakurei."

"Oh, please." Kouga crossed his arms over his chest stiffly. "I could have gotten out of that without your help. Besides, it was me that saved your hanyou, or should I say human, self from that witch you're hanging all over."

"Why you!" Inuyasha fumed. "You'll regret opening your big mouth, 'cause I'm gonna make sure you can never use it again!"

Both males tensed in ready anger, prepared to work off their aggravations on the other with an eagerness that sparked through the air in an unruly current. A stiff wind blew between them, swirling in angry vibrations and tossing a scattering of rain-heavy leaves to skirt through the clearing in which they stood.

Their eyes locked in hard determination, each waited for the other to make the first move.

"What is it with males and fighting?" Kagura's irritated voice sounded out as she stepped forward and positioned herself between the two. She leveled a cool, calculating gaze on the wolf to judge his reaction to her presence. She was not stupid, and was well aware of the danger the wolf presented her. But, seeing the confliction that seemed to settle on him, she smirked. "Now, if you really need to know whose is bigger, I suggest an unbiased judge." Her eyes shifted to land on the hanyou, a flicker of amusement shining in the fuchsia depths. "So, how's about it, puppy? I don't have all day."

"You're one sick, twisted, bitch," Inuyasha barked out in rebut.

Bringing her fan up to tap lightly against her jaw, Kagura reflected for a moment on the matter. "Well," she drawled out slowly. "Inquiring minds do want to know."

"You ain't gonna be living long enough to find out!"

Whipping around to face the rapidly approaching wolf, Kagura braced herself for the coming impact. But it was an impact that would never come.

The high keen of claws ripping across steel shrieked through the clearing, and as the dust settled, the wind witch was amazed find that it was Inuyasha who had stayed off the wolf's attack in her defense.

"What the fuck, mutt-face!" Kouga barked out angrily as he leapt back from the hanyou's blade and reset his stance. "So now you're protecting Naraku's filthy incarnates?"

"Feh, as if!" Inuyasha replied as he tracked the wolf's movements with both his eyes and the set of his body and blade. "I just don't wanna be listening to Kagome's whining if I come back and tell her her new pet met with a grizzly fate." Arrogantly lifting one hand from the hilt of his sword, Inuyasha brushed his hair back over his shoulder with a haughty toss. "You know her," he continued as he reset his stance against his opponent, "she'd probably make me dig some stupid grave or something and then cry over it for a week."

"Would you quit talking about me like I'm not here!" Kagura demanded angrily.

Shooting a scathing look at the wind witch over his shoulder, Inuyasha scowled. "Would you shut your face for just one minute! In case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda in the middle of something here!"

Using the hanyou's distraction to his advantage, Kouga took his opportunity to break past Inuyasha's defenses. In a hail of wind and speed, he shot forwards, landing a hard blow against the mutt's jaw just as he turned towards the attack. Inuyasha was thrown sprawling backwards, landing hard in the dirt at the feet of the wind witch.

Still tensed and ready, Kouga took a moment to check on the witch's position. He was shocked to find that she hadn't moved. She hadn't even reached for her weapon. She held her position, watching guardedly for his movements, but not taking any of her own. Something was way off with this situation, Kouga decided. Since when did Inuyasha give a flying fuck what happened to Kagura, let alone protect her? And where in the hell was his Kagome?

"You bastard." Inuyasha was lifting himself from the devastated ground he had crashed into. His movements were slow and jerky, his body still having not healed from its previous damage; but he would loose face now, not in front of that mangy wolf or the blasted witch that had managed to distract him from the fight. He brought himself to his feet. Though still slightly shaken, he lifted his blade and set his stance anew. "You fight like a girl," he taunted the wolf. "Can't even hit me when I'm facing you. What a coward. I don't know what Sesshomaru's thinking asking you to fight with us."

"I'll show you who's the coward!"

Angry, flustered, and just having had enough of the hanyou's taunts, Kouga threw all caution to the winds and lunged at the hanyou in a full blown attack. But before he could move within striking range, before the hanyou even had time to lift his blade in his own defense, Kouga's senses alerted him to a new threat. Bringing his attack to an abrupt halt, Kouga skidded to a stop just before the ground in his path erupted with a massive explosion. Dirt and debris flew high into the air, clouding the whole clearing with a dusty haze.

The seconds ticked past, and, slowly, a figure began to take shape through the screen of dust. Kouga found himself locked in the piercing golden stare of his opponent, only it was no longer Inuyasha he was facing. Standing before him now was a bird of gold and fire. His wings spread to their full glory and intimidating size, were pools of lava that were cut and shaped by the stark lines of shimmering gold. Even through the murky haze of the aftermath of his attack, the eagle's bright colors shone brilliantly.

"If you two pups are'sa done playin' around, I be t'inkin' it time to talk business."

The bird's rich voice filled the air, carried thickly across the clearing to reach the wolf's ears; a smooth baritone, uncut by the flow of his words even as they were manipulated to his heavy accent. But still his voice was one of command, one to be listened to. Kouga knew this. Everything about the strange bird spoke to him of status; from his rich, extravagant clothing to his easy, relaxed stance to his calm, measured words. This youkai was one of the courts, one of the high council.

Straightening himself from his aggressive stance, not willing to risk an action against the council even though he held the rights within his own lands, Kouga addressed the bird. "You are trespassing, bird. You enter the Dens of the South with no invitation and no welcome. Leave now before you regret crossing me."

"Patience, pup," Tagwin chided with a low chuckle. "It ain'ta me dat's gots a message fors ya. You be takin' heed of Yash's words. He comes wit' a message from the Western House."

"That mutt?" Kouga laughed loudly, his hands coming up to grip his sides in an attempt to contain his mirth as he swung his gaze over to Inuyasha. "You think you're something special don't you, mutt-face? What? Because you've got that big sword your daddy left you, you think you can just waltz into the youkai courts and swing your way into a chair? Shit me! That's the funniest thing I've heard in a century!"

"You want funny?" Inuyasha asked darkly as he stepped towards the laughing wolf, the blade of his sword lifted threateningly. "How's about I see how far I can ram my sword up your ass and then we'll talk funny."

His laughter dying on his lips, Kouga cocked his head slightly to regard the hanyou. "You can't be serious?" he finally managed to ask.

"What? Just because I'm hanyou, you think that I don't have a place in youkai society?"

Taken back by the hanyou's sudden seriousness, Kouga shook his head slightly to clear away his confusion. "It just isn't possible," he answered slowly as he worked his way through his tumbling thoughts. Inuyasha was serious, perhaps even more serious than he had ever seen him. Just what was he trying to pull in going against the council? What was the Western Lord thinking in allowing a hanyou into his service, even if it was his own brother? It just didn't make any sense. "The council forbids any action by those of impure blood. It's not like I really care or anything, but that's just the way things are. You can't go taking on the entire council, mutt-face. That's insanity!"

"Keh," the hanyou scoffed. "What? You scared or something? Afraid of biting off more than you can chew?"

"Me? Oh hell no! I ain't getting involved in this! You're on your own dog-boy!"

"On my own." Inuyasha laughed bitterly.

He had always been on his own, and for a long time he had thought that he always would be. It had been her that had changed that all for him, and if she was willing to give so much of herself to make him, a hanyou, an outcast, a disgrace and a monster, feel as though he had a home, feel as though he could be loved, that he was worth someone's love; then he would make sure that she would never be cast aside as he had been. Neither she nor her child would suffer in the ways he had suffered.

Stepping closer to Kouga, Inuyasha brought his steady golden gaze to lock onto the crystal indigo of the wolf's. "I don't care what happens to me. I'm going to fight for Kagome. It's her life that's on the line, hers and her child's. If we don't fight, they will kill her." Taking in a deep breath, Inuyasha squared his shoulders, standing tall and proud in front of the leader of the Southern wolf den. "Kouga, I have been sent by Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western House, to request the aid of the Southern dens in the upcoming war. Fight with us. Fight for Kagome. Fight for a new order and a new future."

Pausing to give to wolf a chance to reply, Inuyasha's right eye began to twitch in annoyance when the damn wolf just kept staring at him as though he had sprouted a second head. "Snap out of it!" he hollered, waving his hands in front of the wolf's dazed face. Kouga blinked and refocused, and Inuyasha sighed. "So," he pressed, "are you gonna fight, or what?"

"Her…her…child?" Kouga stammered in disbelief. "Kagome's pregnant? But…but…how?"

"Aren't you a little old to be needing lessons on the birds and the bees?" Kagura commented dryly from the sidelines.

"Aren't you just an evil bitch spawned from a half-man that likes pretending to be a demon?" Kouga snapped back angrily as he regained himself from his momentary shock. He wheeled back to face Inuyasha. "How the hell did you let this happen, Inu-baka?" he roared. "Kagome's my woman!"

Inuyasha waved dismissively, the wolf's claim over Kagome not irking him nearly as much now as it used to. "You're gonna have to take that one up with my old man, because it looks to me like he got to her first."

"Your what?" Kouga's face drew tight in confusion. "Isn't your father dead? Like…really dead? Like…before I was born kind of dead?"

"Don't ask me," Inuyasha replied with a slight shake of his head. "I've been trying to think about it as little as possible."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard for you, hanyou."

Growling in aggravation, Inuyasha spun around to face Kagura. "I thought I told you to shut up!"

"And since when have I listened to you?" she replied defensively.

Inuyasha bristled, his hackles rising as he stepped towards the witch. "I've had about all I can take of your attitude, witch," he bit out through clenched teeth. "If you don't wanna listen, then maybe it's about time I put you in your place."

"Now, now, Yash, my boy." Tagwin stepped in before things could escalate beyond control. He rested a steadying arm around the hanyou's shoulders and steered him away from his path towards the wind witch. "Now ain't da time fors a lover's quarrel."

"Fuck you, you worthless pigeon!" Inuyasha roared in fury over the insinuation. He began thrashing wildly in the eagle's hold, finally breaking his way free from the others strong grip and finding the room to spin away. A low, angry growl was ripping deep in his throat as he stared down the smirking bird, but it was the roaring laughter of the wolf prince that was the last straw.

Wheeling on the wolf, in one swift motion his fist connected hard with the side of Kouga's face. But even the sight of the mangy wolf staggering backwards from the force of his blow wasn't enough to alleviate any of Inuyasha's anger or frustrations. With a string of profanities as his exiting remarks, he pushed himself off from the ground and took to the trees. He needed some time to himself, away from annoying squawking birds, worthless smelly wolves, and heartless evil witches who, apparently, weren't so heartless anymore and who even seemed capable of blushing when embarrassed…a blush that matched the soft pink of her eyes and which made her look…

Inuyasha shook his head furiously, trying frantically to rid himself of the image of the wind witch that had caught his eye the instant before he had left her company. "No fucking way!" he told himself sternly. There was just no way he would allow himself to think of the witch as anything but for a…a…a… "Well, shit." He couldn't figure out exactly what she was.

She had been his enemy, but only because Naraku had controlled her heart and forced her hand. But now, now she had a heart beating in her chest that was beyond Naraku's control, a heart born of the false body that gave Kikyo's sprit form and touched with the purity of Kagome's hand to give it life. But that still left the question: what was she?

A nuisance, he decided. That's what she was. A nuisance that he didn't need mudding up his life right now. He had enough problems to deal with. The last thing he needed was another female to make his life a living hell. He already had one that wanted to drag him there and one that was likely to get him sent there, he didn't need one to give him a live preview.

"Damn women," he cursed under his breath as he leapt to another tree branch. "They're gong to be the death of me."

But, even knowing his statement was likely the truth, Inuyasha couldn't seem to find the error in it. After all, his own father had given his life to save his mother and himself, and no matter what Inuyasha would say about his father, or what he wouldn't say, he had always thought that there was no greater love than to risk one's life for another.

Coming to a stop at the peak of a towering pine, Inuyasha took a moment to watch the reddening of the sky as the sun began its descent towards the horizon. The clods that had brought such a furious storm only hours before were now nothing but a memory being burned away by the setting sun. The storm had passed, he realized, and a new dawn was coming. The night, as always, would be dark and filled with shadows of sorrow and remorse, with pain and with suffering; but, he promised himself, he would fight to see the dawning of the new day.

And from where he stood, the dawn promised to be a bright one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Many apologies for taking so long to update. I'm afraid I've spoiled you all with my fast updating schedule, so no I feel bad when it takes more than a week to get another chapter out. Unfortunately, that's the way the cookie crumbles. I do have a life outside of fanfiction (not much of one, but hey, it's mine) so every once in a while even Shadows need a break.

So, until next time

Shadow


	39. Enlighten Me

Enlighten Me

"Mama," Kagome said meekly, "Please don't be mad."

"Mad? Oh, my darling, I'm not mad." Mrs. Higurashi moved over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her, drawing the girl into a tight, supportive hug. "My baby's going to have a baby," she said with quiet awe and pride. "Such a wonderful gift, Kagome. I couldn't be happier." Pulling back from her daughter, Miya gave her a warm smile. "But no matter what, Kagome, you will always be my little girl."

"Oh, mama," Kagome chocked out happily as she threw herself into her mother's comforting embrace again, "I'm so glad you understand. I was so worried…"

"There is nothing to worry about, Kagome. I'm here, dear. And I will help you in any way that I can. But," she pulled back slightly, disentangling herself from her daughter's arms, "just because you are a woman now does not mean that you can get out of your chores."

"But…"

"No buts, Kagome. Now, run along. Souta will need your help with dinner. I will see to our guest's comfort."

Sighing in resignation, Kagome sent an apologetic look to Sesshomaru before conceding to her mother's request. She had hardly made her way from the den on the way towards the kitchen when Miya turned to face Sesshomaru. The soft care and loving calm of the woman's features was stripped so abruptly and replaced with such cold conviction and fury that Sesshomaru nearly faltered. There was something eerily familiar about the look that she was giving him, and it took several seconds for Sesshomaru to place the tightness within him that screamed out of danger.

Miko. The woman was a miko. Not nearly as powerful as her daughter, but, like Kagome, her powers were amplified to disturbing degrees when being fed by her emotions.

And then there were her eyes. Only moments before, they were soft, chocolaty orbs that conveyed the utmost patience and love. But now they were hard, cold, and shining with hardly contained fury.

"So, Sesshomaru-_sama_," the honorific she added to his name was said with enough distain to make the honorable distinction seem more of a curse. "You are the brother that I have heard so much about. I must say, Kagome's descriptions of you as of late have been much more flattering than they initially were. However, I am a mother, and a mother can not so easily dismiss such horrendous acts as you had first visited upon my daughter."

Standing stiffly, holding himself steady against the woman's accusations, Sesshomaru continued staring her down. He knew words would serve no purpose here. The woman had obviously already made her assessment of him and was now attempting to raise his ire in an attempt to discredit him. He would not allow such a thing. He stood his ground.

"But what, I wonder, do you believe you can gain by having my daughter trust so in you now?" Miya continued as she began to pace around the Inu. "The human-hating Lord of the West dallying with human women, and a miko no less. What a spectacle that must be to the others of your kind." She stopped for a moment as she regarded the silent youkai.

"Ah, but surely you have thought of this. After all, you are planning a war. A war that you have put my daughter right in the middle of. What do you think you will gain by this wretched display, _Lord_ Sesshomaru? What do you believe will come of a war fought by youkai in the name of a human miko? Even if you accomplish such a thing, which, honestly, seems rather far-fetched for me considering you are but a single House among many who would have nothing to do with my kind but to see them slaughtered; do you really believe that the mortal population will follow you? A youkai? Even with Kagome at your side, as it seems inevitable that you would need such displays of support no matter how ill-informed or coerced; do you actually believe that you will be able to control them all?"

She came up in front of him, reading the invisible lines in the solid set of his features as he glared at her. "Or perhaps it is all a façade. You are so good at keeping façades though, aren't you? Just admit it. Admit that you care nothing for my daughter or our people, that the only reason you are seeking her help is because you know you could never take over control on your own. Admit that your purpose here is nothing but an extension of what she has always known that you sought: power. Ultimate power and control. With the youkai council wiped out and the humans brought into line, what is there to stop you from turning on them all?"

"If you are about finished with you unbased accusations, woman, I would speak."

"Oh, by all means, Sesshomaru-_sama_, enlighten me." Seating herself comfortably in her armchair, Miya picked up her teacup and took a slow draw of the steaming liquid. Once satisfied, she lowered the cup from her lips and returned her attention to the Taiyoukai. "What plans has the great youkai Lord have for us lowly ningen?"

Refusing to allow the mortal woman's disrespect to faze him, Sesshomaru relaxed his stance somewhat and proceeded to explain his position. Though he still maintained reservations about speaking so openly to mortals, he realized that it couldn't be helped. While Kagome was her own person, he could not deny the obvious sway that her mother seemed to have over her actions and decisions. If it was the woman's wish to know his motives then he would not deny her such if it would prevent any problems in the future of his dealings with the daughter.

"Had you asked me such things only a few short weeks ago, I would not have deigned you with an answer. Creatures such as yourself have been, as you say, nothing but something to be slaughtered, wiped out, unworthy of my time or my presence. However, I have been reminded as of late of a vision, a vision begot long ago by my father.

"It was once his belief that humans and youkai could live in harmony together, that their differences could be set aside, that common ground could be found on which all could stand in the name of peace. It was more than his vision though, it was a belief that he fought for with such conviction and such determination that he gave his very life to the cause.

"I do not pretend that I am anything but what I am. I do not refute that in my time I have done many things which you may not understand nor would care to. I do not deny that the days ahead will be trying and filled with much sacrifice. However, after so many long years of questioning my father's sacrifice, of believing that his death was in vain, of hating humanity for the crimes visited upon him and my family; I believe that I have finally come to an understanding of why he could so easily believe that such a peaceful existence between our different races could exist.

"Kagome is a remarkable woman. I have known of her for just over three years now, and in every instance of our meetings she has always managed to instill some manner of respect in me for her bravery, her heroism, her strength, her compassion, and her unwavering loyalty. Such qualities I believe are necessary in any leader; be they human or youkai. It is obvious to me now that she is what was needed, what my father had been waiting for all of those years as he struggled to find common ground to negotiate peaceful relations between the youkai councils and the human population.

"Your judgment of me is harsh, though not unjustified. However, your conclusions are false. In a time of new beginnings, strong leaders are necessary. But a leader is only as strong as those who follow him. To deny the place and the rights of those who have so willingly fought for my cause would be to insight revolt. I have no intention of doing such. It was by my word that I said humans would be held as accountable for their actions under the new empire as any youkai, and by my honor those laws will be upheld, even against those in power."

"The political jargon of an aristocrat!" Miya waved her hand sharply in dismissal. "Do I look like one of your subjects? Do I seem to you as one who knows nothing of politics and maneuverings as to fall for the soft sob and meaningless dribble of one who seeks to reach the hearts of desperate people in desperate times to give them hope that something better could exist for them? Do you think that I would be so easily swayed by your pretty words and your talk of peace?

"I live in a world that claims to be at peace, but which behind every closed door and every political motion there still lies an underlying tone of anger, mistrust, hatred, and greed. You speak of peace between races, but I have heard of such drivel before. A multicolor world. A world of understanding and acceptance between the races. A world where there is no prejudice, no judgment based on the color of one's skin or on the nature of their upbringing. But even here the words spoken are meaningless without action. Judgments are still made based on beliefs so engrained in our beings that we can't seem to separate them from the truth, if we ever knew the truth in the first place.

"Here there are still wars fought based on those contrasting beliefs, and on both sides are made claims of justice, of honor, of peace to be found just on the other side of war. But I am no fool. Peace can never truly be obtained until the fighting stops. And until there is true equality, until we can look upon one of a different race, a different breed, and not see the differences that exist either on the surface or just beneath the skin, then there can be no truth and no peace.

"But I have not asked you to tell me of this. In fact, I don't believe that there is an answer to be had for something that has consumed so many lives over the course of history. The struggle between power and peace, advancement and abomination; treads such a thin line, one bordered just on this side of understanding. I do not expect even one of your years and experience to be able to conceive and answer for it all.

"What I do want to know is what plans you have for my daughter. What role is she to play in your war, Sesshomaru? What position is she to have in a House ruled by youkai, even under the guise of a commitment to the human condition?"

'_There will always be prejudice. There will always be war.'_ Kagome's words came back to him in that moment and he realized now the full meaning behind them. Even here, even after so much time had passed and humanity had advanced in so many ways; still they were held back by the same biases, the same conflicts, the same distrust and open resentment towards others. Even for their own kind, or what appeared to be such, they could still find no peace. Perhaps it was in human nature to distrust, to hate. Perhaps the peace he sought, the empire ruled by equality and justice; truly did have no hope to be granted for those that would walk into the battle. Perhaps fighting for peace was just as much an act of violence as fighting to see the annihilation of a species. Perhaps there was no victory to be had.

But he couldn't turn back now. He wouldn't. So much had been sacrificed already for this vision. So many had suffered unduly because of the ancient ways. Change was as inevitable as the tides, but to foster change one must be prepared to fight. It simply wasn't enough to be able to defend yourself from the threats posed to your people. For any good to come of the fighting, there must be a victor named.

He knew that the times following the war to come would be as violent, if not more so, than the war itself. He knew that even more would have to be sacrificed; even more would have to be given than simply the lives lost upon the battlefield. But he also knew that without the losses, without those with enough courage to stand and fight for a better tomorrow, without the hope that a future wherein all could find their place and their happiness; there could be no future. If the land was permitted to fall into turmoil, if no one would make the stand to see any measure of peace between the nations; then forever would they all be bound by the ties of fear and the shackles of pain.

A stand was needed, and the time had come to make that stand.

"Kagome, as I have said, possesses many outstanding leadership qualities. Even in her short time as Lady to my house, she has gained a great amount of respect and a loyal following of many of my commanders. I believe that her presence will be a forefront and a necessity for any future negotiations with the mortal face of this conflict."

"If she lives," Miya cut in angrily. "I am not blind of her gifts. I am well aware the threat Kagome's powers pose to those of your kind. Surely others are aware of this, too. In fact, I believe that you would be depending on this knowledge, are you not?"

"Her abilities will, no doubt, prove to be beneficial to our cause."

"Your cause, you mean. The cause that you have coerced my daughter into. Do not forget, she is not of your time. She has a life here, a family and friends. She has been raised in this time, and it has always been her understanding that she would return to it after her mission had been completed. Am I to understand that you would deny her her rightful place and her rightful time just to pose as your figurehead?"

"I have coerced her into nothing. The decision to stand and fight was made by her and her alone. Do not belittle the sacrifices Kagome has made or is prepared to make for the sake of something she believes in. It is not your place to take from her the ability to choose her own destiny."

"Not my place?" Setting her teacup down with such force that the delicate glass cracked under the pressure, Miya stood in a rush to face Sesshomaru. "Who do you think you're talking to? I'm her mother! It is my place to speak for her when I believe that she can not speak for herself. My daughter has such a good heart, such a pure and gentle soul; that she can be easily swept away in something that she believes to be right. But in this I can see no good in her choosing to fight. What of her child? Have you given no thought to that? If she is injured, or god forbid killed; the child she carries will not even be given the chance to see the world created by all of its mother's sacrifices."

"Neither Kagome nor her child will come to harm. I will see to it."

"You honestly expect me to believe that? Do you even believe it yourself? Do you think that in the heat of battle, when fighting for your own life, that you will find the time to ensure her safety? Or perhaps you believe that simply by leaving her in the hands of her group of friends that her safety would be assured. Well, forgive me for not being very optimistic about those odds. Don't forget, I have met Inuyasha on many occasions. And though he is decent enough and no doubt a powerful warrior, he is brash and thinks not of consequences, and many times he has allowed for my Kagome to be injured in battle. If she can be hurt in a normal battle, when all of her friends are focused on a single opponent, what assurances can be made for a full-scale war? None, as far as I'm concerned. And as far as I'm concerned, there is too much at risk for her to be subjected to such impossible odds. I will not have my grandchild be slaughtered before it has even seen the light of day!"

"Woman," Sesshomaru took a step back from the irate woman. If she encroached any further into his personal space, he would have been more than tempted to remove her presence permanently. She was treading on very dangerous ground. "I have been gracious and listened to your rants; but I have had enough. I have explained my reasoning to you as to the course of my actions, the position of your daughter in my House, as well as the future empire I wish to see formed. I have given you my word as to your daughter's safety whilst in my care. But that you question this Sesshomaru's ability to see to the safety of his own kin is intolerable. The pup will live. For its future do I fight this war. That it will not face the same disgrace and discrimination beset upon Inuyasha after my father's death, that it will be able to stand with me in the future of our lands, that it will be given the proper respect and adulation as befitting one of my father's heirs; for this I would take on an army, I would take on the world."

"Such noble sentiment, but completely unnecessary. Who are you to take such charge in this child's life? Who are you to think that you have any say at all in the upbringing of the child? Family honor and pride? What about love? Can you offer that to the child? Or to my daughter? Do you think that she could be happy living a life with no one to love her as she needs to be loved?"

"Love is a human conception. What you would perceive as love, I see as nothing more than the offering of comfort and security to one with whom a pack bond has been formed. Neither she nor her child will want for anything whilst under my care."

"It's not enough." Turning away from the Inu, Miya walked to the window, looking out towards the swaying branches of the ageless tree that swayed in delicate rhythm with the blowing of the soft evening breezes. "I think it is the need of every mother to protect her child. For Kagome it is no different. She believes she is fighting your war to bring a peace in which her child can live, but perhaps she has been blinded to the truth, and perhaps it is now my responsibility to open her eyes."

Sesshomaru did not miss the threat hidden in the woman's words. A low vibration of angry warning was carried with his next words. "What truth is it you speak of?"

Turning back to face him, Miya answered unwaveringly. "Kagome has been fighting for so long to see your world brought back to order, but her struggles there have blinded her to the truth. And the truth is that here time is here. It is here where she is safest, and here that she will be able to offer the most security and the most support for her child. Go back through the well, Sesshomaru. Go back to your time and leave Kagome here, with her family, with those who love her and can give her and her child the support they need."

"You are a fool of a woman to believe that you are capable of giving a youkai child all of the things they require. It will need guidance and training, things which you could never hope to give it."

"We will manage. In case you haven't noticed, this is a shrine. We are more than capable to train and guide the developing powers of a spirit child without your help."

"Insufferable woman!" Sesshomaru took one tense step towards the wench making threats against his family. His hands tightened and clenched, the poison of his blood boiling just under the surface of his skin and leaking out in acrid plumes of wafting smoke from his claws. "You have no right…"

"No, you have no right! This is my home! And should I have to, in order to see my daughter safe, I will seal that well and all of the creatures beyond it forever!"

In a voice so low and so tarnished by the bestial vibrations of it could hardly be discerned, Sesshomaru forced his words to the surface. "You can not keep me from what is mine."

"You can not claim her like some piece of meat! I can protect my daughter from the horrors of that world beyond the well, and I will if I deem it necessary! She is not safe so long as you seek to use her presence as some portrait for your father's vision! I will not have my daughter exposed to such threats!"

"It is not your choice, woman."

"Nor is it yours. I have tolerated your presence in my home for long enough. Leave this place. Leave my daughter in my more than capable hands. I will not have her associating with you any longer. I will not have her endangered by you or your call to war. Nor will I allow the child she carries to be born into a world in which it has no place."

"You speak of things you do not understand. The child will not be separated from my House."

"I see no reason for it not to be. Kagome is a woman of this time, and her child shall be as well. Besides, what could you possibly have to offer a child?"

"Everything! It is my child!"

So consumed by his blinding rage, Sesshomaru hadn't even realized what he had said until the woman he was facing inclined her head to him and started speaking again, only now without any accusations, any anger, or any threats. "My apologies, Sesshomaru-sama, but it appears that I have been mistaken." Righting herself again, she rose and offered him a warm smile. "Now, that wasn't so hard to say, was it?" Brushing past the stunned-still youkai, Miya began making her way towards the kitchen to join her family in their evening meal. But before she left, she called back over her shoulder. "You should tell her, you know. She has the right to understand what all you have done for her, and for the child she carries."

Left wrapped in the stunned silence that descended upon him, Sesshomaru could do nothing but stare blankly with unseeing eyes. He couldn't believe it. He had been outmaneuvered by a mere human. All along the woman had known, but she had tested him, pushed him, threatened him; all with only her words and all with the intent to have him confess to his ties to the child carried by the miko.

A low growl broke through the stillness, a sound so detached from the silence that it took him a moment to realize that it was coming from him. Closing his eyes tightly to try and regain his composure, Sesshomaru cursed the Higurashi women, all of them, for being so damn good at getting under his skin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sesshomaru?"

Kagome approached the Inu slowly. She hadn't seen him since before dinner, and now it was well into the evening. The sun had set and the soft light of the night had taken over. Kagome had found Sesshomaru on the temple grounds outside of her home. He stood in the scattering of moonlight beneath the shifting shadows of the Ageless Tree, his eyes lifted and searching through the branches above.

When she called his name, he turned slowly to meet her gaze. She could see it again, the weariness that seemed to have taken over him. In the moonlight when his eyes were usually bright beacons that split through the darkness, they remained dulled, stripped of their light as though he had lost its source.

She offered him a bright smile despite everything. "I'm glad you're still here. I'm sorry if my mom said anything weird to you. She can be a little overprotective at times, but she means well."

"You mother is a formidable negotiator." Interrogator might have been a better word, but Sesshomaru wasn't about to admit to being subjected to such.

"Yeah," Kagome giggled softly as she moved to stand next to Sesshomaru. "You should see her with my teachers. They wanted to fail me for all my absences, but she stuck it to them so bad I think they just gave up the argument in favor of not having to face her wrath."

"Hn." Sesshomaru was not at all surprised. The woman was scary. Not that he, the Great and Terrible Sesshomaru, would be afraid of a simple human woman, of course. But still…damn. There really was no wonder how a handful of mortal scholars couldn't stand up to the woman.

"So how come you're out here?" Kagome asked as she allowed her eyes to drift upwards to watch the tranquil swaying of the branches above. Sesshomaru didn't answer, and Kagome snuck a sideways look at him from the corner of her eyes. "Thinking, huh?" she prompted, though with little success. She sighed, realizing that getting him to talk if he didn't want to was all but useless.

For a time she stood with him in silence, but soon Kagome began to feel the tired heaviness settling in her limbs. She moved to sit at the base of the tree, leaning back against the withered bark as she had so often in the past.

She sighed contentedly, a slow smile pulling on her lips. "There's no place like home," she said wistfully.

But home, she realized, was something that held new meaning to her now. Home could no longer be a place where she was child living under the loving care of her mother, for she was to be a mother, and soon she would have to make a home for her own child. The idea still seemed foreign to her, like something caught in a gentle breeze that remained elusive no matter how many times she reached out to catch it. But sometimes, when she was alone or simply sitting quietly as she was now, she could feel the tiny presence with her, the soft light and warmth of the child growing within her. In these times, though still she was uncertain of the future to be had, she knew with unwavering certainty that she loved her baby, and that she would do anything and everything in her power to give it a full and joyous life.

The question of how seemed so insignificant in these times. There was simply the certainty that it would be.

Still, she knew that somehow she would have to find the answers to the questions that plagued her in her more troubled thoughts. The most concerning, of course, being where they would live. She had been so caught up in what was happening on the other side of the well that she had hardly given thought to what she was really doing in giving such a commitment to the war on the horizon. In taking her place beside Sesshomaru, she had secured a future for herself and her child, but in a time long since past from her perspective.

It was so easy to be swept away in the magic and mystery of that time, so easy to be held in such wondrous awe even when surrounded by promises of war and battles looming in which would be born creatures of nightmares. But then, perhaps, it wasn't simply the era which had captivated her, and it wasn't her love for the land that had bound her so to that place.

Somewhere, deep within her, she had known all of this before. The bond she shared with the past was strong, stronger than any she felt with the future she had been born to. Perhaps, in its own way, fate had made the decision for her, had taken away the painful choice of what world she would leave behind and where her life would be sustained and nurtured.

She knew, though still unable to fully admit it, she knew that she could not raise her child, her youkai child, in this time. She wanted, needed, the freedom and the understanding that she had gained in the feudal era. And what was more, she needed the love and support of all of the friends she had made there. Not only for herself, but for her child. That it would grow and thrive in a place and time where it could know its family, could be surrounded by others of its kind, where it could know the love and support she would give it but still have the safety and security that could only be offered by the strong hands of its…

Her musings were cut off abruptly when she realized that she had gone too far. It was presumptuous and selfish of her to even consider such a position for him. He had given her so much, taken such care for her and the child she carried, but still she knew that she could not continue being such a burden to him. His help was appreciated more than words could ever convey, but she knew that a time would come when she would have to manage on her own. After all, it had been her own actions that had lead to the situation she found herself in now, and she would take responsibility for them. What others could do for her would only go so far. She needed to start preparing herself for the time when she would be all she had to depend on for the care of her child.

Still, that selfish part of her still wished for something more, for someone that could share with her the joy and welcomed pains of parenthood.

"Sesshomaru," she asked timidly, keeping her voice low as to not disturb the tranquil silence of the evening, "can I ask you something?"

"If you wish," he replied without looking at her.

"Will you answer?"

Not liking the implications of such a line of questioning, Sesshomaru brushed a hand through his hair absently to distract himself from his own discomfort. "Ask, miko."

"How come…how come you don't have any children?"

Swallowing thickly at the suddenness of the question and the strong implications that it carried to him when coming from her of all people, Sesshomaru searched for the right words. "I…"

"KAGOME!!" Souta's voice echoed loudly through the courtyard and cut Sesshomaru off abruptly.

From where she was, Kagome could just make out his outline as he leaned out of a window to bellow out to her. _'Lazy little twerp,'_ she scolded him in her mind. '_I hope mom grounds you for being such an annoyance.' _Her mental chastisement of her little brother was quickly cut off though when she heard his next words.

"Yuka's on the phone! She says she's going to be here in five minutes to pick you up for the movies tonight!" The little troublemaker giggled before proceeding to call out in a sing-song voice absolutely foul with mocking. "And _Hojo _is going to be there!"

"Oh no!" Kagome scrambled to her feet and snatched at Sesshomaru's sleeve, giving it a hard tug. "Come on!" she urged him desperately. "We've got to get out of here!"

But Sesshomaru held his ground. "You made plans for this evening?"

"No! Well, yes. But that's only because Yuka was absolutely insistent that I come! She was basically in tears when I talked to her earlier, and I couldn't bear to say no again." _But when I get my hands on her…_ Kagome's hand clenched at her side. Yuka wasn't in all those acting classes for nothing, and the devious fox that she was, was just trying to get her set up again with Hojo…again. "Please, Sesshomaru," she pleaded with another tug on his sleeve. "Get me out of here. I can't say no to her, and she'll end up showing up at my door and then I really will have to go. Please?"

Strangely relieved at the miko's explanation and her unwillingness to go to these 'movies' with this 'Yuka' person and the disturbingly male sounding 'Hojo', Sesshomaru agreed to the miko's request. He stepped forward and secured an arm around her delicate waist and prepared to take flight. "Where shall we go?" he asked before taking to the skies.

"I don't know," Kagome replied absently with a fretful glance over her shoulder towards the house. "The summit of Mt. Fuji for all I care."

With a slight shrug, Sesshomaru focused his energy. In moments, they were hundreds of feet in the air, soaring with the clouds through the night sky.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I didn't really mean the summit of Mt. Fuji!" Kagome bit out through chattering teeth. "It's freezing up here!"

"Perhaps in the future you will be more specific," Sesshomaru replied with a smirk. The miko scowled at him, but the angry visage was quickly melted away beneath a long sigh of contentment as he wrapped her in the warm fur of his pelt.

"Yeah, well," Kagome returned flippantly, "Maybe you need to lean what a joke is." She smiled, then giggled impishly as she watched him draw up an eyebrow in her general direction. "You should be careful with that. It might freeze that way."

"This Sesshomaru is impervious to the cold."

Kagome shook her head in exacerbation. "You're impossible."

"And you, miko, are far too easy."

"I am not easy!" Outraged at the double connotation of his words, Kagome leveled the Inu with a furious glare. But, upon seeing the smug set of his features and the misplaced gleam in his eyes, she came to the realization that he _was_ joking with her. Releasing a deflated sigh of frustration, she said, "You, sir, have the most twisted sense of humor that I have ever had the displeasure of encountering."

"I do not believe it is this Sesshomaru you should look to in that department, miko. It was you who interpreted my words as an implication to something other than your gullibility."

"I…I…You…Humph!" Crossing her arms stiffly over her chest, Kagome spun away from Sesshomaru. He was laughing at her. She knew it. And she cursed him for it. But her annoyance towards him was quickly swept away at the vision that awaited her.

The sky was so clear and so filled with stars that she could imagine herself lost in the vacuum of space, traveling for the eternity between those specks of light. The moon, so bright she could see the deep shadows cast upon its surface by the mountains and caverns of stone and dust that covered her rocky surface, was so nearly full that it seemed only a slight breeze might brush away the concealing hand which held the full glory of the earth's satellite from being revealed.

And below, beneath the blanket of the stars and the glory of the moon, the world was laid out before her. Painted upon a canvas of black, the night was brought alive by a radiance that reflected from every surface and from every corner of the earth. Though in shadow there was still a light, a luminance, a constant hum of life that was beautiful beyond words.

"It's so peaceful up here," she said, her voice soft and distant, nearly lost upon the winds. "It makes it easy to believe."

"Believe?"

She smiled faintly. "In a world worth fighting for." Snuggling herself deeper into the soft warmth offered to her by Sesshomaru pelt, Kagome lost herself for a time in the incredible vision of the land as it spread out below her. "Is it so different?" she asked suddenly. "The world of this time, is it so different from that of the past? Have we really come so far, or is it just an illusion? Like the light of the moon only reflecting of the sun, do we truly have peace here or is the light false?"

"There is much that has changed," Sesshomaru replied. "And there is much, too, that simply can not. But there is peace, Kagome. Can't you see it, feel it? Can't you hear it?"

An anxious shiver coursed through her body suddenly, and Kagome instantly tensed. Her senses tingled with warning, with the vibrations of power. Turning, she looked back to Sesshomaru. "What…" she started, but her words failed her.

He was standing within an inferno of wild fires; a marble statue set ablaze. But the flames were distorting, they clouded the image of him, concealing and deceptive they danced and licked across his form. He opened his eyes, but there too the fires raged. The heat was nothing that could be felt upon the skin, but which she knew in her soul, felt with her spirit. And when she looked into those eyes, when the burn of the fires swept through her, she felt such a connection with him that it took her breath away.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered in quiet awe.

"Can you hear me, Kagome?"

Her features tightened in confusion. "Of course I can hear you. You're standing right next to me."

He shook his head. "You are not listening, miko." He stepped closer, stopping when only the dance of the crimson fires separated them, and reached out his hand to her. She was uncertain, but not afraid. Slowly, she reached out to take his hand, calling upon her own powers as she did so to shield her from the heat in a radiant draw of glimmering light. She stepped closer of her own accord, allowing herself to be surrounded by the fires, trusting him not to bring her harm. "Listen," he asked of her, his voice a whisper through the wild roar of untamed power.

And she did. Closing her eyes, Kagome opened her senses and listened. At first she had to strain to hear above the rush of power that crashed down upon her senses from all side. But then, within the constant roar, somewhere beyond what she could see or hear or feel, there came a sound. It was like a melody, notes being played on a formless instrument. Its sound lifted from within the fires, carried away in the silence of the night sky; but at the source Kagome finally realized what it was she was hearing.

It was him. His voice, his howling call; it rose up from the fires, gave measure and tone to the wild dance. But there was more. It was focused, sustained, carried with purpose. She didn't understand, couldn't hear the words without form. She wanted to, she tried to hear; but she couldn't.

And then, just when she was about to give up, to tell him that she really couldn't hear, couldn't understand; she heard another sound breaking through the roar of the flames. Distant, muddled, but there none the less; the shrill calling of a bird answered back. Soon more sounds were added. She could hear soft purring, low hisses, whines, beahs, coughs, whistles, the rustling of leaves and the howl of the wind, the grind of rock and scrape of metal. So many, so many all at once. They were the elements, the animals, the spirits of the land and sky. Youkai all, and all answering to his call.

It was amazing. Never in her life had she imagined that she would feel something so incredible. But, she knew still, that there was something missing. She listened harder, but could not find that voice, that calling.

And then she knew, knew what it was that was missing in the chorus of voices.

Taking in a deep breath, Kagome focused her own energies, directed them to join in with the melody. And in the hum of calls that had been, there took on a new voice. Millions of voices made one echoed together across the land, and in them was born a pulse, a beat, the breath of life that sustained them all sounding out in a thundering pulse.

No sooner had it arisen than it faded back into the drone of the fires, and Kagome was left standing upon the mountain with Sesshomaru, exhausted of energy and dazed with euphoria. "Incredible…" There were no words to describe it, but she needed to say something.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied as he looked down at the little miko. She may not have realized it, but never before had there been such life given to the call of the ancients, never had a mortal had the strength to see their voices made one. And that here, in this time, there were those who could answer to the call and who would embrace the sound of the mortal voice made him realize that the vision had become a reality. Now, more than ever, he knew that it was she that would have the strength to bring that voice in harmony for good. "Rest, Kagome," he said quietly as he shifted his hold on her.

Kagome yawned and nodded weakly against him. "Let's go home," she whispered as she allowed her eyes to drift closed.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in taking to the skies. His energy reserves had been severely depleted by the connection he had shared with the miko and he needed rest. But as he traveled he could not help feeling the weight of her in his arms and the heat of her body against his and feel as though his strength would never wane.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stepping quietly into Kagome's room so that her family would not be alerted of heir return, Sesshomaru gently lay the sleeping miko onto her bed. Having done so with Rin many times, he thought nothing of it when he reached for the blankets on the bed to cover her. But before he could, her small hand reached out and caught his arm.

"Stay," she whispered.

His breath caught as he looked down at the little hand holding him. Her grip was slack, her fingers having almost no tension in them. Her breathing had remained in the slow, steady pace of her slumber. She was awake, but hardly. A hard rush of resentment flowed though him suddenly. She was doing it again; taking him for another.

He pulled away from her touch abruptly. "I am not him."

Slowly opening her eyes, blinking back at the heaviness of them, Kagome looked to Sesshomaru curiously. "Not who?" she asked him quietly.

He turned back to her slowly. "You are awake."

Drawing her eyebrows together slightly, Kagome tried to figure out if that was a statement or a question. Not being able to figure it out, she asked, "Do I often talk in my sleep?" He didn't answer, and that made Kagome even more suspicious of him. But, figuring it was likely pointless to try and figure him out, especially right now when she was so tired, she simply shrugged her shoulders and shifted herself further back across her bed. Sighing dreamily and closing her eyes, she flopped herself down on her pillows again. "I don't know about you, but those feudal era mats are killer on my back." She cracked an eye open to look at him. "Do you plan on standing there all night? I don't bite or anything." She giggled slightly, the soft, hushed sound drawn out by her drowsiness. "That department belongs to your kind."

"Miko," he began slowly, still trying to place what she was referring to. He was almost certain, even though the idea seemed rather far fetched, but he could have sworn that she just… "Are you suggesting that this Sesshomaru share your bed?"

"Well I'm not letting you sleep on the floor," she replied absently as she pulled her covers up over her shoulder and rolled on her side, her back facing him. "It's a big bed," she added with a yawn.

"It is indecent."

Sighing in frustration, Kagome twisted to look at him over her shoulder. "Do you plan on doing anything indecent?" she asked him quickly. Without waiting for his response, knowing what it would be anyways, she continued. "Look, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. And so are you. So just quit your complaining and get into the bed."

With that, she flopped back down against her pillows. Her back was still turned to him, but she remained awake. It took him a while, but eventually she felt him settle himself down on the mattress beside her. He stayed on top of the covers, likely, she figured, to maintain his distance from her. But whatever; she was tired. Releasing a long sigh, Kagome tried to clear her mind to let herself drift back into slumber.

It didn't work very well. Every time she thought she was about to regain the capture of her dreams, her mind would take focus again and deny her sleep. Time and time again, just before she could find her rest, she found herself pulled back.

Eventually, after releasing a long sigh of frustration, she rolled herself over to face Sesshomaru. His eyes were closed, but she doubted he was sleeping. But just to make sure… "Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly.

"Hn," he answered lazily, not bothering to open his eyes.

For a moment, Kagome didn't say anything. She continued looking at him, her hand coming up to rest under her cheek to keep her face tilted upwards without having to support it. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, wondering what she should say, or if she should say it at all. But, eventually, she spoke.

"I would never really mistake you for him, you know." His eyes cracked open to look at her and she instantly blushed and looked away. "That one time," she whispered, keeping her sights trained on the dark ceiling above her, "I think I knew it was you, but my dreams had messed up my thinking. You…feel different."

Her face scrunched up slightly when she said that. It didn't exactly come out the way she had planed. Lifting her hand to run it lightly through her bangs, she tried again. "What I mean is; your aura feels different. For me, everyone has a different feeling to them. Kinda like scent would be to you, I suppose."

She shifted her eyes to sneak a look at him, blushing again when she saw that his full attention was trained on her, his sharp, golden eyes glinting slightly even in the darkness of her room. She looked away again quickly. Gods! This was embarrassing!

"I guess…I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I know how it feels to be mistaken for someone else, and it isn't a nice feeling. Even if you don't….well, it doesn't matter." She rolled over again, huddling herself under her blankets to try and block out the world. "Goodnight, Sesshomaru," she whispered before she closed her eyes.

For a time, all was quiet. But in the stillness, where only the sound of breath broke through the air, thoughts still moved freely.

"How?"

His voice was so soft, she almost didn't hear it. But she had, and she turned back to face him. "How what?"

"How are they different?"

Her cheeks instantly flushed, and she laughed nervously. "Oh, you don't really want to know that, do you?" His eyes shifted to lock onto her, and she gulped. Apparently, he really did want to know. "It's silly," she tried, hoping he would let it be.

"Indulge me," he returned unwaveringly.

Kagome grimaced. "Alright," she relented hesitantly, "but you might not like it."

Settling herself back against her pillow, Kagome took a moment of staring into the darkness of the ceiling to sort though how she would explain this. But, with a slight sigh of inevitability, she took a breath and started to speak.

"He was like that fur pelt you both wear. Soft but strong; warm, comforting, soothing, but thick and rich and unbreakable. He was like sitting by a hot fire in the chill of winter wrapped in the soft comfort of that fur while sipping on hot coco. But you…" She shifted nervously. She had never told anyone what they felt like to her senses. And this one, in particular, was quite embarrassing. "You are the coco, smooth, thick, and rich; only spiked with mint liquor, sharp and strong. Always too hot on the first sip, it burns with a mixture of fire and ice; but, as the mint numbs your lips and the sweet warmth begins spreading through your body, you find yourself wanting more. But still you know to be cautious, because it's intoxicating."

"Am I to understand you find me addictive, miko?"

With a scowl, Kagome shot a dirty look at his smirking self. "You jerk," she bit out scathingly as she pulled her hand up to swat his arm.

Before she could come into contact with him though, he shifted, bringing his hand up to catch her wrist. She tensed nervously when he slowly began to draw her arm closer to him. Her eyes darted to his face, trying to figure out what he was doing, but he wasn't looking at her. His sight was trained on her wrist as he brought it to his nose. He breathed in deeply at her pulse point, his eyes drifting closed as he scented her.

"The first day of spring in the mountains," he breathed out, his hot breath flowing across her skin in a delicate caress. She shivered lightly, but he stilled the treble in her hand by brushing his cheek softly against her fingers. "Pure as the snow and fresh and clean as the mountain air, still tingling with the sharp nip of winter; but warm and nurturing like the sun shining upon the delicate new growth."

"Beautiful," Kagome whispered in quiet awe.

He drew in a sharp breath, his eyes snapping open as though waking from a trance. "Hn," he replied distantly as he shifted to set her arm down be her side. "You should sleep, miko."

"Kagome," she mumbled through a yawn, smiling when he didn't say anything more. "Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

He listened in silence to the sound of her breathing evening out as she dropped into her slumber before allowing him to relax. But just before he closed his eyes to succumb to his own body's demand for rest, he replied, "Goodnight, Kagome."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There. A Sess/Kags moment of fluffy goodness before I get back to the grind of this story. I know it's been a while, but I was playing with a new chapter for 'Tears' because…looks around suspiciously…then grins like a maniac…because LadyShieru, a most wonderful and talented artist, has decided to do a doujinshi based on that story so I figured I should at least have a new chapter to post when I can release the link to the first chapter :)

Well, ta for now.

Shadow


	40. Battles in the Night

Battles in the Night

With the world cloaked in the blanketing shadow of night, a figure in the shadows whispered words of betrayal and of vengeance.

"The time is now, my Lord. You must strike before they are given the chance to attack again."

Slamming his fist down on the hardwood table in front of him, the Lord paid no heed to the bottles that toppled over or the clash of ceramic cups as they clattered against each other. "Who are you to order me?" he asked in a harsh, booming voice slurred by drink as he leaned across the table to reveal more of his large frame.

"For give me, my Lord," the other humbled himself, "But you mistake my intentions. I am simply a man who wishes to see justice brought. Do not your fallen men and women deserve that justice? They died because those vermin were allowed into your midst. Should not the ones responsible for this tragedy pay for their terrible crimes?"

He stepped forward, the dim light in the room still not penetrating the shadows cast by the traveler's heavy cloak. "I can help you. I know of the enemy's plans and their movements. Our time is now to show those miserable creatures their place beneath us. They are savages that know nothing but destruction. But you, my Lord, are cunning. If you act now, the enemy will be destroyed before they are given a chance to take any more lives."

"The council will not agree to such an assault."

"The problem with councils," the traveler replied with a dark sneer as he stepped closer to the Lord, "is that they are full of councilors. They do not understand the workings of war. That is what we have come to. War. Those vile creatures think they can rule you, rule you all. Think of your family, my Lord. You have already lost one son to those abominations. Will you sit back and do nothing while they plot to take the rest of them?"

"My son died an honorable death." The Lord replied in a dangerously low voice as he stepped towards the traveler, his large frame looming over the smaller man. "We live by the sword, and, God willing, we die by it."

"But what of your daughters?" the other asked, his dark eyes gleaming wickedly in the flicker of the fire's light. "Do you think those savages will give them such an honorable death? What will save them once the Black Army has been raised?"

"Your words are foul as you, filth!" the Lord boomed as he secured the traveler's clock in his large fist. He lifted the other's slumped form until their eyes were level, biting out his words, each more hateful than the last. "I should rip that treacherous tongue from your mouth."

"I am but a humble servant, Lord," the traveler said meekly. "But my words are truth. You have seen yourself how well those in His service keep their word. You have felt loss because they brought their war to your doorstep." Taking a step back when the Lord's grip loosened in his bereavement, the traveler continued. "Will you suffer this without any attempt for retribution? Will you allow them to come again with no attempt to stop them? What more will you sacrifice to these beasts before you strike? Will you wait until it is too late, or will you do as all your life you have trained to do and fight?"

Stepping over to the table, the traveler picked up a toppled cup and reached for a new bottle of sake. Pouring the cup full, he lifted it up to the Lord. "Regain your honor after such treachery. Have justice for the ones so wrongfully taken from you. Do it now, and you shall be hero to your people. No more shall they dispute over every matter. No more will the words of others speak above yours."

A smile barely seen beneath the shadows of his cloak spread on the traveler's lips as he watched the Lord take the cup and drink. "You were right about that woman," he said as he stepped to the Lord's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She was not to be trusted." He leaned in closer, his voice dropping into an angry whisper. "But did they listen to you? No," he sneered as he pulled back sharply. "And look what happened!" he exclaimed, gesturing sharply towards the village square where the remnants of the terrible battle still painted a vivid picture of the carnage.

"Someone must take charge. There are still those who wish to fight. Convince them that action is necessary. Bring them together. Make their voices heard. And you, my Lord, shall lead them to a glorious victory." Lifting another cup from the table, the traveler offered it up to meet the Lord's. "To the Slayers of the Black Army. May you lead them to their destiny."

"Yes," the Lord uttered, his hand clenching the cup he held. "The Slayers of the Black Army. We will have the ultimate victory." And he lifted his cup as well, savoring the taste of righteousness.

The other smiled, but did not drink.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Left in wait of his master's return, a young boy stared blankly at the polished metal of his blade. To look up would be to show interest. To show interest was to show emotion. And he was to have none. He looked down at his blade, because that was what he was; a killing blade. But it was not the blade her saw.

With eyes hidden from all, he looked upon the reflection of the moon. He looked and saw how little time was left before it would be full. He looked and saw a battle drawing ever nearer. He looked and he felt fear, but also hope. Hope that he would be able to complete his mission before it was too late. Hope that his actions would save others from his fate. And hope that even if forgiveness could not be his, that She would be spared.

He could see her face, hidden in the bright glow of the moon as it reflected in his eyes from the surface of his blade. He could see her smiling as she once had.

_'…Sister…' _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We'll never find them in this!" Sango cried over the howl of the winds. The storm had hit them hard; the rain pounding down mercilessly from the angry skies, the winds cutting harshly in sweeping gusts, and the searing bolts of static charge igniting the night with electric bolts in every direction. "We have to land!"

From beneath the taijiya, Shaeda rumbled her agreement in the feline tongue she had borrowed from Kirara. She scanned the terrain below, and through the sheets of rain and gusting winds, she managed to spot a large crevice in the rocks of the mountain range that had turned the storm vicious with its ragged peaks which channeled the winds and drew the sparks from the sky. Fighting through the blowing sheets of rain and wind, she took them down. Once lower, the crevice opened up into a ravine thick with foliage.

"Up there!"

Following Sango's direction, Shaeda turned to follow the slope of the cliff. Ahead, just barely visible through the torrential storm, a yellow glow could be seen. Shaeda hissed as she was struck by another strong surge from the storm, and not having many other options, she headed towards the source of the light. They approached with caution, sweeping in low as they neared, both scanning the trees and rocks for any sign of trouble. But they saw nothing as they approached, only the growing light of the signal fire lit in a large shelter of rock.

Shaeda set them down on the ground just back from the shelter. Immediately, Sango lowered herself to the ground, her right hand securely looped through the handstraps of her weapon. "Something isn't right about this place," the slayer commented tersely as her eyes swept over the cliff in front of them that held the signal fire and the expanse of thick trees that continued up the slope ahead. "If it's a guard post, where are the guards?" She looked over to Shaeda, watching as the chameleon attempted to use her borrowed feline senses to detect anything.

After a moment of looking and finding nothing but wet soil and cold wind and rain, Shaeda shrugged her broad shoulders and shook away the large cumbersome frame of the firecat. When she emerged from the demon fires, she still maintained the form of a feline. Should she dispel it, she would loose the ability to track the children once the storm had passed. So, she contented herself to be warmed by the fire and kept dry within the rock shelter where it had been built.

"We can't stay here," the taijiya said from behind her. Shaeda looked back to her and tilted her head, asking without words if Sango had a better place to wait out the storm in mind. "Good point," the slayer relented as she too stepped into the shelter. "But just until the storm dies down a bit."

Shaeda huffed shortly in reply before allowing her tired limbs to settle down next to the warmth of the fire. Though possessing the feline's abilities during her time of transformation, it required much more energy to sustain an unnatural form, as well. She needed time to rest and restore her energy supplies.

Sango, however, could not rest. She stood looking out into the rain, her hand still looped in her weapon. She didn't trust this place. No fire was lit without reason. And whoever had started this blaze would surely return. The minutes ticked by and still there was no indication of danger. Soon, the slayer finally allowed herself to relax. Her thoughts drifted, turning instead to the two young girls who were out there somewhere, caught in this storm, alone because she had not been able to find them quickly enough.

Sango lifted her face to the night sky, feeling the spray of the rain on her skin even within the shelter. "Kirara," she whispered against the winds, "You had better be keeping them safe."

A soft mew from behind her made Sango turn. Her wandering thoughts were immediately brought back to the present when she saw the small cat rise and begin pacing guardedly along the flickering light cast on the ground by the flames.

"Shaeda?"

Hissing sharply at the slayer for silence, Shaeda continued reading the cast of the shadows. In the dancing light of the flames, each shadow cast was different, each a new life hidden by the dark. When she touched them, she could feel if it was stone or tree or something living that had stood before the light. Her steps were slow, the padded paws of the feline absorbing a fraction of each to brush past they eyes of her spirit.

Two, three steps: nothing. Four, five: nothing still. But she had felt it. Only an instant, a passing shadow, but it was there none the less. She hissed again and turned back to the slayer, warning her to be ready.

The warning had come too late. From above the alcove where the signal fire had been lit, giant spears crashed down in a line of deadly points. Both Sango and Shaeda pulled back from the assault, but they could only move deeper into the shelter. The way out had been barred by the long spikes driven into the ground at the entrance.

Sango spun back almost immediately, dropping low to release Hiraikotsu from her back in order to break through the shield.

"Move and you die!" a voice called out from beyond the shelter.

Shifting her stance to aim towards her attackers, Sango was about to release her weapon when a sharp pain tore through her leg.

_'Don't do it!' _Shaeda hissed in warning, her claws digging deeply into the slayer's thigh.

Their attackers had dropped down from above, used the impact of their spears as a diversion to surround them as well as trap them. There were at least a dozen hunters converging on the sealed shelter, all armed to kill whatever had landed in their trap. It may have been possible for them to fight their way clear. The slayer was well trained and very dangers, as she could be as well should she take on a different form. It was possible, but only if they aimed to kill. And that was something Shaeda was certain either she or the slayer could not commit to.

Their attackers were human.

They were beaten. For now. It was best to play along until the time was right to strike back. Sango knew this as well, though that did not stop her from thinking she should have done something more or been ready for the assault. Still, reluctantly, Sango dropped her guarded stance and together with Shaeda, still concealed in her demure feline appearance, she waited for them to make their move.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was still early when he woke. The sun slumbered beyond the horizon and the constant hum of the city's crystal lights played across his senses. Being in such a place, he knew he would never have found rest in the past. There was too much unknown; too much noise, too many people. No, never would he have slept in such a place. Never before. Never before her.

Sesshomaru wasn't surprised when he awoke and found the miko curled up at his side yet again. He wasn't even surprised to find that his arms had pulled her close against him to offer her his warmth and protection as she slept. In the unconscious mind there is no hesitation, no second thoughts, no concept of right and wrong. There is only what is, acceptance of truths that the conscious mind can not or will not accept.

Beside him, the miko stirred, a restless shift in her sleep that brought her closer to wakefulness. He knew he should let her go, knew that if she woke and found the position they were in it would only mean more problems for them. In his mind he knew these things, but there was a part of him that was willing to face the consequences of his actions if only to hold her for a moment longer.

Before he had even realized it, a soft vibration started in his chest, a low thrumming pulse meant to soothe and calm. She sighed, relaxing once more into his embrace, and for a moment he thought that she had fallen back asleep.

That was until… "Sesshomaru?"

Her tiny whisper wavered with a twinge of uncertainty, but he wasn't about to let his own inner conflicts be revealed. "Go back to sleep, Kagome," he told her quietly. "You need your rest."

For a time she was quiet, but she remained tense, her body shifting slightly every few moments giving away her discomfort. "I'm sorry," she finally said as she pulled herself away from him. "But I…"

"Your explanation is unnecessary," Sesshomaru cut her off abruptly. Sitting up stiffly, he shifted his legs off the bed and rose to his feet.

"It's…It's not what you think," Kagome stammered nervously. In truth, she had no idea how she had ended up curled up next to Sesshomaru; but after having woken and found herself there, she found that she really would have been nowhere else. She always felt so safe when she was with him; and being so close, having his strong arms wrapped around her and holding her, she couldn't remember a time when she had been more content to simply be where she was.

Unfortunately, there had been a reason why she had awoken. Blushing pink in embarrassment, Kagome kept her eyes averted from Sesshomaru's when he turned back to her. "I…" Wringing the bedspread through her fidgeting hands, Kagome tried to force the words to the surface. "I have to…"

"Speak, woman."

Startled out of her nervous stuttering by Sesshomaru's sharp order, Kagome quickly forgot her embarrassment. Her eyes, narrowed with irritation, lifted sharply to find his. "Oh, you," she fumed, "Figure it out yourself!"

With that, Kagome pushed herself hastily from the bed and stamped across her bedroom. When she reached the door, she flung it wide, only to slam it shut behind her on her way to the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Forced to march through the sheeting downpour, Sango could do nothing but bend against nature's rage. Her hands had been bound in iron shackles held out in front of her as one of her captors pulled her roughly ahead, forcing her to stumble when the movement was to much for her ankles which were bound as well. She blinked hard against the water running down over her face, but through the downpour and with no way to shield her eyes against it, she could scarcely make out the man that led her, let alone the remainder of the guard that had captured them.

Somewhere behind her, she knew Shaeda was being treated as hostilely as herself. The men had not been fooled by the demure appearance of the chameleon in her small feline form, and had been sure to chain her as well before they had begun their march, securing one of their iron bonds about the neck of the little cat. Though her true nature remained hidden from these trappers, they knew that they were dealing with a youkai. Such knowledge made Sango very wary. There were very few groups of mortals that were prepared and equipped for handling youkai, and many of the ones that could were known to her.

But not this group. Not these men. This was no rogue group of slayers, they were far too prepared and their ambush far too elaborate. Whoever they were, they had gone to great effort to see that whatever they were keeping hidden on this mountain remained that way.

No words were spoken on the long march through the drenching rain, the only sound being that of their footfalls a they sloshed through the puddles on the muddied ground. As she walked, a chill began to settle in Sango's body. Her muscles were no longer straining again her restraints but trembling in shivering jolts as her body struggled to keep warm against the elements. She tried to stay focused, tried to force her body to relax, to allow her muscles to rest for the moment when she would need to use them to their fullest potential.

Though fighting her way clear had long ago been ruled out as an option, she continued looking for a means of escape. There was always a lapse in the guard, a distraction, something that would allow her to slip her way clear of her captors, and Sango had promised herself that she would find it before this night was through.

But for now, she could only keep walking. They were leading her somewhere, and for now, she would let them.

The march continued on, and, slowly and steadily, the rain began to wane. From raging downpour to hazy drizzle, and finally, just in time to see the first of the dark clouds on the horizon turn silver in the coming light of the nearing dawn, it stopped.

Clarity came in the stillness that followed the storm. The impact of booted feet as they sloshed over the muddied ground grew still in restless anticipation. The men drew to a halt, their eyes scanning the horizon, and their hands coming to rest tersely against their blades.

Sango found herself pulled roughly towards her captor, but she bit her lip to keep her expression placid, uncaring. Her hands were no longer bound, only holding on to the false pretense to give the one holding her that bit of deceptive security. She knew what was coming, had known for some time; and she knew that it was exactly what she had been waiting for.

In an instant, the battle broke out. A sharp snap of a bowstring cut through the still morning air, its target in line, and one of the men leading the march fell soundlessly to the ground. The others surged then, charging forward in the direction of the shot, moving to meet their opponents. Those who could, shielded themselves from falling arrows with swords and armor plating, and those who couldn't relied on their speed and their training, ducking and dodging as they sprinted forward.

Blades clashed in the distance ahead, but Sango and Shaeda had been held back from the frontline. Acting swiftly, Sango turned on her captor. Her concealed weapon triggered with nothing more than a flick of her wrist, she took his throat without another thought. Lives would be lost in this war, demon and human alike, and she knew that to hold back would mean to add her own to that count. She had no intention of doing so. Her strike was mercifully quick and painless, and before the man would have registered what had happened, he was already falling.

Once it was finished, Sango turned her attention to the one holding the chains on Shaeda. She spun in a tight circle, mindful of the bindings that still held her ankles, and clenched her fists together tightly. The full weight of her swing shattered the man's jaw when both her fists collided with it, and he too was thrown to the ground.

There was two more coming, but the only two that stood between her and freedom. A blade was thrust forward, the movement trained and precise as it aimed for her vital organs, but Sango was fast, too fast. She hit the ground, missing the first strike and throwing off the second as he was forced to correct. Rolling to her knees, Sango brought herself back up to face them. They were coming at her, one on each side, thinking to trap her. And perhaps they could have, had it not been for the fact that as she crouched low in her guarded stance, her right hand had moved over to the first of the fallen men and relieved him of her most trusted weapon.

When the men lunged, Sango pulled all of her weight against the straps of Hiraikotsu. The bindings that had secured it to the man's back were cut through by the sharpened edge of the heavy bone in only seconds, and in only seconds more she had freed it and released. It sliced through the air in a cutting arch, hitting first the man to right, and the one on the left so quickly after he hadn't even the time to register the howl of pain that was heard had come from his comrade.

On its return, Sango easily caught Hiraikotsu and positioned it across her back with fluid ease. She took a final look around her to survey the damage. Two of the men still lived, the one that had held Shaeda and the second that had come in contact with Hiraikotsu. But both were unable to fight, and Sango moved quickly to collect the keys for the chains.

She made quick work of the bindings sealing her ankles as well as the repulsive clamp that bound the little feline. Though in her mind, she knew that it was Shaeda she was seeing, there was a small part of her that could see so distinctly the resemblance between her loyal companion Kirara and the firecat she saw before her. The sight of her in shackles, no matter what her mind was telling her, was just wrong.

The instant she was released, Shaeda took to the full size of the firecat. The transformation was fluid, a parlor trick to one of her status; but she could feel the instincts of the feline blood coursing through her, and she hissed at the slayer in urgency.

There was still a battle being fought, and neither of them wanted to miss it.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome walked back to her room slowly, the whole way rubbing against her stomach absently as her mind drifted through her scattered thoughts. She had thought that it was simply nature's calling that woke her up at such an early hour, but the moment she set foot into the bathroom, she was overwhelmed by the different scents from soaps and sprays and chemicals that had settled in the room. So quickly that she had barely made it in time to the toilet, she had lost whatever stomach contents she had, and then twice more until she was choking on the bitter, stinging bile that lodged itself in her throat.

It was too soon, was her first thought. She shouldn't be experiencing morning sickness like this for at least another month or two. But then she realized that she really shouldn't expect her pregnancy to follow a normal course because there was nothing normal about it. And when she had leaned back against the tub basin to catch her breath and pull herself back together and her hand came up to rest lightly against her stomach, she knew without a doubt.

Not even two full weeks had passed, and already she could feel her body changing. Where her stomach used to be toned and solid from the constant exercise and strain of battle that her quest had brought upon her, now there was a small bulge settled just above her hips. Her child was growing at a phenomenal rate, and that meant that she had even less time than she had thought. So little time…

"Are you well?"

Sesshomaru's voice scattered her thoughts like leaves upon the wind. Blinking dazedly, she looked up at him. He was standing by the window, the silver light of the predawn spilling around him and casting his face in shadow. But his eyes stood out even in the faintest of light, flecks of gold alight with living fire. She could see none of the dull covering that had been cast upon him before they had left his era. He was alert and focused again, ready for anything.

It took Kagome a moment to realize that she had been staring. She forced herself to blink back into reality, only to recall that he had asked her something. "I'm sorry," she said with a slight shake of her head. "But what was the question?"

"You are ill."

It was a statement not a question, and Kagome cringed at the thought of him having likely heard her little episode from earlier. "It's nothing." She tried to wave off his concerns, but Sesshomaru would have none of it. Without so much as a word, he had moved closer to her, locking her in his arms and drawing her close against him. Startled, Kagome began squirming against his hold, but a deep rumble spreading out from his chest soon stilled her protests.

She sighed resignedly as she felt him push his nose against her neck. "It's nothing," she said again. "Just a bit of morning sickness." Pushing gently against his chest, she managed to coax him back from his far from subtle assessment of her condition. She looked up to him, but though she was secretly grateful for his concern, still she was troubled. "Sesshomaru?" she started timidly, "Can I ask you something?"

She was worried, he could see it so clearly in her eyes. And in her scent, he was beginning to pick up traces of fear. This was unacceptable. Her fear disturbed the beast within him, causing it to rear up in fury, ready to lash out at any that would distress his little bitch. There was far too many things wrong with the feelings she invoked within him; but at that moment, Sesshomaru cared not for his internal struggles over what she was and how she affected him, only that he needed to ease away her fear.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he led the miko to her bed and coaxed her to sit. When she did, a soft sigh left her lips. The sound reached his ears and he couldn't believe how cold it made him feel. There was defeat in that sound, like she knew she was lost and had given up on the fight to find her way again. It was almost painful to hear.

His chest was unnaturally tight as he sat down next to her, and his eyes washed with amber as he looked concernedly to the little miko. "What is it?" he asked her, his voice forced steady against the building unrest within him.

Kagome refused to meet his eyes. She could tell even without looking at him that he was anxious for her to speak. But she was caught in uncertainty, not knowing if she wanted this question voiced aloud, not knowing if the answer would be as devastating as she was beginning to think. She was so afraid. She had thought that there would be more time, thought that she would be given the chance to conquer her demons before…

"How long?" The question was forced out of her, her voice trembling with anxiousness. She had to know, but at the same time was afraid to hear the answer.

At first, Sesshomaru didn't understand her question, and even less so her fear. But when he saw her arms tighten around her midsection, he knew what it was she was asking. A soft breath left him, partially relieved that it was something so simple, but partially because he now understood her fear; understood it because he had felt it as well.

"An Inu bitch will carry for approximately two moon cycles," he told her. Ignoring her sharp intake of breath, he forced himself to continue. "You, however, I can not be certain. Perhaps more, perhaps less."

"Two…two months?" Kagome stuttered unbelievingly. "That's all?" Her breath hitched as it caught on a breaking sob, and she hugged herself tightly and desperately. "It's so little…Not enough…"

She was trembling, her anxiety peaking with the realization. A war was coming, and there simply wasn't enough time. Her child would be born in the midst of the chaos, born into a world of blood and death. The future she had wanted for it, the peace she sought in this fight, all of it would be lost on the innocent eyes that opened to the merciless world of battle.

"Kagome…"

Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her heaving shoulders, and unthinking she leaned into him, needing to find the comfort and security of his warm embrace. She clung to him desperately, sobbing at the impossibility of what she was facing. She wasn't ready. She had thought she would have more time. She didn't know what to do, hadn't found any answers to her questions; and in silent pleas through her tears she was begging for him to make it better, to tell her that though it seemed impossible it was going to be alright.

But he had no answers for her, no assurances to offer. He had known from the beginning how dangerously close her time would be to the battle, but he had failed to realize that she didn't know, that she couldn't have. It was neglectful of him, a gross oversight that he should have made known from the beginning; but he had failed her by not giving her this knowledge, and now she was paying the price.

He held her close, not knowing what else to do or how to make this better, just trying to give her comfort in the only way he could. "I am sorry, Kagome," he whispered against the crown of her head. "I should have known."

And he had known. He had known that humans carried for long periods of time. It made him so angry that he didn't pay more attention to this, that he had been so distracted by her humanity and his resentment of that very fact that he had forgotten to take it into account.

"Don't…be angry." Her tiny voice was broken by another soft sob.

Sesshomaru pulled back slightly, trying to see her face, to decipher her meaning. Why would she think he was angry with her? "I am not…"

"You are," she cut him off. She shifted against him, bringing one hand down to settle against his chest. She wasn't looking at him, but Sesshomaru could see the moisture settled on her cheeks shifting as her lips lifted in a ghost of a smile. "You growl when you're angry." Sniffling quietly, she leaned her head back against his chest and released a shaky sigh. "I like it better when you're purring."

Purring? Sesshomaru's eyes widened in horror. Did she just accuse him of purring like some filthy cat?

"Will you do it again?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"Miko." Really, there was only so much he could take. "This Sesshomaru does not purr."

She giggled softly, the sound such a relief to his ears. Though still heavy with her troubled thoughts and emotions and not chiming with her merriment, it was still a vast improvement. She shifted against him again, pulling her legs up onto the bed and curling herself fully between his legs so that she could lean more completely against his chest.

"I heard it," she told him quietly, her fingers stroking gently across his chest.

Were she not as distressed as she was, Sesshomaru would have been forced to put a stop to her familiarity with his person. It was terribly disconcerting to feel as though she had stolen his breath away with her feathery caress, not to mention the fact that he could feel his body heating in what was most certainly an unnatural reaction to her close proximity.

Not about to let himself be put in such an awkward situation by the little miko, Sesshomaru quickly seized her hand and tightened his hold on her. He shifted, pulling them both across the bed so that he could lean back against the pillows without disturbing her obvious comfort. She came with him easily, far too easily, and he knew it was because she need this, needed the close contact and the physical reassurance that she wasn't alone. So he relented, allowing her to curl up against him again, and soothing her with a soft, comforting vibration in his chest.

She started giggling again when she began to hear and feel the vibrations. "I told you you purr," she whispered against him.

"This Sesshomaru does not purr," he replied, but his voice was lacking the tight annoyance that was there the last time he had made the statement. Because though it wasn't a purr, to her mortal ears he supposed that the sound of his content, meant to sooth and calm her, was very much what she would equate to a purr.

For a time, Kagome lost herself in the constant pulse of soothing comfort that Sesshomaru was giving to her. She was still overwhelmed by the knowledge that her baby was coming so much sooner than she had planned for, but her distressed thoughts seemed to scatter, her tension eased away in the warmth and security she felt wrapped in his arms.

She needed this, needed his strength when hers seemed so far away; but still a voice in her mind whispered to her that she shouldn't be with him like this, that she couldn't. Because for every moment she spent with him, every time he held her and made her feel this way, so safe and warm and complete; she knew that she was loosing another battle within herself, loosing the will to keep fighting on her own. And she couldn't do that, she couldn't allow herself to be so dependant on him. He had done so much for her she simply couldn't ask for anything more; no matter how much, deep down, she wished she could.

She was tired now, her tears having taken their toll. She could feel herself drifting, floating away from her turbulent thoughts, the uncertainty clouding her future and the pains of her reality. But there was one reality she could not ignore any longer. She was asking too much.

Slowly, reluctantly, Kagome began pulling herself away from Sesshomaru's comforting embrace. "Thank you," she whispered meekly. "But I'm alright now."

Sesshomaru, however, wasn't about to let her go. His arms remained locked around her waist, refusing to let her be on her own, not when he was here with her and more than capable of caring for her. And, he found, that it wasn't simply because it was his place to see to her care, but that he derived a great deal of satisfaction in doing so. Something in the way that holing her and giving her such comforts came so easily, something in the way it seemed more of a desire than a necessity, something in just being with her like this; made him forget for a time that he had motive beyond the fact that he wanted her to be happy again.

Despite her struggling protests, he pulled her back against his chest. "Do not fight me, miko," he told her, a low growl of warning breaking over the soft rumble that had been pulsing in his chest. "You are not the only one who feels your distress."

Kagome stilled instantly at his words. Her eyes widened in understanding, and she gasped. Twisting against him so that she could look up to his face, she wanted so badly to apologize to him. It was so easy to forget that he could do more than see her tears; he could sense everything she was feeling, even smell her fear. It must be so hard for him, she realized, to be forced to care for a mortal whose emotions were as changing as the tides when he was the steady shoreline against which her turbulent emotions crashed.

"Sesshomaru…" she started, but stopped when his eyes lowered to lock onto hers. She could see no anger there, no resentment at the position she had put him in; only a soft kind of understanding that took her breath away.

"Sleep, miko," he told her softly before leaning back against the pillows and closing his eyes. "You will need your strength."

But even though she nodded in agreement, and even though she le herself settle back against him; something within her told her that she had already found all the strength she needed. She closed her eyes and prepared to sleep, but even so, her lips lifted in a soft smile of peace and joy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dawn had broken over the land, but standing upon a battlefield soaked in blood, Sango could feel none of its warmth. These deaths had not been by her hand, but in them she was reminded of the lives that she had taken on this day and it chilled her to the bone. Still, she made herself hard against it, hard against the pain stirring in her breast, hard against the knowledge of what she had done and what was still to come. She was a warrior, and a warrior was always hard.

She stood facing the group that had been her rescuing party, and she found familiarity in the faces she saw there. These were men from the slayer village she had just narrowly escaped from. The same people that had turned on her in the belief that she was one with the enemy stood before her now asking for a second chance.

Led by man named Tane, a burly man who carried himself gracefully despite his size and who had unusually kind eyes, they told her of the secret plans they had discovered for her capture and of how they had gathered together to put a stop to it.

Sango could easily see the stiff posture many of the men still held against her, but Tane carried himself with dignity, telling her with conviction that it was his wish to see everything done that could be to bring about the peace she had spoken of. His men, he assured her, were just as committed to the cause as he, though still wary of fighting alongside youkai. Still, they were willing to travel with her back to her village, ensuring her safe passage while the threat still lingered of another attack.

The position Sango found herself in left her little room for argument. If there was a plan to see to her and Shaeda's capture, she couldn't continue exposing them without proper defenses. On top of that, her time away from the village had swiftly come to its end. She needed to return with her report for Sesshomaru.

Though still hesitant and still somewhat suspicious of her new allies, Sango found herself agreeing with them. Still, even as they set out in the direction of Endo, she found herself looking up at the sky, trying to catch a glimpse of her lost friend.

"Miss Sango."

Tane's voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she looked over to him. "I thought you might like to know that on our way here we caught sight of a firecat very similar to yours." He gestured with a wave to Shaeda, not knowing that she was only keeping up the pretense of being a feline. "It seemed to be carrying passengers, young girls as far as my scouts could tell. They were headed east, the same direction as we, I believe."

Relief flooded through her, and Sango offered Tane a warm smile. "Thank you," she said. "That puts my mind much at ease."

"Shall we be off then?" Tane pressed. "There is still much ground to cover if we wish to reach the village before nightfall."

"Yes," Sango agreed fully. She didn't want to be caught out in another night ambush. She called to Shaeda, gesturing for her to take the spot on her shoulder always reserved for Kirara when she went on foot. The little feline mewed in understanding and began making her way towards the slayer, but paused suddenly.

"Shaeda?" Sango asked.

But the little cat just shook her head, blinking away her moment of confusion, and leapt up to Sango's shoulder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Not yet, little waif," a voice whispered from the shadows of the trees beyond. He pulled back, deeper into the long cast of the trees in the early morning light. She was young, still not able to detect all movement in the shadows; but still he would be cautious with her, at least until he discovered the full meaning behind the growing uprising.

Abandoning his silent vigil, he made his way carefully back to where his commander was stationed.

"Lord Kumo," the commander greeted. "Your orders?"

"Have the legion prepared," he replied. "We leave when the sun is at its peak. I will see this Black Army."

"Very well, mi'lord."

The commander bowed and made to take his leave, but Kumo stopped him with one last order. "Have our guests prepared for travel. I believe they will be of much insight to what we discover."

"Hai," the other replied with a nod before mounting his horse and setting off to convey the Lord's orders.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This story is insanely long. I had to read it all over again to remind myself what was going on, and when I sat back and tried to figure on what was left to do, I was hit with how completely insane I mush have been to start writing something so massive. Heh, and to think, at first I thought it was going to be a nice, simple, short story. Yeah, like that's ever going to happen when I sit down to write ;P Still, I don't like leaving it so unfinished, and though I'm not necessarily happy with the idea of writing such a grand scale war, I suppose it will be a test of my own making to see if I can really pull it off. Besides, now that I can actually type again, I need something to do, right? Hehe, yeah, I really should work on that whole 'getting a life' thing. Meh, whatever. I'm having fun :)

And please leave a review on your way out. Shadow has deeply missed hearing all of her reader's inspiring comments in her absence.

Well, till next time then.

Shadow


	41. Play Nice

Play Nice

The night had been spent quelling squabbles and impromptu skirmishes. The pack was divided, half demanding they stand and fight for their sister, half incensed about the prospects of turning their back on the ancient ways.

Bringing the miko into their midst had been enough of a sacrilege, would they forsake more of traditions, more of the rights they had won in blood all for the sake of a single mortal? But how could they turn away from their sister? Were they such cowards they would not stand and face the charges when their cousins in the West had already taken up arms?

They were Ookami, not Inu; what wars the dogs would wage were not their concern, had not been for millennia. It is not about blood, not about wars and treaties past, not about the council. Kagome was their sister, and they would not turn their back on their own.

The council was the youkai nation. Without it, what were they but lawless savages with no tradition. If they could not abide by the council's laws, would turn their back on the same policies that had sustained them for all of known history; wouldn't that be more of a crime than giving over just this one?

"One among many," It was Kouga's voice that carried over all. The Alpha, the leader, the one in whose hands all rested, the one to which the final word riveted. "But we could not be many without the one. If we turn our backs on our sister, we turn our backs to each other, as well. The pack is nothing without brotherhood, nothing without the bonds we have formed and guard at all costs. If our places were reversed, I know that Kagome would give nothing less than everything she has for one of us. So for her, I intend to give nothing less than everything I have. If the council is to be our new enemy, then so be it. We go to war for our sister. We fight for one, but for one of us."

It was his word, and in the pack, the word of the Alpha is law, law above any council of distant members and ancient traditions.

So it was decided: the wolves of the Southern Dens would join the Black Army.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

After he had given his decree and the pack had set about the tasks necessary to mobilize their entire fighting force, Kouga took some time to walk the boundaries of his territory. He needed to feel the sun on his face and the wind in his hair to clear his head and prepare him for what was coming. Though it had been his words which brought the pack back to one mind, and his orders which they followed as they prepared to go to war; he knew that it just wasn't that simple.

For Kagome, he would give his life. He loved her, always had. There was no secret in that. That she was one of the pack was also of no secret. She had given them her eyes, fought with them so many times, and helped them attain retribution for the terrible sin that had been committed against them by the villainous Naraku. Her position was hers even without his desire to have her as his mate, and it was for this - no matter how he would use the information to his benefit in his cause at wooing her - that the pack had stopped all hunts that involved humans. Unless a kill was made in battle, no human would suffer under their claws because they would not dishonor what now bound them together, not forget their mortal sister.

But this was nothing so simple as a change in dinner entrées. They were abandoning their history, forsaking all of the battles their ancestors had fought, all of the sacrifices made that had given them their lands, their privileges, their very lives. To go against the council was to go against everything that the youkai nation had ever been, and to erase everything that it ever could be. To unite with humans, to join with them in this cause, to put aside their differences and fight as one; it would be the beginning of their end.

A new empire, a new world. One world. One. And in that one a new order, one where his voice would no longer carry the final world, where he would be expected to submit to the will of another as he would expect his will to be followed by his brethren.

Could he so easily give up the word of command? Could he give up his power, his position, everything he had fought for all his life? Could he deny his instincts, his reason, his blood? Could he trust that power would not corrupt? Could he place the fate of his people in the hands of one who had for so long forsaken all others? Cousins, once, so long ago they were not just different families but different species; could he follow an Inu? Could he submit?

He had given his word that he would fight, and fight he would. But what of this new order? What place would there be for him, for his people, once all the battles had been fought, once all the blood had been spilt? Was there even any guarantee that it would not be his blood that stained the battlefield, that his life would not be the price of this peace?

Peace…Lifting his face to bathe in the new light stretching out over the land, he closed his eyes to feel the warmth of its caress. Did he even know peace? Did anyone? Had any of them ever known anything but battle, anything but the fight, kill or be killed?

The wind carried to him the answer. Yes. She knew. It was in her eyes, in the light of her power, in the warmth of her smile, and the soft tones of her voice. No hatred. No biases. No prejudice. No anger. No mistrust. Nothing but pure love. She knew the way, and this call to war was not her will to fight, but her heart calling for the fighting to stop forever.

When he opened his eyes, there was new light to be seen, and it had not come from the rising sun. He would not follow, not submit; but fight for a world where such things were not necessary, where to live was not a contest of wills, a battle to the end where blood was spilt and lives were lost without reason and without remorse.

Peace. It was her vision. How many times had he heard her voice calling out for the fighting to stop? He hadn't seen it then, hadn't understood. This was the way of things. It had always been so. If he did not fight for what was his, then he would loose more than his honor and more than his title. If he did not fight, not only would his life be lost, but the lives of so many that were dependant on him.

But maybe things didn't have to be that way. Maybe there was something more, something that he hadn't seen, something that he couldn't. Maybe her eyes saw more than just the shards of a coveted power. Maybe, just maybe, her eyes were seeing something that would give them all more power than a cursed jewel ever could.

"This ain't the time for daydreaming, you mangy wolf. And wipe that fucking smile of your lips, because if you're thinking that this is your chance to get Kagome, you had better give yourself a reality check or Sesshomaru will give you one that you won't soon be forgetting."

"I'm surprised at you, Inuyasha," Kouga replied lazily, not bothering to interrupt the serenity he had found in the bright light of the morn by turning to face the hanyou. "I figured you would have fought to the death to keep your brother from taking over your father's place with Kagome."

Not sure whether he was angry, disgusted, or just utterly pissed off, Inuyasha growled menacingly at the wolf. "If I had any say in who that wench made friends with, then you wouldn't have the luxury of breathing, fuck-head. So just keep your sick comments to yourself, because I sure as hell don't want to hear them."

"You really don't get it, do you?" Still watching the sky, the blending of colors that chased away the shadows of the night, Kouga sighed. No, he knew that Kagome was beyond his reach now. She was his sister, and could never be anything more. Though distant cousins, the Inu still maintained their pack mentality. Kagome was Alpha bitch, and no amount of human blood was going to change that. The only reason she would be removed from her position would be if Sesshomaru deemed her unworthy, found someone with more power, more presence, more will, more command. No such female existed. Kouga knew it.

Slowly, he turned back to face Inuyasha. A smile played on his lips, but not one of his toying grins or ridiculing expressions at taunting the hanyou for his human blood; it was bittersweet, knowing and accepting at the same time. "It must be the human in you."

Inuyasha quickly came to the conclusion that it was too early to be dealing with the idiotic wolf. He bared his fangs and snarled at the insinuation. "Part human or not, I've always managed to beat your ass. So why don't you find something better to gripe about or I'll prove it to you all over again." Bringing his hand up, he flexed his claws in open invitation.

But Kouga only waved his hand in dismissal. "Not even I have the cure for stupidity, Baka-yasha. But I'll tell you this: if you don't want Kagome to end up giving more than her support to Sesshomaru, you had better let her in on the fact that she isn't just Lady of his house, but also, by all rights if not by concession, his mate."

"His…WHAT??!!"

Now was the time for Kouga's smile to twist into a superior smirk. He just loved goading the hanyou on. "What's the matter, Inu-puppy, don't like the idea of keeping it in the family? You know, you might get to go a spin at her if you cozy up real nice to your brother." Inuyasha's growl and the way his whole body had tensed, his stance set wide in preparation to attack, only make Kouga's smirk grow. "Oh, I'm forgetting," he taunted merrily, "Kagome already has you on a leash. It's only fitting that you play nice with her new pet."

Driven by blinding rage, Inuyasha launched his attack, determined to dig his claws into that blasted wolf and rip his fucking tongue out for even implying that he would ever do…well any of the sick shit he was implying! Unfortunately for the hanyou, his attack only made it as far as the first cutting blade of wind that ripped across his path. He was forced to abort, pulling back to avoid the fallout of even more of Kagura's attacks.

"Now play nice, puppy," Kouga's laughing voice called out to him from within the twisting tornado that was carrying him swiftly away from the encounter. "And tell My Woman that she can expect me and my pack come dawn tomorrow."

Snipping angrily at the retreating wolf, Inuyasha's hands clenched tightly at his sides. He was just itching to tear into something, and that idiotic wolf would have been perfect to vent some well earned tension. Aggravated beyond words and his blood boiling with the fury of the demon sealed within, Inuyasha turned on the only source left to take it out on.

"What the fuck is your problem, you sadistic bitch?!" he roared furiously at the wind witch.

Kagura stood with just as much unveiled animosity towards the hanyou. Her eyes, normally fuchsia calm, were so lit with rage they almost seemed red. "My problem?" Her voice was hard and low, the words forced out through clenched teeth and on strained breaths. "My problem!" She was absolutely livid, the winds around her gusting in chaotic turbulence as they responded to their mistress' mood. "My problem is that you took off to Kami knows where, leaving me here, alone, in the middle of a pack of angry wolves; and I had to spend all night fending off bites just so that you could have your precious 'alone' time!!"

Inuyasha pulled back slightly at her venom. It just didn't make any sense to him. Why the hell would she care what he did? It was her fucking idea to come along on this stupid mission to collect that equally stupid wolf and his even moreso pack of idiots. So what the fuck?

"Keh." Not coming up with any answers that were by the way of informative, Inuyasha just huffed. "Why the hell should I care?" he asked bluntly. Because, really, he shouldn't. The witch was a nuisance, nothing more. "You're still alive, ain't ya?"

"I spent all night in a tree!" She screeched, her arm lifting in such a dramatic display of her displeasure that a nearby tree forced to take the brunt of her cutting winds buckled under the sheer force of her anger. "I've been reduced to the filthy habits of mongrels like you!"

Holding himself stiff against the unsettled air currents tearing across his body, Inuyasha growled, "Shut your mouth, bitch, or I'll be forced to shut it for you."

Kagura braced and reached for her weapon. "Just try me, hanyou."

There was something highly disturbing in the way he actually felt his skin crawl in response to her words. He had fought Kagura hundreds of times, and never had her threats been anything more than background noise. But this, there was more to this. There was feeling behind it. She was angry, it reflected in every one of her words and her motions, even in the chaotic dance of the winds around her. He realized suddenly that he had never seen her angry like this, and then he realized why.

The heart that now beat in her chest was allowing her to feel the emotions she had been denied for so long in her service to Naraku. Where before she might have conveyed annoyance or been driven by her mission or her master's will; now she was acting in response to what she was feeling. And if what he was seeing from her was any indication of what she was feeling; it was seriously bad.

"Keh," he huffed as he shook off his guarded crouch. "It ain't worth it." He lifted a hand to brush through his hair, trying to conspicuously shake off the unsettling feeling that his new understanding had provoked in him. There must have been something seriously wrong with him if he could think, for even an instant, that it mattered one way or the other if Kagura was actually angry with him. A disgusted sneer pulled at his lips in response to that thought, so, hoping to dispel the source of the problem, he went back to what he did know how to handle when dealing with the witch: exchanging insults. "Never knew you liked to watch, though. What? You get yourself off watching me sleep?"

Snorting in offense, Kagura spit back, "Don't flatter yourself, hanyou. I wasn't given a choice."

But Inuyasha just brushed her words aside. "Well you got one now. Either stop you fucking nagging and get a move on it, or stay here with the wolves. Don't matter either way to me."

With that said, Inuyasha turned to take his leave. He had been expecting the witch to follow, especially considering her reaction to his absence, but when she remained where she was, he looked back over his should in confusion.

She wasn't looking at him, her eyes trained on some invisible spot on the ground in front of her. Her entire body was shaking, and at her sides, she was holding her fists so tightly he was beginning to pick up on the faint scent of her blood as her nails pierced through her skin.

If he didn't know any better – and he so did – he would have almost thought that she looked suspiciously like Kagome hen she was about to…

Shaking his head furiously, refusing to even acknowledge that possibility, Inuyasha barked back at the witch, "What's the hold up? The Pigeon want us to drop in on old Totosai and be his damn delivery service. We only got till tomorrow to get back to the village, so get a move on it."

"I…can't." Kagura had spit out the words, the shame at having to admit to such a weakness leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. She still refused to look at him, refused to see the blasted hanyou get all smug in the face of her weakness. Pulling a feather roughly from her hairpiece, she threw it angrily down to the ground at her feet. It transformed for her, but the image was unstable, flickering in and out of solid form. Hating even the sight of it, she dispelled the magic and called her feather back to her hand.

"I'm not connected to Naraku any more," she told him, her voice tight against the unsteady waver that wanted to make it break. "That means my energy isn't sustained by the Jewel. After yesterday and all night without sleep…"

She trailed off, unable or unwilling to finish. She could feel the pain shooting through her arms from the tight clenching of her hands, but she couldn't do anything about it. Her limbs were trembling so terribly that she was willing to do anything to stop it. At that moment, she almost regretted her wish to have her heart restored. Emotions were terrible things. At least when she had no heart, she could never feel this kind of pain.

She felt so exposed, so vulnerable. It hurt, but not in any way she had ever known pain. This was so much worse, so much deeper; and she didn't know how to make it go away. She felt heavy, like there was some impossible weight bearing down on her, but there was no way to fight against it. Her chest was shaking, her lungs tight and refusing to draw air. It felt like she was breaking, and somewhere within her something was crying out; but she couldn't understand its voice, couldn't find meaning in something she had never known.

"What are you waiting for, witch? I don't got all day."

Inhaling sharply, Kagura fought back against the terrible onslaught of unknown emotion, grasping for the one thing she thought she understood: anger. "Dirty hanyou…" But her words died on her lips when she saw him before her, crouched down on his haunches and offering her his back.

The soft fluttering that spread through her chest at the sight of him there was more confusing to her than the pain that had no source, and the warmth that accompanied it was as soothing as it was frightening.

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't say nothing, witch," he cut her off gruffly. "Just get on. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can forget this ever happened."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was going to add another scene after this, but then I decided that I wanted this scene to stand out on its own. I mean, it's just so sweet! Inuyasha is so brash and so insensitive, but he really does have a good heart. He is the 'hero' of the story, after all. And even though Sesshomaru is my favorite of the two characters and I will always have him coming out on top of InuBaby, I still can't resist giving Yashie his moments to shine.

Well, that's all for tonight. Later days.

Shadow


	42. Something to Smile For

Something to Smile For

Something to Smile For

It was mid-morning by the time Kagome returned to the past with Sesshomaru. The passing of the storm the night before had left the land clean and the air crisp. The sun shone brightly, and the happy calls of songbirds flitted through the clearing of the old well.

So many times had Kagome been overjoyed to be welcomed back to this world by such a happy greeting; but on this day, despite the sunshine and the warmth carried on the breezes and in the songs of animals unawares of the building tension that gripped the land, the greeting she received was far from welcoming, bringing sorrow and the full weight of her heavy burden instead of a joyful return.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Hasaki was there to meet them. He and he alone of the youkai guard Sesshomaru had stationed at the village outpost had been entrusted with the Lord's true whereabouts, and it was he who had detected the scent of the General and come to give him the urgent news. "Fortunate timing has seen to your return, my Lord."

Hasaki bowed respectfully, but with haste to remove the formalities before he began his debriefing. "At first light our scouts reported of a large group of mortal holy men moving in our direction. They have taken shelter at a shrine to the east. However, a small group arrived not two hours ago demanding to speak with you, my Lord, and the Lady Miko." As he spoke of her, Hasaki's expression softened from that of the warrior. He bowed his head as he turned his eyes to her. "You have my condolences, Lady. The priests that arrived at the village carried with them the body of a mortal monk I am told you knew."

"Miroku…"

Even in speaking that one simple word, she gave far too much away. The loss of a comrade, a friend, was difficult for any creature; but as a leader, it was imperative that her mourning not be seen by her followers lest they see a weakness to be exploited. Placing a steadying hand on Kagome's shoulder, Sesshomaru diverted the commander's topic.

"Who leads these priests?"

"A man by the name of Ungai, my Lord."

"Ungai?" That name. He had heard that name before.

"Thank you, Hasaki." Kagome had recovered herself quickly at the mention of Ungai-sama. That name she knew as well, and she understood the tone of anger that threatened to break through Sesshomaru's steady voice. Hasaki, however, had no knowledge of such things. And though he might not have detected the shifting energies that had told her of Sesshomaru's displeasure, it would not have taken much for him to see that, as far as Sesshomaru was concerned, Ungai was no friend.

She cut in to dismiss the Inu commander. "You may return to your post. Sesshomaru and I will see to the welcome of our guests."

Though somewhat hesitant to take the order of the Lady when it had been to the Lord that he had been giving his report, her tone spoke of a position that he had no wish to dispute again. With a short nod to the young miko, and a subtle look to Sesshomaru to affirm that there was no more need of him, Hasaki turned to take his leave.

"I guess this is hard on all of us," Kagome said softly once she was alone with Sesshomaru again. She brought her hand to her shoulder, covering his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I remember what happened to Rin, too. But Ungai-sama is well known and well respected. With Miroku…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. It still seemed so impossible. Swallowing down the tightness in her throat, she forced herself to continue. "Without Miroku, we need a voice to speak for the Word."

Sesshomaru pulled his hand away. The gesture was meant to be for her support. He had no need of such things. "I am not disputing that," he told her curtly.

"No," Kagome agreed. "But your conflict with Ungai means you have to be that much more neutral. They only know how they see you act, and right now, even the smallest of reasons is more than enough. So we won't give them any."

She forced a smile. If she mourned, it would be on the inside. If she felt pain or sorrow, she would not let them know. She would play her part, be the icon and the image. She could do it, she knew she could. She knew she could, because she knew that through it all he would be with her. Even with something as simple as a touch, and he had made the most terrible and painful feelings of loss and sorrow, guilt and regret seem more bearable. Only a touch, and he had reminded her all over again what they were fighting for, what her friend had died for.

Reaching forward, she took hold of his hand again, urging him gently to walk with her. Even walking forward towards an impending war and the many hardships that still lay ahead, that he was with her, the smile never left Kagome's lips.

SSSSSSSSSS

Arriving at the village of Endo was like stepping into a new world. The village, once so quiet a peaceful, had become a buzzing outpost for the movement of troops and supplies, the crafting and sharpening of weapons and defenses, and the seemingly endless movement of messengers and guards. The rolling fields surrounding the village, where children's laughter could be heard only a few short days ago, had been trampled by the movement of men and tools and scorched by the pits where fires had been struck to feed and warm the growing army of men and youkai alike.

The trees of Inuyasha's forest closest to the village had been clear-cut away, their limbs and sturdy branches used to craft arrows and spears and great pikes that had been buried deeply in the earth in an ever-growing barricade wall. Along this perimeter, Sesshomaru's stationed youkai guard could be seen patrolling, the ones they passed greeting Sesshomaru and his Lady Miko with curt bows of acknowledgement before continuing on in their duties.

The sandy streets within the village were crowded, men and women hurrying about in a kind of organized chaos. The fighting men of the village had taken in recruits called from neighboring settlements, the elders giving the best instruction they could to the youth and boys that had come to find their name and meet their destiny. Women that had not taken with the children carried baskets and pots and bundles of things to be washed and cooked, woven and stitched, burned and kept. And moving through their midst, the stark red and white of miko garbs could be seen as they calmly and gently gave their blessings to the children of war.

In some ways, it was terrible to think that all of these people were here to fight in a war that she was responsible for. But in so many others, it was inspiring to see what these people could accomplish and their dedication to the cause of peace to come.

So many eyes turned to Kagome as she walked through their midst. So many that would stop what they were doing to see the Miko that would lead them and the youkai Lord at her side. So many. So many it seemed like they couldn't possibly be looking at her, because whatever they saw was so much bigger than one person could ever be. They looked to her for a promise of the future, for strength in the days to come, for leadership. They looked to her for hope.

But what those good people did not know, was that when she looked back at them, when she gave them her warm smiles of support and encouragement and saw those eyes become bright even when worn with exhaustion from their labors, was that it was from them that she found hope as well, in them that she could see a future not yet come to pass.

It was a kind of poetic justice that the shrine above the village, a place that the human settlers had so often turned to in times of trial and fear provoked by the demons of the land, that the command centre for this war where youkai and mortals would fight side by side had been set up. Though it was for utility that it was chosen, being the largest building and most suited for the heavy traffic, it remained a symbol of strength and support for the humans that had patroned the shrine in the past, and one of acceptance and unity to those youkai that were now being welcomed on the sacred grounds.

It was here that they found Old Kaede. Her command belied her age as she made her way from group to group, villager to villager, human to youkai; taking reports and giving instruction for the run of food and supplies and making preparation for the lodging and care of so many in a village that had grown in size by a hundred times in only a few short days.

When the old woman saw Kagome's approach, her wizened features broadened with a welcoming smile. ""Dear Kagome, what a relief your presence brings to these old eyes. These past few days, as you can see, have been quite eventful."

"They certainly have." Kagome couldn't have agreed more. She smiled for her old teacher. "But I can think of no one better to be organizing all these people than you, Kaede."

"Now, girl, none of that." Kaede's modesty wouldn't take the compliment. "I will have ye know that I have been quite looking forward to the time when you take over in these warring plans of yours. This old woman has had quite enough for her old bones. But first …" She trailed off with a heavy breath, turning her eyes to look across the courtyard where a group of robed men stood at the site of a new grave. The old woman's voice softened with wistful remembrances. Loss had become too great a part of their world, and she far too accustomed to its impact. "There are more personal matters to attend to, young Kagome."

Kagome forced her eyes away from the gravesite to nod her understanding. "Are those men Ungai's priests?" she asked the elder miko.

Kaede nodded. "Hai, child, that they are."

"We speak to the priest first."

It was Sesshomaru that had spoken, and Kagome was quick to agree, bidding her old teacher a short farewell as she turned to follow Sesshomaru's lead.

They found the elder priest inside the shrine, his hands and head bowed in prayer before the God's dais. As they approached, he straightened, even without seeing knowing of the presence of a powerful youkai. He turned to them, the shadows of the building making the hard surface of his eyes seem even darker as they locked with Kagome's.

"You disgrace the Kamis by allowing youkai to walk in their shrines, young miko."

"It is no disgrace to embrace life," Kagome replied evenly. "We are all children of the earth. We all want to live in peace, to see a world where our children won't have to fear. There is nothing in the Faith or the Word that would see such a vision as a disgrace."

"Some would argue otherwise," the old priest stated carefully.

But Kagome only lifted her shoulders in the vaguest of shrugs as she replied, "Some always do."

"Hn." In his many years, Ungai had seen the types of men that would lead armies, heard their words of grand visions and their claims of victory and conquest; but in all his time, never had he heard such claims as the miko was making now. She argued not for power, conquest, or a will spoken by her God. She made no demands for submission, and yet rose an army to fight against the voice of opposition. She was not of the oppressed that he had so often seen fighting against the subverting wills of corrupt men who would so carelessly lift their arms in feeble and often futile engagements with armies they had no hope of defeating, nor was she seeking glory or payment as the bandits or mercenaries that would often aid these causes. She simply stood with confidence, rose her army around her, built her defenses and rallied her troops as she waited for the inevitable battle to come to her.

"And you?" Ungai had turned his sights to Sesshomaru. "What has a youkai of such destructive power seek to gain from this ungodly alliance?"

The old priest sought to draw him out by the challenge issued in his tone, but Sesshomaru would have none of it. This mortal had already been shown the error of going against him, he would not lower himself to repeat the lesson. "This Sesshomaru gains nothing that he would not have taken otherwise," he replied flatly, Superiority and condescendence dripping from his tone. "However," the word was made with emphasis as he looked down at the miko who had turned to him with a hard scowl marring her features. "Recent events have made it clear to me that such a victory would be incomplete if all creatures could not partake of it."

It was probably the best response she could have gotten from him given the circumstances, but Kagome still made sure to roll her eyes at the arrogant dog in annoyance before she looked back to Ungai. "We truly do all want the same things, Ungai," she told him sincerely. "If only you would sit and talk with us and other youkai and humans that have found strength and hope in this alliance, I am certain you will see this as well."

"Ah, I's afraid dat you gonna have to be doin the talking on your own, li'll miss. I need to steal ol' Sess here for a time."

"Tagwin?" Kagome turned curiously towards the voice, but when she saw the vibrant bird saunter his way into the room, a bright smile split on her lips. "Tagwin!" she greeted him cheerily. "It's so good to see you."

"An' you as well, li'll miss," the bird returned with a charming grin. "Been takin' care o' yourself, I hope." His eyes had shifted, looking down to take focus on her growing belly. When he looked up again, his smile grew devious and he sent her a sly wink. "An' not been letting that ol' dog be t'inking he'sa boss."

Kagome giggled. She really loved that Tagwin could insult Sesshomaru right in front of him and totally get away with it. "No," she told him through another light giggle. "No worries there." But, pushing down her laughter, she tried to bring her focus back to the situation. "So what's up, Tagwin?"

With a shake of his head, he replied, "Not'in you need be worryin' about li'll miss. You'sa be seein' to your guest's comfort. Sess an I'll be takin' care o' it."

"Okay." Seeing no reason to concern herself at the moment, Kagome turned back to the old priest. "It looks like it's just you and me, Ungai-sama. Would you care to join me in a walk around the grounds?"

Her offer was as genuine as the smile she was giving him, and the old priest found himself agreeing to her terms. Miko and priest made their way out of the shrine, and only when their ears could no longer detect his voice did Sesshomaru speak.

"What is the meaning of this, Tagwin?"

"We got problems, Sess," the eagle informed him, all play and mirth stripped from his voice. "An' when I say 'we', I mean you."

The bird was stalling, and Sesshomaru didn't miss the anger that had hardened his voice. "Get to the point."

"I'sa gots four guards holding down on a cat dat t'inks she has da right to cross into dese lands."

"So Toron has arrived."

Sesshomaru's dismissive comment only fueled Tagwin's anger. His sharp eyes narrowed fiercely on his friend. "I hate to t'ink, Sess, dat you knew anyt'ing about dis."

"Knew?" Sesshomaru scoffed. "I was the one that sent for her."

"You did WHAT??" Tagwin's feathers bristled in outrage. "What in Kami's name be you t'inking, Sesshomaru?!"

"This is no time for your eccentricies, Tagwin," Sesshomaru replied flatly. "We are going to war. We need allies for the battle, and Toron agreed with the terms fifty years ago. It is time that it be made official."

"You can't be serious, Sess! 'Dat filthy cat gonna turn on you de second she gets da chance!"

There was challenge threatening the eagle's stiff posture, but Sesshomaru turned away from it, and from him. "Her chance shall not come until after the battles have been fought. By then, it will be too late."

"But…But, Sess?" Tagwin was at a loss. He knew better than anyone how cold Sesshomaru could be, but this had even him baffled. "What about da li'll miss?"

Sesshomaru stopped walking, looking over his shoulder sharply. "What about her?"

He was so cold, so dismissive, and it was infuriating. "You can't do dis to her, Sess! She'sa needs you!"

"She has her hanyou, her family, her friends, and she will want for nothing as a Lady of my house. There is nothing more I can give her."

For Sesshomaru, that was the end of the conversation. He continued walking.

But Tagwin would not let him walk away from this, away from her. He called after Sesshomaru.

"And what about your daughter, Sess? She'sa gonna need you too."

Sesshomaru's steps slowed.

A child born of his father power, graced by its mother beauty, with his blood running through its veins: A daughter…

But the decision had already been made. It had been made fifty years ago when the war with the Panther tribe had ended. The casualties had been massive on both sides, so much so that the threat of an attack from another territory or clan became very real. As a condition to her defeat, Toron, the last standing commander of Oyakata's army, had been bound under Sesshomaru's command. Though it was only under the condition that her forces be used to augment his own if such a situation warranted it, in the eyes of all the youkai community, she was seen as Sesshomaru's mate.

Toron, as determined as she was to see the West won by her army of felines, was just as determined not to see it held by any other creature. She would not stand against him in this, not so long as he did not give her a reason to. And he had no intentions of doing so.

Not so much as looking back at his long-time friend, Sesshomaru continued walking.

SSSSSSSSSS

"Lord Sesshomaru." The guard bowed low at his approach. "We have held the feline as Tagwin ordered."

"You are dismissed, Kintaka" Sesshomaru told the other curtly. "Take this patrol to the east. Word from the skies tells of a group of mortals approaching that must be cleared of potential threat."

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru." The guard bowed again, then turned and signaled the other members of his guard unit to follow.

Sesshomaru spared them no more heed. The air had grown cold around him, and he turned to meet with the mistress of Ice, his soon to be mate.

"Toron."

His greeting was as cold as she was, but she wasn't bothered by it. "I was told you had turned your back on the old ways, Sesshomaru. Imagine my surprise when I received your summons." She began moving towards him, her steps fluid and sleek: a cat on the prowl. "Though I can not say I am displeased." She purred as her hand lifted to slide down the fitted contours of his armor, her claws digging into the grooves as they passed. "I always did want to see what you kept under this armor."

"And you shall remain wanting," Sesshomaru informed her as he brushed her hand away from his person.

Toron hissed at the dismissal, the icy blues of her eyes glazing with winter snows. "Neither me or my clan will fight for your House without the upholding of your end of the treaty, Sesshomaru. I have overlooked your sudden lenience towards mortal filth knowing that it is for your father's honor you protect that child the miko carries. But I will not overlook this. If you seek my support in this war, the only way you shall get it is by taking me for your mate."

"This Sesshomaru has not forgotten his part of the arrangement, cat." His voice was flat, devoid of emotion as to not give away the repulsion that brewed within him at the very idea of taking a feline to mate. "However, unlike some, we Inu attend to our females when they are carrying. No pup of my pack shall be neglected for another female's litter. The consummation of this arrangement shall be postponed until after the miko has delivered."

"And you expect me to take you at your word?" Toron spit in disgust. "The word of a dog. Meaningless."

"If so meaningless, then why have you come, Toron?" He took a step closer, his full height above her a clear display of his dominance. "Alone." He emphasized the word, letting her know that her life could be his should he choose to take it and there would be no help to come for her. But the question was not asked to be answered. He knew why she had come. "Or do you truly think me such a fool that you would believe I do not know the only reason you seek a place as my mate is to secure yourself and your rabble of followers a place in the future I would create."

"Do not forget, Sesshomaru," Toron bit out in cold fury, "It is you that have sought out my aid, and that of my 'rabble', as you put it."

"Perhaps, but it was you, Toron, who comes here to give yourself so eagerly."

The panther demon hissed at the insult, her lips lifting over the protruding length of her fangs. "You know as well as I do that my tribe will not fight until the mating has been made official."

"They will fight." His tone left no room for dispute. "Just as you will. Or you shall be watching the battle from your graves."

This was one threat Toron knew Sesshomaru would carry though on, and she was quick to back down from it. "If that is you wish, my Lord," her words were sugar-coated and far too sweet. "Then shall we go to inform your new troops of our agreement?"

He knew what she was doing. Break his word to her, and it was one voice easily silenced. But break it when so many were witness to it, and his image would be lost along with his honor.

But his decision had already been made. This was only a temporary inconvenience. So, giving a short gesture for the feline to take the lead, Sesshomaru followed her back to her tribe to finalize the treaty made years ago and add to the ranks of his ever-growing army.

SSSSSSSSSS

"Halt!"

The group of armed men and women were stopped in their march when a guard unit of youkai soldiers spread out in their path. There were four of them, two Inu, a falcon, and a bear. It was the bird that had addressed them, stepping forward from the others to speak.

"You march on guarded ground, mortals. Identify yourselves."

It was a woman that came forward to speak for the group, she, like the others, wearing the bone-plated armor so often seen on her kind. Demon slayers; any youkai would know the tell-tale signs of one in a heartbeat.

But the woman did not raise her weapons. In fact, she gestured sharply to those of the group that made motions to do so and put a stop to it.

"I am Sango, Taijiya of this village" he voice rang clearly and with solid conviction. "I have brought reinforcements to join Sesshomaru-sama's army."

Titling his head slightly to regard the woman, the falcon weighed the truth of her words. He had been told of a Taijiya, but would not be responsible for allowing an entire contingent of them to enter the village grounds without further confirmation.

"What proof do you have to support you claims, slayer?"

"Proof?" Sango was growing agitated, her building anger carrying in her voice. "Since when do I need proof of anything to be granted access to my own village?"

Tensions were rising on both sides of the stand. Someone needed to put a stop to it before it could escalate, and it was Shaeda that took it upon herself to dispel the looming fight. With a leap graced by feline agility, she dropped down from her comfortable resting place on Sango's shoulder. She set herself between the slayer and the silly chick that had not recognized her presence, and proceeded to throw off the concealment of the feline's borrowed form.

From within the red burn of the cat's power arose a dark light that spread out in a consuming wave. It overtook the fires, leaving behind only a shifting mist of shadow and winds. From the small, demure form, a dark silhouette lifted away from the ground, the mists within weaving around each other as they tightened and molded to a chosen form.

"A shapeshifter!"

She heard the angry accusation come from one of the demon slayers behind her, but the voice was silenced abruptly by Tane's command that his men hold their ground. So, shaking away the last traces of her magic, Shaeda set her sights on the youkai guard.

"Is this proof enough, Kintaka?" she asked sweetly, though the lilt in her voice gave away her laughter.

"Shaeda." The falcon immediately relaxed his stance. "Apologies. I did not realize it was you."

"But of course," she chimed merrily. "I would not be a very good chameleon if I could not fool a predator or two. But speaking of which, where is your brother? Surely my Tagwin did not recruit you without Takaishi as well."

"He flies on the winds, my Lady. It was he that informed Lord Sesshomaru of your approach."

"Oh!" Shaeda's dark eyes lit up with glee. "Sesshomaru has returned? How wonderful that we are all together again!"

"As you say, my Lady," Kintaka replied, though not nearly with the enthusiasm of the shade. He never had understood what his cousin from across the great divide had seen in this shadow of shapeless form. "If that is all, my men and I should return to our patrols."

"Yes, fine, fine," Shaeda dismissed the guard absently, her attention being turned elsewhere. She smiled when her focus finally settled on Sango. "Shall we then? I am quite curious as to what news has come in the past few days. And perhaps we will find our young accomplices there as well."

Sango nodded in agreement. Though she wouldn't say it aloud, she had been quite worried for her two young apprentices. They had been missing for over two days now with no news aside from a report from one of Tane's men that suggested a pair similar to them riding in this direction. She could only hope that they had found their way.

Unfortunately, such discoveries would have to wait. Sango turned to the leader of the demon slayers that had escorted her and Shaeda back to the village. "I am certain you and your men will be welcomed in the village, Tane. I will speak with Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru for you to have an audience with them as soon as time permits."

"There is no rush, miss Sango," Tane assured her. "My men and I are content to wait until you have settled your business. It has been a long march, sunset is nearly upon us, and I believe we could all use a good night's rest."

Glancing at the reddening sky, Sango took a moment to count how long it had been since she had actually slept. Far too long, it seemed. "Yes, you're right," she relented, offering Tane an apologetic smile. "Tomorrow, then. But for now, let us continue on to the village."

Motioning her ahead of him, Tane followed the girl Taijiya's lead, his men trailing closely behind.

SSSSSSSSSS

"I must say, miko Kagome, that I had many doubts as to the true agenda behind this rising army." Ungai spoke in hushed tones for privacy sake as he and Kagome strolled leisurely through the shrine grounds and the passing villagers and youkai messengers; but his voice remained steady and sure. "But in speaking with you, and seeing with my own eyes the interactions between these youkai and the humans of your settlement, and I am beginning to think that perhaps the words of the monk were true as he claimed them to be."

"Miroku…" His name in a whisper as it left her lips, hushed by the heaviness that gripped her heart to know of his fate. "Ungai-sama," she beseeched the old priest, "Could you tell me how he died?"

As the old priest recounted the events that had brought about the death of her comrade, friend, and teacher; Kagome could feel the building pressure behind her eyes that threatened her with tears of mourning so long overdue. But she forced them away, blinked past the heaviness that wanted to steal over her. She had to be strong, now more than ever.

"A noble death," she said with reverence when the elder had completed his telling, "For a remarkable man."

Despite her best efforts, a lone tear escaped her eyes to run down her cheek in a glistening line. She brushed it away quickly, but Ungai had seen it, been witness to mourning of this young priestess for a death he believed as noble as she had said. That such a man would go to the lengths the young monk had taken, surely his faith and belief in his cause could not have been stronger. But to see that he left behind not only allies in the growing army that was preparing to go to war with the land, but friends as well, friends so dear they would weep for his loss even as they praised him for his sacrifice: such bonds were more telling than words could ever be.

"Forgive me, Ungai-sama." Breathing deeply to shake away her heavy sentiment, Kagome smiled apologetically at the old priest.

But he shook his head in understanding. "No apologies are necessary, miko Kagome. Such a man should be mourned, just as he should be remembered by those to whom he gave his life."

If only it could be as easy as that. But Kagome knew that there was still another painful and difficult task ahead of her. She had received the report twenty minutes ago of the group of Demon Slayers approaching the village. They would be arriving any minute now, and it would be left to her to break the news of Miroku's death to his beloved Sango. How was she ever going to find the words to tell her?

Before she could even think about such things though, she had to see to her guests. "You and your followers are more than welcome to share in what our village has to offer, Ungai-sama," she told the old priest. "Eat and rest awhile, and perhaps come next time we speak you will have come to your decision."

"Your hospitality is much appreciated, miko Kagome," he replied. "However, though I can not say I speak for all the priests, may you know that I have already come to my decision."

It was something to smile for, and in this time that seemed so dark with painful shadows, Kagome couldn't have been more grateful for it.

"I thank you, Ungai-sama; for myself, my allies, and for the people of this land that will prosper by our coming victory."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Well, at least it's a start. I felt like I was starting all over again with this story. For so long it has been sitting just on the edge of my inspirations, but always blocked away from letting me see any of the events clearly. This chapter, and the next, are part of an idea that I have been turning over for the past while. But since it seems that's all I'm going to get out of this story for the time being, I thought I should go ahead and put it into words.

Besides, I had a good reason to break this out, now didn't I? Sins of the Father was nominated in four separate categories in the Single Spark Awards, so I thought it was about time that it got a new chapter added to its books. And I can think of no better thank you to my wonderful readers that have supported this story and my others than new chapters to feed the addiction that we all love :)

So, with a great big Thank You being sent out, I hope that you have all enjoyed Shadow's double feature.

Cheers.

Shadow


End file.
